


Infractus

by callmesunnie, glassmotion



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, Exorcisms, F/M, M/M, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesunnie/pseuds/callmesunnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassmotion/pseuds/glassmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank é um rapaz que vê e sente coisas estranhas e ruins, as quais ele sempre achou serem invenções da sua cabeça, e que ele poderia adormecê-las com álcool e drogas. Mas ele acaba por conhecer Gerard, um homem pálido e estranho, que tira demônios e entidades das pessoas como ganha-pão. O encontro dos dois resulta em algo muito maior do que qualquer um deles jamais imaginou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo + Um

**Prólogo**

 

Caía. A escuridão o engolia e ele não conseguia ver nada; apenas sentia-se cair, sem nada para segurar, sem nada para lhe amparar. Pânico crescendo em suas entranhas, medo da dor que sabia estar prestes a sentir. Caía e gritava, debatendo-se no aterrorizante nada.

Estava preso. Não possuía braços. Sabia que viriam pegá-lo. Podia ouvir suas vozes, sussurrando coisas horríveis, contando tudo que iriam fazer com ele, rindo com satisfação da tarefa que tinham de fazê-lo sofrer. E ele não poderia se defender. E as vozes ficavam mais perto, mais altas, mais rápidas, ele não entendia, visão embaçada, sem braços, preso, não sabia onde estava, quis mandá-los se calarem, falavam mais alto, não podia se defender.

Mordeu os lábios feridos, a secura da garganta impedindo-o de tornar a clamar por ajuda. Estreitou os olhos bonitos, implorando mentalmente para que alguém, _qualquer coisa_ cessasse aquela agonia.

Olhos de fogo destacaram-se na escuridão, seguidos por um som inconfundível. A serpente – de feições humanas que sorriam - balançou seu chocalho, perigando uma aproximação. O rapaz cerrou os olhos, aguardando pelo término, pelo bote. Pelos dentes cravados na carne e pelo sangue.

Não houve nada. Arriscou-se a olhar mais uma vez. E arrependeu-se quando o réptil avançou, bocarra aberta e língua à mostra. 

Gritou quando a dor veio. Ou pelo menos achou que gritou; não soube ao certo. Sentiu o pescoço ser dilacerado e fechou os olhos. O corpo pequeno foi ao chão, machucando-se ainda mais quando a pele foi ferida pelas coisas pontiagudas que cresciam daquele solo empesteado. Dor e a consciência se foi.

Mas voltou. Deu-lhe um choque e ele abriu os olhos de repente. Viu-se num quarto sem paredes, embora se sentisse sufocado. Havia um homem segurando uma criança em suas mãozorras imundas. A infanta sangrava, a pele inocente violada como toda ela. E o homem a tocava, arrastando as pontas dos dedos de unhas sujas pelas coxas da menina, uma expressão repugnante no rosto de olhos brilhantes - aqueles olhos de fogo, sempre os olhos de fogo. 

Pediu para que parasse. _É uma criança, pelo amor de Deus_ , bradou, tentando se levantar. Grilhões envolviam-lhe os tornozelos nus e machucados, impedindo-o de avançar contra o monstro. Este riu de seu esforço, tomando a mocinha que molestava nos braços longos e virando-a contra o chão, esfregando sua face maculada contra a superfície. Puxou-a pelos cabelos; deliciou-se ao puxar e ver fios enroscados nos dedos.

É uma criança, pelo amor de Deus, repetiu, esperando que a lembrança fizesse com que o homem (ou o que quer que fosse) parasse. A frase soou alta e trêmula.

\- Deus não está aqui nesse momento, Iero.

A ira dominou Frank. Ele rugiu e se debateu, tentando soltar-se dos grilhões. Sentiu-se cair novamente, de súbito, e foi num susto que ele acordou no chão de seu quarto. 

Por alguns segundos, ele não soube o que havia acontecido. Ficou imóvel sobre a pilha de roupas sujas, sem conseguir respirar, encarando bobamente sua parede rabiscada. E então ele realizou; havia tido outro pesadelo. Seu peito se contraiu e ele passou a respirar rapidamente, arfante, o nó na garganta subindo para os músculos da face, fazendo sua testa se contorcer e espremer seus olhos, lágrimas quentes e instantâneas rolando por sua pele morena.

**Capítulo 1**

 

Mexeu nos cabelos com a mão que estava livre, os olhos fixos no corpo trêmulo sobre o leito. Passou a língua pelos lábios, desejando um cigarro.

\- Você está com medo? – Uma voz grave e rouca escapou pela boca entreaberta da jovem. Seu corpo frágil convulsionava e gotas grossas de sangue escapavam pelos arranhões auto-infligidos em seu pescoço.

O exorcista negou, bastante calmo. Aproximou-se mais dela, subindo sobre a cama, as botas sujas de lama juntando-se à mistura de suor e lágrima dos lençóis. A garota ergueu as mãos, mas levou-as aos ouvidos quando a prece ecoou pelo cômodo.

\- _Crux sacra sit mihi lux_ – ergueu a cruz que guardava, percebendo a perturbação do demônio diante de si. Sorriu, satisfeito. – Quem é que está com medo agora, bonitão?

Os olhos da garota se fixaram no homem, o demônio por trás deles fervendo. A pausa satírica de Gerard permitiu que a mão da garota humana, com velocidade sobrenatural, atingisse-lhe o rosto com força. O demônio gargalhou, timbres metálicos de sua voz ecoando pelo quarto humilde. Gerard fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, o gosto do sangue na boca. 

\- Má idéia, fedorento - avisou, pressionando a cruz no peito da garota. Cheiro de carne queimada e enxofre emanaram dela, um som de _fzzzz_ juntando-se aos urros do demônio. - Você vai sair daí, e vai sair bem devagarzinho. 

Sentiu as unhas em seus pulsos e resmungou baixinho pela ardência. Não pensou em se afastar, entretanto. Os olhos cor de fogo miravam os verdes do caçador, desafiadores.

\- Eu já vi outros como você – disse Gerard, devagar, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Sentiu o quarto ficar mais quente e ignorou os gritos de pavor da mãe da menina, que chorava e tremia em um dos cantos. – Eu já vi outros como você e todos eles foram embora. Você não vai levá-la com você. Eu ordeno que saia.

A jovem trincou os dentes e revirou os olhos, a boca aberta. Gerard arrepiou-se e cambaleou quando o demônio gritou, fazendo estremecer os vidros do quarto. O momento de fraqueza foi aproveitado.

Gerard resmungou ao sentir um novo golpe na face, o gosto metálico espalhando-se pela boca. Cuspiu para o lado, enojado pela risada que ouviu.

\- Vocês andam muito bem-humorados ultimamente - resmungou, encarando o bicho de frente. Subiu o crucifixo, pressionando a ponta contra o queixo ensangüentado da garota. Aproximou o rosto do dela, não conseguindo evitar uma careta com o fedor que saía da boca barulhenta. - Diz pro teu chefe que eu disse alô. E que ele é um merda. Ele mima vocês demais. Sabe como eu sei? Porque se você fosse um pouco mais bem treinado, eu não iria conseguir fazer o que eu vou fazer agora. _Non draco sit mihi dux._

O demônio urrou e se debateu, praguejando em mil línguas, atingindo o rosto de Gerard com as unhas da garota. O exorcista tentava desviar o rosto, cenho franzido na concentração impassível adquirida com anos de experiência.

\- Sinceramente – bufou, rolando os olhos. Apertou o objeto entre os dedos e pressionou-o mais contra a epiderme ferida, esperando que sua rudeza não causasse cicatrizes na moça. Ela era bonita. Inegavelmente bonita em seus quinze ou dezesseis anos. – Você podia tornar as coisas mais fáceis, meu caro. _Vade Retro Satana. Numquam suade mihi vana_.

Um urro. Um choro baixinho. Gerard não desviou os olhos do corpinho trêmulo, apercebendo-se do rubor que dançava em seu rosto. Ela queria voltar, ele concluiu. Ela queria voltar e estava lutando contra seu algoz.

\- Apanhando de garotinhas? – Debochou, divertindo-se com o fato de que o demônio perdia espaço. Ignorou a onda de palavrões que se seguiram, abaixando o corpo em uma provocação. 

– Já disse antes e tornarei a dizer. Vá embora. Não é bem-vindo aqui. Há uma presença santa nesta casa e existem pessoas que acreditam no bem. Vá embora, não é bem-vindo. _Eu fecho tudo o que foi aberto._

\- Você é _nada_! - bradou o demônio em sua voz inconstante. 

\- Oh - Gerard sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, apesar de sentir-se cada vez mais inclinado a terminar logo aquilo. A pobre menina lutava desesperadamente para sair. Ela estava sofrendo, cada vez mais consciente, e Gerard decidiu que não tinha direito de prolongar a sua dor. Olhou uma última vez no fogo dos olhos do demônio e pressionou a palma contra a testa quente. - Perdão por tomar o seu tempo. Foi bom conversar com você. _Sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas. Vade Retro Satana_.

Os berros vibraram todo o quarto; derrubaram o santo de porcelana que ficava sobre a penteadeira da garota. Gerard tinha o queixo travado, suor escorrendo sob seus cabelos escuros e desgrenhados. Aumentou a voz ao repetir o comando.

\- Você está cometendo um erro – uma mistura de timbres se fazia ouvir. As paredes tremiam com a intensidade dos uivos, apavorando a pobre mãe, que agora cobria os ouvidos e escondia o rosto nos joelhos bambos. – Eu sei quem você é. Eu sei onde encontrá-lo.

\- Mande-me chocolates – disse Gerard de forma afável, quase como se flertasse. Tornou a proferir as orações, firme, a cruz pousada sobre o peito nu do jovem. Apertou o corpo contra o dela ao senti-la se debater mais, esperando que as convulsões abrandassem. A cabeça loura pendeu para trás, olhos revirando nas órbitas.

O corpo delicado da garota tornou-se límpido. A cor voltou a seu rosto e algumas das feridas desapareceram quando aquele que as infligiu se foi. Gerard reprimiu um suspiro e saiu de cima dela. Quando ficou de pé, sentiu os joelhos fracos e trêmulos. Precisava de um cigarro imediatamente.

\- Ela... - a mãe da menina murmurou de seu canto, apertando nas mãos um rosário de contas plásticas. Encarou Gerard com um par de olhos imersos em uma mistura de medo e esperança. Ele tirou um isqueiro prateado do bolso e acendeu o cigarro, que já estava preso entre seus lábios. Tragou fundo antes de responder.

\- Sim, ela está bem agora - disse num tom quase entediado. Tentou limpar o rosto com as costas da mão livre, vendo que sua pele pálida estava suja de suor e sangue. Os arranhões ardiam. Se deixassem cicatrizes, Gerard iria caçar aquele demônio filho da puta no inferno e torturá-lo mais um pouquinho.

\- Oh, meu filho – a senhora precipitou-se, tomando-o nos braços de forma carinhosa. Gerard ficou surpreso com o gesto, desacostumado àquele tipo de manifestação de apreço. Pousou a mão sobre o ombro dela, apertando-o com suavidade, um pouco desconfortável com a maneira com a qual ela o pressionava contra o peito. – Como eu posso agradecê-lo? Você salvou a vida da minha Sarah. É a minha menina...

\- Senhora – murmurou, brando, afastando-se dela devagar, temendo que ela se ofendesse. Ela não pareceu se importar, entretanto. – Posso usar o seu banheiro?

Ela piscou e assentiu, tomando-o pelo braço e arrastando-o pelos corredores, ainda trêmula. Empurrou-o para dentro do pequeno cômodo, murmurando desculpas, oferecendo-o quantias, falando em dívidas com Deus. Desapareceu pouco depois, correndo para o quarto da filha. 

Gerard perdoou-a por sua confusão mental, erguendo os olhos para contemplar-se no espelho.

Sua aparência era tão ridícula que chegava a ser engraçada. Poucas semanas antes, no dia do Halloween, Gerard saía de um apartamento após um serviço quando um garotinho o avistou e disse “Whoa, que fantasia demais, cara!”. Ele achava que Gerard se vestira e maquiara como um zumbi, quando aquela era apenas a sua aparência normal. Apesar de tentar camuflar o fato como não sendo importante, apenas ossos do ofício e uma piada, não havia graça alguma naquilo. 

A realidade era que a vida de Gerard se resumia a escuridão. Ele lidava com a obscuridade o tempo todo. Vivia nela - se é que podia chamar aquilo de viver. Era diariamente ferido por ela, acumulando rachaduras por tanto tempo que sentia estar chegando perto de desmoronar. Decerto algumas partes dele já não passavam de uma pilha de escombros. Ele não admitia que estava despedaçado. Mas por dentro, num lugar escuro escondido após o fim da raiz de seu ser, ele sabia que precisava imediatamente de reparo. Precisava de um pouco de luz, mas não havia ninguém para lhe prover isso. 

Alcançou a toalha ao lado da pia. Apertou-a de leve contra a face, limpando devagar os vestígios do que havia acontecido. Passou a língua pelos lábios inchados, anotando mentalmente que deveria passar na farmácia para renovar o seu estoque.

Olhou-se por uma última vez, desgostoso da bagunça que havia se tornado. Suspirou, subitamente envergonhado, sabendo que passara bastante longe daquilo que havia planejado ser um dia.

Ajeitou seu casaco e deslizou para fora do banheiro, recompondo-se. Assumiu novamente a postura superior, os dedos feridos correndo para dentro do bolso da calça, buscando o esmigalhado maço de cigarros. A senhorinha contemplava-o com um sorriso no rosto e uma tigela de biscoitos.

Negou com calma, pousando os dedos sobre o braço da moça, suave. Ela era demasiadamente simpática, o que dificultava qualquer grosseria. Gerard viu um tanto de sua mãe nela e não evitou um pequeno sorriso.

\- A senhora deve fazer com que Sarah beba muita água - ele indicou num tom gentil, e a mulher meneou a cabeça. - Ela está desidratada. E é normal querer comer muito doce por alguns dias. 

\- Mas ela está bem agora, não está? Ela é uma menina tão boa. Não sei o que poderia ter feito para merecer isso - lamentou a mulher, torcendo as mãos gorduchas. 

Gerard pensou em dizer a ela que sim, Sarah era definitivamente uma ótima garota, religiosa e de bom coração, alma pura e sem maldades. Ele tinha certeza disso porque era sempre assim. Todos eram. Todos eram pessoas bondosas e abertas, e era exatamente a fé em seu coração que deixava aberto o caminho para a possessão. A fé em Deus era quase um formulário de consentimento para a migração de um ser sobrenatural e, embora Gerard tivesse lido sobre possessões angelicais, nunca tinha visto uma. Por conseqüência, não acreditava nelas. Ele via demônios aproveitando-se da fé no divino, e isso o enojava ao ponto da ânsia.

Mas ele não iria destruir a fé de uma boa mulher.

\- Essas coisas acontecem com qualquer um - disse somente. - Sarah parece ser uma menina exemplar.

\- Ela é – assentiu a mãe, levando os dedos para os cabelos claros, afastando algumas mechas rebeldes. Gerard observou-a por um instante. – Escute, meu filho, como eu posso pagar? Eu não sou uma mulher de muitas posses, mas tenho certeza de que podemos chegar a um acordo.

Gerard deu os ombros, acendendo um cigarro. Ela não se importou com a ousadia do moço, e prosseguiu com seu discurso.

\- Você vive sozinho? – Ele assentiu, e o rosto dela se iluminou. – Isso quer dizer que você não deve ter muito tempo para cozinhar, certo?

\- Sua lógica confere – murmurou sem abrir muito os lábios, não querendo que o cigarro deslizasse.

\- Seria útil se você pudesse comer aqui? – Ela convidou, gentilmente, alcançando uma das mãos dele. – Eu tenho uma pensão aqui. Esteve parada nos últimos dias por conta da doença de Sarah, mas acredito que voltaremos amanhã mesmo. Se você quisesse vir, eu ficaria muito contente.

Eu também, pensou Gerard. Ele não cobrava por seus serviços, mas as pessoas sempre queriam retribuir-lhe de alguma forma. Quando recebia dinheiro, geralmente não era muito, mas faria falta para a família que o pagou. Assim, estava sempre quebrado, e já não mais agüentava comer cachorros-quente de péssima qualidade no almoço e no jantar. Almoçar comida decente seria divino. 

\- Oferta bem-vinda, senhora Gatti. Obrigado.

A mulher sorriu, satisfeita. Sabia reconhecer uma criança debaixo de uma casca dura de adulto. 

\- x -

Manteve uma das mãos no bolso, a outra segurando um saco de gelo contra a face. Sentia-a latejar um tanto ainda por conta do impacto da mão demoníaca. Praguejou silenciosamente, aborrecido pelo seu descuido. Hematomas eram ossos do ofício, mas ele realmente preferia não tê-los.

Desejou um drinque. Um drinque bem forte. Arderia em contato com as feridas em sua boca, desceria fervendo em sua garganta, mas lhe traria entorpecimento. Um entorpecimento agradável, que o alienaria completamente. Desejou um drinque, mas não o teve. Estava sem um puto no bolso. Como sempre.

E mesmo se tivesse um tostão, sabia que havia coisas mais importantes para comprar. Seu estoque de fogo-fátuo estava definitivamente no fim. Precisaria ir até Brian em breve, mas precisava arranjar capital primeiro. Desejou que da próxima vez, quando livrasse uma pessoa maravilhosa de um demônio travesso, lhe dessem dinheiro como pagamento por seu trabalho. Sentiu vergonha desse pensamento no momento seguinte.

Seus olhos desconfiados escaneavam as ruas escuras de Londres enquanto ele caminhava. A noite nublada de outono trazia um vento gelado, cortante, mas que tornava a pele ferida de Gerard um pouco menos dolorida, e por isso ele era grato. Porém, uma chuva parecia estar formada e prestes a cair, o que o fez apertar o passo no caminho para casa. 

Manteve-se em um ritmo forte, desviando dos bêbados e das mocinhas seminuas que espremiam os seios, chamando por quem fosse, oferecendo-se por uma quantia irrisória. As ruas e becos guardavam segredos, vendiam pecados. Gerard aprendera, entretanto, a observar as trevas sem entrar nelas. Aquelas tentações não lhe chamavam mais a atenção.

Parou diante de seu prédio, buscando a chave principal. Encontrou-a, rapidamente colocando-a na fechadura, um trovão alto fazendo com que se sobressaltasse. Resmungou baixinho, olhando para o céu antes de sorrir, quase desafiador. Comentou com Deus que ele não havia sido rápido o suficiente em sua sabotagem, e entrou.

Subiu as escadas em silêncio, as luzes piscando sobre a sua cabeça. Anotou mentalmente que deveria falar com o síndico sobre aquilo, mas desistiu da idéia pouco depois. Não adiantaria, de qualquer maneira.

Chegou à porta de seu apartamento. Ela parecia frágil, apodrecida, fácil de se arrombar. De fato, era. Mas aquilo não preocupava Gerard. Naquela parte da cidade ocorriam poucos arrombamentos, pois era nela em que moravam os arrombadores. Eles migravam para bairros melhores para efetuar seus crimes ordinários em busca de bens, e invadir a casa um do outro para roubo era considerado, antes de tudo, falta de educação. 

Além do mais, se entrassem na casa de Gerard, pouco encontrariam que pudesse despertar-lhes interesse. Lá não havia eletrodomésticos caros de alta tecnologia - ele mal possuía uma televisão antiqüíssima e uma geladeira enferrujada, herdadas da avó. Não havia dinheiro, jóias ou sequer um computador; ele usava o da biblioteca. O único bem que Gerard possuía era seu carro. 

Não eram os traficantes e ladrões que ele temia. Não; nem de longe. O que ele temia não vinha desse mundo. Não eram humanos e não podiam ser impedidos por fechaduras e correntes. As trancas de Gerard eram orações e encantamentos, os quais ele escrevera no batente da porta, jogando água-benta dentro do pincel que utilizara. Por aquela porta não passariam aqueles que queriam fazer mal a Gerard. E não eram poucos, mas dentro daquelas paredes ele estava protegido.

Um miado esganiçado arrancou-o dos pensamentos. Abaixou o olhar e permitiu-se sorrir ao encontrar o corpinho roliço de Voorhees, sentado no tapete. O gato levantou preguiçosamente, enroscando-se nas pernas do dono, o rabo preto e branco indo de um lado para o outro. Gerard contemplou os profundos olhos verdes do bicho por um momento, admirado pela forma como ele parecia enxergar suas fraquezas. Pela forma como ele parecia saber de sua necessidade de carinho.

Largou a bolsa de gelo sobre a mesa de centro. Abaixou-se devagar, tomando o animal nos braços. Voorhees ajeitou-se contra ele, familiarizado com o toque. Gerard beijou-o atrás da cabeça, tendo a impressão de que ele ronronava. Sorriu mais uma vez, sentindo-se satisfeito pela companhia. Não estava só. Não estava só, apesar de tudo.

Caminhou até o quarto, largando os sapatos pelo caminho. Sentou-se na cama, preocupado em afagar o amigo entre as orelhas, recebendo lambidelas no pulso como agradecimento. Voorhees tranqüilizava-o como nada no mundo. Agradeceu em alto e bom som, recebendo uma amigável mordidinha na palma. 

\- Faminto? - perguntou, sorrindo bobamente para o animal, que miou longamente em resposta antes de passar a limpar a patinha com sua língua áspera, desprezando a oferta de alimento. 

Gerard deixou o corpo cair para trás, ajeitando o gato sobre o peito quando estava completamente deitado. Sentia o rosto voltando a latejar; os músculos do pescoço, ombro e braços queimando lentamente em protesto pelos constantes esforços físicos. Mas a dor que realmente o incomodava naquele momento não era muscular ou carnal. Era física, sim; mas era uma manifestação física da avassaladora solidão que o atingia de tempo em tempo. Era uma sensação inquietante, que o fazia querer mudar a posição do corpo, mas ele sabia que poderia mudar para sempre e nunca ficaria satisfeito. Fazia com que ele quisesse virar do avesso para tentar encontrar paz, ao mesmo tempo em que o desprovia de qualquer vontade de movimentar um dedo que fosse. Um desânimo massivo, pesado, que aparecia ao mesmo tempo em que inundava o peito de Gerard de vontade de segurar alguém em seus braços, um corpo quente e sem rosto, do qual ele pudesse cuidar, dar carinho, proteger.

Eram raros os momentos em que sua amargura ou exaustão davam espaço para esse sentimento. Porém, quando aconteciam, acionavam uma corrente de pensamentos e desejos que o deixavam triste e enraivecido, e a presença peluda de Voorhees já não era suficiente para suprir aquela falta.

Apertou-o de leve contra si, desculpando-se pela grosseria. Não poderia menosprezar a gentileza do gato, jamais. Mas às vezes sentia vontade de poder ter uma conversa longa, com palavras de verdade, gestos e gargalhadas. Às vezes sentia vontade de enroscar-se num abraço e permanecer ali por toda a noite, deixando-se aquecer.

Não conseguia lembrar-se da última vez que aquilo havia acontecido. Sua mente desenhava contornos vagos de um possível amante, mas nomes ou dados permaneciam apagados. A boca já havia se esquecido da sensação de estar sobre outra. Os cabelos gemiam por dedos que os puxassem. O pescoço ansiava pelas marcas do amor, pela pressão enlouquecedora da carícia. 

Gerard suspirou, sentindo-se pequeno e vão.

X – x

Inclinou-se sobre o homem deitado, as agulhas vibrando por conta do motor. Ouviu o rapaz que tatuava gemer baixinho, agoniado pela sensação em suas costelas. Olhou-o quase com pena, consolando-o com sussurros, assegurando que a tatuagem estava quase no fim. Ouviu-o reclamar e sorriu de canto, sabendo exatamente o que se passava com ele.

Mergulhou as agulhas na tinta mais uma vez, os dedos hábeis esticando a pele vermelha. Deslizou os lenços de papel por ali, limpando quaisquer resquícios, contemplando o desenho pronto. Um grande crucifixo dançava na epiderme do moço, brilhando com o contraste de cores, mantendo preso e sofredor um Deus no qual Frank simplesmente não acreditava.

Cobriu a tatuagem com o papel filme, tomando cuidado para não tocar demais na área magoada. Seu cliente tagarelava agradecido, derretendo-se em elogios por conta do trabalho bem feito. Sorriu, dando os ombros.  
O jovem foi embora pouco depois. Frank sentou-se na bancada da recepção, cansado. Massageou o pescoço com as pontas dos dedos, relaxando a tensão. Havia ficado inclinado por muito tempo, e sua coluna protestava. Alcançou o maço de cigarros próximo e saltou de onde estava, caminhando para o lado de fora. Decidiu que se daria dez minutos de descanso.

Lutou por um momento contra o vento constante, falhando em acender o cigarro algumas vezes antes de finalmente ser bem sucedido. Tragou fundo, as bochechas ficando encovadas em seu rosto cansado, o pulmão se enchendo de alegria cancerígena. Fechou os olhos em satisfação antes de afastar o tubo branco do rosto, preso entre seus dedos coloridos.

A sensação boa não durou muito. Segundos após abrir os olhos, Frank foi atingido pela familiar onda de mal estar que o nauseava constantemente. As pessoas passavam, apressadas, parecendo absortas em pensamentos ou simplesmente vazias. Quem as visse pensaria que só se preocupavam em chegar em determinado lugar na hora certa. Mas Frank sabia a verdade. Sentia a verdade. E ela não era bonita; vinha em ondas de sons e imagens, sensações e intenções, invadindo Frank com a feiúra de sua malícia através de cada um de seus poros.

Os poucos pêlos do corpo se arrepiaram. Engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, a ansiedade fazendo com que trincasse os dentes. Ouvia os pensamentos. Não sabia como, mas ouvia. Não cada palavra, mas o teor da idéia. A maldade dos gestos. A vingança planejada. Não compreendia.

Via rostos belos, traços gregos, envoltos em brilho. E via o horror por detrás dos cílios longos e das bocas carnudas. Sabia o que se passava em cada íntimo, via o adultério e o ódio. Via o pranto derramado e o prazer na derrota de outrem. Sentia-se envergonhado por eles.

Notou que tremia. Escondeu uma das mãos, a outra mantendo o cigarro no lugar. Tragou fundo, esperando que a fumaça e o gosto característico tirassem o foco por alguns instantes. Não aconteceu.  
Havia dor demais no mundo. E os homens, sem exceção, pareciam cultivá-la. Apertou-se, fingindo sentir um abraço, desejando que houvesse alguém ali para dizer que não era verdade. Mas ele sabia que era. E não havia Deus ou demônio que suavizasse tamanha podridão, ele concluiu.

Havia, porém, outra coisa que suavizava - ou pelo menos o deixava fora de si o suficiente para que ele não percebesse nada. Álcool, drogas, música alta que ensurdecia os pensamentos de todos, inclusive os dele próprio, cobrindo o fedor do mundo com um cheiro enjoativo e doce por algumas horas. Coisas que o permitiam esquecer a dor por alguns momentos, mesmo que ela voltasse com ainda mais força no dia seguinte.

E ela sempre voltava. Fosse na forma da agonia de uma mulher sendo violentada ou da crueldade daquele que forçava o ato. Fosse na angústia de um suicida ou nas intenções inumanas de um pedófilo. Fosse na imundície da mente de um aparente pacato cidadão de meia-idade ou na dissimulação desavergonhada de uma golpista. E todas essas coisas, Frank sentiu naquele momento, do lado de fora do estúdio, numa ordinária tarde de quinta-feira. Ele odiava quintas-feiras.

Ele odiava todos os dias.

\- x –

Frank levou a garrafa gelada aos lábios, gemendo baixinho pela sensação da cerveja descendo pela garganta, já sem gosto. Não se importou.

Rodopiou o corpo e balançou a cabeça, os cabelos molhados colados no rosto bonito, manchado de suor, maquiagem e lágrima. A camiseta rasgada agarrava-se às suas curvas (que possuíam um certo ar andrógino) e expunha pedaços da pele perfeita, ornamentada pelas tatuagens de cores fortes. 

Era delicioso em suas calças justas sujas de pó e em suas pesadas botas de combate. Chamava atenção com o movimento dos seus quadris, que seguiam o ritmo da canção e ondulavam, sensuais, ora em câmera lenta, ora freneticamente.

Mãos alcançaram sua cintura e foram repelidas. Bocas buscaram sua boca e a provaram depressa. Não buscava demora, tampouco visava uma companhia para a noite toda. Era breve. Gostava das coisas efêmeras, porque terminavam antes que ele pudesse se decepcionar com elas.

Aqueles toques rápidos não tinham história para Frank. Ele mal os sentia. Fosse pelas drogas, pelo hábito ou pelo medo, era como se aquelas ações fossem apenas um passatempo para seu corpo enquanto sua mente ia para o mais longe possível daquilo tudo. Era a única forma que ele encontrava de alvejar a consciência, já que quando dormia, em vez de descansar, sua receptividade para o sofrimento e a dor era ainda maior do que quando ele estava acordado.

E assim a noite passava. Em meio aos borrões de luz neon e odores fortes, os corpos se balançavam em uníssono, alguns tocando as curvas mimosas de Frank por segundos que ele não registrava, olhos fechados e alma dormente para tudo que pudesse ser.

Encostou-se à parede em determinado momento, passando a mão pelo rosto e pelo cabelo, afastando alguns fios encharcados da face. Esfregou os olhos com certa força, quase como se aquilo pudesse fazer com que sua visão voltasse ao normal. Via contornos e ouvia gemidos. Seu estômago doía um tanto, anunciando que logo regurgitaria – o que não era, de forma alguma, uma novidade.

Acendeu um cigarro com as mãos trêmulas, o efeito do que havia tomado passando mais rápido do que gostaria. Saltou pra o lado, surpreso, quando uma mão firme atingiu o seu isqueiro e fez com que voasse para longe.

Olhos de fogo correram para os seus, travando o seu corpo. Apertou-se contra a parede, horrorizado, a boca abrindo, o rosto transfigurando-se em uma expressão de pânico. Gritou. Gritou com todo o pouco fôlego que ainda tinha. E tossiu, rouco, a respiração estranhamente interrompida.

Um sorriso maldoso. Uma boca bichada, de dentes amarelados e tortos, lascados. Uma língua de cobra escapava por uma enorme fenda entre eles, precipitando-se pelo ar, perigosamente próxima.  
\- Olá, Frank - sussurrou o monstro com a voz grossa, darteando a língua para fora mais uma vez, sentindo as vibrações do corpo suado diante de si.

E de repente o rapaz não se sentia ébrio; nem um pouco. Estava totalmente consciente da realidade daquele ser, de seu mau-cheiro, e da mais intensa onda de maldade e violência que ele já sentira. Sentiu-se enjoado e fraco, o sangue esvaindo-lhe das faces agora pálidas. Seus joelhos falharam e ele escorregou contra a parede imunda, assim como lágrimas quentes escorreram instantaneamente pelo seu rosto. Era um filhote indefeso, desesperado, à mercê do sofrimento ao qual sabia estar prestes a ser submetido. O mal o tocou, queimando o pequeno por dentro e por fora. Frank travou o queixo, abafando um urro de dor.

Era como ferro em brasa contra a carne nua. Abraçou os joelhos, encolhendo-se da melhor forma que pôde, as unhas entortando tamanha a força de seu aperto. Implorou para que aquilo parasse, a voz saindo baixinha e desesperada, envolta em desgosto e humilhação.

Sua súplica atiçou os desejos da criatura, que envolveu os braços do moço com garras, puxando-o de onde estava, sacudindo a estrutura frágil, exigindo sua atenção. Gargalhou contra a sua face sem cor, o cheiro de enxofre forte o suficiente para causar náuseas.

\- Pare – Frank sibilou, os olhos esmagados pelo temor, a boca pendendo para frente. Sentia algo escorrer pelos braços, sem saber ao certo se gostaria de descobrir o que era. – Pare, por favor. 

O demônio claramente tirava prazer da tortura, suas feições odiosas parecendo ainda mais bizarras com o ar risonho que o deformava. Levou a mãozorra áspera ao queixo delicado de Frank, forçando-o a olhar para cima, e o pequeno era forçado a manter os olhos abertos por uma força invisível. O terror que a visão lhe causava fazia o coração humano bater tão rápido dentro de seu peito que parecia prestes a parar de funcionar.

\- Tem medo da morte? - perguntou o bicho, apertando o rosto do rapaz com força, e os hematomas eram iminentes. 

Frank queria responder; queria mandá-lo ao inferno e sair dali. Mas não tinha forças para sequer desviar o rosto, mesmo com o repúdio que a proximidade lhe causava. Ficou calado, lábios trêmulos presos entre dentes, visão turva e corpo límpido. A criatura riu.

\- Obviamente sim – concluiu, então, bebendo da desolação do jovenzinho, deleitado pelas reações que conseguia extrair. – Mas não se preocupe, _Iero_. Ele quer você vivo. Bem vivo.

Frank piscou, sem compreender o que raios ele estava tentando dizer. Quis abrir a boca. Até tentou. Uma dor firme na altura do estômago fez com que rolasse os olhos, o aperto do monstro diminuindo de repente.

Curvou-se em posição fetal, as pernas e braços doloridos e trêmulos, um gosto amargo fortíssimo subindo, subindo depressa até jorrar pela boca entreaberta. Tossiu, expelindo tudo o que havia consumido naquela noite, sentindo-se acabado.

\- Frank? – A voz era aveludada, então. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados e a cabeça girando por um tempo, ainda se recuperando daquela situação inusitada. – Frank, puta merda, você está me ouvindo?

Sentiu-se ser levantado e até pensou em relutar, mas seu corpo não obedecia a qualquer comando. Desejou a morte, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

\- Frank – finalmente encarou quem lhe chamava, reconhecendo a face assombrada de um dos rapazes que volta e meia lhe acompanhava em suas excursões. – Você ‘tá muito louco, cara. ‘Tá falando sozinho.

A visão turva de Frank fez-se mais focalizada após algumas piscadas fortes. Ele franziu o cenho e engoliu em seco, sentindo-se muitíssimo mal, mas incomparavelmente melhor ao que estava quando aquele monstro se encontrava presente. As ondas de pensamentos corruptos alheios invadiram sua mente. A bile ameaçava voltar a subir. Ele precisava sair daquele lugar.

Desviou das mãos do colega e pôs-se a caminho da saída, sendo jogado para os lados pelos corpos que ainda se moviam ao ritmo frenético da música, nenhum deles sequer ciente do que havia acontecido no canto com Frank. Ele jogou uma nota para a mulher detrás do balcão do caixa e nem pegou sua jaqueta antes de sair. Lançou-se pela porta de metal pesado, respirando com alívio indescritível o ar gelado da noite. A chuva caía fortemente, os pingos pesados batendo no rosto de Frank. O frio acalmou a pele e preencheu os pulmões. Ele tinha vontade de correr, correr e correr até o fim de tudo, mas seu corpo ainda não se recuperara o suficiente. Encarou o chão e começou a andar o mais rápido possível pela madrugada agitada de Londres.

“ _A verdade é que ela acha que é a única, mas cara, você acha mesmo que eu posso foder uma pessoa só?”_ , sobressaltou-se para o lado, assustado com aquela sentença. Procurou por alguém ao redor. As pessoas mais próxima estavam na esquina, amontoadas. Algumas entrelaçadas, fornicando sob o céu aberto, despreocupadas. “ _Eu espero que aquela vagabunda tenha morrido com aquele tiro. Piranha. Que morram ela e aquela criança”_ , engoliu em seco, buscando a fonte daquilo. Gritou que não achava graça, atraindo a atenção dos que estavam por ali. “ _Que cara maluco_ ”. Frank trincou os dentes, as mãos trêmulas buscando os bolsos da calça. Passou a língua pelos lábios, a respiração ofegante, um gosto terrível subindo à boca.

\- Meu Deus – murmurou, puxando o ar como podia, segurando a vontade de se atirar contra o carro que vinha distante. Observou-o por um momento, apercebendo-se de seus donos. O motorista, um homem obviamente na meia-idade, dirigia com uma garrafa de cerveja presa entre os dedos, e tinha uma mocinha de aparência frágil – _uma criança_ – enroscada em seu pescoço, sugando-o com certo asco.

 _“É assim que eu gosto, quando elas são pequenas. Tudo é pequeno nelas”_ , Frank cobriu a boca, enojado. Engoliu. Uma, duas vezes. Na terceira rendeu-se, virando para o lado. Regurgitou no chão sujo próximo, abraçando o estômago.

Não que fosse a primeira vez que Frank se sentia assim; aquilo acontecia todos os dias. Mas nunca com tamanha intensidade. Naquela noite, ele se sentiu mais perto do mal do que nunca - fora tocado, literalmente, pela mão grotesca do horror. Não precisou olhar ao redor novamente para notar que todos pareciam fazer parte daquele conluio, irradiando uma corrupção que enfraquecia os joelhos de Frank. 

Encostou a testa nos tijolos molhados, lutando para não deixar-se ir ao chão. Sabia que não conseguiria levantar e não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejou uma pessoa ao seu lado, quis ficar sozinho no mundo, pois sabia que só assim teria paz. O pensamento revoltou ainda mais seu estômago já vazio. Ele pressionou as palmas contra as orelhas, suas lágrimas misturadas à chuva que escorria na parede.  
Pensou em Deus por um momento. No Deus de braços apertados e mãos calejadas. Na cruz que sua mãe mantinha sobre a porta de casa. Pensou nos pregos, no sacrifício. Pensou na imensa piedade, a qual ele nunca havia recebido. Murmurou sua estupidez, erguendo os olhos vermelhos, quase como se esperasse por uma prova da divina compaixão.

Abriu os braços, os dentes contra a carne frágil da boca. Soluçou e respirou como pôde, o maxilar tremelicando.

\- Você – chamou, não muito alto. – Você, Deus, por quê? Eu espero por uma resposta. Há anos. Eu espero que você fale comigo há anos. Por que você não fala? Por quê?

Abaixou os braços devagar depois, sentindo-se miúdo. Esfregou os olhos, a face pintada de vermelho sangue. Seu coração batia depressa, causando uma estranha dor no peito.

Não recebeu resposta; não recebeu ajuda. Não se surpreendeu, tampouco. Pôs-se a se arrastar a caminho de casa, o peito cheio de angústia e vazio de esperanças.

Do outro lado da rua, atrás das sombras de um beco estreito, um homem observava com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

 

 


	2. Dois

Capítulo 2

 

Manteve o cigarro preso entre os lábios bonitos, ouvindo Brian falar e falar. Ignorou-o solenemente, acostumado aos excessos do rapaz.

\- Mas então, Gerard - finalmente voltou ao assunto inicial, coçando a garganta nua. - O que você quer dessa vez? Eu não tenho água benta agora. O padre da Saint James me viu roubando da fonte e me condenou ao inferno quatorze vezes.

\- Tá, tudo bem - Gerard deu os ombros, falando quase sem mover os lábios, o rosto ainda dolorido e inchado por conta da batalha dos dias anteriores. Esfregou de leve a testa. - O que você tem para mim, então?

\- Eu tenho estacas, mas acho que isso não interessa. Além disso, tenho fluoxetina. Mas não acho que os demônios estejam muito depressivos - comentou, fazendo com que Gerard rolasse os olhos. - Estou com três livros novos. Esses são realmente raros. E tem aquela edição de capa dura de São Cipriano que você me pediu.

\- Ah, finalmente - Gerard rolou os olhos, fazendo com que Brian resmungasse. - Conseguiu o crucifixo de prata?

\- Na verdade não - Brian olhou para o chão, coçando o queixo. - Mas devo conseguir para a semana que vem.

Uma batida na porta desviou a atenção dos dois homens. Gerard franziu de leve o cenho, antes de voltar a face ferida para Brian.

\- Brian. Quem mais sabe sobre isso? - Perguntou baixinho, ameaçador.

\- Eu tenho outros clientes, sabe - disse em tom impaciente, rolando os olhos. - Adolescentes que querem pílulas e que me pagam em dia. E com dinheiro.

\- Você sabe que eu...

\- Brian! - veio uma voz grossa do outro lado da porta, que recebeu mais uns socos. - Eu posso te ouvir conversar, animal, abre logo essa porcaria.

\- Que delicadeza - observou Gerard, avançando pela sala e desaparecendo por uma porta, deixando a cortina de contas balançando atrás de si. - Seja rápido.

Jogou o cigarro no chão encerado e pisou, apagando a chama para que a fumaça não denunciasse sua presença. Poderia ter ido para mais longe, mas não tinha essa liberdade com Brian - cujo apartamento, pelo que ele viu do corredor, era tão meticulosamente organizado e limpo como um hospital. Filho da puta limpinho. Gerard fez uma nota mental de zombá-lo por isso, quem sabe perguntar quanto ele cobrava pela faxina, ou quanto ele pagava ao psiquiatra para livrá-lo do TOC. Sorriu automaticamente e posicionou-se ao lado da porta, espreitando através das contas coloridas. Brian havia acabado de abrir a porta para o visitante.

Gerard passeou os olhos pela figura que adentrou o recinto, percebendo a sua agitação. Era um moço pequeno, e estava ensopado. Tinha as calças sujas de lama, tênis encardidos e uma camiseta que respingava. Gerard contou os segundos para que Brian tivesse uma síncope.

\- Primeiro, é bom você ter uma desculpa muito boa – Brian começou, olhando para o seu piso claro, as feições mudando. – Segundo, o que aconteceu?

\- Eu preciso daquilo, ok? – Frank cortou-o, a respiração ofegante. Passou a língua pelos lábios e mexeu no cabelo, incomodado. – Coisas estranhas. Muitas coisas estranhas. Eu não sei como lidar com isso. Eu quero tudo o que você tiver, Brian. Não importa o preço. Se eu...

\- Frank – Brian ergueu a mão, os olhos diminuindo. Estranhou aquele comportamento. – O que aconteceu? Fale.

\- Voltaram, Brian. Quer dizer... Elas nunca foram embora. Mas estão piores. E hoje... Elas me tocaram. Eu não sei como, mas tocaram. E estavam lá. E de repente sumiram – cobriu o rosto por um instante, lutando contra o ímpeto de se atirar nos braços do outro, pedindo por apoio, aconchego, o que fosse. – Eu vi algo tão feio. Eu não sei o que era aquilo, mas... Era demoníaco.

Gerard voltou sua atenção para o moço, então. Estudou o seu estado de histeria, percebendo as pupilas dilatadas e a boca que tremia. Umedeceu os lábios e encostou-se à parede, esperando pela continuação da conversa.

\- Calma, Frank, você precisa se acalmar - disse devagar, utilizando de todo o seu famoso poder de persuasão. Pôs uma mão no ombro do rapaz, que parecia prestes a desmoronar, e se surpreendeu quando ele avançou e escondeu o rosto na camisa de Brian. Frank estava fedendo, mas, acima de tudo, estava obviamente à beira de um colapso. - Pst, hey, o que houve? Quem te tocou? Alguém te machucou?

\- Sim - chorou contra o ombro ossudo de Brian, embora sua voz parecesse irritada. - E eu sei que não vai parar, eu não sei como eu sei, mas eu sei, e ele disse que me querem vivo, e eu não agüento mais, Brian, eu preciso daquilo. - Afastou-se novamente, enfiando a mão fortemente no bolso. Retirou um maço molhado de notas, a outra mão secando os lábios vermelhos. O corpo balançava para frente e para trás compulsivamente. - Aqui. Aqui, eu quero tudo que isso puder me comprar. Anda logo, anda.

Do corredor, Gerard viu Brian avaliar a situação. Ele estava com uma cara de preocupação, e levava algo grande para preocupar Brian. Esperou por um telefonema para uma ambulância ou para a polícia, e ficou surpreso quando o negociante pegou as notas da mão colorida do outro.

\- Olha – Brian levou os dedos hesitantes para o cabelo do moço, afastando alguns fios da face maculada. Ajeitou-os atrás da orelha dele, tentando acalmá-lo com seus gestos pausados. – Eu não te daria nada em outra situação, Frank, mas eu sei que você vai procurar com outra pessoa se eu não te der. Então eu prefiro saber que tipo de coisa você está tomando.

\- Você é só um vendedor, Brian – Frank deu os ombros, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão. Soluçou e olhou para o teto, tentando se controlar, visivelmente constrangido por ter demonstrado aquilo que considerava uma fraqueza. – Seu trabalho é fornecer, e só.

\- Eu não vou discutir com você, Frank. Mas eu sei onde você mora – Brian girou nos calcanhares, caminhando para o cômodo em que Gerard estava. Frank seguiu-o rapidamente, tropeçando nos próprios pés. O exorcista praguejou baixinho por conta da aproximação, buscando um lugar para se esconder.

\- Eu não vou tomar demais, eu prometo - Gerard ouviu Frank dizer com ansiedade, já se enfiando no que vinha a ser o quarto de Brian. Para o qual Brian veio andando. E Frank veio atrás. Quando o dono da casa chegou à porta, Gerard fez uma cruz com os dedos e arregalou os olhos, indicando que o outro não entrasse.

\- Uhm, Frank - chamou Brian, ao fim do corredor. - Nem tenta entrar no meu quarto. Não quero lama no carpete, espera aí que eu já volto.

\- Okay! Eu vou só... Ficar aqui e... 

A voz de Frank sumiu quando Brian bateu a porta. Gerard quase voou para cima dele, falando num sussurro forte.

\- Quem é esse? O que ele vê, Brian? Ele sente? Você não viu o jeito dele falar? Isso já aconteceu uma vez, você lembra, e eu ainda acho que aquilo tinha a ver, e eu acho que esse guri tem também - aliás, quantos litros de cloro você usa nesse piso? Vou cuspir nos seus travesseiros - Brian, não dá isso tudo pra ele, o cara vai se matar.

\- Cala a boca pelo amor de Deus! - Retrucou de repente, voltando-se para Gerard com um saquinho de pílulas brancas. - Ele não vai se matar, ele tem pavor de morrer. E não vai assustar o moleque, ele já está mal. E se você cuspir nos meus travesseiros... - Virou-se para a porta, pronto para sair. Gerard segurou o braço dele.

\- Espera. - Tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso do casaco antes de entregar o monte de tecido escuro ao outro. - Dá pra ele. O filho da mãe vai congelar.

Brian olhou-o com certa estranheza, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas de forma inquiridora. Gerard encarou-o.

\- Você não costuma ser bonzinho, Gerard – falou, finalmente, recebendo um resmungo como resposta. Pegou a roupa das mãos do outro, sentindo o cheiro forte entranhado no tecido. Fez uma careta. – Entendi porque você está querendo se livrar disso. Está fedendo.

\- Porra nenhuma – Gerard protestou no mesmo instante, ofendido, uma mão pousada sobre a cintura.

Brian não permitiu que ele continuasse a falar. Caminhou para fora do quarto, sendo recebido por um Frank afoito. Gerard emudeceu, querendo ouvir o diálogo dos dois.

\- Você pode tomar dois para dormir, Frank, no máximo. Não tome além disso, porque é muito forte. Sabe-se lá que tipo de reação você pode ter. Como você está começando hoje, tome um só. Se sentir alguma coisa, me ligue. Na hora – Brian discursou antes de finalmente entregar ao moço o que ele queria.

\- Obrigado – Frank suspirou, quase sonhador, apertando as pílulas contra o corpinho frágil, quase como uma criança apertaria a um brinquedo.

\- Guarda no bolso, não deixa ninguém na rua te ver com isso. Toma um banho antes de dormir. - Observou o rapaz esconder os entorpecentes, os olhos grandes fitando Brian de forma quase infantil. O negociante suspirou, quase oferecendo-se para levá-lo em casa. Abaixou o rosto, chateado, e viu que ainda segurava o casaco de Gerard. - Aqui, Frank, veste isso.

\- Hm? Ah. - Meneando a cabeça, ele pegou o casaco e vestiu-o automaticamente, já a caminho da sala novamente. - Obrigado, Brian, eu te devolvo depois, okay? Valeu.

Brian o seguiu, observando, desgostoso, a imundície de seus azulejos. Teria que se livrar de Gerard o mais rápido possível. Queria limpar logo aquilo antes que a lama se solidificasse.

 

-x-

 

 

Frank caminhou em silêncio, as mãos no bolso do casaco que Brian havia lhe emprestado. Sentia um cheiro doce, agradável. Apertou o tecido contra si, o aroma aguçando seus sentidos, fazendo com que um arrepio gostoso percorresse a sua coluna.

Gerard andava atrás dele devagarzinho, tomando cuidado com o som que as suas botas produziam. Evitava as poças d’água, esgueirava-se pelos cantos. Queria observá-lo de longe, ver o que se passava com o mocinho.

Frank não percebeu a aproximação do outro homem, perdido como estava nos próprios pensamentos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados, desarrumando-os ainda mais, fatigado. Queria dormir. Necessitava do abrigo quente de seus lençóis. Daria tudo o que tinha por um momento de calmaria.

Esfregou os olhos com as pontas dos dedinhos, a visão um pouco prejudicada. Sentia uma leve ardência, causada pelo choro de outrora. Resmungou baixinho pela lembrança, sentindo-se avermelhar um tanto por conta disso. Sentia-se tolo quando permitia que determinadas emoções aflorassem. Era um homem. Era um homem, dono de si, que já havia visto o absurdo e sobrevivido ao desespero. Nada deveria afetá-lo.

Mas afetava. E perceber aquilo era pior do que qualquer coisa. E considerava-se um grande emaranhado de falhas, de sonhos partidos, de desesperança e covardia.

Às vezes era insuportável. A desgraça zombava de Frank, ria em sua cara, fazia festa em sua frente, inundando o peito do rapaz com tamanha agonia que ele queria parar de lutar, deixando-se afogar naquela escuridão.

Porém, havia algo escondido em alguma parte de seu corpo miúdo que não permitia que ele fizesse isso. Ele não iria, de forma alguma, deixar-se levar pela escuridão, e muito menos mergulhar de cara nela. Uma voz constante em sua mente afirmava que seria pior se ele fosse pego, e Frank acreditava nisso piamente. Respirava fundo o ar pútrido e lutava pela sua vida, nadando e nadando e nadando por anos. Sentia, entretanto, que seus braços estavam prestes a cair, e o abismo negro estava cada vez mais próximo, puxando-o pelos calcanhares.

Calcanhares esses que estavam molhados pela água da chuva, as meias encharcadas fazendo barulho dentro dos sapatos, os dedos de Frank enrugados. Ele só queria chegar em casa, tomar uma ducha, ingerir um comprimido e apagar. Só isso. Ir para longe daquele mundo, desaparecer por algum tempo num lugar onde ninguém poderia alcançá-lo. Crispou os lábios, amargo. Se aquilo não era o inferno, ele decerto não gostaria de ir até ele.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por um barulho distinto. Piscou e virou a cabeça, o coração disparando ao perceber o homem que estava a poucos metros de distância, vestido todo de negro e com os cabelos revoltados. Tinha pele de alabastro, olhos profundos e hematomas bastante escuros. Engoliu em seco.

Gerard praguejou mentalmente por seu descuido, sabendo que havia arruinado os seus sapatos. Tinha os pés imersos em uma poça, e suas calças estavam salpicadas de lama.

Frank pôs-se a correr, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do cansaço. As pernas abriram-se em grandes passadas, a boca entreabrindo para puxar o ar. Tentou apertar o passo ao ouvir a movimentação do outro homem, sabendo que este o seguia.

“ _Merda_ ”, pensou, ofegante, sem arriscar olhar. Preferia não saber o quão próximos estavam, e quantos segundos faltavam para que o homem o agarrasse pelos ombros e o atirasse contra a parede. Imaginou o que aconteceria quando ele notasse que havia escolhido uma vítima sem dinheiro ou jóias.

\- Espere! – Gerard berrou, a mão sobre o peito, amaldiçoando o pouco fôlego que tinha. O rapazinho era pequeno, mas corria como o diabo. – Espera, porra! Eu não vou fazer nada com você!

Apesar dos protestos do homem, Frank não parou de correr. De forma alguma, nem ali nem no inferno, ele iria parar para pensar se deveria dar créditos a um estranho, que estava obviamente seguindo-o há sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Tentou correr ainda mais rápido, os passos do outro atrás dele, botas pesadas batendo na calçada e ecoando pelas ruelas molhadas.

O que Frank não previu foi o rato que saiu de um bueiro, fazendo seu caminhozinho até uma pilha de lixo junto à parede. O rapaz tentou desviar do bicho por pura estupidez, e a distração fez com ele perdesse velocidade e equilíbrio. Quando sentiu mãos fortes agarrarem o casaco - fosse ele de quem fosse - que usava, tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu. Foi jogado contra a parede como um saco de batatas.

Fechou os olhos e ergueu os braços, fechando-os sobre o rosto, tentando se proteger. Esperou por alguma agressão, pelo cano da arma contra sua costela, mas nada aconteceu. Permaneceu em silêncio, arfando, e ouvindo a respiração descompassada do homem.

\- Mas você corre, heim? – O outro finalmente falou, a voz rouca e baixa. Frank arrepiou-se. – Vamos, se acalma. – Frank não relutou quando o sentiu segurar seus pulsos e abaixá-los, deixando o seu rosto à mostra. – Prometo que não vou fazer nada com você. 

Frank não disse nada. Apertou-se contra a parede quando o rapaz se aproximou, seus corpos perigosamente próximos. Gerard respirou fundo e pôs a mão ao lado do rosto do tatuador, observando-o com calma. Frank relaxou os ombros. Seu medo começava a se dissipar, e ele não sabia ao certo por quê.

\- Você tá bem? - perguntou o estranho, avaliando o corpo trêmulo à sua frente com imensos olhos que brilhavam à luz fraca e suja dos postes. Quando Frank não respondeu, ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e inclinou a cabeça pro lado, esperando uma resposta.

\- Eu... quem porras é você? - Frank tentou parecer forte, rude, como se estivesse pronto e apto a acabar com a raça do sujeito. Nunca conseguiria, considerando seu tamanho, e tampouco queria. Simplesmente não estava sentindo o pavor que geralmente sentia quando chegava tão perto das pessoas. Não sentia. Quando notou isso, perdeu-se por um momento, confuso. Sério, quem porras era aquele sujeito?

\- Um amigo – Gerard disse de forma tranqüila, não querendo sobressaltá-lo. – Eu estava na casa do Brian. Você não deve ter me visto, mas eu vi você. E eu ouvi o que você falou. Acho que sei o que você tem, e quero ajudar. – Levou os dedos longos para os próprios cabelos, um pouco úmidos de suor, arrumando-os atrás da orelha.

Frank manteve os olhos nele o tempo inteiro, encarando-o com estranheza. Cruzou os braços, esperando que ele prosseguisse.

\- Essas... essas coisas que você diz ver. O que são?

\- Quem te bateu?

Se Gerard estivesse tomando alguma coisa, teria engasgado. Encarou Frank com estranheza, rosto torcido, numa pergunta silenciosa de "por que diabos ele queria saber aquilo". O pequeno deu de ombros e levantou o queixo, atrevido.

\- Foi uma pergunta, sabe.

\- Foi a Fada do Dente - respondeu com impaciência, mirando com firmeza os olhos avermelhados do outro. - O que é que você vê?

\- Quem foi que te bateu? - Insistiu Frank, querendo rolar os olhos, mas incapaz de fazê-lo. - Você saiu do nada, tua cara é um lixo e ainda quer saber coisas minhas, então responda coisas suas. _Quid pro quo._

\- Qual é o teu problema? - Gerard levantou as mãos, num gesto de quem não entende uma situação idiota. Do ar, guiou-as para o peito, habituado a encontrar ali seu maço de cigarros. Mas estariam no bolso do casaco, e o casaco estava com Frank, e o maço estava na calça. Gerard acabou fazendo um gesto esquisito que somente levantou ainda mais as suspeitas de Frank. Puxou o pacote vermelho e branco do bolso. - Você é muito intransigente pra alguém que está vestindo minhas roupas.

\- Brian me emprestou qualquer coisa. Não era dele. Imagino que você queira o seu casaco de volta.

\- Não, não agora – Gerard rolou os olhos, impaciente por conta dos rodeios do jovenzinho. – Eu só quero saber o que você vê, moleque. Não estou perguntando nada demais, e você não tem nada a perder se me disser.

\- Eu também não estou perguntando nada demais. E se você me disser o que aconteceu, talvez eu seja legal com você – Frank concluiu, um dedo erguido de forma quase didática. Gerard suspirou.

\- Eu briguei.

\- Com quem?

\- Com alguém que, eu suponho, você deve conhecer muito bem – Gerard limpou a garganta, levando os olhos para o alto por um instante.

A mente cansada de Frank levou cerca de três segundos para entender o que Gerard estava sugerindo.

\- Oh.

\- Pois é - respondeu o maior com um ar superior, mas que não durou muito.

O rosto de Frank ficou esquisito por um momento, como se ele estivesse sentindo dor; mas logo depois os lábios racharam num sorriso largo antes de uma risada profunda e infantil ressoasse da garganta dele. Gerard não tinha reação. Ficou parado, boquiaberto, assistindo o corpo do rapaz se dobrar sobre o casaco, balançando com o riso incontrolável. Sentiu vontade de estapeá-lo.

\- Você é imbecil - foi tudo o que disse.

\- Ok, meu caro – Frank respirou fundo, mexendo nos cabelos, olhando-o por detrás dos cílios compridos com uma expressão mais relaxada. – Você tem a minha atenção.

\- Eu quero saber o que você vê – Gerard falou pela quarta ou quinta vez, as unhas finas arranhando a garganta. – Quero dizer, eu tenho uma breve noção, mas seria bom se você pudesse descrever. O que você viu hoje?

O rosto de Frank transfigurou-se novamente. Ele deu os ombros, seu corpo enrijecendo um pouco. Demonstrava claramente que não se sentia disposto a falar sobre o assunto. Gerard, entretanto, não permitiria que ele o fizesse.

\- Temos um acordo – falou o exorcista, imitando o gesto que o outro havia feito anteriormente, o dedo em riste. – Eu falei, agora você fala.

Frank suspirou, queixo travado. Cruzou os braços e se encostou na parede, olhos fixos no chão. Parecia uma criança birrenta, porém com os olhos baços de quem já conheceu o sofrimento.

\- Era... - hesitou; umedeceu os lábios. Temeu soar como um louco. Fechou os olhos para falar. - Era uma coisa ruim. Era maldade. Eu não sei descrever; me machucou e...

Caiu em silêncio. Gerard notou que ele tinha o cenho franzido, lábios presos entre dentes. Naquele momento, soube que Frank não estava mentindo. Não sabia o que ele via, mas fosse o que fosse, era ruim. Pior que as coisas que ele próprio via, talvez. Sentiu a pena arrastando-se em seu peito.

\- Você vê isso sempre? - voltou a questionar, a voz trêmula.

\- O tempo inteiro – deixou escapar uma risada baixinha, carregada de ansiedade. Voltou os olhos bonitos para Gerard, o que fez com que os poucos pêlos do corpo deste se arrepiassem. Ele era estonteante, com seus traços raros e a boca bem desenhada. E aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos eram os mais tristes que ele jamais havia visto.

\- Eu posso ajudar você – Gerard propôs baixinho, levando uma das mãos para o ombro dele. Segurou-o de leve entre os dedos, aplicando um pouco de pressão. – Eu sei como fazer isso tudo sumir.

\- Você tem remédios? – Frank perguntou imediatamente, empolgando-se. Deixou os ombros caírem quando o outro negou com a cabeça. – Então, o que você acha que pode fazer por mim? Eu sou doente.

\- Você não é doente – Gerard cortou-o antes que continuasse, causando certa surpresa. – Você não é doente, só... Só tem alguma coisa atrás de você. Eu... Eu posso... uhn... Rezar por você.

Frank assumiu uma postura distinta. O rosto se fechou em uma carranca, a boca entreaberta. Trincou os dentes e rolou os olhos, aborrecido com a situação.

\- Era só o que me faltava. Vocês ficam cada vez piores. Não estou interessado na pregação de vocês, de verdade – afastou-se da parede em que estava, imediatamente arrancando o casaco do corpo pequenino. Empurrou-o para as mãos de Gerard, frio. – Não perca seu tempo comigo. Eu não preciso de um padre, eu preciso de um psiquiatra.

\- Espera - pediu Gerard quando o rapaz começou a andar pra longe. Como ele não parou, o exorcista jogou longe o cigarro e foi atrás, pondo-se a caminhar ao lado dele. - Deixa de ser estúpido, veste isso. Eu não sou padre. Eu lá tenho cara de padre?

\- Tem - retrucou impassível, apertando o passo. Tinha os braços ao redor de si próprio, obviamente tentando proteger-se do vento cortante, mas fingia não ver o casaco que lhe era oferecido.

\- Vai se foder. - Enfiou o casaco nos braços de Frank, que não se moveu, apenas continuou andando. - Eu estou te dizendo que posso te ajudar e você recusa. Acho que é invenção sua pra conseguir drogas; você nem vê nada de ruim.

A provocação teve o efeito que Gerard queria. Frank parou de andar e virou-se para ele num instante, o casaco já firmemente preso numa mão enquanto a outra, um dedo em riste, cutucou fortemente o peito do maior.

\- Você não sabe de nada sobre mim - Frank esbravejou por entre dentes, os olhos furiosos. - Você não é ninguém pra dizer o que eu vejo ou não. Só eu sei. Só eu sinto. Então você cala essa boca suja e me deixa em paz.

\- Você se faz de idiota? Eu estou dizendo que posso ajudar – Gerard defendeu-se, erguendo as mãos num gesto aborrecido, a boca contorcida. Rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. – Pergunte ao Brian, se quiser. Eu posso ajudar, ele sabe disso e pode confirmar.

\- Eu não vou perguntar nada ao Brian. Eu nem conheço ele. Ele só me dá o que eu quero, nada mais. E com a moral que ele tem, por que eu confiaria em qualquer coisa? Ele me venderia, se fosse bastante lucrativo – bufou, engolindo em seco. – Olha só, eu não me importo mais com porra nenhuma, tudo bem? Você não deveria ter vindo. Eu não pedi a sua ajuda e eu certamente não preciso da sua piedade.

Gerard manteve-se em silêncio. Analisou-o por um longo instante, o olhar passeando pelo rosto dele, agora pintado de um vermelho pálido. Pareceu desgostoso, e assentiu.

Frank apenas o fitou por um momento, parecendo surpreso com a falta de resistência do homem. Meneou a cabeça e partiu, seus passinhos rápidos levando-o para longe com agilidade, o casaco esquecido ainda preso na mão.

No escuro, Gerard acendeu um cigarro e observou o pequeno se afastar. Daria a ele meio quarteirão de vantagem antes de voltar a segui-lo. Tinha que descobrir onde ele morava, e era muito bom em se esgueirar. A muralha que Frank construiu em torno de si era forte, mas Gerard estava disposto a escalá-la e puxá-lo para o outro lado antes que fosse tarde demais.

Suspirou, exasperado. Um pouco de cooperação viria bem. Mas para alguém que travava batalhas com demônios, um rapaz genioso não era nada. E quando Frank virou a esquina, Gerard foi atrás dele. Nada iria impedi-lo de ajudar aquela desordem de medo e teimosia.

 

-x-

 

Sentou-se no sofá, a caneca presa entre os dedos tatuados. Assoprou o chocolate quente com suavidade, o aroma inconfundível fazendo com que o mocinho salivasse. Bocejou, já começando a sentir os efeitos da pílula que havia tomado. Bebericou um pouco, deliciado por aquele momento de total silêncio e calmaria.

Puxou os pés para cima, ajeitando-os sob o corpo. Afundou no estofado macio, a mente começando a viajar. Aquele havia sido um dos dias mais estranhos de sua vida, concluiu com um suspiro. E um dos mais assustadores, também. Seu estômago afundava com as recordações (ainda muitíssimo vivas) daquela noite, com a expressão demoníaca e com os olhos em brasa. E o pânico diminuía quando a imagem do beato que o abordara surgia em seus pensamentos.

Havia algo de encantador e místico naquele homem, aquilo era óbvio. Frank não acreditava em qualquer bobagem do tipo, mas não sabia explicar o porquê de ele parecer tão... Certo. Tão limpo.

Perto dele, Frank quase não sentiu as ondas nauseantes que o incomodavam tanto. Ainda estava transtornado, dolorido e chateado, sim, mas era quase como uma irritação... Normal. Devia ser isso. Achou que era isso. Perto daquele homem, Frank se sentia quase normal. E isso era tudo pelo que ele vinha implorando a tanto tempo.

No conforto cálido de sua casa, suas idéias estavam fluindo com um pouco mais de clareza. Talvez ele finalmente tivesse achado alguém capaz de ajudá-lo. Talvez o que o estranho oferecia era mesmo verdade. Talvez...

Frank percebeu a direção que seus pensamentos tomavam e interrompeu-os rapidamente. Ralhou consigo mesmo por ser tão idiota e fácil de iludir. Puniu a si próprio inconscientemente, tomando um gole longo do chocolate quente - muito, _muito_ quente. A garganta queimada encheu os olhos amendoados de lágrimas.

Tossiu e pôs a caneca de lado, incomodado. Respirou fundo, pousando a mão sobre o pescoço. Suspirou e se levantou, deslizando pelo chão de madeira até a cozinha, esperando que a dor cessasse logo.

Bebeu um copo de água gelada, suspirando em alívio quando a ardência diminuiu. Sabia que a sensação seria momentânea, mas aquilo já era um consolo. Bocejou enquanto pegava outro copo, caminhando para o seu quarto com ele.

Sentou-se em sua cama, cansado. Depositou a água sobre a sua cômoda e se deitou. Estranhou o cheiro agradável que invadiu suas narinas e se virou lentamente, mordendo o lábio ao constatar que havia deixado o casaco do rapaz de outrora sobre a sua cama.

O aroma que a peça exalava era delicioso, doce. Frank não resistiu e enroscou os dedos no pano, trazendo-o para perto, afundando o rosto nele. Fechou os olhos, derretido, a dor ficando em segundo plano.

Embalado pelos entorpecentes e pelo chocolate, Frank pegou no sono, a imagem do rosto machucado e pálido dançando sob suas pálpebras.

 

\--

 

Paredes de uma cor clara refletiam a luz do sol. Era um sol que Frank não via há anos, desde que se mudara para uma Londres nublada. Estava fazendo sol, e ele tomava sorvete.

\- Você precisa me falar - veio uma voz macia. Frank olhou para o lado e deu de cara com o homem que conhecera aquela noite. O rosto dele não estava machucado.

\- Acho que não vai chover hoje - Frank respondeu. Virou-se de volta para a mesa e encarou o copo de sorvete. Adorava o cheiro do sorvete. Teve pena de estragar a cobertura bem-feita, mas enterrou a colher nele de uma vez.

Estava no estúdio de tatuagens onde trabalhava. Chovia forte, lá fora. Frank se encolheu contra o braço do sofá - mas não era o braço do sofá, era o braço daquele homem, que usava o casaco, que tinha cheiro de sorvete.

\- Você precisa me falar - repetiu.

Frank suspirou. Levou a colher aos lábios, tentando ganhar tempo. Sentiu uma carícia gentil em seus cabelos e se inclinou nela, adorando a sensação de ser agraciado por ele. Ouviu uma pequena risada, e viu-se obrigado a sorrir. Havia calma e havia apreciação.

\- Eu não sei o que você quer ouvir – declarou, então, afastando a colher da boca e colocando-a de lado. Voltou os olhos para o rosto pálido, estremecendo por conta da proximidade. Sentia-o respirar devagar contra sua face e, se esticasse um pouco o pescoço, poderia alcançar os seus lábios. Pensou em fazê-lo. Conteve-se em tempo. – Não sei o que você quer de mim.

\- Eu quero fazer a diferença – sussurrou, a mão que não o afagava nos cabelos correndo para a bochecha, que se aqueceu sob o toque. O rubor fez com que o moço sorrisse. – Existem tantas coisas que você não sabe. Eu posso ensinar.

Frank abaixou as pálpebras quando o rosto do homem aproximou-se ainda mais do seu, coração dançando. Porém, no momento em que seus rostos deveriam se tocar, Frank caiu, seus pés bateram forte no chão, e ele abriu os olhos para se encontrar em meio ao caos. Um calor insuportável o atingiu, assim como um cheiro nauseante. Ele girou a cabeça rapidamente, mas o moço não estava mais lá.

Os olhos flamejantes, no entanto, encontraram os seus, e o terror familiar se apoderou de seu estômago. O peito do rapaz se contraiu, um choro fininho saiu de sua garganta.

\- De novo não - ele implorou fracamente. - Por favor, de novo não.

\- _Meu querido_ – uma voz grave e melodiosa se fez ouvir, soando quase materna por um instante, antes de se transformar em uma risada de pleno deboche. Frank engoliu em seco, dando alguns passos para trás, perdido. – Você não entende, Iero? _Existem tantas coisas que eu posso ensinar... Tantas coisas..._

Gritou quando sentiu mãos firmes em sua cintura e prendeu a respiração ao sentir os quadris se chocando contra um corpo desconhecido. Mordeu a boca ao deparar-se com a figura de homem de lábios grossos e olhos vermelhos, os dentes amarelos e pontiagudos e a mesma língua de serpente. Cobriu a boca e choramingou baixinho, fechando os olhos ao senti-lo se aproximar.

Libertou o terror preso na garganta quando uma dor lancinante se fez presente em seu pescoço e caiu para trás logo depois, fraco. O homem o observava com um sorriso maldoso e os lábios contorcidos, pingando. Pingando.

Frank levou as mãos trêmulas para a área que o homem havia mordido, engolindo em seco ao senti-la molhada. Ergueu-as e soluçou ao constatar que de fato era sangue.

O coração batia com uma rapidez absurda, doendo no peito de Frank, lembrando-o de que estava vivo e que assim permaneceria, para sentir toda aquela dor. Quis se levantar, quis correr. Mas suas pernas não se moviam. Estavam límpidas, inúteis, mas causaram dor em Frank quando o homem pisou nelas, fincando suas garras longas na carne quente.

\- Por que você não vem comigo, Frankie? - questionou em tom suave, sua voz grotesca soando bizarramente doce.

\- Por favor, me deixe ir - implorou o pequeno, lágrimas abundantes embaçando sua visão. - Me solta. Seu escroto, _me solta_! Me solta...

Não podia falar. O choro compulsivo o engasgava. Assim como queria correr, mas não podia, Frank queria lutar, mas o medo o impedia. Não havia nada que poderia fazer por si próprio. Sufocado de terror, ele tentou aceitar seu destino.

\--

Sentou-se na cama, trêmulo. Levou a mão para a sua garganta, que doía como se de fato estivesse cortada. Afagou-a como pôde, o rosto molhado e os olhos ardidos, a boca aberta. Soluçou, respirando fundo.

Levantou-se com um pulo, correndo para acender a luz do quarto. Revistou-o, aflito, buscando por alguma outra presença. Nada. Nada.

Respirou fundo e passou a língua pelos lábios, balançando a cabeça. Caminhou, tonto, os pés confundindo-se. Quase caiu. Apoiou-se na estante, os dedinhos tremulando, buscando o frasco de comprimidos.

Virou-o na boca, despreocupado com a insensatez daquele ato. Engoliu as três ou quatro pílulas que caíram sobre a língua. Quis regurgitar, mas conteve o ímpeto. Tornou a caminhar, tonto, para o leito.

Atirou-se nele, encolhendo-se como uma criança amedrontada, trazendo os joelhos para perto do peito. Quis companhia, mais do que nunca. E, pela primeira vez, quis que os remédios fizessem muito mais do que só adormecê-lo.


	3. Três

Capítulo 3

Ajeitou-se sobre o homem pálido, respirando pausadamente, bastante concentrado. Sentia-se incomodado pelos gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios do outro, mas tentava ignorar. Sabia que valeria a pena quando ele visse o resultado daquelas quatro horas arrastadas.

Afastou a máquina por um momento, contemplando o desenho, analisando-o com minúcia. Passou os olhos pelas nuances de cor, preocupado em saber se estavam combinando, se estava tudo onde deveria estar.

\- Acabou? – O cliente finalmente respirou, a voz soando cansada. Frank estalou o pulso e umedeceu os lábios por debaixo da máscara descartável.

\- É, por hoje sim – assentiu, buscando a solução que guardava ali por perto. Passou-a pela área tatuada devagar, cobrindo-a com papel filme. – Três semanas, então? Você volta aqui, que a gente termina.

Logo sentava-se sobre a mesa do estúdio, cansado. Esfregou os olhos bonitos e suspirou. Acenou para John, o segundo tatuador, abaixando os olhos para o relógio em seu pulso. Horário de almoço, finalmente. Seu estômago rugiu em agradecimento.

Se agasalhou e saiu, deliberando internamente sobre o que iria comer. Sabia que iria precisar de algo bem leve, pois seu estômago estava mais sensível e abalado do que o normal. Celebrou o fato de que restaurantes vegetarianos eram sempre desertos, quase ninguém para emanar o mal-estar de pensamentos sujos, permitindo que Frank mantivesse um apetite.

Enfiou as mãos fundo nos bolsos do casaco. O pesadelo que tivera havia deixado Frank receoso, parecendo um sinal, como se ligasse aquele estranho que insistia em ajudá-lo ao monstro de seus pesadelos. Havia pensado muito no assunto. Eram três opções. Primeira, o sonho foi um sinal, alertando Frank sobre uma maldade escondida sob aquela pele branca. Segunda, não tinha absolutamente nada a ver, já que se sentira bem ao lado do estranho. Terceira - e essa era a que Frank teimava que não poderia ser verdade, porque essas coisas não existiam -, aquele homem era um demônio disfarçado e o bem-estar que ele fornecia era uma estratégia para seduzir Frank e matá-lo depois. Com tortura.

\- Ridículo - murmurou para si mesmo, caminhando contra o vento gelado.

\- O que é ridículo?

Olhou por cima do ombro e sentiu o coração apertar quando reconheceu o rosto. Ainda tão bonito (e inchado) quanto antes. Suspirou, contendo a apreciação momentânea e tornando a se virar, caminhando pela rua.

Sentiu-o segurar de leve o seu braço e parou, deixando que um som baixinho escapasse pelos lábios entreabertos, tentando demonstrar certo tédio. O moço atrás de si não pareceu se importar, já que puxou-o mais para perto de si, obrigando-o a se virar.

\- Então – começou, bastante sutil. Percebeu que o outro olhava para o local onde seus corpos se uniam, e soltou-o. – Desculpe, força do hábito. Você trabalha ali no estúdio?

\- Não é da sua conta, eu imagino – falou, seco, mas sem erguer a voz. Gerard bufou e rolou os olhos, o que fez com que Frank sorrisse de canto. – E você deveria parar de me espionar. Posso botar a polícia na sua bunda.

\- Não estou espionando você. E você deveria tratar os seus clientes melhor do que isso – respondeu no mesmo tom que ele, as sobrancelhas agora um pouco erguidas, quase em desdém. Frank piscou, surpreso. – Eu estava indo me tatuar e vi você sair.

\- Não me parece verdade, já que não vejo nenhuma tatuagem em você...

\- A verdade – Gerard cortou-o, depressa. – É que você não viu o resto do meu corpo.

Frank abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse articular alguma coisa, pensou que não, de fato, não havia visto o resto do corpo dele. E notou que queria ver. E imediatamente imaginou como seria. Ruborizou violentamente. Encarou o outro com olhos arregalados, o rosto queimando em constrangimento.

\- O que foi? - Perguntou Gerard, dando um passo para trás. - Que cara é... oh. _Oh._

\- Cala a boca, some da minha frente - resmungou Frank antes de voltar a andar. Gerard foi atrás, rindo.

\- Não precisa ficar envergonhado, raio de sol...

Gerard continuou falando, mas Frank não ouviu. A menção de sol o lembrou do sonho, do céu aberto, da intimidade repentina, dos carinhos trocados... Frank ruborizou ainda mais. Abaixou a cabeça e continuou caminhando, tentando ignorar tudo que se passava em sua mente.

Gerard balançou a cabeça, sem entender bem o porquê de ele estar agindo daquela forma. Achava melhor do que a grosseria de outrora, obviamente, mas ainda não era o tipo de tratamento que gostaria de receber. Pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele, chamando-o baixinho.

\- Mas eu falo sério – pareceu centrado enquanto falava, merecendo um instante de atenção. Frank cruzou os braços, esperando-o falar. – Eu gostaria. Pode ir até o estúdio comigo?

\- Eu estou em horário de almoço – afirmou, categórico, apontando para o relógio grande que tinha no pulso. – Mas tem um outro tatuador lá agora, se você quiser. Eu preciso comer.

\- Bem, eu ainda não almocei – Gerard comentou, dando os ombros, as mãos nos bolsos da calça justa. – Eu posso almoçar com você.

\- Eu não vou sair com você.

\- E eu não estou pedindo isso – falou de um jeito quase óbvio, acendendo um cigarro. – Pense nisso como uma troca. Eu te emprestei o meu casaco, você se empresta para mim por uma hora. E aparentemente você gostou da minha roupa, aliás, já que está com ela agora.

\- As minhas estão lavando - mentiu Frank; uma mentira planejada, pois havia pensado na possibilidade de encontrar Gerard novamente, embora não quisesse admitir isso nem para si mesmo. - Eu entrego pro Brian depois.

\- Ah sim - sorriu. - Os remédios funcionaram para você, aliás? Pararam de te incomodar? Aliás, o que é mesmo que você disse que te incomodava?

Frank rolou os olhos, percebendo a manobra em busca de informação. Aquele sujeito era mesmo insistente, caminhando rápido ao lado de Frank com seus imensos olhos atentos e ombros curvados. Ele não parecia disposto a desistir até conseguir o que queria. Talvez Frank devesse falar de uma vez e pronto. Se ele acreditasse ou não, seria irrelevante.

\- Escuta aqui...

\- Gerard.

\- Escuta, Gerard. Vamos fazer um trato, pode ser?

Gerard assentiu, bastante calmo, as sobrancelhas erguidas e quase atingindo a linha dos cabelos compridos. Frank parou por um instante, observando-o em todo o seu desleixo, considerando-o estranhamente aprazível.

\- Você não me pergunta e eu não minto para você, simples assim – Frank murmurou, fazendo com que Gerard segurasse uma risada.

\- Você é um puta chato, bem que o Brian avisou – Gerard brincou com o cigarro, ignorando o olhar de reprovação que recebeu do tatuador. Deixou que a fumaça escapasse devagar pelo nariz antes de continuar. – Eu tenho um trato melhor. Você deixa de ser mala e nós conversamos como duas pessoas civilizadas. E decidimos sobre a minha tatuagem enquanto comemos. Que tal?

\- Escuta aqui. - Cruzou os braços e levantou o queixo, arqueando ainda mais as sobrancelhas bem delineadas. - Não interessa o que eu te disser, se eu disser. Você não vai acreditar, e se acreditar, não vai entender. Vai ser uma perda de tempo e um pé no saco. Eu prefiro que você dê o fora.

Gerard levou as mãos ao rosto, batendo as palmas nas laterais das bochechas, puxando a pele pra baixo numa careta de exaspero.

\- E eu achava que demônios eram irritantes - resmungou, balançando a cabeça. - Você sempre foi tão pirracento? Tenho dó da sua mãe.

\- O que você disse que é irritante? - inquiriu de imediato, parecendo, finalmente, disposto a conversar.

-x-

\- x –

Frank pousou a mão sobre o rosto, os dedos tamborilando contra o queixo. Manteve a vista no moço diante de si, esperando que ele terminasse de mastigar um enorme pedaço de seu sanduíche.

\- Mas então – começou, conseguindo a atenção do exorcista. – Sobre o que você falava antes?

\- Quantas pílulas você tomou? – Gerard perguntou de repente, recebendo um olhar confuso. – Brian estava conversando comigo. Ele disse que determinados remédios podem ser fonte de alucinações. Existe alguma chance de isso estar acontecendo com você?

\- Não – Frank afirmou e suspirou depois. – Eu só comecei a tomar essas coisas quando tudo ficou fora de controle.

\- Há quanto tempo você sonha e vê coisas?

\- Desde que eu me dou por gente. - Bufou contra a palma e encarou a mesa, encabulado. - Mas foi ficando pior à medida que eu crescia. Hoje eu tô na merda.

\- Hm. - Observou os olhos baços do rapaz, que eram imensos indicadores de que ele dizia a verdade. - E que tipo de coisas são? Espíritos? Demônios? Você não vai comer essa salada de capim horrorosa?

Frank encarou o outro, parecendo ofendido. Pegou o garfo e pôs-se a remexer o montinho de verduras em seu prato, usando a distração como um momento para refletir. Pensara que Gerard iria rir ou coisa parecida, mas o tom sério com o qual ele disse _espíritos e demônios_ não indicava sinal de zombaria futura. E aquelas palavras definitivamente estariam na narrativa de Frank. Fez um bico, analisando o rosto sujo de mostarda à sua frente. Decidiu, por fim, que daria a ele um voto de confiança.

\- Eu não sei. Mesmo – suspirou, um tanto envergonhado por sua falta de jeito. – São coisas estranhas. São... Rostos. E olhos. Olhos vermelhos. E bocas e dentes. E sangue – respirou fundo, tentando não tropeçar nas palavras. – Desculpe. Isso não deve fazer muito sentido. A verdade é que eu acho que revivo meus medos de criança todos os dias.

\- Eu não acho que seja algo tão simples. Você já foi a algum psicólogo ou sei lá?

\- Já. Algumas vezes, na verdade – afastou alguns fios do rosto, abandonando o garfo, decidindo que não estava com fome. – Não faz efeito. Não é como se uma pessoa pudesse arrancar certas coisas de dentro de mim.

\- De dentro de você? – Gerard engoliu um pedaço depressa, apressando-se em falar. Frank ergueu de leve a mão, os dedos longos passeando pela pele pálida do outro, colhendo os resquícios de mostarda que permaneceram ali. Gerard piscou, surpreso.

\- Mostarda – falou, óbvio. – E é. Eu sei lá. Deve ser algum trauma de infância ou sei lá. O que importa é que os remédios ajudam.

\- Traumas de infância não te fazem alucinar quando está acordado - declarou, passando o polegar pelo queixo onde os dedos de Frank estiveram um momento antes. - Você hum, sente alguma coisa além disso? Formigamento nas mãos? Escuta vozes?

Frank se endireitou na cadeira.

\- Sim. Como você sabe disso?

\- Merda. - Fez uma careta, como quem percebe a gravidade de uma situação. Largou o sanduíche e limpou as mãos num guardanapo. Clareou a garganta ao debruçar-se na mesa, fitando Frank com seriedade. - Você tem certeza de tudo isso que me disse? Porque se for, eu não sei como você durou tanto tempo.

\- O que quer dizer? – Franziu de leve o cenho, os lábios entreabertos, o piercing brilhando por conta da luz.

\- É que – Gerard hesitou por um momento, bufando depois. – É que, bom... Eu imagino que tenha sido muito difícil. Sabe. Todo esse tempo. Você tem irmãos?

\- Não – arranhou a garganta com as unhas finas. – Só de criação. Mas também não falo com eles.

\- Entendi – pareceu pensar por um instante, mordendo o lábio inferior com os dentes miúdos. – Você sabe se essas pessoas que conviveram com você tiveram problemas como os seus? Os sonhos e tudo o mais?

\- Acho que não – Frank riu de canto. – Por que eles teriam?

\- Depois eu explico. Você conheceu seu pai?

\- Não, não conheci, o filho da puta comeu minha mãe e sumiu - disse com irritação. - Isso lá é relevante? Se eu quiser conversar, eu vou na Oprah.

\- Cristo - resmungou baixinho, esfregando um dos olhos com os dedos, num gesto um tanto infantil. - Vamos só dizer que isso já aconteceu antes. Desse mesmo jeito. Sua família é religiosa? Não, não, tudo bem, calma. O que você sente e vê, Frank, não é trauma de infância. Não são só sonhos tampouco...

\- O que é, então? Por que comigo? Quem mais já teve isso? Você disse que ia me ajudar.

Gerard pensou por um momento, afagando o pescoço sob os cabelos. Lembrava de quando ele próprio começou a aprender sobre esse mundo. Pensou em seu ceticismo, em sua revolta. Sabia que a linha entre o impressionante e o absurdo era muito tênue. Imaginou que não seria sábio abrir o jogo de uma só vez. Suspirou, tentando conjecturar uma boa forma de introduzir o assunto.

\- Ah, deixa ver. Você tem alguma religião, Frank? – Diante de um meneio negativo de cabeça, mordeu o lábio. – Entendi. Mas você acredita em alguma coisa? Sei lá... Deus? Ou Buda? Força superior?

\- Não, Gerard – Frank rolou os olhos e suspirou. – Você não é religioso, eu espero. Eu vou ficar muito irritado com você se eu descobrir que isso é uma tentativa de conversão.

\- Não, pode ficar tranqüilo – deslizou os dedos pela boca de seu copo, agora vazio. – Não é uma tentativa de conversão. Eu mesmo não tenho muita certeza de nada. Eu só imagino que as pessoas que têm o consolo de uma crença conseguem acalmar um pouco o coração.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. Em nada. Eu não consigo acreditar em um Deus piedoso que me jogaria no inferno porque eu não vivo segundo suas leis. E eu não acho que exista cobra falante ou árvore encantada ou mulheres feitas de costela. Eu não estou bêbado o suficiente para isso.

Gerard sorriu de canto, observando-o com certo encantamento por detrás dos longos cílios escuros. Suspirou.

\- Certo. Então, já que você não acredita em nada, eu preciso que você esqueça toda a baboseira que a Bíblia enraizou no mundo. E que me escute até o fim. Pode ser?

\- Pode - respondeu rápido, sem realmente debater sobre o assunto. Queria saber logo o que o outro tinha a dizer.

\- Okay então. Digamos que os Testamentos são histórias meio fictícias, sim, mas - enfatizou, sua voz anasalada -, foram baseadas em fatos reais. Como um filme.

Frank fez uma expressão de descrença, mas lembrou-se da promessa de escutar até o fim. Apenas fez um barulho, mostrando que tinha entendido.

\- E essa parte real, ela meio que, ehm... meio que é mesmo real. E é ela que vem te afetando. - Pausou, observando o outro em busca de uma resposta, que veio numa risada abafada. - Frank...

\- Não, espera. Isso quer dizer o quê, exatamente? Que Deus está me castigando? Ou não, não - fez um rosto dramático - que Satanás vem me tentando? É isso? Sério? Ora, _pelo amor de Deus._

\- Eu não disse isso – Gerard ergueu o dedo, um pouco desconfortável com a reação dele. Rolou os olhos. – Quer dizer, não exatamente. Ou quase. A verdade é que eu leio um pouco sobre as coisas que não são deste mundo. Não é que eu acredite em tudo. Eu não sou dos mais acessíveis. Mas eu sei que existem coisas que a minha ciência nunca explicou. E eu não seria idiota de negá-las.

\- Ok – Frank fez uma pausa, cético. – E você espera que eu acredite que tem algo malvado atrás de mim? Desculpe, mas o capeta não tem mais o que fazer. Eu sou um tatuador de vinte e cinco anos, moro num apartamento pequeno e alugado, não tenho cachorro e nem família. Ele não ganha nada ao me encher o saco.

\- Claro que ganha. Uma alma a mais se conseguir te convencer. É uma vitória a mais contra Deus. Pense nesse lado. Eles são rivais. Um gol aqui, um gol acolá... E o número vai aumentando – deu os ombros. – Não espero que você acredite em tudo o que eu digo, embora eu ache que você deva admitir que faz sentido.

\- Não, não faz – Frank esticou a mão para pegar um maço de cigarros próximo, trazendo-o para perto de si. – Isso vai contra tudo aquilo que parece ter o mínimo de razão.

\- Você não pode explicar o mundo com filosofia, Frank. A sua razão é limitada. Nem sempre as dúvidas podem ser sanadas – mexeu no cabelo escuro, pensativo. – Eu achava isso tudo uma puta babaquice também.

\- Achava? - perguntou, o cigarro já aceso pendendo dos lábios corados. - E o que te fez mudar de idéia?

Gerard pareceu ficar tenso de súbito, dentes travados por baixo da pele alva.

\- Isso não vem ao caso.

\- Claro que vem. - Inclinou-se para frente, um braço deitado sobre a mesa, o cotovelo do outro lado, o cigarro seguro no alto. - Você saiu de uma rua escura e me perseguiu por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Me coagiu a almoçar com você, me fez te contar coisas e espera que assim, de repente, eu passe a acreditar em Deus e Satã e anjinhos e o diabo a quatro?

\- Faça a si mesmo um favor, Frank, e enfia na tua cabeça que eu não sou prepotente o suficiente pra tentar mudar suas crenças no que for. Eu sei que eu não tenho esse poder. Desça você do pedestal e assuma que você não conhece tudo que existe no mundo e que não é inatingível. Eu posso e estou disposto a te ajudar. Receber ou não esse auxílio depende de você.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, a tensão entre eles quase palpável. Os lábios de Frank estremeceram perceptivelmente.

\- Por que você se importa?

Gerard parou por um momento, emudecendo. Abriu um pouco a boca, a voz morrendo pouco depois. Negou com a cabeça e sorriu de cantinho, o rosto ligeiramente contorcido em uma expressão estranha.

\- Porque você tem os olhos mais tristes que eu já vi – disse, simplesmente, encostando-se melhor em sua cadeira. – São os mesmos olhos de uma pessoa que eu conheci certa vez. E eu não pude ajudá-la. Talvez eu esteja fazendo um favor para mim mesmo.

Frank encarou-o, sem palavras. Pôs o cigarro entre os lábios novamente, um tanto desconcertado por aquele rompante. Terminou por balançar a cabeça.

\- Você me assusta pra caralho – foi o que disse depois, causando uma pequena risada no outro moço. – Mesmo.

\- Então... - fitou o rapaz à sua frente de um jeito quase feminino. Mordeu o lábio, parecendo tímido, agora que o caminho se mostrava mais aberto. - Você vai tentar permitir que eu te ajude?

\- Por que não? - Balançou os ombros. - Não tenho nada a perder. Mas me diz uma coisa.

\- Hm?

Frank lambeu os lábios e estreitou os olhos.

\- Você não ia se tatuar, ia? - questionou com a voz irônica. Gerard fez uma careta.

\- Deus me livre.

-x-

Manteve as mãos no bolso da calça, o casaco do moço ainda em seu corpo. Gerard ia na frente, despreocupado, uma das mãos no ar e a outra segurando um cigarro. Falava com um alto grau de ironia sobre Brian e suas invencionices, tendo um prazer visível em desmanchar a sua imagem de homem inatingível. Frank ria de canto, subindo as escadas com cautela. As luzes que piscavam faziam com que a trajetória se tornasse complicada.

\- Essa merda de luz tá assim há dias. Não vou mudar. Fiz isso da última vez – falou de repente, quase se desculpando pelo aspecto decadente do local. – Eu não podia esperar muito dessa espelunca, de qualquer maneira. Pelo menos não preciso pagar... muito. 

\- Eu não me importo – Frank se manifestou, então. – Meu prédio não é grande coisa. E os vizinhos são um pesadelo. É de praxe.

Subiram alguns lances de escada que rangiam perigosamente sob os passos. Frank sequer notou que observava o corpo de Gerard enquanto iam, e só voltou a si quando pararam em frente a uma porta. Enquanto o morador retirava o molho de chaves do bolso, o outro observou os rabiscos no batente desgastado. Chegou mais perto para tentar ler, mas notou que não poderia entender nada, já que era uma língua desconhecida.

\- Que porra é essa? - apontou para as inscrições. Gerard deu de ombros, tentando encontrar a chave certa.

\- Nada de mais.

\- Cara, sério. Muito. Assustador. Você não tem mãe?

\- Não mais - murmurou, abrindo a porta do apartamento. - Bem-vindo.

Frank agradeceu com um aceno, adentrando o recinto assim que Gerard acendeu as luzes. Era pequeno, desarrumado e simples, típico de um homem jovem e solteiro. Exatamente o que Frank esperava que fosse.

\- Você deu sorte – Gerard falou pouco depois, fechando a porta atrás de si. Afrouxou os pulsos da camisa que usava, preguiçosamente. – Eu tirei a pilha de roupas sujas do canto da sala hoje mesmo.

\- Que agradável – Frank comentou em tom monótono, recebendo um resmungo. Riu de canto. – Não estou surpreso. Minha pilha de roupas sujas tem a minha altura.

\- O que não é muito difícil de conseguir, você deve admitir. Quatro blusas empilhadas alcançam seus quadris – debochou, percebendo o rubor que subiu pelo pescoço do jovem. Sorriu, maldoso.

Antes que pudesse prosseguir, um miado chamou a sua atenção. Sorriu de canto, caminhando para o meio da sala. Voorhees avançou em sua direção, atirando-se nas pernas do dono, saudando-o. Gerard afagou-o com as pontas dos dedos, carinhosamente, antes de tomá-lo nos braços.

\- Você tem um _gato?_  
Bichano e dono viraram o rosto para Frank ao mesmo tempo, e este não pôde deixar de notar as semelhanças entre os dois. Era bonitinho, até. Isso, é claro, até o bicho fazer uma careta e emitir um barulho horroroso. Frank deu um passo pra trás.

\- Sim, eu tenho um gato. - Afagou o amigo, encostando o rosto na pelagem macia. - Algum problema?

\- Além do fato de ser coisa de mulher? Aliás, você tem cheiro de mulher. Seu casaco.

\- Se fode.

\- Hey, o que eu posso fazer? É você quem está abraçando a coisinha fofa aí. - Jogou-se no sofá, ao lado de uma pilha de quadrinhos.

\- Eu não falaria assim dele se fosse você - avisou Gerard, botando o bicho no chão. - Ele acha que você é um demônio.

\- Ele acha o quê? - Arregalou os olhos, fitando o gato, que encarava Frank com um olhar mortal, a cauda longa dançando atrás de si como uma cobra.

\- Voorhees, _pega._

Frank recolheu as pernas imediatamente diante da aproximação dele. Encarou os olhos muitíssimo verdes e estremeceu, imaginando o que aquilo deveria significar. Lançou-se para o lado quando o animal saltou, pronto pra engatinhar para longe daquele gato do inferno.

Voorhees olhou-o com ar divertido, ajeitando-se na almofada ao lado dele, as patas juntas. Voltou a cabeça pequenina para Gerard e miou, quase como se fizesse troça. Frank encarou o exorcista, que ria do outro lado, desabotoando os botões da camisa.

\- Você tem medo de um gatinho inofensivo – falou num sussurro, como se contasse um segredo. Voorhees produziu outro som, dividindo a graça. – Acho que nem mulheres fazem isso.

\- Inofensivo o cacete! - Foi andando na direção de Gerard, presumindo que o gato não o atacaria se visse que eles eram "amigos". - Esse monstro quer arrebentar minha cara, e porque você mandou.  
Teve vontade de morrer quando, ao olhar de volta para Voorhees, o filho da mãe estava lambendo a patinha, todo mimoso. Fez uma nota mental de jogá-lo da janela quando tivesse oportunidade.  
\- Realmente, monstruoso - zombou Gerard, andando para longe. - Você espera aí, eu preciso me trocar, minha camisa está molhada.

Quando Frank conseguiu tirar os olhos de Voorhees, teve tempo de banquetear a visão com as costas alvíssimas do outro - embora maculadas por algumas cicatrizes -, dançando na penumbra do apartamento até desaparecer atrás de uma porta. Sentiu um calafrio bom passar por seu corpo. O gato miou do sofá, repreendendo Frank por espiar seu dono seminu.

\- Cala a boca, servo de Satã – proferiu baixinho, apontando para ele, o cenho franzido. Esperou que ele reagisse, mas isso não aconteceu. Relaxou os ombros e balançou a cabeça, girando nos calcanhares.

Correu os olhos pela parede da sala de estar, analisando a pintura clara e os rabiscos de tinta por cima dela. Não sabia ao certo o que aquilo tudo significava. Via caracteres conhecidos, mas as palavras formadas por eles não faziam tanto sentido. Perguntaria a Gerard mais tarde o porquê daquilo.

Seus olhos escorregaram pela parede, parando sobre o armário de mogno do outro lado. Tinha porta-retratos e crucifixos, além de pequenos recipientes. Julgou que fossem reservatórios de bebida e riu de canto, acreditando ter descoberto um de seus vícios.

Aproximou-se mais, passeando os dedos pela superfície do objeto, demorado. Esbarrou em um livro e, curioso como era, tentou ler o seu título. Novamente o idioma de outrora. Balançou a cabeça e abriu-o.

Arrepiou-se e engoliu em seco com a primeira imagem que presenciou.

Uma figura humana pequena, provavelmente uma criança. Estava deitada e atada a hastes, o corpinho nu contorcendo-se em fúria, tentando soltar-se das amarras. Tinha o rosto coberto por feridas, desfigurado numa agonia intensa, olhos que encaravam a câmera perfurando a alma de Frank. Podia jurar que viu aqueles olhos moverem-se sobre ele.

Com o peito apertado, porém ainda curioso, Frank virou rapidamente as páginas e caiu sobre outra figura. Dessa vez, era o desenho de uma mulher, presa à cabeceira de uma cama. Sobreposto no desenho, sobre a mulher, havia um homem, e ele perfurava o torso da pobre coitada com uma imensa cruz. Na página ao lado havia a fotografia de uma mão, enfoque bem próximo deixando à mostra os dedos ensangüentados de unhas arrancadas.

Mais páginas viradas. Outra foto. Um rosto açoitado, dentes expostos, olhos de fogo atravessando o papel. Frank largou o livro de súbito, como se lhe queimasse a pele, e afastou-se com o coração em pulos.

O objeto caiu com força no chão, fazendo barulho.

\- Frank? – Gerard perguntou do quarto em que estava, aumentando a adrenalina. – O que aconteceu?

\- Puta que pariu – pousou a mão trêmula sobre a boca, horrorizado. Olhou para a direção do cômodo em que Gerard se encontrava, imaginando o que ele havia ido buscar. Teve a certeza de estar na presença de alguma espécie de psicopata, e temeu por sua vida. 

Aquela casa tinha uma presença estranha. Isso ele havia notado desde o início, mas se viu obrigado a ignorar a sensação. O rapaz que outrora lhe parecera destituído de maldade soava agora como uma ameaça.  
Atirou o casaco dele no sofá no mesmo instante, as pernas dirigindo-o rapidamente para a porta. Enroscou os dedos na maçaneta, sentindo choques por todo o corpo. Engoliu em seco, o miado agudo do gato de Gerard denunciando a sua posição.

Lançou-se para fora da casa, depressa, alcançando as escadas. Desceu-as sem olhar para trás, os joelhos se encontrando em terror, quase fazendo com que caísse. Sobre sua cabeça, as luzes piscavam e piscavam.

Sentiu-se um idiota, um tolo. Por que sequer confiara naquele homem? Deveria ter seguido seus instintos, deveria ter dado importância ao pesadelo que teve, deveria ter dado o fora quando aquele sujeito apareceu. Burrice, Frank. Burrice. Você devia ser mais esperto a essa altura.

Alcançou a calçada; estava chovendo fraquinho. Envolveu-se com os próprios braços, protegidos por uma camisa fina, seu corpo arrepiando em protesto à falta que já fazia o casaco aconchegante. Mas de jeito nenhum Frank voltaria àquele lugar. Não queria mais saber daquele tal Gerard, com seus olhos imensos e charmosos, seu apartamento podre, seus livros de tortura e seu gato amaldiçoado.

Sentiu a náusea balançar seu estômago quando uma onda familiar o atingiu, e sua mente foi inundada com a visão de um rapaz sendo espancado. Olhou para o lado, encarando um homem, a fonte do pensamento. Teve vontade de chutá-lo na cara, quebrar-lhe todos os ossos, e gritar que ele parasse de ser um filho da puta tão cheio de maldade para que Frank pudesse ter um pouco de paz uma vez na vida. Mas sabia que nenhuma das duas coisas iria acontecer. Especialmente a segunda.

Secou os olhos com as costas da mão, atravessando a rua depressa. Esperava que Gerard não surgisse e tornasse a persegui-lo pelas ruas. Estava oficialmente com medo. Imaginou as intenções dele e não pôde evitar um arrepio enquanto apressava o passo.

Parou um tempo depois, quando já estava suficientemente distante da casa dele. A chuva caía mais forte, impedindo que continuasse o percurso. Ajeitou-se sob uma marquise, esperando que o céu abrandasse a sua ira, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Levou a mão até a parte de trás da calça, buscando um amassado maço de cigarros. Alcançou um e encaixou-o na boca, ainda bastante tenso. Não encontrou o isqueiro, o que o obrigou a tatear o corpo, aborrecido. Praguejou por tê-lo perdido.

\- Fogo? – Uma voz rouca se fez ouvir. Frank congelou por um momento, mas soube que o timbre não pertencia ao exorcista. Assentiu para o homem ao seu lado, sem olhá-lo realmente, acreditando que ele também estava buscando abrigo do temporal.

Inclinou-se na direção dele, permitindo que ele acendesse o seu cigarro. Agradeceu com um meneio de cabeça e tornou a perder os olhos na rua vazia, a mente fervilhando com idéias de conspiração e com as imagens assustadoras do livro daquele maníaco.

Queria ir para casa. Não se importava com o cliente da tarde. Precisava ir para o confinamento de seu cubículo, para sob as cobertas, fones de ouvido tocando música alta presos às suas orelhas, isolando-o do mundo lá fora. Ajudaria bastante se aquela chuva maldita parasse por um minuto, Londres, só um minutinho sem essa merda, por favor.

\- Parece que os céus estão tristes hoje - comentou o homem ao seu lado, que, pelo nível da voz, Frank julgou que fosse um bocado mais alto que ele. Não se importou de olhá-lo. Nem sequer se importou em respondê-lo. Continuou encarando o pequeno riacho que corria junto ao meio fio, e desejou com todas as suas forças que aquela chuva cessasse.  
E ela cessou.

\- Até que enfim – murmurou, finalmente virando a cabeça para o rapaz que o havia ajudado. Piscou quando notou que ele não estava mais ali, mas deu os ombros. Meteu as mãos nos bolsos da calça e retomou seu caminho, o cigarro trêmulo nos lábios bonitos.  
\- x –

\- Frank – John afastou-se da mulher que tatuava por um instante, erguendo os olhos para o companheiro de trabalho. O moço grunhiu, mostrando que o ouvia, mas não levantou a cabeça. Manteve-se concentrado no desenho que fazia, trabalhando em sua próxima tatuagem. – Um homem esteve aí ontem, procurando por você.

\- Um homem? – Franziu de leve o cenho, engolindo em seco logo depois. Largou o lápis, incomodado. – O que ele disse? Você o conhecia?

\- Não, não tenho idéia de quem seja – fez careta, voltando à sua pintura, a expressão concentrada. A jovem sobre a maca gemeu baixinho por conta da dor. – Ele é branco, tem os cabelos escuros. Fumou três cigarros em vinte minutos. Ele só queria falar com você. E não quis deixar recado.

O lápis que Frank manuseava rabiscou a folha quando ele tremeu, estragando todo o desenho. Engoliu em seco.

\- John, da próxima vez que ele vier aqui, não deixa o desgraçado entrar. Pode matá-lo se precisar.

\- Por quê? Você deve alguma coisa a ele?

\- Devo. Minha bunda. Ele é um tarado, faz ele sumir daqui, por favor. - Jogou fora o papel arruinado e pegou uma nova folha.

A moça que John tatuava encarou Frank com antipatia, por ele estar distraindo o outro e por causa da recente declaração. O tatuador, por sua vez, sequer levantou os olhos do que fazia.

\- Beleza, deixa eu só pegar minha espingarda - zombou com seu forte sotaque escocês. - Resolve você essa merda. E ele não tem cara de tarado.

\- Ah mas ele é! - Protestou, quase gritando, o que finalmente fez com que o amigo o olhasse. - Você tem que ver o corpo dele. É cheio de tatuagens de gente pelada. Garotinhos. Que ele fez na prisão, porque ele foi preso por estupro, e agora ele quer me estuprar e você deixa.

John ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, encarando-o com ar de deboche e descrença. A cliente produziu um silvo de insatisfação, exigindo a atenção do homem que a tatuava. John murmurou um delicado pedido de desculpas e retornou ao trabalho.

\- Você sabe o que eu acho dos seus exageros – disse, fazendo com que Frank suspirasse e pousasse a mão sobre a face bonita. – Eu imagino que você deva ter conhecido esse cara naquela boate do inferno e feito alguma coisa com ele enquanto estava bêbado, certo?

\- Antes fosse tão simples assim – deu os ombros e mexeu nos cabelos, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Nós nunca tivemos nada, nem sequer ficamos próximos. Mas ele é estranho. E ele é amigo do Brian.

\- Por que não estou surpreso? – John bufou, esticando-se para alcançar os lenços de papel próximos. Passeou-os de leve pelos quadris da moça, quase como se pedisse desculpas pela agressão. – Você sabe o que eu acho do Brian. Ele não é nada além de um oportunista.

\- A sua namorada também, e você parece adorar a vaca.

A moça sendo tatuada levantou os olhos para Frank mais uma vez, e ele pôde sentir a onda de ódio que emanou dela. John tombou as mãos no colo e rolou os olhos, pressionando os lábios, antes de encarar Frank com aquela cara de mãe brava.

\- Aqui, Iero, conheça minha cunhada - disse somente.

O rapaz sentiu-se corar - não sabia se em constrangimento ou por causa do calor que pareceu fazer na sala, de repente.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la, senhorita, mas eu tenho que ir, tenho um compromisso, estou super atrasado - balbuciou rapidamente, pegando sua jaqueta sobre uma poltrona. - Desenho bacana, até mais.

\- Frank – John chamou-o mais uma vez, suspirando. – Lembre-se de voltar em duas horas. Aquela menina, Catherine, disse que vai vir pintar o dragão hoje.

Frank bateu continência e escorregou para fora, resmungando por conta de sua falta de sorte.

\- x –

Gerard manteve-se encostado ao vidro, brincando com o isqueiro de _pin-ups_ que tinha em mãos. Voltou o olhar para o relógio de pulso pela décima vez, imaginando que talvez estivesse tarde demais para encontrá-lo na saída. Talvez ele já estivesse em casa.

O barulho da porta abrindo indicou que estava errado. Mordeu o lábio quando o corpo pequenino abandonou o estúdio. Frank estava enrolado em um sobretudo negro e tinha um pesado cachecol azul ao redor do pescoço.

Limpou a garganta e chamou seu nome baixinho, sutil, não querendo assustá-lo. Sabia o porquê de ele ter corrido para fora de sua casa e realmente não o culpava, embora achasse que o moço não tinha qualquer direito de mexer em suas coisas sem permissão.

\- Ah, não - Frank fez ao vê-lo, dando meia-volta para correr para o estúdio. Gerard entrou na frente dele.

\- Por favor, me dá trinta segundos.

\- Não. Sai da minha frente.

\- Eu posso te prender contra a parede com as minhas mãos, ou você pode parar de fugir por trinta segundos e me escutar. Eu não vou te machucar.

Pela primeira vez, Frank levantou o olhar para fitar o homem. O rosto dele havia desinchado, os hematomas de antes eram agora manchas levemente amareladas, os arranhões eram apenas finas linhas brancas onde existiram antes, como uma teia de aranha transparente. Havia, porém, um par de círculos avermelhados ao redor dos olhos claros, colorindo a palidez daquele rosto. Por um momento, Frank pensou em tentar passar, um relance de como seria ser preso contra a parede passando por sua mente. Todavia, afastou esse pensamento e cruzou os braços, queixo erguido.

\- Vinte e nove.

Gerard suspirou, satisfeito pelo momento de civilidade. Colocou alguns fios do cabelo escuro atrás da orelha e logo pousou a mão sobre a cintura. Frank encarava-o a uma certa distância, preparado para atacá-lo ou deslizar pela calçada para longe.

\- Eu sei que você viu o meu livro – Gerard começou, sem rodeios, percebendo que a menção do objeto fez com que Frank estremecesse. – Você veria aquilo uma hora ou outra, mas eu esperava prepará-lo primeiro antes de mostrar determinadas coisas.

\- Isso é doentio – escarrou, sem deixar que o moço continuasse a falar. Gerard suspirou, esperando pacientemente até que a raiva dele abrandasse. – Isso é terrivelmente doentio. Você tem fotos de pessoas sendo torturadas. De _crianças_ sendo torturadas. Eu deveria mandar a polícia atrás de você, porque obviamente existe algo muito estranho acontecendo.

\- Sim, eu concordo com você. Existe algo realmente ruim, mas você é uma porta e não permite que eu explique tudo. Por que isso? Por que é mais fácil para você tirar conclusões do que tentar descobrir o que está por detrás das coisas?

\- Porque não há nada além do óbvio aqui.

\- Eu não sou tão óbvio quanto pareço.

\- Lamento ter que discordar de você, senhor Quero Me Tatuar. Seu tempo acabou.

Frank fez menção de dar um passo para frente, mas antes que pudesse completar a ação, foi interrompido pela voz do outro.

\- Você se sente doente quando eu estou ao seu lado? - perguntou de supetão. Encarou o menor com uma expressão branda, esperando por uma resposta pacientemente. Frank titubeou, abrindo a boca uma vez, a voz morrendo antes de qualquer palavra sair. Encarou o chão, encarou Gerard. Por fim respondeu, parecendo contrariado.

\- Não.

\- Pois é - concluiu, vitorioso. - Se eu fosse tão perverso quanto você acha, nós não estaríamos tão próximos sem você se contorcer de agonia, não é?

\- Você não sabe do que está falando – Frank balançou a cabeça, olhando para o outro lado, consternado por conta da sentença. Bufou e afastou-se um tanto. – E eu não sei por que eu estou ouvindo.

\- Eu sei – Gerard retrucou, depressa. – Eu sei. Você está ouvindo porque quer confiar em mim. Existe algo que te diz que eu não sou como os outros.

\- Existe algo que me diz que você é exatamente como eles. Todos disseram que não eram iguais – riu de canto. – E isso era mentira. Assim como qualquer palavra que sair da sua boca. Então, por gentileza, não me faça perder tempo. Você me assusta.

\- Eu não tenho os livros porque acho legal, Frank – disse, firme, causando mal estar. – Se você se sentiu incomodado por ver as fotos por vinte segundos, imagine como eu me sinto tendo que vê-las todos os dias.

\- Saia de perto de mim. Eu juro que eu vou gritar – murmurou, nervosamente. – Eu não tenho a menor vontade de saber o que você faz. Não tenho.

\- E nem eu. Preferia estar pintando paredes, mas essa vida me escolheu e eu não vou fugir dela, como você está tentando fazer.

\- Eu não estou fugindo da vida, eu só quero você e suas bizarrices bem longe de mim.

\- Você não quer isso - afirmou, categórico. Frank o fitou com descrença. - Você acha que quer, mas você vai ver. Eu lhe serei útil. Você vai me querer por perto.

\- Estou esperando ansiosamente por esse dia tão mágico. - Seu tom era de desprezo, mas seus olhos não.

\- Se eu fosse você, eu rezaria para que ele não chegasse tão cedo.

\- Eu não rezo.

\- Pois deveria.

\- Adeus, Gerard.

Virou-se, então. Escondeu as mãos que tremulavam no bolso do sobretudo e se pôs a andar, depressa, as botas atingindo as poças de lama e água e fazendo certo barulho. Manteve-se atento aos sons do ambiente ao redor, querendo ter certeza de que o exorcista não o estava seguindo.

Relaxou os ombros quando se afastou o suficiente para perdê-lo de vista, aliviado por não ter sido acompanhado. Havia algo nele que o encantava e desesperava ao mesmo tempo, e Frank não gostaria de descobrir o que diabos aquilo significava.

\- x -

\- Não sei, Brian, não sei – suspirou, escondendo o rosto cansado nos dedos longos, as costas subindo e descendo com um pouco de velocidade. – Eu vi uma mulher tão estranha enquanto estava vindo para cá. E ela não era a única, sabe? Eu não quis olhar para os outros, mas sei que eram tão bizarros quanto ela. E eles chamaram o meu nome. Eu não sei quem eles são. E eu não sei se eles estavam realmente lá ou se... ou se eu inventei isso tudo.

\- E isso não acontecia antes? - Inquiriu calmamente, uma mão pousada na base das costas de Frank, tentando dar-lhe um pouco de conforto. O garoto parecia em desespero.

\- Não. Não desse jeito. Não tão... - suspirou, tentando evitar chorar em lamento sobre sua própria desgraça. - Não tão ruim. Eles não falavam comigo o tempo todo, mas agora... É como se eles me quisessem. Todos. O tempo todo.

\- Entendo. - Afagou o rapaz com o polegar, pensando um bocado. - Isso piorou, em poucos dias?

Frank meneou a cabeça rapidamente, o rosto ainda contra as palmas. Balançava o corpo pra frente e pra trás, o corpo cansado exaurindo-se ainda mais, reflexo de uma mente perturbada e uma alma inquieta. Havia tomado algumas pílulas que lhe foram receitadas um tempo antes, por psiquiatras, mas não ajudaram em nada. Pelo contrário. Deixaram-no ainda pior.

\- Brian, eu preciso de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa - adicionou, levantando o rosto para o amigo, suas pupilas dilatadas implorando por mais entorpecentes. Brian suspirou e hesitou em responder.

\- O tipo de ajuda que você precisa, Frank, eu não posso te vender.

O pequeno, então, riu. Riu forçadamente, em visível nervoso, as unhas curtas correndo para arranhar o pescoço tatuado. Brian cruzou os braços e suspirou, olhando-o com certa piedade. Frank ignorou o gesto, detestando ser alvo de tal sentimento.

\- Você tem que ter – disse Frank, fazendo com que o vendedor franzisse o cenho. – Você tem tudo. Você vende droga, livro, o cacete. Tem que ter alguma coisa.

\- Ok, você acha que eu sou quem? – Brian rolou os olhos, uma das mãos longas apertada contra a têmpora. – Deus, por acaso? Eu sou ótimo com aquilo que posso tocar. Aquilo que eu não vejo, eu não posso combater.

\- As pessoas andam tão tementes a porra nenhuma esses dias – murmurou o tatuador, afundando mais no sofá em que estava. Brian pareceu aborrecido com a sua sentença, mas aquilo não o afetou. – Não pensei que você fizesse o tipo religioso.

\- E eu não faço. Só vou à igreja para roubar água benta – ergueu o dedo indicador, num gesto bastante didático, as sobrancelhas tão erguidas que quase alcançavam a linha dos cabelos. – Entretanto, existem coisas que a minha filosofia não explica. E eu acredito nelas mais do que acredito em qualquer crença terrena.

As frases de Brian ecoaram na cabeça de Frank, sendo lentamente absorvidas pela mente confusa. O problema de Frank em se entregar àquele ponto de vista é que ele _podia sim_ tocar aquilo tudo. Ou pelo menos ser tocado por ele. Sacudido, ferido, torturado diariamente por dores físicas que não poderiam pertencer a um mundinho etéreo. Não; aquilo era tudo muito real. _E existe pílula para tudo hoje em dia_ , pensou Frank; deve haver uma para isso também.

\- Se você não pode matar a doença, mate os sintomas - grunhiu Frank, já irritado com aquela conversa infrutífera. - Me vê alguma coisa, Brian, eu sei que você tem alguma coisa.  
\- Ugh, Deus, Frank - esfregou a testa com o calço das mãos, exasperado. - Como você é teimoso e birrento. Já disse, não posso te ajudar. E o primeiro passo para você conseguir ajuda...

\- É admitir que eu tenho um problema? Não me vem com essa conversa de grupo de apoio, já passei por essa e não me ajudou em porra nenhuma.

A campainha do apartamento tocou, o som vibrando o espaço limpíssimo. Brian encarou o relógio sobre a porta, sabendo que havia um cliente marcado detrás dela.

\- Frank – Brian bufou e estalou os ombros, levantando-se. Caminhou até um armário próximo, escancarando as portas em busca de alguma coisa. Começou a retirar caixas dali, empilhando-as por perto. – Eu tenho um cliente importante agora, então eu terei que pedir que você se retire.

\- Então vai ser assim? – Pareceu incrédulo, observando-o com uma careta. Esperou por uma resposta que não veio e resmungou alto. – Você não vai me dar nada mesmo? Eu vou ter que ir por aí, à procura de algum outro traficante?

\- Traficante é a puta da sua mãe – Brian pareceu ofendido, olhando-o por cima do ombro. – Mas sim, você vai. Porque eu não vou te dar alguma coisa que abaixe a sua guarda. Você precisa ficar lúcido. Do contrário, como é que vai conter essas coisas?

\- Quanta idiotice – rolou os olhos, esticando-se para pegar o sobretudo. Colocou-se de pé, visivelmente alterado e irritado, as bochechas muito vermelhas.

\- Mas uma coisa eu posso dizer – Brian falou enquanto Frank caminhava para a porta, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e os pés atingindo o chão com violência. – Você não está lutando contra algo deste mundo, Frank. E eu sou daqui. Você deve procurar alguém que saiba lidar com isso.

\- Ah é? Tipo quem? Papai Noel, Brian? Vai se foder.

\- Way - disse rápido enquanto a campainha era tocada novamente. Caminhou em direção à porta, deixando Frank parado no meio da sala. - Eu sei que você sabe de quem eu estou falando. Ele pode ser sua única esperança. Não adianta ficar aí que nem um dois de paus, Frank. Aliás, desembaça, você está sendo inconveniente.

Brian abriu a porta e saudou uma senhora idosa que o esperava. Frank permaneceu imóvel, maxilar apertado com força. A simples menção daquele homem causava um tornado em seu estômago. Fosse pelas coisas ruins que ele passava; fosse pelas coisas boas. Era tudo extremamente confuso, e confusão era algo que Frank já tinha em excesso em sua vida. Sentiu a frustração atingir-lhe no rosto como um bloco de cimento.

 

\- x –

Acendeu um cigarro, mastigando o lábio inferior enquanto andava. Desviou de um ou dois grupos de adolescentes histéricos, murmurando qualquer impropério. A voz de Brian ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, os seus conselhos furados fazendo com que Frank trincasse os dentes.

\- Bela merda – rolou os olhos, fumando devagar.

Foi rápido.

Dedos enroscaram-se em seu braço e o atiraram contra a parede. Frank prendeu a respiração, o coração disparado. Imaginou que seria assaltado. Esperou pela arma contra a costela. Ao erguer os olhos, entretanto, congelou.

Fogo. Fogo no olhar, cílios compridos e uma boca demasiadamente grande. O pequeno espremeu-se contra o muro atrás de si, sabendo que tremia e que seu medo era combustível para o monstro diante de si.

Ouviu a gargalhada. E logo o demônio falava, a voz rouca e firme, mas incompreensível. Era perceptível que falava uma língua distinta, mas Frank não imaginava o que poderia ser. Ao término do discurso, mãos gigantescas avançaram contra o corpo miúdo.

Frank cobriu o rosto imediatamente, deixando que seu grito alto ecoasse por toda a rua. Esperou para ser dilacerado, mas nada aconteceu. Mentalmente contou até dez, juntando coragem para encarar seu algoz.

Nada.

Não havia mais _nada_ ali.


	4. Quatro

Capítulo 4

\- Sai daqui! - Frank berrou, o corpo convulsionando em asco e pavor. Batia as mãos em si mesmo, espantando dali a multidão de aranhas que subiam, queimando e perfurando sua pele como um grande cobertor vivo e perverso. O rapaz gritava, chorando, parecendo ao mesmo tempo um adulto raivoso e uma criança apavorada.

Mãos seguraram-no de súbito, e ele só fez berrar ainda mais. Fechou os olhos o mais apertado que pode, a garganta parecendo dilacerar ao que o volume cru de seus protestos aumentava. E um tapa; uma bofetada forte no rosto. Frank calou, abriu os olhos e deu de cara com John.

\- Que porra é essa, cara? - questionou o imenso tatuador, segurando o amigo, seus olhos escuros ligeiramente úmidos. - Você tá bem? Frank, o que é? O que você tomou?

O menor piscou, arfante. Voltou a olhar para o corpo. Não havia aranha alguma ali, embora ainda sentisse a pele formigando. O terror se esvaiu e o medo dominou, e o rapaz deixou-se ficar límpido, o peito sacudindo ao que ele chorava copiosamente.

\- x –

Suspirou, as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo. O corredor silencioso provocava arrepios. Passou a língua pelos lábios, tomando coragem para fazer o que decidira. Levantou o braço devagar, quase como se estivesse se dando tempo para mudar de idéia.

Tocou a campainha e respirou fundo, os dentes trincados. Imaginou se ele atenderia vestido em um avental manchado de sangue ou o atacaria. Afastou-se um pouco da porta, apenas para ter certeza de que teria chances de correr.

Os minutos se arrastaram. Tocou mais algumas vezes, pensando que talvez o moço não estivesse em casa. Ao se preparar para sair, entretanto, ouviu o barulho inconfundível da chave rodando na fechadura.

Prendeu a respiração, mas relaxou os ombros com a imagem que presenciou.

Com o gato enroscado em seus braços, os cabelos revoltados e parecendo pequeno dentro de um grande pijama, aparentava ser infantil e inofensivo. Gerard olhou-o com surpresa, as sobrancelhas erguidas, o sono se esvaindo.

\- Frank? - esfregou os olhos com a ponta dos dedos de unhas roídas, como se tentasse acordar de um sonho. 

\- Desculpa ter te acordado - falou com pressa, torcendo as mãos. Voorhees o encarava, impassível. - Eu preciso... ehm, a gente pode conversar?

Gerard o fitou com seus olhos gigantes e verdes. Pareciam mais claros agora que ele acabara de acordar. Lentamente, um sorrisinho abriu-se em seu rosto adoravelmente amassado.

\- Eu falei que você iria me procurar - declarou, num tom surpreendentemente neutro. Deu um passo para o lado, abrindo espaço para Frank passar. - Entra aí. 

O menor agradeceu com um gesto de cabeça e entrou no apartamento escuro. A televisão estava ligada num canal de desenhos, embora estivesse muda. O sofá estava desarrumado, um edredon surrado e um travesseiro jogados sobre ele. Quando Frank se sentou, sentiu no tecido o calor do corpo de Gerard, que dormia ali havia poucos minutos. Afundou inconscientemente no assento, apreciando o conforto daquela presença humana.

\- Posso te oferecer alguma coisa? – Bocejou, arrumando os cabelos como podia, querendo espantar a preguiça. – Eu vou tomar um café. Você quer?

\- Sim, por favor – assentiu, as mãos pousadas sobre o colo.

Gerard pôs Voorhees no chão, afagando-o atrás das orelhas antes de ir para a cozinha. Frank permaneceu parado, os olhos fixos nas botas gastas que usava. Somente desviou sua atenção quando um miado agudo se fez ouvir.

\- Não comece – murmurou, olhando para o gato com estranheza, o dedo em riste. – Não comece, porque se eu te chutar hoje, você vai voar na parede.

Voorhees miou novamente, quase como se o desafiasse, caminhando devagar para perto dele. O rabo balançava atrás do corpinho, dançando no ar, quase em deboche. Frank recuou quando o viu pular, encarando-o com ar de desconfiança quando ele repousou ao seu lado, encaixando-se entre os cobertores usados de seu dono.

\- Eu estou de olho em você - avisou, não se deixando render pela fofura momentânea do bichano. Levantou o olhar quando Gerard voltou de dentro da cozinha, trazendo duas canecas de café numa mão e um prato com rosquinhas na outra.

\- Aqui - entregou uma caneca ao rapaz. - Tem pouco açúcar. Você gosta assim? Quer leite? Não tenho leite, desculpa, mas...

\- Está ótimo assim, obrigado. - Espiou as guloseimas, as quais Gerard pousou no colo quando se sentou do outro lado do sofá, deixando o gato entre os dois. Somente então percebeu que estava faminto. - O que é isso aí?

\- Pagamento por um serviço. Aceita?

Por um momento, Frank imaginou se haveria drogas na comida. Viu-se ficar tonto, desmaiar e ser usado de cobaia para experiências torturantes. Entretanto, esse pensamento passou rápido, pois alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que Gerard nunca faria aquilo. A aparência ridiculamente adorável dele contribuía para a simpatia. Além do mais, Frank já havia percebido que ele era extremamente bipolar, variando da grosseria para a gentileza em frações de segundos.

Esticou a mãozinha tatuada, os dedos alcançando uns dois ou três biscoitos de uma vez. Gerard riu do gesto guloso, mas não se importou. Ajeitou-se contra o sofá, aproveitando para comer também.

Curtiram a presença um do outro por um momento, sem dizer absolutamente nada. O silêncio tornava o instante agradável.

\- Está realmente muito bom – Frank disse depois de engolir, suspirando. Ouviu o estômago cantar em satisfação pelo alimento recebido. – Sabe do que é feito?

\- Não, não tenho idéia – Gerard deu os ombros, passando uma das rosquinhas para Voorhees depois, decidindo que o bichinho também deveria ter sua cota. Frank sorriu com o gesto. – Mas então, Frank, o que o fez vir até aqui?

O tatuador coçou a cabeça, um pouco incomodado com a mudança repentina de assunto. Gerard aguardou, paciente, abandonando o prato para agarrar Voorhees. O gato esticou-se no colo do exorcista, preguiçoso, as patas rechonchudas brincando no ar. Gerard sorriu por conta do gesto, apertando-o na barriga de leve com as pontas dos dedos.

Frank riu baixinho, a imagem fazendo com que seu peito se aquecesse. Produziu um som baixinho de satisfação, acomodando-se contra o estofado.

\- Bem... Sabe... Sabe aquelas coisas que eu te falei? - Encarou as próprias mãos, cobertas por luvas picotadas. - Que eu via e sentia, e tal.

\- Elas vêm piorando? - Questionou sem rodeios. Seus grandes olhos brilhavam contra a luz tremulante da televisão, fixos em Frank de forma segura. O rapaz hesitou em responder, e Gerard segurou no último segundo um impulso de segurar suas mãos para confortá-lo. - Não precisa ficar desconfiado, Frank. Eu te dou a minha palavra de que não vou fazer nada que vá te ferir. E a minha palavra é a única coisa que eu tenho na vida. Eu _vou_ te ajudar, se você me mostrar o caminho.

O peito do menor estremeceu, o fio de emoção emergindo com a perspectiva de esperança. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Frank sentia que não estava sozinho. Que havia alguém para cuidar dele. A idéia enfraqueceu seus membros e ardeu em seus olhos. 

\- Eu tenho tanto medo - disse baixinho, como se poupasse as forças da fala para poder reprimir o que queria explodir dentro dele. - O tempo todo.

Gerard ergueu as sobrancelhas em comoção, um sorrisinho triste brincando no rosto belo. Voorhees escorregou para longe depois, insatisfeito com o fim do carinho. Aproximou-se de Frank, ignorando seu olhar ameaçador, sentando-se ao lado de seu corpo, acomodando-se no calor que ele emanava. O pequeno encarou, surpreso.

\- Vê? Ele não é tão mau assim – Gerard riu de canto, satisfeito pela situação. Recuperou a seriedade pouco depois, entretanto. – Mas diga. O que você tem visto? Com que freqüência? É algo que você possa conter?

\- Não – bufou, mastigando o lábio inferior, pensativo. – Não posso conter nada. Tem acontecido demais. Quando eu estou parado ou quando estou andando ou quando faço... Qualquer coisa. Não tem hora para acontecer. E nem segue um padrão. É isso que me deixa aborrecido.

\- Entendo. - Virou-se de lado no sofá, as pernas dobradas contra o peito, parecendo ainda mais infantil. - E são só situações desagradáveis? Sentimentos, visões, ou falam com você?

\- Falam comigo - respondeu rapidamente, um tom de maior chateação em sua voz. - São as piores vezes, Gerard, ele me segura e me queima e diz que não adianta eu lutar, ele vai vencer. 

\- Ele quem?

\- Eu não sei, um, um... - fez um gesto com as mãos, indicando feições desproporcionais. - Um filho da puta fedido aí, e eu sei lá de onde minha cabeça inventou isso, eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu não entendo toda essa merda e já está me dando no saco. Temer a sua própria mente não é bacana, e porra, a minha está zoada. Eu não consigo parar, eu não... Não entendo. 

\- Você não entende porque não é da sua cabeça - disse tranqüilamente, finalmente conseguindo o olhar do outro. - Eles estão vindo por você. Aconteceu antes e está acontecendo agora; você não está alucinando.

\- Você acredita mesmo nisso? – Suspirou, apoiando o rosto na mão, esgotado pelo cansaço. Diante do gesto afirmativo do outro, sorriu de canto. – Obrigado. Eu acho que você é a única pessoa que consegue não achar que eu estou drogado.

\- Você usa alguma coisa? – Perguntou, então, aproveitando-se do gancho. – Não me entenda mal. Só me diga... Você usa alguma coisa? Algum medicamento controlado?

\- Nada que me tenha sido receitado. Só algumas coisas que eu pego do Brian – deu os ombros. – Alguns remédios para dormir, uns relaxantes musculares. Talvez... Algumas coisas menos ilícitas. Mas não chega a ser nada muito forte. Mesmo.

\- Você precisa parar com isso, mesmo – assentiu, pensativo, o queixo apoiado nos joelhos. – Esses medicamentos tiram as pessoas do sério.

\- Mas esse é o objetivo. Me tirar de mim mesmo. 

\- Não, Frank, vê - inclinou-se para frente, diminuindo a distância entre eles e tornando as íris verdes muitíssimo visíveis para o pequeno. - Esses relaxantes, soporíferos e o caramba, eles só deixam a sua guarda mais baixa. Eles abrem caminho, escancaram sua mente pra toda a merda que tentam enfiar dentro dela. 

Frank piscou algumas vezes, sem registrar o que havia sido dito. Encarava os olhos imensos de Gerard. Na sala semi-escura, ele parecia cada vez mais pálido e atraente. Alguns segundos depois, a declaração do exorcista ecoou na mente do rapaz, que se mostrou surpreso.

\- É sério isso? Por que diabos o Brian nunca me avisou disso antes?

\- Ora, porque ele não sabe. Ele é um mero atravessador. Ele não sabe de um terço da merda com a qual eu lido.

\- Isso é um tanto quanto frustrante – Frank declarou então, rindo sem muita graça, obviamente nervoso. – Quer dizer que quem me faz ficar assim é o Brian?

\- Não, não, claro que não – Gerard balançou a cabeça, os braços cruzados, a expressão um tanto relaxada. – Ele pensa que está realmente ajudando você. Ele não tem qualquer intenção de causar problemas para você, muito pelo contrário. Ele é realmente uma boa pessoa, só... Um tanto quanto oportunista.

\- Isso não é novidade – Frank rolou os olhos, massageando as têmporas. – Brian não é dos mais confiáveis, afinal de contas.

\- Ele nunca me traiu – Gerard disse, sincero, afastando alguns fios do rosto bonito. – Ele não se envolve, mas sabe muito bem de que lado está.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Observar as trevas é diferentes de mergulhar nelas, Frank – murmurou.

O pequeno meneou a cabeça lentamente, absorvendo o sentido daquelas palavras. Sabia que vinha observando as trevas há muito tempo - ou melhor, que elas vinham sendo impostas a ele. Não sabia se já estava mergulhado nelas. Talvez estivesse. Mas talvez aquilo tudo fosse só a ponta do iceberg. Teve um pressentimento súbito de que aquilo que sofria não era nada em comparação do que estava por vir. Sentiu um calafrio sacudir-lhe o corpo e abraçou a si mesmo, tentando manter-se cálido.

\- Aqui - disse Gerard, puxando a coberta de debaixo de Voorhees. O gato miou em protesto e pulou para longe, desaparecendo no escuro do apartamento. Gerard esticou-se para colocar a coberta sobre Frank, que sequer se moveu em surpresa. Não esperava aquele tipo de atenção.

\- Obrigado - murmurou, ajeitando o tecido grosso contra o corpo. Estava morno e com o mesmo cheiro doce do casaco. Afundou o rosto nele inconscientemente.

\- x –

Acordou com o cheiro de café forte, ronronando. Esfregou os olhos com as costas das mãos, preguiçoso, enroscado entre os panos. Passou a língua pelos lábios e se sentou. Não se deu ao trabalho de levantar, entretanto. O sofá estava muitíssimo agradável.

Ouviu o miado já familiar e rolou os olhos, sabendo que o gato fofoqueiro denunciava, mais uma vez, o seu estado. Pensou em atirar um travesseiro nele, mas conteve-se em tempo. Gerard provavelmente não gostaria de ver seu gato sendo atacado por uma visita.

\- Acordou, então – Gerard falou da cozinha, sem se dar ao trabalho de erguer o tom de voz. Frank concordou com um grunhido, começando a esticar o corpo, os ossos estalando um pouco. – Está cedo ainda. Se você quiser dormir mais um pouco, fique à vontade.

\- Não, tudo bem – Frank mexeu nos cabelos, ainda um tanto sonolento, mas menos cansado. Havia tido uma boa noite de sono, o que se tornava cada vez mais raro.

Aliás, não se lembrava qual fora a última vez em que não tivera pesadelos ou acordara durante a noite. A sensação de ter tido horas ininterruptas de sono tranqüilo era, ao mesmo tempo, magnífica e assustadora. Pensou que talvez Gerard tivesse colocado algo naqueles biscoitos, mas logo a conversa da noite anterior voltou a ele e decidiu que aquilo era muito improvável.

\- Dormiu bem? - questionou o dono da casa, que agora se encontrava encostado ao batente da porta. Ele tinha os cabelos molhados e revoltos, gotinhas d'água escorrendo por seu pescoço branquíssimo até seu peito - o qual estava parcialmente visível sob os botões desfeitos da camisa escura. Ele sorria, um daqueles sorrisinhos prepotentes, que o deixou, aos olhos de Frank, absurdamente sensual ao invés de irritante, pela primeira vez. Nada apropriado.

\- Dormi, obrigado. - Tossiu, incomodado com sua voz falha. Desviou o olhar de Gerard, corado como um tomate.

\- São as orações à porta - declarou, leviano, antes de voltar para a cozinha como se tivesse dito 'o tempo está bom'. - E Voorhees, é claro. Ele cuidou bem de você.

Ao ouvir seu nome, o animal se sacudiu. Pareceu contrariado com a sentença, caminhando com passinhos longos até o outro cômodo, como se quisesse tirar satisfação com Gerard. Frank sorriu quando o ouviu rir.

\- Seu gato não admite, mas ele gosta de mim – Frank fez troça quando o exorcista voltou, Voorhees já contente e com o habitual ar de superioridade. 

\- A pior parte é que começo a acreditar nisso. – Gerard afagou Voorhees com suavidade, terminando por apertar o narizinho proeminente. – Ele dormiu aos pés do sofá a noite inteira. Ele não costuma fazer isso quando eu não estou aí. 

\- Ele reconheceu o seu cheiro, só – Frank murmurou, então, apontando para os lençóis com a cabeça, num gesto corriqueiro. – Os cobertores estão impregnados de você.

\- Ah, sim. Desculpe, eu geralmente durmo com isso aí. Posso te arranjar um outro.

\- Não, eu quero este - respondeu de imediato, apertando o tecido entre as mãos. 

Olharam-se por um momento, antes que gargalhassem em uníssono. Riram por um momento, mas não disseram nada depois. Ambos haviam agido como se Frank tivesse feito check-in na casa de Gerard, pretendendo permanecer ali e já tomando posse de seu cobertor favorito. Riram da situação. Não a negaram, entretanto, sabendo que acabavam de selar um pacto silencioso de que Frank poderia ficar ali quando quisesse. 

Voorhees miou, insatisfeito com o silêncio repentino. 

\- Café? - perguntou Gerard de repente, sua voz mais alta que o normal, desaparecendo para a cozinha num instante.

Frank não conteve o pequeno sorriso, agradecendo. 

\- x – 

\- Mas é sempre essa imagem? - Diante do aceno positivo de cabeça de Frank, Gerard mordeu o lábio. Cruzou os braços e ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, pensativo. Demorou a falar. – É um pouco estranho que você só veja isso. Quero dizer, sempre a mesma coisa. 

\- Com pequenas mudanças – afundou onde estava, os olhos fixos nos coturnos meio gastos que usava. – Os olhos são os mesmos, a língua de cobra... Antes era menos desesperador. Mas parece que cada vez que aquilo reaparece, fica pior.

\- Pior como? – Bebericou da caneca imensa de café fumegante, olhando-o com interesse por detrás dos cílios enormes. Frank anotou mentalmente, pela milésima vez, que o achava realmente muito bonito. – Mais feio?

\- Mais cruel – murmurou, quase como se não quisesse ser ouvido. Diante da falta de réplica, prosseguiu. – Muito mais cruel. Mais rude. E às vezes não vem sozinho. Vem com imagens de crianças mortas ou com aranhas e vermes, eu não sei bem por quê. 

\- Porque ele quer que você tenha medo – esclareceu Gerard, sutilmente, sabendo que sua sentença não ajudava. – Isso às vezes acrescenta pontos ao prazer dele.

\- Dele?

\- Sim, dele - encostou-se no sofá, as pernas largamente cruzadas de forma confortável e masculina. - É um... Uma entidade. Não é viagem sua, como eu te falei. É um ser consciente.

\- E esse filho da puta não tem mais o que fazer além de encher o raio do meu saco? - questionou, chateado. Não bebia de seu café; estava desfrutando da gostosa sensação tranqüila e ordinária de sono que aquele sofá velho proporcionava.

\- Ah, mas o objetivo dele é maior que isso. - Virou-se um pouco de lado, fitando o outro atentamente. - Ele está fazendo isso por um motivo. Aterrorizar você deve ser o meio. Com certeza há um objetivo por trás disso. E o fato de que vem piorando, só me faz pensar que o momento em que esse objetivo será revelado está se aproximando. E rápido.

O rosto de Frank se contorceu, expressando o que passava dentro dele. 

\- Calma - disse Gerard, levando sua mão morna às do pequeno e segurando-as ternamente. - Eu vou dar um jeito, vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Porra nenhuma - replicou Frank, assustado. - Já vi que me fodi e não tem volta. 

Gerard não controlou a risada, balançando a cabeça depois. Frank bufou, aborrecido pelo suposto deboche do outro.

\- E isso não é nada engraçado – protestou, firme, fazendo com que Gerard erguesse as sobrancelhas e abrisse um sorriso largo, divertido.

\- Verdade? Eu acho bastante. Não a situação, mas a forma como você fala – estalou o pescoço e bebeu mais um pouco, lambendo os lábios depois. – Parece que estamos discutindo sobre qualquer assunto banal, meio adolescente, até. Quantos anos você tem?

\- Isso não foi uma pergunta séria, foi?

\- Claro que foi – disse, bastante óbvio, embora com certo tom de troça. – Sua idade mental não condiz com a física, mas preciso ter certeza de que não serei preso.

O queixo de Frank caiu, seus olhos abertos com a cara de pau de Gerard - que simplesmente olhou pra ele com doçura, um sorriso cândido nos lábios. Frank teve que concentrar-se ao nível da morte para não sorrir de volta.

\- Vai se foder, eu tô desgraçado e você fica fazendo piadinhas imbecis - praguejou, tentando parecer mais bravo do que estava. - E eu tenho idade mais do que suficiente para fazer o que eu quiser.

\- Tem mesmo? - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, caricato, satisfeito em ter tornado o clima mais leve. - Não me traga problemas, por favor.

Frank balançou a cabeça, encarando-o com uma aparência de choque e repúdio. 

\- Você é tão babaca, Gerard, pelo amor de Deus. Quer saber, eu vou embora.

\- Não. - Segurou o antebraço do rapaz quando ele fez menção de se levantar. - Por favor. Eu vou ficar mais tranqüilo sabendo que você está seguro aqui.

Frank pareceu surpreso pela sentença, piscando devagar. Afastou alguns fios do rosto bonito, mordendo o lábio inferior. Gerard olhava-o com calma e expectativa, com uma preocupação que fazia com que Frank se sentisse lisonjeado.

\- Por que isso te importa? – Perguntou, sincero, os ombros caídos. Não fez menção de afastar a mão dele.

\- Porque eu vejo coisas em você que só vi em uma pessoa até hoje – falou, vago e sutil, soltando-o logo depois. Ajeitou-se novamente no sofá. – E eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

\- Que pessoa? – Frank murmurou depressa, curioso. Gerard, entretanto, balançou a cabeça.

\- Coisas antigas. O passado deve ficar onde está – falou, simplista, conseguindo um cenho franzido como resposta. – Você pode ficar no sofá, se quiser. Gostou dele, não? Arranjarei outro lençol para que Voorhees não fique rondando.

\- Não precisa - recusou, sentando-se de volta no sofá, afundando-se no universo de calor e cheiros doces. - Eu gostei desse. E se eu te contei tanto sobre mim, não mereço saber do que você está falando?

\- Eu vou te contar sobre o meu presente - respondeu sem pestanejar, os olhos esverdeados perfurando a alma do menor. - Isso é mais do que o suficiente. 

\- Okay. Conte, então.

\- Mais tarde. - Levantou-se e foi rumo à cozinha, abotoando a camisa com uma mão ao que a outra segurava a caneca vazia. - Preciso sair, preciso trabalhar. Tem umas roupas em cima da minha cama, se você quiser se trocar. A gente conversa mais tarde.

\- Aw, Gerard, fala sério! - Pôs-se de pé e foi atrás dele, encontrando-o ajeitando os cabelos, mirando seu reflexo na superfície da torradeira. - Você está enrolando há dias. Conte de uma vez, você não vai morrer se chegar uns minutos atrasado.

\- Eu não vou - disse, sério. - Mas alguém vai.

Saiu da cozinha e do apartamento, deixando para trás Voorhees, Frank e um bando de interrogações.

\- x –

Caminhou depressa, a mochila jogada no ombro. Tinha uma das mãos no bolso e a outra no ar, segurando um cigarro já pela metade. Olhou para o relógio, insatisfeito com o horário. Havia ficado até muito tarde no estúdio, lutando com uma tatuagem gigantesca e com as perguntas insistentes de John, que acreditava piamente que Frank estava sob efeito de entorpecentes.

Balançou a cabeça, sabendo que John, debochado como era, não acreditaria naquilo. Pensou, então, que não o culparia. Se analisasse bem, notaria que estava de fato confiante na existência de uma força sobrenatural que o queria. Logo ele, que outrora não acreditava em nada e se orgulhava disso.

E Deus? O questionamento surgiu de repente, fazendo com que suspirasse, bastante desconfortável. Se havia algo maldoso ali, tentando arrancá-lo da realidade, deveria haver algo bom do outro lado. Perguntou-se, então, porque o tal bem não se manifestava, deixando que o mal assumisse o controle. Bufou, pesaroso.

Imaginou se era o único. Tentou conjecturar uma teia de motivações e condições que o tornavam alvo daquilo, e tentou também definir se havia espaço para que outras pessoas sofressem o mesmo. Uma coisa que Frank havia aprendido com o tempo é que não era especial. Era só mais um rosto na multidão. Puramente ordinário e descartável. Não; provavelmente não era o único.

A idéia de procurar por grupos na internet surgiu em sua cabeça. Mas procurar pelo quê? Dores e pesadelos insuportáveis? Visões repugnantes? Agonia incessante, angústia avassaladora, solidão que parte de dentro pra fora? Talvez a internet não fosse uma boa idéia. Estava sozinho naquela.

 _Não totalmente sozinho_ , lembrou a si mesmo. Agora, de uma certa maneira, indefinida e inesperada, havia - ou não - Gerard.

O homem o intrigava. Deixava-o tremendamente assustado por um lado, mas tranqüilo por outro. Ele era sombrio e tinha uma voz que oscilava entre a sedução e o pavor. Não entendia como uma única pessoa podia ter tantas faces e passar tantas sensações distintas, mas precisava admitir que aquilo era fascinante.

Levou o cigarro à boca, tragando devagar, a fumaça subindo e fazendo com que relaxasse por um instante. Fez careta pouco depois, questionando-se mentalmente se estava fazendo o certo. Tinha roupas limpas na bolsa e estava prestes a gastar mais uma noite na casa de um rapaz que tinha livros sobre crianças mortas e torturas medievais. Quão arriscado aquilo podia ser?

Não muito arriscado para um homem que não dava muito valor à própria vida, como Frank. Qualquer dor mundana parecia fútil perto daquilo que ele sofria diariamente. Perto da dor que sentia em seus sonhos e em suas ditas alucinações. Homem nenhum podia fazer seus pulmões pegarem fogo e sua pele parecer vidro moído. As coisas que faziam com Frank não eram e nunca poderiam ser efetuadas por ser humano algum. Ele não temia qualquer dor que Gerard pudesse infligir.

Havia também o fato de que Frank sentia toda a maldade de todas as pessoas. A não ser que Gerard fosse um ser perverso com poderes de esconder-se sob a pele, era claro que as intenções dele não eram ruins. Ele era, na verdade, uma âncora de paz para a alma inquieta de Frank. O rapaz respirou fundo o ar gelado de Londres, vagando os olhos pelas ruas tão escuras e misteriosas quanto ele próprio.

Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome, mas não ousou se virar. O timbre não parecia conhecido, pelo contrário. Parecia distante e frio. Apressou o passo, largando o cigarro no chão, afastando o cabelo do rosto. Sentiu o coração disparar ao notar que estava sendo seguido.

Pôs-se a correr, então. Não o faria normalmente, mas aquela não era uma situação típica. Respirou fundo e apressou-se, arrepiando-se ao notar que o som de botas se chocando contra o chão aumentava, indicando que alguém estava próximo.

Virou a esquina rápido, avistando o prédio de Gerard. Suspirou em alívio, correndo o mais depressa que pôde, só tomando coragem para olhar quando já cruzava o portão.

Não havia ninguém por perto. Ninguém visível, ao menos. Balançou a cabeça, perturbado, entrando logo depois.

Passou pelo corredor de luz falha, já um pouco acostumado com o caminho. Os cantos escuros do hall assustavam Frank, e ele construía involuntariamente imagens mentais onde aquele monstro saía do breu e o agarrava. Tentou parar com isso, pondo-se a subir a escada praticamente correndo. Passou a literalmente correr quando a porta de um apartamento foi aberta. Frank detestava aquela escuridão filha da mãe.

Chegou à porta cheia de inscrições do apartamento de Gerard e, arfante, bateu na madeira apressadamente. Dessa vez não demorou muito para que o homem a abrisse, vestindo o mesmo pijama da noite anterior, o gato enroscado entre as pernas. Ele segurava um livro velho, cujo cheiro das páginas deterioradas misturava-se ao cheiro doce que impregnava seu corpo.

\- Você de novo, então – constatou, bastante óbvio, afastando-se um pouco para que ele pudesse entrar. Frank sorriu sem graça, caminhando para dentro da casa do moço, perguntando-se mentalmente se estava incomodando.

\- Eu espero que você não se importe – murmurou, retirando a mochila dos ombros e deixando que ela escorregasse, tombando no tapete escuro. – Você me disse que seria melhor se eu viesse, então... Eu saí quando você saiu, peguei algumas roupas em casa e, bem... estou aqui.

Gerard pareceu surpreso por um momento, os olhos caindo para o objeto que o outro havia acabado de depositar no chão. Voorhees miou e pulou sobre o sofá, deitando sobre os travesseiros, preguiçosamente.

\- Bem – Gerard começou, as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo. Tinha um dos ombros nus, já que o pijama começava a escorregar por ali, meio desabotoado. Frank tentou não prestar atenção naquele detalhe, os olhos ávidos por uma amostra daquela pele perfeita. – Eu não me importo, mas fico surpreso. Não está com medo de mim?

\- Deveria estar? - Sentou-se devagar em um dos braços do sofá, cuidadoso para não espantar Voorhees, que parecia estar de péssimo humor.

\- Não. Mas também não precisava ter antes, e isso não adiantou em nada, não é mesmo? - Desviou o olhar para a janela por um momento, acompanhando o som de sirenes que passavam pela rua. Elas se foram, entretanto, e Gerard foi se sentar no sofá, ao lado do gato. 

Frank o observou por um instante. Ele tinha alguns arranhões novos no rosto e uma ferida no lábio inferior - coisas pequenas, mas que formaram gotinhas avermelhadas sobre a pele alva, brilhando contra a luz. Teve vontade de tocar o lábio maculado, acariciá-lo com seus próprios, sentir o gosto daquela dor. Reprimiu-se e desviou o olhar para a janela, que agora retratava o céu nublado, feixes de luz vindos de clubes noturnos refletidos nas nuvens. Ocorreu-lhe que John talvez estivesse num desses clubes com seus amigos. Não os invejou, entretanto. Estava exatamente onde queria estar.

\- No que está pensando? – Gerard perguntou de repente, retirando-o de seu torpor. Frank deu os ombros, querendo mostrar que não era importante. - Não, mesmo. Fale.

\- Você não sai? – Mudou de assunto, recebendo um olhar de confusão. – É. Eu quero dizer, você é bem novo. Eu normalmente não fico em casa à noite. Gosto... De sair por aí. Sei lá. Beber muito, dançar, conhecer pessoas. Visitar boates. Qualquer coisa.

\- Eu saio – falou, displicente, antes de rir. – Eu sairia hoje, mas você veio. Mas não se sinta mal, nem queria tanto assim. Estou enjoado daquele lugar, mas é o único para o qual vou.

\- Que lugar?

\- A _Undertown_ – fez cara de nojo. – É uma boate de merda, com um público de merda, mas a cerveja é boa e barata. E acredite... é o melhor lugar do mundo para ver quem é quem.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Tentou se aproximar mais, mas Voorhees olhou-o com frieza. Mudou de idéia, tornando a se sentar no braço do sofá.

Gerard riu do gato, afagando-o nas costas, os dedos compridos (de unhas pretas e meio roídas) passeando pelo pêlo gostoso devagar. Frank observou o movimento, deliciado pela cumplicidade dos dois.

\- Você aprende sobre as pessoas. Sabe aquilo que dizem? Que você é produto do seu meio? Você olha o comportamento delas e fica chocado. É ruim e bom ao mesmo tempo – suspirou, acomodando-se no estofado macio.

\- O que você aprendeu sobre mim? - questionou em tom de provocação, como se estivesse puxando conversa com um flerte na tal boate. 

Gerard o fitou por um momento. Mas não só olhou; foi diferente. Era como se ele estivesse vendo Frank, e Frank se sentiu visto pela primeira vez. Além das tatuagens, além da parede de cinismo, além do comportamento agressivo. Sustentaram uma troca de olhares por alguns segundos - coisa que Frank nunca tinha feito na vida, e que só mesmo aquele sujeito doido para fazer acontecer. Até que Gerard desviou o olhar e olhou para a televisão, a cabeça caída na mão que bagunçou os cabelos.

\- Você é um poço de ceticismo, rancor e desesperança - declarou sem rodeios. - Fora isso, é difícil dizer. Você me intriga, Frank. - Voltou a olhar para ele, parecendo sincero. - Me intriga bastante e me motiva a te ajudar. A trazer de volta o que foi tirado de você, que fez você ficar com esses olhos assim. 

\- Assim como? - perguntou de imediato, sequer protestando sobre as declarações prévias, que um dia ele consideraria absurdas e ofensivas, socando quem as tivesse dito.

\- Eles doem – sorriu de canto, despido da habitual ironia. Levantou-se devagar, ajeitando o pijama e cobrindo a epiderme que outrora estava exposta. Frank lamentou aquilo. – São os mais tristes que eu já vi.

Houve um momento de constrangimento. Frank abaixou a cabeça, o olhar caindo sobre os sapatos velhos e a barra enrolada da calça. Gerard suspirou.

\- Vou fazer um café – disse, girando nos calcanhares, caminhando para a cozinha.

Frank observou-o sair, quieto, a boca um pouco entreaberta. Não sabia como reagir àquelas palavras. Era um bocado além daquilo que ele havia esperado. Apoiou as costas no sofá, incomodado, ignorando o miado revoltado que recebeu por conta do ato.

\- Quer um? – Gerard perguntou de longe, fazendo com o que o tatuador suspirasse.

\- Quero sim, por favor – respondeu baixo, desconfortável. – Escuta. Eu posso usar o seu banheiro? E tomar um banho?

\- _Mi casa es su casa_ \- respondeu Gerard da cozinha. Colocava pó na cafeteira, mas sua mente estava bem longe dali.

-x-

Frank tentava enfiar suas roupas usadas na mochila. Estava sentado no sofá, o qual, durante seu banho, havia sido arrumado como uma cama para ele. Dos cabelos do rapaz caíam gotas abundantes de água, molhando as cobertas velhas e cheirosas.

Cheiro esse, Frank descobriu, vinha dos produtos que Gerard usava. Ele tinha uma coleção de vidros no banheiro, pintados à mão, indicando o conteúdo de cada um. Era um conjunto de porcelana um tanto quanto feminino, e Frank veio a imaginar se Gerard havia morado com uma mulher algum dia. Todos os produtos tinham aquele mesmo cheirinho delicioso e doce, mas o rapaz ainda não conseguira decifrar o que era.

Jogou a mochila no canto da sala e espremeu-se no sofá, no canto oposto de onde Voorhees estava sentado, impassível. Tinha um olhar nada satisfeito em sua carinha peluda, encarando Frank com antipatia, parecendo prestes a atacá-lo.

\- Aqui - veio a voz do dono da casa, atraindo a atenção de humano e bichano. Trazia mais biscoitos, idênticos aos da noite anterior, e as canecas cheias de café. - Fiz com canela, vê aí se você gosta.

\- Obrigado – esticou-se para pegar, ajeitando-se entre os lençóis depois.

Gerard foi para o outro lado, atirando-se num pufe escuro, o corpo afundando quase imediatamente. Ronronou por conta do acontecido, relaxando os ombros. Frank controlou um sorriso, bebericando um pouco do café fumegante.

\- Gerard – chamou de repente, atraindo a atenção do homem. Mordeu o lábio, já arrependido. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

\- Já está perguntando – disse, debochado, recebendo um olhar meio aborrecido. – O que você quer saber?

\- O que é que você faz, exatamente? – Perguntou, cauteloso, vendo a expressão do moço mudar drasticamente diante de seus olhos. Engoliu em seco, preocupado.

\- Essa é uma pergunta um pouco difícil de responder – falou Gerard, bastante vago, mastigando o canto da boca ferida. – Digamos que eu observo o que acontece e não gosto disso. E que eu tento evitar que continue acontecendo.

\- Você não está me dizendo absolutamente nada.

\- É, eu sei – riu baixinho, amargo, coçando a garganta de forma nervosa. – Digamos que eu tire coisas das pessoas.

\- Que tipo de coisas? 

\- Ah, de vários jeitos - acenou com a mão, uma careta no rosto. - Você não iria acreditar no tipo de merda que tem por aí.

\- Gerard, caramba, me dá uma resposta concreta - reclamou, quase derramando café no próprio colo. - O que você coloca em formulários no campo "profissão"?

\- Artista plástico - respondeu com um sorriso lavado na cara, as gengivas rosadas visíveis ao redor de dentes pequeninos. Escondeu-se atrás da caneca logo após.

\- Mas isso obviamente não é o que você faz. - Assumiu uma expressão maternal, frustrada. - Você disse que ia me contar. 

Gerard suspirou, virando o rosto para o teto em deliberação. Coçou a pele sobre o músculo de junção entre seu ombro e pescoço, fazendo marcas avermelhadas na pele alva. Sabia que precisava abrir o jogo, mas tinha receio de que fosse causar mais mal do que bem. Grunhiu baixinho, decidindo que era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz.

\- Tá, Frank. Mas antes, eu tenho algumas perguntas.

\- Não, não pode fazê-las – disse rápido, emburrado, os olhos miúdos. Gerard ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, surpreso pela atitude infantil. – Eu perguntei primeiro e eu não quero rodeios.

\- Mas para que eu responda, você precisa me dizer algumas coisas antes. Não vai doer – rolou os olhos, ouvindo o outro bufar e concordar. – Ótimo. Você acredita em Deus?

Frank retesou os ombros, sem saber ao certo o que responder. Gerard olhava-o por detrás dos cílios longos com calma.

\- Não – disse, por fim, imaginando o impacto que aquilo teria.

\- Por que não? – Gerard não recebeu resposta, o que o obrigou a continuar. – Eu não acreditava. Não sei se existe Deus como dizem que Deus é. Aquela coisa toda de uma entidade suprema muito boa se você fizer o que ele mandar, mas terrível se você sair do plano original. Não consigo conceber tanta paixão por alguém cuja moral é questionável.

\- As pessoas criaram isso – Frank deu os ombros, terminando de sorver o café e colocando a caneca vazia sobre a mesa de centro. – Não sei se há uma força magnífica nem qualquer coisa parecida, mas ela nunca apareceu para mim.

\- Você não imagina que deva haver algo no mundo que mantenha as coisas nos trilhos?

\- Que trilhos? - ficou na ponta do sofá, preso à conversa. - Olha o monte de merda acontecendo o tempo todo, Gerard. Olha o monte ridículo de injustiça nesse mundo. Se Deus existe, ele é um sádico filho da puta. 

\- As coisas não estão muito boas, é verdade - cedeu, sua voz num tom quase profissional. - Mas você não sente que há algo maior, orquestrando esse caos? Aliás, você não acha que nós vivemos simplesmente num campo de batalha entre a ordem e a anarquia?

\- Eu não estou entendendo - murmurou, piscando longamente.

\- Certo, então vamos colocar dessa forma: você não acredita em Deus, mas acredita no oposto a ele?

\- Oposto? Tipo o Demônio? - Riu nervosamente. - Também não. Deveria?

\- Obviamente. O que você acha que anda me dando hematomas e te causando pesadelos?

O choque foi palpável. Frank apertou os dedinhos nos joelhos, firme, encarando Gerard com certo ar de desespero. O rapaz não disse nada, dando tempo para que as suas palavras fossem absorvidas. Não se preocupou quando ouviu uma risada consternada, já tendo previsto reação parecida.

\- Isso não existe, Gerard – afirmou, categórico. Quebrou logo depois, engolindo em seco. – Eu espero que não exista ou eu estou muito fodido.

\- Não, não necessariamente – cruzou as pernas de uma maneira um tanto desleixada, os olhos correndo para o teto. – Você ainda pode contornar a situação. E talvez espantar isso. Eu só não sei ainda como, já que... Já que não está _dentro_ de você.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Gerard tornou a olhar para ele e sorriu, amargo.

\- Esse é o meu trabalho, Frank.

\- Seu... o quê? - Sentia a cabeça girar, mas estava ansioso demais para encostar-se no sofá. Será que estava entendendo direito?

\- Eu tiro entidades ruins de dentro das pessoas - disse com a voz calma e controlada, como se quisesse hipnotizar Frank para que ele não surtasse. - Faço isso com orações e objetos considerados sagrados pela religião. Eu poderia fazer em você, mas como eu disse...

\- Você _exorciza_ as pessoas? - Diante de um sacudir de ombros de Gerard, jogou-se de costas no sofá, levando as mãos à cabeça. - Como naquele filme? _Sério_?

\- Aquele filme é realmente bom, mas um pouco leve demais - disse com a voz suave e os lábios presos, um cigarro entre eles. - A questão não é essa. Essas coisas são reais, e eu não tenho certeza sobre Deus e o escambau, mas sei que esses vagabundos são tão reais quanto eu e você. E cada vez mais eu acredito que são eles que vêm te incomodando.

\- E por quê? – Perguntou, exaltado. Gerard ergueu a mão, pedindo para que ele se acalmasse. – Por que, Gerard? Por que você acha isso? O que faz... Você os vê atrás de mim? Em mim?

\- Não – fez careta, sacudindo a cabeça. – Eles não estão em você. Você é só um alvo. Mas eles não entram em você. Talvez por causa do seu ceticismo. É difícil entrar em quem não acredita em nada.

\- Não deveria ser o contrário?

\- Não. Isso é um erro comum, na verdade – pareceu pensar por um momento. Limpou a garganta antes de prosseguir. – É mais agradável para eles quando possuem alguém que acredite. É divertido debochar daquilo que é sagrado.

Frank sentiu-se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça, o corpo estremecendo por inteiro. Encolheu-se, quase como se buscasse proteção.

\- Eu sei que é muito para absorver, mas tente ficar calmo - Gerard falou baixinho. Levantou-se do pufe e foi sentar-se ao lado de Frank no sofá, passando para ele o cigarro do qual tragava, que foi recebido com avidez. - Parece pior agora, mas na verdade vai tornar as coisas mais fáceis. Para que eu possa tentar te ajudar.

\- Até parece - desdenhou Frank com uma risada curta, fumaça escapando por entre seus lábios e narinas. - Eu acho que nós dois não temos muita chance contra Satã e sua turma.

\- Você me subestima. 

\- Gerard! Você age como se fosse brincadeira! - Virou o rosto para ele, e fitaram-se de muito perto. - Não é!

\- Eu sei muito bem que não é brincadeira - declarou, subitamente sério e formal. - Acredite, Frank. Eu já sofri diretamente por conta disso. Te dei minha palavra que vou fazer o que puder por você, e prefiro perder a vida antes de perder a honra por mentir sobre isso.

Frank olhou-o por um bom tempo, os lábios cerrados. Assentiu depois, oferecendo o cigarro novamente, subitamente enjoado. Gerard aceitou, levando-o à própria boca, esperando que o mocinho dissesse alguma coisa mais.

\- Obrigado – murmurou, então, recebendo um aperto delicado no ombro.

Encararam-se. Frank voltou a observá-lo, minucioso, o olhar deslizando pela pele branca, pelos olhos claros e os cílios compridos. Tinha pequenos hematomas na altura das têmporas, que só se tornaram perceptíveis porque Gerard havia afastado alguns fios dali.

Admitiu para si mesmo que o admirava. Tanto pela beleza aterradora, que não se desmanchava mesmo em face das agressões, quanto pela firmeza. Falava com força e altivez, como se tivesse certeza de tudo. Como se nada pudesse atingi-lo.

\- Obrigado, mesmo – reafirmou, quase que lisonjeado por estar ali, com ele. O homem lutava com coisas que faziam o sangue de Frank gelar. Via coisas que o seu imaginário não ousava traçar. E ainda assim, conseguia desviar os olhos da miséria que era a sua vida para evitar que o mesmo acontecesse com outros.

Sorriu para ele, abertamente.

\- Nós vamos encontrar um caminho - declarou o exorcista, seus olhos convictos. - Dessa vez, aquele cretino vai perder. Eu não vou deixar ele te ganhar. Acredito que dessa vez estou mais bem preparado, agora só falta você acreditar.

\- Esqueceu que eu sou um "poço de ceticismo"? - fez aspas com os dedos, citando a descrição que Gerard havia feito dele mais cedo.

\- Somente aqueles de profunda fé podem se dar ao luxo do ceticismo. - Sorriu, superior, antes de apagar o restante do cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesinha de centro. Frank fez uma careta.

\- Exorcista _e_ profeta?

\- Ora, Frank - riu, voltando a encostar-se no sofá. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, quase feminino. - Isso é uma das citações mais famosas de Nietzsche. Você nunca lê?

\- Você nunca transa? Você precisa melhorar a qualidade dos seus dias - retrucou, o rosto ainda mais retorcido. Havia dito aquilo com a intenção de zombar a óbvia falta de vida social de Gerard, mas foi com surpresa que notou as maçãs do rosto dele ficando rubras rapidamente. Falhou em esconder um sorriso, idéias inesperadas passando por sua mente. Inesperadas e agradáveis.

\- Você consegue ser bastante desagradável quando quer – Gerard observou, então, tentando recuperar a seriedade do momento anterior. - Admirável.

\- Gentileza sua – piscou, mexendo no cabelo. Ajeitou-se no estofado macio e fixou o olhar no moço ao seu lado, deixando clara a sua apreciação.

Gerard permitiu que Frank o fizesse por um tempo, mas logo desviou dele. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e bocejou. Voorhees miou, imitando-o.

\- Eu vou dormir – disse, incomodado, arranhando de leve a garganta. Frank controlou uma risada. – Se você precisar de alguma coisa, meu quarto é no final do corredor. Não acho que vai. Voorhees vai cuidar de você.

\- É confiável deixá-lo aqui, solto? – Resmungou, recebendo um olhar incrédulo. Deu os ombros e escorregou para debaixo dos cobertores, sabendo que seria inútil discutir.

\- É confiável deixar _você_ aqui, solto? - Sorriu cinicamente. Frank mandou-lhe o dedo. - Boa noite, princesa.

\- x –

Manteve os olhos fechados, mesmo quando sentiu o delicado toque em sua nuca. Imaginou por um momento que fosse Voorhees, manhoso, buscando companhia. Desistiu da idéia quando dedos bastante humanos enrolaram-se de leve nos fios compridos, puxando-os um pouco, numa carícia ligeiramente bruta, mas nem de longe desagradável.

Virou-se, confuso, a mente um pouco distante, ainda, da realidade. Franziu de leve o cenho quando contemplou olhos meio arregalados, quase ansiosos. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e esfregou de leve a fronte.

\- O que foi? – Gerard perguntou baixinho, bocejando, sem se dar ao trabalho de se sentar na cama. Frank agora guardava as mãos pequeninas na altura do peito, parecendo consternado. – Você quer alguma coisa?

\- Não – Frank sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior, escolhendo palavras. – Seu gato me expulsou do sofá.

Gerard riu, deixando a cabeça pender para trás, caída do travesseiro. Seu pescoço exposto foi acariciado com o luar pálido que vinha da janela, mostrando-se apetitoso ao olhar de Frank, que esperava, confuso, na ponta da cama.

\- Pára de rir, seu babaca - murmurou, com medo que o gato os ouvisse e fosse incomodá-los ali também. 

\- Me chamar de babaca não vai te ajudar em nada - apoiou-se nos cotovelos e fitou o outro, olhos brilhando sob uma cortina desordenada de cabelos escuros. - Não é mesmo?

\- Pois é isso o que você é - jogou o travesseiro que tinha em mãos no rosto dele. - Será que você pode, _por favor_ , chutar aquele bichinho fedorento pra fora do meu sofá?

\- Não - respondeu com simplicidade. Abraçou o travesseiro que havia sido jogado em si e deitou-se sobre ele, fechando os olhos com um suspiro contente.

Frank permaneceu em pé, contemplando-o com incredulidade. Gerard contou até dez mentalmente antes de olhá-lo, suspirando depois.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou dormir no sofá – carregou no tom dramático, atirando as mãos para o alto, teatral. Frank negou com a cabeça. – Ah, ótimo. O que você quer fazer, então? Dormir em pé?

Frank cruzou os braços, questionando-se mentalmente se suas intenções não eram óbvias. Bufou depois, comprovando a suposição de outrora: Gerard não sabia ler nas entrelinhas.

\- Eu sou pequeno – concluiu, então, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente. Arrancou uma risada do outro.

\- Isso é perceptível, na verdade – coçou a garganta com as unhas finas, sorrindo, divertido. - Mas o que tem isso?

\- Ugh - rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços, exasperado. - Tem, animal, que eu posso dormir aqui no cantinho sem te atrapalhar.

\- No cantinho? - Piscou, sem entender. Quando o rapaz rolou os olhos mais uma vez e apontou para a cama, ele fez um som de entendimento. - Eu... você... é, eu acho.

\- Posso ou não? 

Gerard murmurou alguma coisa, mas havia desviado o rosto, e o que havia dito tornou-se incompreensível. Frank o observou mudar a posição do corpo por alguns segundos, desajeitado, as mãos movendo muito rapidamente. Até que o exorcista deixou seu rosto visível mais uma vez e, mesmo sob a luz fraca da rua, era notável o tom corado em sua face. Frank abafou uma risada e se sentou.

\- Eu espero que você não ronque – Gerard disse, então, segurando um travesseiro e colocando entre os dois corpos. – E não cruze a linha. Meu lado da cama, seu lado da cama.

\- Não, eu não ronco – Frank falou, soando entediado. - Mais alguma regra?

\- Só me acorde de novo se for uma emergência – puxou os cobertores, afastando-se do moço, acomodando-se debaixo dos panos pesados. Movimentou-se um pouco mais logo depois e Frank não conteve o furtivo sorriso.

\- Não precisa se afastar tanto, você vai cair do colchão. Não vou te morder. A não ser que você queira – disse em tom de troça, recebendo uma rajada de grunhidos. Riu dele, pensando em arrancar o travesseiro do caminho e cruzar os poucos centímetros que o separavam do outro. Não o fez, entretanto.

Gerard girou, oferecendo ao tatuador as suas costas, num gesto de censura. Frank não se sentiu ofendido; pelo contrário, achou graça. Manteve-se em silêncio, os dentes finos apertados contra a carne da boca bonita, a mente vagando.

A pele de Gerard era muitíssimo branca, imaculada, como se nunca houvesse encontrado a luz do sol. Parecia pura. Aliás, todo ele parecia puro, mesmo com os arranhões e hematomas constantes, mesmo com o cabelo suado e o cheiro de cigarro. Ele era puro como seu apartamento, onde, Frank estava cada vez mais convicto, nada poderia machucá-lo. Era como se as trevas envolvessem o exterior daquele prédio, imundiçando os tijolos velhos com sua maldade, mas não conseguissem passar da porta do apartamento, por mais precária que fosse sua qualidade.

Aquelas trevas continuavam a envolver Frank, também, e o invadiam de tempo em tempo. Gerard, por sua vez, as enfrentava. Encarava-as com a cara e a coragem, tendo consigo nada mais que um livro, umas gotas de água e um coração vibrando de vontade de acabar com aquela maldade. De todos, ele era o que mais deveria parecer abalado, corrupto, roto após ser atravessado pelo inimaginável. E ainda assim, ele permanecia puro.

Frank sentiu uma coisa esquisita no peito, e levou a mãozinha tatuada para tentar mantê-lo no lugar. Seus olhos arderam, mas não foi de medo. Do que era, ele não sabia. Apenas sentiu-se pesado diante da magnitude daquele com quem dividia a cama, uma sensação de orgulho e admiração balançando seu íntimo.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, devagar, receoso. Não queria acordá-lo. Já o estava perturbando o suficiente. Suspirou, encontrando o travesseiro que separava os dois e lançando-a para fora do leito. Deslizou, sutil, esticando o pescoço. Pensou em pousar um beijo no ombro dele, mas não o fez. Contentou-se em ficar próximo, sorvendo do cheiro inebriante que ele exalava.

Reprimiu-se mentalmente por conta da ousadia, achando inadequado o seu comportamento. Talvez Gerard ficasse irritado se acordasse e o encontrasse ali, às suas costas, a face quase enterrada no emaranhado de fios escuros. Mas talvez... Talvez não se importasse.

Manteve-se ali, quieto, aproveitando do momento de calmaria. Fechou os olhos e não pôde deixar de se perguntar como seria se a situação fosse diferente, se estivessem dormindo no mesmo leito, mas dividindo o abraço. Dividindo o calor. Consertando-se um ao outro.

Adormeceu.


	5. Cinco

Capítulo 5

Estendeu as mãos, juntas numa concha. Embora parte delas fosse coberta por babados discretos, porém trabalhados, vindos das mangas da camisa, era possível ver um emaranhado escuro na pele do membro esquerdo. Em suas mãos foi colocada uma maçã argentina, brilhante, vermelha como sangue. Um perfeito exemplar, bem do jeito que ele gostava. A senhorinha que entregou-lhe a fruta ofereceu também uma moeda, em troco à nota que havia recebido pela mercadoria, mas o homem negou com um sorriso gentil e um gesto discreto da cabeça. A mulher sorriu, levando a moeda de volta à sua bolsinha quase vazia. A banca não estava dando muito lucro naquele outono, e aquele rapaz simpático sempre a pagava mais do que consumia.

\- Deus lhe pague, meu filho - ela disse num inglês fortemente carregado de um sotaque latino. O homem alargou o sorriso, exibindo dentes pequeninos por trás de lábios vermelhos, muitíssimo vermelhos sobre a pele clara. Era atraente ao ponto do obsceno.

\- E a senhora fique com ele - respondeu, girando sobre os calcanhares e afastando-se, contente.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, parando para acender um cigarro. Recomeçou a caminhada tão logo que o levou aos lábios.

Divertia-se em atingir as poças d’água com as pesadas botas de couro. Sabia que a suposta infantilidade que demonstrava só acrescentava à sua imagem.

_Belíssima imagem_ , pensou depois, vaidoso como era. Apesar da soberba, estava certo. Era como uma pintura: traços marcados, lábios cheios e cruéis. Tinha pele de alabastro, cílios compridos e olhos que perfuravam a pele, que liam a alma.

Vestia-se de modo excêntrico, ornando o corpo com apertadas calças de couro, amarrações quase femininas e babados vitorianos. Carregava pedras preciosas em verde e vermelho nos dedos compridos, de unhas afiadas e pintadas de preto. Os braços, quase sempre nus, apesar de não estarem no momento, fechavam o quadro avassalador.

Era a personificação de um de seus pecados favoritos. Talvez o segundo. O orgulho ainda era o primeiro. Riu de canto, tragando com prazer.

Fazia quase um malabarismo com a maçã, jogando-a para cima e agarrando-a em sua queda. Fechava os dedos compridos ao redor da esfera lisa, apreciando o contraste das cores entre a fruta e seu próprio corpo. Ou, melhor dizendo, o corpo daquele que ocupava. Era um excelente corpo. Ele não o teria escolhido, caso não fosse. Além do mais, o rapaz tinha ótimo metabolismo, permitindo que ele comesse o quanto quisesse sem ganhar as odiosas formas desleixadas que tanto odiava. Certa vez, tomou para si um corpo enganoso, cuja beleza desfaleceu em poucos séculos. Isso o deixou irado ao ponto de rebelar-se e destruir todo um vilarejo com doenças. Hedonista como era, acabou se empolgando, orgulhoso de sua arte, e dizimou quase toda a população de um continente com a peste. Era um mérito que carregaria no peito, se pudesse.

Peito o qual ele encheu mais uma vez com a fumaça do cigarro, levando o tubo aos lábios de forma altiva, chamando a atenção dos pedestres. Gostava da atenção deles. Gostava de ser admirado, bajulado, mimado. Era o pai dessas coisas, afinal, e poucas coisas em eternidades agradavam-no mais do que isso.

Virou a esquina. Um latido chamou sua atenção. Abaixou os olhos para o cachorro que latia, arrepiado, trêmulo. Sorriu para o animal, esticando a mão para tocá-lo, recebendo um chorinho como resposta. Sabia que ele podia ver o que se escondia por debaixo das roupas caras 

Afastou-se. Atirou o cigarro para trás, rindo baixo quando ouviu gritos, anunciando um incêndio. Talvez aquelas pessoas tivessem sorte. _Por outro lado_ , olhou por cima do ombro, vendo o fogo consumir o esqueleto da casa. _Talvez não._

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, pensativo por um momento. Uma mulher que passava ao seu lado, esmagada em um pequeno vestido azul, encarou-o boquiaberta. Sorriu para ela, acenando devagar, os anéis brilhando.

\- Senhorita – cumprimentou-a, galante. Não manteve uma conversa, entretanto. Manteve o percurso, sentindo os olhos dela presos em sua nuca. Sabia o que ela estava pensando. E aquilo o agradava.

_Oh, as mulheres não são as mesmas de antigamente_ , riu baixinho, deleitado.

Passou por sua cabeça que os homens também não eram mais os mesmos. Mordeu a maçã, fazendo um barulho alto, enquanto pensava naquele cuja história contavam. É claro que as palavras registradas no livro sagrado eram nada mais do que uma fábula distorcida. Nem Deus poderia fazer cobras falarem, e Lúcifer nunca se rebaixaria à pele áspera de um animal tão asqueroso. Mas o princípio havia sido aquele, e foi com saudosismo que ele pensou naqueles dias, onde podia-se iludir as pessoas com facilidade. Elas eram inocentes. Nos dias atuais, cada uma delas convivia com a malícia desde os primeiros passos, e tornavam-se muito mais espertalhonas e resistentes.

 

Ao passar em frente a uma banca de peixe, ele parou. Um homem limpava as escamas da carne gelada, o gelo começando a derreter ao ar livre. Com cuidado para não encostar as roupas refinadas na água malcheirosa, aproximou-se do homem, levando os lábios perfeitos à orelha peluda dele.

\- Você está certo - murmurou, sua voz gutural, quase hipnotizante. - Aquele garoto não é seu filho.

Houve um momento de silêncio, seguido por um grito rouco, enfurecido. A faca atingiu a bancada de madeira com violência, a ponta adentrando na superfície. Lúcifer sorriu, satisfeito com a situação, cruzando os braços e fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, indicando uma rua próxima.

\- Ela está em casa conversando com o menino. E eles estão rindo de você - parou por um momento, pousando a mão na boca, o rosto contorcido em uma expressão quase caricata, de pleno deboche. - Eu posso ouvi-los daqui. Cada palavra. O que será que os vizinhos vão pensar quando essa criança crescer e não tiver os seus traços? Você sabe o que fazer, não sabe? Só há um jeito de obter a redenção.

Deu um passo para trás logo depois, afastando-se do homem enfurecido. Observou sua figura pomposa cruzando a rua, metendo-se por entre os carros, a faca reluzindo. Sorriu. Logo ela estaria manchada.

Pulou uma poça d'água, molhando o couro italiano de suas botas, e continuou seu caminho. Sentia-se bobamente ansioso, animado, sabendo que o circo estava prestes a começar. Sentiu o vento da manhã fria de Londres em seu rosto. Fechou os olhos, mas não parou de andar. Ele não precisava olhar para ver - tivera eternidades para conhecer o mundo e a Terra era o seu playground.

Parou de súbito. Ergueu o rosto aos céus e sorriu, respirando fundo. Baixou a cabeça, as íris claras agora expostas, e virou o corpo para encarar a loja ao seu lado.

Algumas inscrições haviam sido pintadas sobre o vidro da frente, que indicavam a existência de um estúdio de modificação corporal. Tatuagens e brincos, artistas bons por pouco preço. Lá dentro, as luzes estavam sendo acesas, uma a uma, por um homenzarrão de barba cheia e feições serenas. O outro ainda não estava lá. O menor, o mais belo, o mais desejado. Aquele que Lúcifer queria. Aquele que Lúcifer sabia que iria conseguir.

Esfregou as mãos, pensando por um momento. Frank não costumava se atrasar. Riu de canto, tendo a certeza de que sabia exatamente o que ele estivera fazendo. Passou a língua pelos lábios, erguendo os olhos para um prédio próximo, um sorriso iluminando a fronte.

Moveu a cabeça, apenas. Foi rápido. Um grito cortou a calmaria, rasgando o céu. As pessoas que andavam, distraídas, acabaram por parar, olhos fixos na cena. Era quase como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta.

O moço que limpava as janelas do sétimo andar atingiu o chão com um barulho alto e um gemido agudo. Outros sons de pavor se fizeram ouvir, mas aqueles não pertenciam a ele. O asfalto agora jazia manchado de sangue e vísceras.

\- Merda – suspirou, a conseqüência do seu gesto finalmente se fazendo evidente. Fez careta, pousando a mão sobre a cintura, observando os sapatos e as calças, agora salpicados de vermelho. 

Sirenes. Sirenes e pessoas murmurando, uma mulher regurgitando perto do meio-fio. Lúcifer rolou os olhos, entediado pelas manifestações de solidariedade. Não era como se alguém se importasse; daquilo, ele sabia bem.

O rapaz grandão de dentro da loja correu para fora, tentando ver que desordem era aquela em sua calçada. Ficou pálido e cambaleou ao se deparar com o cadáver estraçalhado. O líquido avermelhado se espalhava pelo concreto, deixando na calçada uma mancha que não seria fácil lavar.

Lúcifer observou tudo por um momento, satisfeito, tomando-se pelo maestro perfeito de uma sinfonia em infinitos atos. Ele mandava naquele lugar. Ele reinava. Aquele não mais era o mundo de Deus.

Após um último olhar ao redor, registrando sua obra, ele decidiu continuar seu caminho. Encontraria Frank mais tarde; tinha todo o tempo do mundo. 

Observou viaturas e ambulâncias correndo pelo bairro, desengonçadas e perdidas como galinhas decapitadas. O som estridente das sirenes era música para seus ouvidos. Cantavam para ele, dando-lhe parabéns pelo trabalho bem feito.

Não era, entretanto, o maior de seus feitos. Não chegava nem perto. Seus planos estendiam-se para o infinito, abrangendo diferentes pessoas e métodos mais cruéis. Para tanto, precisaria de ajuda. Não que não conseguisse fazer sozinho, mas assistir era tão agradável quanto praticar. E às vezes, até mais.

Acendeu outro cigarro, brincando com um dos anéis que usava. Seus passos o levaram para seu destino depressa, e logo adentrava o cadavérico bar da quarta avenida.

Foi saudado imediatamente por uma bela moça. Sua pele era pálida e assombrosa de tão perfeita. Vista de longe, lembrava uma boneca de porcelana. Tinha os cabelos ligeiramente cacheados, escorregando um pouco pelos ombros delineados, uma boca delicada, tingida de vermelho, e olhos acentuados pela maquiagem. No corpo curvilíneo, um obsceno vestido bordô, de vinil, que se apertava contra o desenho perfeito de sua cintura.

\- Belial – cumprimentou, manso, com um gesto da cabeça.

\- Lou. - Ela levou a mão delicada até a dele, pegando o cigarro e levando-o aos próprios lábios, a marca carmim do batom manchando o papel amarelado. Levantou o rosto esculpido, soprando a fumaça de maneira altiva. Voltou a fitar Lúcifer com algo que parecia ternura. - Encontrou o rapaz?

\- Ele ainda está se escondendo naquele buraco - respondeu em tom entediado, encostando-se no balcão de madeira polida. - Você vem fazendo um bom trabalho em perturbá-lo.

A mulher sorriu em satisfação, contente com o elogio. Moveu a cabeça com leveza, balançando os cachos para trás. 

\- O prazer é todo meu - respondeu por fim, piscando os cílios compridos. - É uma pena que a hora dele esteja chegando. Está sendo divertidíssimo.

Lúcifer riu, impulsionando o corpo para se sentar sobre a bancada. Cruzou as pernas longas, o material das calças apertando ainda mais as pernas torneadas, acentuando as curvas deliciosas de seu corpo. Belial contorceu de leve os lábios, num sorriso que tornava seu rosto quase inocente.

\- Você é uma menina má – ele concluiu, recebendo um olhar surpreso e uma risada gostosa. Piscou para ela. – Pobre rapaz. Se você aparecesse dessa forma, com esse vestido, imagino que ele ficaria um pouco mais feliz.

\- Gentileza sua – agradeceu com um gesto delicado da mão. – Ele não tem gostado muito de me ver, imagine você. Acho que as cobras o assustam um pouco. Irônico, não é?

\- Seu senso de humor me fascina – concluiu, então, tragando devagar. Soltou a fumaça devagar, brincando com ela.

\- Quando pretende abordá-lo diretamente?

\- Oh, em breve. - Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, vagando os olhos pelo lugar. - Acho que podemos dar a ele mais uma pequena demonstração de nossas habilidades. Talvez se ele presenciasse algo mais de perto. Um pouco de vísceras o fará bem. Aliás, hoje não está um belíssimo dia para lasanha?

Ela curvou os lábios, pensativa, passeando os dedos pelo próprio decote.

\- Talvez. Estou com mais humor para doces. Não sentes falta dos anjos?

Ele inclinou o corpo para a mulher, aproximando o rosto da orelha dela. Tocou-lhe com os lábios rubros, arrancando um suspiro.

\- Por que sentiria? Tenho algo muito melhor. E podemos comer massas, e depois doces. Podemos tudo, afinal.

\- Sempre galanteador – ela sussurrou, olhando-o por detrás dos cílios enormes, os olhos profundos em verde e marrom. Ele riu, vaidoso, as mãos belas pousadas sobre o colo. – Fico pensando quem pode resistir.

\- Algumas pessoas – ele disse, o rosto assumindo uma expressão quase pesarosa por um instante. Belial encarou-o, surpresa pela mudança. – Nada que seja relevante. Essa eternidade é feita de escolhas, minha cara. Assim como eu fiz a minha... Outros podem não achar tão empolgante essa vida de pecado.

\- Pecado? Engraçado ouvir você falar assim – a moça esticou o braço, roubando novamente o cigarro dele. Escorregou para se sentar ao lado dele, as pernas também cruzadas, as coxas branquíssimas aparecendo por debaixo do curto vestido.

\- Você sabe que isso tudo é muito questionável – Lúcifer deu os ombros, levando os olhos para o teto manchado. – Os pecados mudam. Mudam os povos, mudam os costumes. O pecado de ontem é o folclore de hoje. Gosto de ver as pessoas se culpando por algo que é da natureza delas.

\- Você sabe de quem é a culpa disso tudo, não é? - O tom da voz dela era de desprezo, assim como a expressão em seu rosto. - Aquelazinha...

\- Cale-se - interrompeu Lúcifer de súbito. - Não blasfeme contra quem não conhece. Quem lhe criou fui eu, Belial. Atenha-se ao que lhe é familiar. - Passou a mão pelo rosto, que havia ficado rubro com a ira repentina. 

\- Eu não entendo - disse ela, braços cruzados. - Por que você defende tanto alguém que o rejeitou tão cruelmente? Alguém que te desonrou e desprezou? Ela nunca te amou, Lúcifer, não como eu...

Parou de falar quando a bofetada forte atingiu-lhe o rosto delicado. A marca das costas da mão de Lúcifer brilhou na pele antes tão alva dela. O ambiente ficou ardendo em calor de repente, e o homem parecia emanar uma aura avermelhada em ódio. Belial manteve o rosto virado, ardendo, os pulmões falhando em seu peito.

\- Eu já disse o que eu acho desse tipo de comportamento - falou o homem, bastante sério, as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Eu lhe dou muitas liberdades, Belial.

\- Perdoe-me - disse, à contragosto, a voz rouca, notavelmente aborrecida. Ajeitou os cabelos sobre a área atingida, envergonhada da marca que agora lhe manchava a epiderme. - Só que... É difícil. Eu não consigo imaginar o motivo pelo qual você...

\- Você está me provocando - Lúcifer cortou-a. Falava com calma, mas seu aborrecimento era óbvio. - Eu construí você e eu posso derrubá-la. Ela pode ser muito piedosa, mas eu não sou. Você preferiria se arrastar aos pés dela se eu te mostrasse do que eu sou capaz. Então, controle-se. Ou eu terei que fazê-lo.

\- Não irá acontecer novamente - murmurou por entre dentes, sentindo seu orgulho partido fervendo dentro de si. 

\- É melhor para você.

Ele pulou do balcão e pôs-se a caminho da saída. Parou quando ouviu Belial chamar seu nome, chorosa. 

\- Não quer mais ir ao restaurante? - Questionou ela, a voz profunda. Apoiou os pés em bancos diferentes, mostrando o que o vestidinho de vinil falhava em cobrir. - Ou prefere ficar?

\- Feche as pernas e vá pensar em seu próximo encontro com Frank - disse secamente, voltando a caminhar. - Espero que faça um bom trabalho. Se não fizer, eu saberei. 

\- Aonde você vai? - Ela gritou, sentindo-se ultrajada quando ele bateu a porta e sumiu sem sequer respondê-la. - Babaca.

-x-

 

Abriu os olhos devagar, um pouco incomodado pela luz. Cerrou as pálpebras novamente, tornando a apoiar a cabeça no travesseiro macio, decidido a voltar a dormir.

Ronronou pela quentura e pelo cheiro do travesseiro, apertando-se mais contra ele. Pareceu surpreso quando ouviu um som baixinho de protesto. Ao compreender o que estava acontecendo, seu coração disparou.

Afastou-se do corpo de Frank devagar, os olhos meio arregalados. Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, que o mantinham próximo, e afastou as coxas das coxas que o apertavam, afoitas. Rezou silenciosamente para que ele não acordasse, e respirou aliviado quando o rapaz resmungou e virou, oferecendo-lhe as costas.

Manteve-se imóvel e em silêncio por alguns instantes, mordendo o lábio inferior. Provavelmente havia se aproximado dele durante a noite. Céus. E se ele tivesse acordado? Faria um escândalo, o acusaria de uma série de coisas. Sentiu-se mal de repente. Escorregou para fora da cama devagar, alcançando o casaco próximo. Vestiu-o depressa, deslizando para fora do quarto com passos rápidos, mas delicados.

Assim que a presença de Gerard estava claramente longe do quarto, uma risadinha abafada foi ouvida dentro dele. Frank pressionou o rosto contra o travesseiro, sorvendo o cheiro doce que o embalou durante a noite. Achou engraçada a reação de Gerard, embora fosse mais ou menos o que imaginava que fosse acontecer. Porém, no fundo de seu íntimo, ele tinha esperado algo diferente, envolvendo entregas e carinhos.

Quando Frank acordou naquela manhã, o Sol sequer havia nascido. O que o despertara havia sido a respiração de Gerard contra sua bochecha, fazendo cócegas. Já estavam entrelaçados, o que havia acontecido, de fato, acidentalmente, durante o sono. Mas o pequeno se aproveitou da situação. Aproximou-se ainda mais, mais furtivo que Voorhees, e até mesmo acariciou as costas de Gerard por baixo do pijama surrado. Não teve, porém, a coragem de encostar os lábios nos dele. Achou que seria indigno. Mas isso não o impediu de roçar o nariz no dele, e a ação simples proporcionou-lhe um êxtase poucas vezes experimentado.

Queria envolvê-lo de verdade. Enroscar os dedos naqueles cabelos macios, apertar os lábios nos dele, sugar o ar de seus pulmões. Queria deslizar os dedos pelos quadris redondos, pelas laterais curvilíneas, arranhá-lo nas costas com vontade. Ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome. Suspirou. Desejava coisas imensas dele, e nem o conhecia. Anotou mentalmente que gostaria que ele fosse como todos os outros. Por outro lado... Talvez não.

Saiu da cama pouco tempo depois, mexendo nos cabelos. Olhou-se no espelho do quarto do rapaz, satisfeito por ter tido uma noite de sono agradável. Bocejou, esfregando o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Gerard deveria ser receitado como terapia.

Logo deixava o quarto, já devidamente vestido. Gerard não ergueu a cabeça quando Frank entrou na cozinha, causando um pequeno sorriso enviesado. Frank pigarreou, então, não querendo mostrar que sabia o porquê de todo o constrangimento.

\- Bom dia – o pequeno cantarolou, esticando-se sobre a bancada para alcançar a cafeteira. Gerard resmungou por detrás de sua caneca de porcelana. – Dormiu bem?

\- Como uma pedra - respondeu rápido. Rápido demais, fazendo com que um pouco de café escorresse por seu queixo. Limpou com as costas da mão, aborrecido. Frank segurou uma risada e pegou seu café em silêncio, sentando-se à mesa logo em seguida.

\- Eu dormi _tão_ bem - declarou, olhos fingidamente inocentes por detrás da franja bagunçada. - A sua cama é realmente muito gostosa. Espero não ter te incomodado durante a noite.

Gerard não respondeu. Só passou a mão pelos cabelos, inquieto, os olhos fixos na mesa. Tentava desesperadamente pensar em algo para falar, algo que fizesse Frank calar a boca, mas seu cérebro parecia ter ido dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. O quarteirão da lembrança de como a pele de Frank estava quente contra a sua. Sentiu a garganta apertar e fazer um som estranho, involuntário. Tossiu em seguida, tentando disfarçar.

\- O seu casaco está do avesso - avisou o pequeno, divertido, tomando um gole do café. - Pressa?

\- Hm? Ah. Não, só... Distração. - Finalmente ergueu o olhar, as íris verdes ainda embaçadas pelas longas horas dormidas. - Sua cara está do avesso.

Frank não pôde evitar a risada. Balançou a cabeça, esticando-se para roubar um biscoito do prato de Gerard. O exorcista ergueu a sobrancelha, questionando aquele momento de intimidade. Frank apenas deu os ombros, mastigando.

\- Culpe a minha mãe – falou, de boca cheia, rolando os olhos depois. – Gravidez não planejada, sabe como é. Conheceu um garanhão numa noite, bebida vai e vem... Outras coisas fazendo vai e vem... E aí estou eu.

\- Você está me dando nojo – Gerard murmurou, recebendo um sorriso imenso de satisfação. – Não tem mais o que fazer? Não está atrasado para o trabalho?

\- Na verdade – Frank voltou os olhos bonitos para o relógio na parede e suspirou, assentindo. Bebeu rápido o restante de seu café, colocando-se de pé. – Estou sim. Posso... Uhn... Voltar aqui mais tarde? Para a gente conversar um pouco. Não gosto de ficar sozinho.

\- Tá, que seja – Gerard enfiou um biscoito na boca, parecendo entediado. – Traga-me mais biscoitos. Estou sendo legal com você. Mereço que você tente me agradar.

\- Ahh - fez Frank, colocando as mãos na cintura, insinuante. - Eu posso te agradar de _várias_ maneiras. Tem certeza que só quer biscoitos?

\- Como você é escroto - cuspiu em retorno, fazendo uma careta.

\- Oh baby - falou em tom de brincadeira, quase feminino. - Eu posso ser o que você quiser que eu seja.

Dessa vez, Gerard não pôde evitar um sorriso. Fitaram-se por um momento, o silêncio entre eles dizendo muita coisa. Até que Gerard pigarreou e enfiou um dedo na boca, tirando resquícios das guloseimas que agarraram-se em seus dentes pequeninos.

\- Jesus, como você é nojento - resmungou Frank, saindo da cozinha. - Imagino que tipo de coisa há nos seus lençóis!

 

\- x -

Manteve a cabeça baixa, os olhos fixos no desenho que fazia. Deixou que o lápis passeasse pelo papel devagar, contornando a marcação de outrora. Ouviu quando a porta se abriu, mas não levantou a cabeça.

Os passos pararam depois de um tempo, e um pigarreio se fez ouvir. Frank largou o lápis e ergueu os olhos, piscando em surpresa ao contemplar um dos rostos mais bonitos que já havia visto.

Tinha um sorriso nos lábios delineados e olhos inquisidores, quase lascivos. Frank sentiu-se envergonhar diante da intensidade daquele olhar, visivelmente desejoso. Admitiu estar lisonjeado, depois.

\- Eu posso ajudar? - Perguntou, então, recebendo um aceno positivo. - Uhn, tudo bem. Veio se tatuar?

Pergunta bastante estúpida, acrescentou mentalmente.

\- Na verdade, sim - o homem foi educado o suficiente para ignorar sua estupidez, e apoiou os braços sobre a bancada de vidro. - Eu posso olhar o seu portfólio, por favor? Queria ver as tatuagens religiosas.

\- Sim, claro. - Foi até as prateleiras e retirou dois livros grossos, voltando com eles pra cima do balcão. - Fique à vontade, senhor... 

\- Lou. Nada de senhor, por favor - adicionou, fitando Frank por olhos cerrados, penetrantes. - Eu não sou tão velho assim.

O tatuador sorriu, constrangido por suas mancadas. A presença daquele homem era diferente. Ao mesmo tempo em que fazia Frank sentir-se extremamente inquieto, quase incomodado, era absurdamente convidativa e estimulante. De repente, o rapaz pensou em sair para algum lugar, dançar, beber, foder, se acabar em pecado. Sentiu-se corar, estranhamente, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela figura, que folheava as páginas coloridas com leveza.

\- Você já tem alguma coisa em mente?

\- Nada específico. - Apoiou o rosto esculpido numa mão, displicente, e fitou o outro. - Você recomenda alguma? Queria algo... bonito.

\- Entendo - respondeu bobamente, analisando o homem. Ele vestia roupas diferentes, exóticas e belas como todo ele. - Depende de onde você a quer, e se já tem outras peças.

\- Oh, eu tenho muitas outras peças – falou, calmo, quase como num flerte. Frank sentiu-se aquecer por dentro, imaginando como alguém como ele podia estar interessado em sua pessoa. – Muitas. Você gostaria de vê-las?

\- Oi? – Frank perguntou, tolo, entreabrindo os lábios. Teria sido um convite?

\- As tatuagens – falou o outro, rindo baixinho, notando o impacto que causava. – Perguntei se você gostaria de vê-las. Você sabe. Para me dizer o que combina.

\- Oh, claro – assentiu, sentando-se de volta em sua cadeira, querendo afundar no estofado. Coçou a garganta com as unhas finas, olhando-o.

O homem levou os dedos até a barra de sua camisa justa, levantando-a devagar. Frank deixou o ar escapar lentamente, o sangue correndo um pouco mais depressa. Era quase como se contemplasse a cena em câmera lenta, os olhos afoitos por pedaços da epiderme perfeita.

Ficou em silêncio quando a blusa de manga comprida desapareceu, revelando um torso bem delineado e tatuagens escuras. Tinha o braço coberto por espinhos. Não parecia uma tatuagem tão católica assim, no final das contas.

\- Você tem alguma... crença? – Perguntou, então, recebendo um olhar um pouco confuso. – Eu quero dizer... Você quer uma tatuagem religiosa. Mas com qual temática? Você não é protestante ou católico, é?

\- Pode não parecer - disse após um suspiro -, mas a religião é parte muito importante da minha vida. Creio fielmente que sou uma criação de Deus. - Sorriu, leviano, seus olhos esverdeados queimando a pele de Frank.

\- E alguma dessas que você já possui é relacionada à religião? - Escaneou o corpo do homem, escorregando o olhar pelas curvas do abdome e dos quadris proeminentes. 

\- Depende do ponto de vista. - Esticou o braço escuro sobre o balcão, exibindo a tinta que formava espinhos. Sua mão foi parar bem perto do peito de Frank. - Essa, por exemplo. Está em constante evolução, e pode-se dizer que se relaciona a algo do tipo. 

\- Qual é o significado? - Molhou os lábios, sentindo a boca seca e a palpitação mais forte. Seu queixo parecia estar começando a tremer, e ele apertou os dentes para evitar tamanho constrangimento.

\- Eu te conto mais tarde - cantarolou o homem com sua voz gutural. - Não sei se você vai gostar.

\- Olha – Frank tentou rir, nervoso pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não costumava ficar daquele jeito com outras pessoas, principalmente em situações que antecediam certo contato físico. – Eu não costumo ter problemas. Você tem alguma religião diferente ou algo assim? Sei lá, budista?

\- Não, absolutamente não sou budista – riu, divertido, afastando alguns fios longos do rosto claro. – Mas é, digamos que eu tenha uma religião um pouco diferente. Diga-me... Você acha que um crucifixo no ombro combinaria com o resto?

\- Acho que ficaria um pouco exagerado – disse, sincero, tentando voltar a se concentrar no trabalho. – Não combina com o resto do desenho, mesmo se você tentar estilizar um crucifixo. Se você quiser mudar o lugar... Eu acho que ficaria muito bonito nas suas costas ou talvez na lateral do quadril. Não iria interferir nas outras tatuagens.

\- Oh, é uma pena – falou, então, quase teatral. – Eu queria mesmo no ombro.

Frank se sentiu incomodado, como se fosse sua culpa. Por alguma razão, sentia uma urgência estranha em agradar aquele sujeito.

\- Desculpe, isso foi só opinião pessoal, não significa que eu esteja certo - tentou ajeitar a situação. - O importante é que você goste, afinal...

\- Eu confio em você, Frank - respondeu com delicadeza, fechando o livro com as mãos elegantes. - O que você me sugere, então, que não seja um crucifixo?

O tatuador piscou, confuso. Não se lembrava de ter dito seu nome, mas logo imaginou que algum cliente o tivesse indicado para o tal Lou. Esforçou-se para pensar em algo. 

\- Talvez... talvez um anjo? - Propôs, inseguro, desejando um cigarro. - Anjos são muito bonitos.

Lou sorriu largamente, a ponta da língua vermelha entre os dentes. Meneou a cabeça lentamente, encarando o outro com satisfação. 

\- Eu concordo. São realmente lindíssimos.

\- Então – Frank bateu palmas, parecendo mais feliz. – Devo supor que a idéia do anjo foi aceita?

\- Claro que sim – concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Mas acho que vou demorar um pouco para escolher como será. Não sei se quero querubins ou anjos caídos. Preciso de um momento para pensar.

Frank franziu de leve o cenho por conta das últimas sentenças, olhando para o homem agora com certa estranheza. Ajeitou-se contra o espaldar de sua cadeira, esperando pelo complemento das frases de outrora.

\- Pois sim – sorriu Lou. Num gesto rápido, sentou-se sobre a bancada de vidro, sem sequer pedir permissão. Frank pareceu surpreso, mas não disse nada. – Não se preocupe, não vai quebrar. Digamos que eu seja bastante magro.

\- Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar – Frank falou, sincero, as mãos ligeiramente erguidas num gesto de rendição. – Você está querendo me sacanear, flertar comigo ou conseguir uma tatuagem de verdade?

\- Digamos que um pouco dos três. Mas a opção do meio é bastante atraente para você, não é? Como você é vaidoso – passou a língua pelos lábios. – Eu adoro isso. Digamos que seja o meu pecado favorito.

O tatuador ficou imóvel por um momento. Aquela situação havia se tornado muitíssimo estranha, de repente. Se a presença daquele homem - e os efeitos que ele causava - era diferente de qualquer coisa que Frank já sentira, talvez houvesse um motivo para tal. Talvez aquele homem fosse, de fato, diferente. Em formas extraordinárias. 

\- Okay - ajeitou-se na cadeira, cruzando os braços. - Chega com esse misteriozinho, dá pra ser? Eu acho que você está sacaneando comigo e eu não posso desperdiçar meu tempo. Tenho que terminar o desenho de um cliente que já deveria estar aqui.

\- Whoa, ele late também. Eu gosto disso - disse Lou, sorridente, lançando as pernas para dentro do balcão, encarando Frank cara a cara. - Você quer ir direto ao ponto? 

\- Sim - tentou manter a voz firme, embora algo dentro dele parecesse tremer.

\- Está certo disso? Muito bem. Vamos direto ao ponto. Você quer saber da minha tatuagem - esticou o braço escurecido. - Cada espinho é uma alma corrompida. Um ponto para mim. E é por isso que ela continua crescendo, e é por isso que você será parte dela, e é por isso que você não consegue tirar os olhos de mim. Ah, a Luxúria...

Houve um momento de silêncio. Frank gargalhou pouco depois, balançando a cabeça. Esticou-se para alcançar o seu maço de cigarros, pegando um e levando aos lábios. Encarou o homem diante de si por um momento e balançou a cabeça.

\- Já entendi tudo – falou, rolando os olhos. Pegou seu isqueiro. – Gerard mandou você, acertei? Ele está tentando me assustar. É bem babaca a tentativa, mas pelo menos...

\- Você não acredita? – Perguntou, rindo depois. – Homem de pouca fé. Você precisa tocar para ter certeza de que existe?

\- É, sim – assentiu e ruborizou quando Lou (se é que aquele era mesmo o nome dele) encontrou sua mão, trazendo-a para o seu abdômen. Frank afastou-se dele logo depois, o corpo arrepiado por conta da proximidade. Sentia os choques percorrendo seus membros mesmo depois da distanciação. Engoliu em seco. – Você já pode ir embora.

\- Você não está em posição de ser assim tão cético, meu querido – virou-se para ele, cruzando as pernas longas, os rombos desfiados da calça mostrando muito mais pele do que seria moralmente aceitável.

\- E quem é você pra falar sobre meu ceticismo? - questionou, irritadiço. - Eu nem te conheço.

\- Ah, acho que conhece sim - insistiu, a voz insinuante. - Afinal, temos intensos encontros quase todas as madrugadas, Iero.

O cigarro de Frank quase caiu de seus dedos, que se afrouxaram diante daquela fala. Foi invadido pelo medo, de repente. Vacilou por um momento, sentindo-se fraco sob aquele olhar pesado, mas tentou espantar as coisas idiotas que passavam por sua mente. Manteve-se o mais sério possível.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando. Eu não repito fodas.

Lou jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando gostosamente, enchendo o ambiente com o som de sua alegria. Voltou a fitar Frank, mas, dessa vez, seus olhos não eram esverdeados. Eram vermelhos como fogo.

Frank xingou um palavrão assustado, recuando rapidamente, quase caindo da cadeira. Encostou-se contra a parede, o peito subindo e descendo com rapidez. Sentiu os joelhos enfraquecendo com o pânico que o dominou.

\- "Como caíste dos céus, estrela filha da manhã. Foste atirada na terra como vencedora das nações" – recitou, bastante calmo, as chamas dançando dentro das orbes. – É particularmente a minha parte favorita.

\- Meu Deus – murmurou, tremendo. – Meu Deus. Isso é um sonho. Isso é um sonho. Você não é real. É fruto da minha imaginação. Foi aquela porra daquele remédio.

\- Por favor – Lúcifer riu, mostrando-se bastante paciente. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, olhando-o com interesse. – Você está vendo, você já tocou. O que mais eu posso fazer para provar a minha existência?

\- Você não é real – murmurou, os olhos cheios. Cobriu a boca com a mão, os dedos trêmulos. Queria levantar e correr dali, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. – Não existe. Isso é mentira. Sempre foi mentira. Não existe inferno ou demônio esperando por alguém que não acredita nisso.

\- As pessoas lutam contra mim há anos, meu querido. Alguns negam, alguns aceitam. Outros fogem – sorriu, quase paternal. - Outros acolhem. Digamos que eu seja uma pessoa bastante... Popular. Só que a verdade é que eu continuo existindo com ou sem a sua permissão.

\- Pois eu não quero nada com você - retrucou Frank, a voz falha. - Eu não sei quem ou o quê você é, mas eu acho bom você dar o fora da minha loja antes que eu chame a polícia.

\- Eu _sou_ a Polícia, Frank - Lou sorriu, os olhos muito abertos, assustadoramente feliz. - Eu sou o motivo pelo qual ela existe e o que a mantém viva. Eu sou a razão pela qual qualquer coisa acontece nesse mundinho entediante de vocês. Esse esgoto só é suportável porque eu o torno atraente, e eu venho te observando desde antes do seu nascimento. Você não entende? Você já é meu - cantarolou, piscando os olhos lentamente.

Frank encarou o homem em silêncio. Sentia seus olhos ardendo e lutava para que eles permanecessem secos. Desejou desesperadamente que Gerard estivesse ali, fosse para dar um soco naquele cretino enganador, fosse para mandá-lo de volta para o Inferno - a facilidade com a qual Frank considerou a possibilidade da história ser verdadeira o assustou. Ficou pressionado contra a parede, preso por aquele olhar flamejante, sem saber o que fazer. Até que sinos foram ouvidos à porta da loja, uma voz chamando por alguém.

\- Thomas veio se tatuar – Frank murmurou, internamente aliviado por aquela interrupção. O moço ao lado de fora sorriu, acenando para ele. Esperava ser convidado para entrar, educado como era. – Eu quero que você vá embora. Não tenho tempo para as suas ladainhas. Eu nunca tive. E você não é bem-vindo. Além do mais... Eu tenho coisas para fazer. E meu cliente me espera.

\- Está me esnobando por causa de um cliente? Que malvado da sua parte – rolou os olhos, afastando alguns fios da face talhada. – Depois de tantos anos de cumplicidade e procura, quando eu venho declarar o meu amor por você, é assim que você me trata?

\- Eu não estou achando graça – esclareceu o tatuador, a veia de seu pescoço pulsando depressa, denunciando o nervosismo que tentava ignorar. – Eu quero que você vá embora. Eu não tenho... Não quero atender você.

\- Bom – Lúcifer virou a cabeça para a porta, bastante calmo. Deslizou a língua pelos lábios devagar, quase pensativo. Frank contemplou o movimento, hipnotizado. Em parte pela beleza dele, sim, mas principalmente pelo medo que agora sentia. – Detesto ser interrompido.

Se Frank não soubesse o contexto daquela situação, não teria entendido o que aconteceu em seguida. Foi bastante rápido.

Os olhos de Thomas se arregalaram por um segundo, transparecendo pânico. Parecia que ele havia sentido ou visto algo invisível para os outros. No segundo seguinte, a cabeça do rapaz girou rapidamente para a esquerda, os cabelos ruivos balançando com o movimento. Um estalo alto e ele caiu, límpido, como se fosse uma marionete cujas cordas acabaram de ser cortadas. 

Lúcifer sorriu, apreciando a beleza e exatidão de suas habilidades. Fitou o corpo sem vida por um segundo, imaginando que suas ações fariam um certo alguém se chatear. Mas essa era a intenção, afinal. Voltou a olhar para Frank, que estava encolhido contra a parede, os olhos fixos em Thomas. Sentia a náusea que lhe provocava o ato da morte, sua cabeça girando, lágrimas escorrendo com abundância por seu rosto.

\- Pronto, meu bem – bateu palmas, mostrando grande satisfação. Riu depois, mostrando-se alheio ao pranto do jovem diante de si. – Agora você não tem mais cliente. Não precisa se preocupar com mais nada. Pode me dar atenção agora?

\- Vá embora – falou baixinho, soluçando. Sentia o peito doer; temia um desmaio. Engoliu em seco, abrindo a boca para puxar o ar, quase desesperado. – Suma daqui. Meu Deus.

\- Por que as pessoas sempre chamam por Deus quando eu estou por perto? Eu sou muito sensível à rejeição, acho bom salientar – descruzou as pernas, balançando-as no ar, quase infantil. – Aproveite um tempo comigo. Muitos gostariam disso. O que você quer de mim, Frank?

\- Eu quero que você _suma_! – Berrou, levantando de onde estava. Segurou-se no balcão para não cair. Suas pernas tremiam e os joelhos ameaçavam uma queda. – Volta para o inferno, para a puta que pariu, mas saia daqui!

\- Que delícia – riu, satisfeito, mostrando todos os dentes em um sorriso. – Eu também gosto da ira. Não é tão boa quanto as demais tentações, mas é bem atraente. Conte-me tudo. Despeje tudo em mim. Assim ficamos ainda mais parecidos.

\- Eu não sou nada parecido com você - disse por entre dentes, engasgado em saliva e medo. - Vá embora. _Vá embora_!

\- Oh, se você insiste - suspirou, pulando alegremente do balcão. Pegou a camisa que havia tirado e pôs-se a vesti-la de volta. - Mas Frank... Você sabe que eu não estou realmente partindo, não é? Eu estarei com você o tempo todo. Sua companhia é realmente agradável, quando você não está tentando me enxotar. E acredito que você ficará mais afável quando ouvir a proposta que tenho para te fazer.

\- Eu vou enfiar a proposta na sua garganta se você não der o fora agora - ameaçou fracamente, mesmo temendo ser eliminado como Thomas.

\- Meu Deus, como você é perverso! Realmente, um dos meus.

Lou fez uma reverência caricata e girou nos calcanhares, pondo-se a caminho da porta. Parou antes de alcançá-la, ao lado de sua vítima morta, e abaixou o corpo gracioso. Levou a mão tatuada ao pulso do rapaz, segurando-a bobamente no ar, imitando um aceno.

\- Até logo, Frank - despediu-se alegremente, satisfeito em ver como o tatuador mordeu os lábios e virou o rosto em repulsa. Endireitou-se e saiu da loja, deixando um rastro de destruição ao que assobiava contente.

O tatuador manteve-se em silêncio por um algum tempo, a garganta trancada. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar o pânico. Pensou no que poderia fazer. Pensou em correr para a igreja, beber água benta, enroscar-se aos pés de algum padre e implorar por clemência. Não fez nada. Não pôde. Limitou-se a esticar a mão, discar o número dos bombeiros e avisar que alguém havia morrido por um mal súbito na frente de sua loja.

Não conseguiu olhar para o cadáver. Tinha medo de vomitar. Ou irromper num choro convulsivo, como já havia feito antes. Deslizou para longe da porta, atirando-se em um sofá, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos frementes, imaginando o que raios havia feito para ser perseguido pelo demônio. Desejou que John não tivesse tirado o dia de folga.

Alcançou o celular, esmagado dentro de seu bolso. Discou o número que já sabia de cor, sentindo-se enjoado e subitamente amedrontado de ficar sozinho ali. 

\- Alô? – A voz familiar acalmou-o, ainda que por poucos instantes. – O que aconteceu, Frank?

 

Só então Frank notou que não sabia o que dizer e, mesmo que soubesse, não tinha forças para falar muito.

\- Você pode vir me buscar? - foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente, e ele pediu sem pensar duas vezes, a voz pequenina. Tentou respirar através do nariz congestionado, provocando um barulho alto. - Por favor.

\- Eu vou estar aí num minuto - respondeu Gerard, firme e sem hesitação. - Mantenha-se seguro.

A linha ficou muda. Frank deixou o celular cair por entre as almofadas e encostou a cabeça no estofado, sentindo-se exausto. Os bombeiros chegaram num instante, mas ele não se levantou para recebê-los. A garota da loja ao lado entrou no estúdio e, notando a apatia de Frank, pegou o telefone para contatar John. 

\- Isso não pode ser verdade - sussurrou para si mesmo, os lábios inchados e úmidos. Os movimentos dos bombeiros na calçada eram apenas um borrão na vista embaçada do rapaz, que fitou o nada por longos minutos, até que grandes íris verdes entraram em sua frente.

\- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, baixinho, olhando-o por detrás dos cílios compridos, naturalmente curvados. – Sua voz estava terrível no telefone.

\- Eu posso ir para a sua casa? – Pediu, sem ousar responder, o rosto cheio de expectativa. Gerard não respondeu inicialmente, um pouco surpreso pela inércia do jovem diante de si. – Por favor. É o único lugar onde eu me sinto seguro agora.

Gerard abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, não muito certo se deveria agradecê-lo ou questioná-lo. Decidiu apenas assentir. Estendeu as mãos longas, artísticas para o moço, ajudando-o a se levantar e notando-o ainda trêmulo. Pensou em fazer piada, ironizar o seu aspecto frágil, mas não o fez. Apiedou-se de seu estado, oferecendo a ele o apoio de seus braços.

Caminharam abraçados, num silêncio incômodo, atraindo olhares por conta do quadro desolador que compunham. Visivelmente partidos, esmagavam-se um ao outro na tentativa de se completarem. Frank suspirou, apoiando o rosto no ombro do exorcista, esperando que Gerard pudesse abrandar a dor.

Chegaram a um carro preto, antigo, diferente, como era seu dono. Frank viu John chegar quando se acomodou no assento gasto. Ao seu lado, Gerard tirava coisas do painel, jogando livros e embalagens vazias no banco de trás, mas ele mal registrava. Apenas abraçou o próprio corpo e abaixou o olhar. Após um instante, notou o outro homem aproximando-se muito de seu corpo e levantou o rosto para encontrar-se a poucos centímetros do dele. Sentiu o coração falhar e fechou os olhos instintivamente, mas a voz cálida quebrou seu encanto.

\- Cinto - foi tudo o que ele disse, afastando-se logo depois, trazendo o tecido elástico consigo. Frank sentiu os fios negros tocarem seu rosto por um momento. Apertou ainda mais os olhos, tentando aquietar seu desejo de segurar os cabelos do outro, trazê-lo para perto de si, procurar conforto nos lábios rosados e nos braços firmes. Desejou abrigo, proteção, carinho. Desejou sentir na pele a segurança que Gerard emanava, proteger-se sob seu corpo e ser agraciado com o seu toque.

Entretanto, apenas segurou a respiração e afundou no assento enquanto o exorcista dava a partida no carro.

\- x –

Frank mantinha o olhar no chão e as mãos juntas no colo. Gerard observava-o da cozinha, um tanto chocado pelo seu estado catatônico, mas muito curioso. Necessitava saber o que o havia afetado daquela forma.

Colocou o café pronto em duas canecas e levou-as para a sala. Pousou ambas sobre a mesa de centro, escorregando para se sentar ao lado do tatuador. Aguardou, mudo, por alguma reação dele.

Frank ergueu a cabeça. Tinha as bochechas coradas e o cenho ligeiramente franzido. Os lábios estavam crispados e tremiam, demonstrando seu nervosismo. Gerard encolheu os ombros, embaraçado pela situação, sem saber como combater aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos de medo e lágrima, os mais tristes que ele já havia visto.

Gerard afastou os lábios, mentalmente desenhando discursos e floreios para acalmá-lo. Desistiu no instante seguinte, sabendo que qualquer palavra seria inútil. Vocábulos não suavizariam o terror, nem acalmariam o seu pranto. Decidiu por uma ação que não condizia com o seu natural.

Diminuiu o espaço entre os dois, seus braços acolhedores envolvendo o corpinho miúdo, que tremelicava. Pousou as mãos nas costas de Frank, percebendo sua respiração afrontada e o esforço que fazia para não se entregar ao pavor. Acariciou-o da melhor forma que conhecia, as pontas dos dedos deslizando pela camiseta.

Após um momento do que parecia relutância, Frank cedeu. Deixou-se inclinar para o lado e ser envolto pelos braços cálidos. Gerard ajeitou-se no sofá, puxando o pequeno para si, segurando seu torso com uma mão enquanto a outra tocava-lhe o pescoço, acariciando-lhe a nuca com uma firmeza gentil. Frank pressionou o rosto contra aquele pescoço pálido, mordendo os lábios e respirando fundo. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso o distraía de seus demônios interiores, a posição frágil abalou sua resistência e ele sentiu a garganta ficar apertada, olhos ardendo. Seu peito se contraiu e ele fez um som abafado, transbordando angústia.

\- Shh, acalme-se - murmurou o exorcista contra a testa do menor. - Não precisa mais pensar nisso. Você está seguro, eu não vou deixar nada te acontecer. Certo? Você precisa confiar em mim.

Sentiu Frank menear a cabeça fracamente. Abaixou os olhos para fitar o rostinho distorcido e ruborizado, e poderia jurar que compartilhou de seu sofrimento por um segundo. As mãozinhas tatuadas seguraram a camisa escura do outro, como que agarrando-se a seu último fio de esperança. 

Gerard embalou o pequeno da melhor forma que encontrou, movendo os dedos contra os cabelos bagunçados dele. Viu uma lágrima cair em sua camisa, atravessando o tecido até sua pele. E então Frank apagou.


	6. Seis

**Capítulo 6**

 

Abriu os olhos devagar, piscando algumas vezes até que os olhos se acostumassem com a luz que vinha da janela aberta. Passou a língua pelos lábios, um tanto preguiçoso, lentamente se sentando.

Observou o local em que estava, reconhecendo-o como o quarto de Gerard. Tentou se lembrar de como havia chegado até ali, mas sua mente não parecia disposta a dar nenhuma informação. Lembrava-se apenas do abraço no sofá. Depois disso, havia uma enorme lacuna.

Pousou as mãos nas têmporas, massageando-as de leve, resmungando baixinho. Lançou os cobertores macios para o lado, deslizando para fora do leito. Meteu os pés nos chinelos do exorcista, não se importando com o quão largos haviam ficado.

Caminhou sem pressa até a cozinha, esperando encontrar Gerard perto da cafeteira, tomando o décimo quinto copo de café do dia, ou comendo biscoitos mofados. Surpreendeu-se quando encontrou o cômodo vazio, num silêncio perturbador.

A cafeteira estava cheia, de toda forma. O vapor agarrava-se ao acrílico do lado de dentro, enquanto do lado de fora havia um pedaço de papel amarelo pregado. Antes mesmo de se aproximar dele, Frank já imaginava o que estava escrito. Não foi imparcial o suficiente para se surpreender com o quanto aquilo o deixou chateado. Sentiu um rancor repentino, irritado. Arrancou o bilhete da vasilha com brutalidade.

Uma letra bem-feita marcava o papel, constante e fina. Dizia apenas: _Trabalho. Sinta-se em casa. G._

Encarou o papel por alguns segundos. Não estava sendo racional quando sentiu-se rejeitado, mal-tratado, negligenciado. Era como se tivesse esperado acordar nos braços de Gerard, como havia adormecido, e que pudesse permanecer neles pelo tempo que bem entendesse. A negação das expectativas fez o tatuador decepcionado e aborrecido. Ele amassou o papel e jogou sobre o balcão.

Retornou para o quarto do homem, buscando os seus sapatos. Encontrou-os no canto, junto com as botas de Gerard. Calçou-os sem muita paciência, ignorando os cadarços desamarrados. O casaco foi jogado no ombro.

Abandonou o recinto, caminhando para a porta principal. Um miado estridente se fez ouvir, e Frank não pôde deixar de franzir o cenho quando Voorhees sentou-se diante da saída, quase como se quisesse impedi-lo de ir.

\- Não vou ficar no mesmo lugar que você – Frank disse, observando o animal, que o encarava com seus imensos olhos verdes e muito interesse. – Não sei a sua índole quando o seu dono não está por perto para te colocar limites.

Um miado ainda mais alto tomou conta da sala, como num protesto. Frank pousou a mão sobre a cintura, encarando-o. Voorhees apenas piscou, deitando esparramado no tapete.

\- Ah, tenha dó - grunhiu, passando a mão pelo rosto. - Qual é o seu problema? Me deixa sair. Você nem gosta de mim, por que iria querer me manter na sua casa?

O gato inclinou a cabecinha e lambeu o focinho rosado. As palavras de Frank ecoaram em seus próprios ouvidos. Aquela era a casa de Gerard. Não a dele. Nunca foi e provavelmente nunca seria. Ele havia praticamente invadido o lugar, comendo da pouca comida que o exorcista tinha, dormindo na cama dele e usando secretamente a escova de dentes no banheiro. Invadiu o apartamento e toda a vida de Gerard, cobrando dele coisas que não eram sua responsabilidade, sentindo ciúmes descabidos e criando expectativas onde só havia escuridão.

Balançou a cabeça em reprovação a si mesmo. Sabia que no momento em que botasse o pé para fora daquele apartamento seria novamente envolto por seus próprios fantasmas. Daria cada passo temendo encontrar a personificação do mal. Isso era irrefutável e ele não poderia viver na casa de um estranho para sempre. Não havia escapatória e, pela primeira vez, Frank decidiu encarar seu destino com a pouca dignidade e coragem que tinha. Suspirou, desanimado.

\- Voorhees, por favor - murmurou, humilde. - Só me deixe ir embora.

Um resmungo longo cortou o ar e o animal rolou para o lado, visivelmente aborrecido. Frank suprimiu um sorriso, caminhando para a porta, agora livre de obstáculos. Acenou para o seu antigo inimigo, saindo logo depois.

Frank caminhou pelo prédio devagar, pensando. A luz piscava sobre a sua cabeça, tornando difícil enxergar com clareza. Não se preocupou, entretanto. Já estava começando a memorizar cada curva e desnível do local, de qualquer maneira. Deixou que um som baixinho escapasse por seus lábios entreabertos, imaginando o quão íntimos pareceriam aos olhos alheios.

Não estavam tão próximos assim, concluiu logo depois, deixando que os ombros caíssem. Gerard ainda era a pessoa de bom coração que tentava salvá-lo, e ele ainda era o idiota esperançoso. Não parecia haver nenhuma brecha para sentimentos maiores do que piedade.

Bufou e afundou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, aborrecido. Se havia algo que Frank detestava, era piedade. Aquela misericórdia condescendente, paternalista, onde se dá tapinhas na cabeça do pobre rapaz digno de pena. Que se fodesse aquilo. Ele nunca gostou daquele tipo de relação. Sempre se virou sozinho, mesmo que isso tivesse feito com que ele atravessasse metade do mundo para trabalhar com sua arte.

Ele sobrevivera durante vinte e cinco anos sem Gerard e seus cuidados. Já era bem crescidinho para cuidar de sua própria vida. Já era homem suficiente para levantar a cabeça e encarar a vida sozinho, tomar suas decisões e se defender, e não ficar trazendo problemas e implorando pela atenção de um rapaz que já tinha problemas mais que suficientes em sua vida.

Seus problemas, entretanto, não eram nada perto daquilo que o abordou repentinamente.

Foi atirado contra a parede próxima por dedos gigantescos, envoltos em sombra. Gemeu quando suas costas atingiram os tijolos, mas não teve tempo de processar a dor. 

Berrou ao ser puxado por mãos. Outras mãos. Milhões delas. Multiplicavam-se como larvas no esgoto, seus dedos compridos e manchados de sangue agarrando as roupas do jovem, puxando-o para baixo, arrastando-o na calçada.

Gritou em desespero, tentando chutar os seus agressores e recebendo gargalhadas e tapas como resposta. As mãos não tinham dono. Eram enormes e bichadas, infestadas de feridas, envoltas por sujeira e vermes. Não tinham donos. Estavam mortas.

Frank sentiu o choro vir antes que pudesse pensar em controlá-lo. Escondeu o rosto nos braços, deixando-se ser carregado, as roupas arrastando no mármore. Logo rasgariam. Imaginou-se jogado no chão no dia seguinte, esfolado pelo atrito, os olhos vidrados no céu. Vidrados na ajuda que nunca veio.

Sentiu quando afastaram seus braços, e gritou com toda a força que tinha quando um rosto desfigurado veio em sua direção. Transformou-se em um vulto preto e diminui, correndo para adentrar sua garganta. Berrou mais, quase como se aquilo pudesse expulsá-lo.

Sentiu-o descer e queimar, estourar órgãos. Sentiu o sangue. Vomitou vermelho. Cobriu a cidade com tanta dor.

Sentou-se, tremendo e chorando, vendo pessoas correndo. Correndo dele.

Deixou o corpo cair contra a parede imunda, fedendo a lixo e excremento. Não tinha forças. O pranto misturou-se ao vômito e Frank limpou o próprio rosto com a manga da jaqueta, fraco demais para sequer ter nojo de si mesmo. Sentiu a água gelada correr pelo seu pescoço, a bochecha colada ao tijolo lodoso da parede. Seu queixo tremia, assim como todo seu corpo violado. Não queria abrir os olhos. Não queria mais respirar. 

Mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar o impulso de seu corpo em contorcê-lo num bico infantil, soluços ecoando em sua garganta, transbordando agonia. Aquilo não era vida. Ele não queria mais um minuto sequer daquilo. A coisa que mais desejava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele poderia se lembrar, era que aquilo tudo simplesmente _cessasse_. Não queria ser rico, famoso, ou sequer feliz. Só queria poder respirar ar puro, sem crueldade, sem o fedor da corrupção e a dor lancinante que lhe provocavam diariamente.

Lembrou-se do homem na loja. Lembrou-se de Lúcifer. Tentou lembrar de quando foi que sua vida ficou tão fodida e absurda, mas não conseguiu.

Permaneceu sentado por mais um tempo. Não soube quanto foi. Soube que muitas pessoas passaram, olharam-no e continuaram seu caminho, comentando sobre sua embriaguez e sobre a falta de decência contemporânea. Não teve sequer vontade de rir.

Arrastou-se pelo chão, segurando-se no poste para conseguir se levantar. Descartou a jaqueta imunda antes de começar a andar, seus passos vacilantes conduzindo-o de volta para o seu apartamento. Para a cama pequena e amarrotada, os móveis fora do lugar, o imenso armário de bebidas e os cigarros.

Olhava para ambos os lados, desconfiado. Volta e meia girava nos calcanhares, pronto para abrir um berreiro caso alguém o seguisse. Ouvia cochichos. E risadas baixas.

Quis pedir ajuda. Segurar as mãos de qualquer pessoa aparentemente decente e implorar por um momento de calmaria em sua presença, enroscar-se aos seus pés, satisfeito por encontrar alguém que o fizesse acreditar que nem tudo estava perdido.

Sabia que não poderia. Qualquer pessoa iria, no mínimo, chutá-lo. Literalmente. Exceto por Gerard, mas a vida deste já era por demais devastada. Ele não precisava dos problemas de outra pessoa. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder seu tempo e energia com um estranho.

Frank estava e permaneceria sozinho - ou pelo menos era assim que deveria ser. Ele era um amaldiçoado, carregando um fardo demasiadamente pesado. Suas costas estavam prestes a ceder. Tinha medo do que faria para parar toda a dor. Sabia que, apesar de tudo, não queria morrer. Por alguma razão, sabia que o que o esperava do outro lado era ainda pior do que ele vivenciava em terra. Talvez essa convicção tivesse vindo com um sonho; talvez Frank tivesse nascido com essa certeza. Apegava-se à sua existência com toda a pouca força que tinha, mesmo que a odiasse com cada pedaço de seu ser. Era uma contradição com pernas, preso num beco sem saída, cujo único destino era o misto de desesperança, dor e infelicidade. 

Correu para os braços de seu único consolo.

Deitou-se no sofá, os olhos pesados e a boca dormente, a garrafa de vodca vazia pousada sobre sua barriga. Resmungou, sentindo-se um tanto tonto, começando a ver o mundo em câmera lenta. Não pôde evitar uma risada satisfeita.

Esticou-se para agarrar o outro vidro, este ainda intocado. Sentou-se, então, xingando quando sua cabeça doeu. Afagou as têmporas por um momento, antes de decidir que continuaria com o seu ritual de autodestruição.

Um som alto impediu-o de se concentrar. Ergueu os olhos para ver sangue brotar dos cantos das paredes, rolando devagar por sobre a tinta velha, pingando em gotas grandes no chão de madeira.

Recuou rapidamente, um som estranho escapando de sua garganta, encolhendo-se no canto do sofá. As gotas passaram a jorrar com mais abundância, rapidamente espalhando-se pelo assoalho do apartamento. Logo pareciam pequenos riachos, inundando a sala, penetrando no tecido do sofá. Frank tremia, aterrorizado, sentindo repulsa daquele líquido grosso e brilhante.

Uma risada. O som encheu o ambiente e ecoou pelas paredes. Foi com um susto que Frank viu que não mais estava sozinho em seu próprio apartamento. Havia uma mulher no canto da sala; uma mulher que poderia ser atraente em outra situação. Ela não se cobria muito, um vestido curto apertando-lhe as curvas de forma quase obscena. Assim como o vestido, os lábios dela eram vermelhos e cruéis. Ela fitava Frank com desprezo, a maldade dançando em suas feições delicadas.

Mas logo ela deixou de ser mulher. Encolheu-se toda, transformou-se em criança. O vinil vermelho do traje tornou-se uma camisola infantil, encharcada pelo sangue que caía sobre ela. A garotinha tinha as faces coradas pela violência de seu pranto, o som alto rasgando os ouvidos de Frank. A menina levou as mãos sujas ao rosto, arranhando a pele com força suficiente para rasgar as bochechas e arrancar as unhas. Ela sangrava e berrava, abafando o apartamento com o peso de sua dor.

Frank apertou-se contra o sofá, tremendo dos pés à cabeça, os olhos imensos assistindo àquela cena absurda. Recolheu as pernas, esmagando-as contra o peito numa tentativa estúpida de não ser alcançado pelo sangue que subia. E subia.

\- Pare – pediu como pôde, a garganta em carne viva, fechando os olhos. Não conseguia olhar para a criança, mulher ou o que diabo fosse aquilo sem sentir ânsias. Era demais para sua cabeça. – Pare, eu imploro. Por favor.

Juntou as mãos, trazendo-as para perto do rosto ruborizado, proferindo meia dúzia de palavras soltas, subitamente arrependido por nunca ter aprendido a rezar. Tentou se lembrar das frases rabiscadas pela casa de Gerard, imaginando se teriam o mesmo efeito se saíssem dos seus lábios destreinados em vez da boca abençoada do exorcista.

\- Deus nos guarde e Deus nos proteja – gaguejou, incapaz de se lembrar das frases corretas, ouvindo um silvo de insatisfação. Uma fagulha de esperança surgiu. Respirou fundo, o ar infectando seus pulmões. – Deus nos guarde e nos proteja.

Uma respiração quente esbarrou em seu rosto, fazendo com que o moço congelasse. Esperou pelo fim, mas nada aconteceu. Arriscou-se a olhar, deparando-se com o fogo que o atormentava havia dias. Pensou em gritar, mas uma mão feminina cobriu-o seus lábios. E queimou. Queimou como o inferno.

\- Pare de se debater – ordenou a dona dos olhos cruéis, sem sequer erguer o tom de voz. Soou doce. – Seus esforços são inúteis.

Frank parou. Tornou-se quase inerte, exceto pela tremulação incontrolável de seu corpo e as lágrimas que escorriam abundantes. Tentou fechar os olhos, mas não conseguiu. A mulher sorriu, delicada. A beleza dela não combinava com seu mau-cheiro nauseante.

\- Bom menino - elogiou ela, afastando a palma dos lábios dele lentamente. - Você quer que eu pare, querido? Quer? - Fez um bico infantil por um momento, zombeteira, mas tomou de volta a expressão cruel no segundo seguinte. - Saiba que isso não é nada, Iero. Absolutamente nada.

Ele tentou falar alguma coisa; não sabia o quê. Mas ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele.

\- _Shhh._ \- Deslizou a unha comprida pelo rosto suado do rapaz, brincalhona. - Você terá sua escolha. Não se incomode em aprender a rezar, meu amor, é enfadonho e medíocre. Você poderá ser grande, se quiser. Mas se fizer a escolha errada... saiba que há amigos meus esperando-lhe nos portões.

As intenções do que pretendiam fazer com Frank invadiram a mente do rapaz de súbito. Ele apertou os olhos e voltou a se debater, gritando em dor, a alma ardendo. Uma lufada de vento e então água atingiu seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar o apartamento vazio, de volta ao que costumava ser. A chuva entrava pela janela, molhando o chão empoeirado. Levantou-se rápido, decidido a não ficar ali. Alcançou um sobretudo esquecido sobre uma das poltronas, vestindo-o depressa e correndo para deixar aquele lugar. Não havia como continuar. A atmosfera ameaçava sufocá-lo.

Entrou no o primeiro bar que encontrou, apoiando o corpo cansado sobre a bancada de madeira, exigindo doses e mais doses de qualquer coisa realmente muito forte. O atendente encarou-o com estranheza, mas não ousou questionar. Seria arriscado contrariar alguém cuja índole parecia duvidosa. Os olhos injetados denunciavam entorpecentes, em sua concepção.

Frank despejou o conteúdo dos três primeiros copos na boca sem sequer degustá-los. Queria ficar ébrio. Tão ébrio que não conseguiria andar, falar ou pensar, tampouco lembrar de qualquer um dos fatos (teriam sido mesmo fatos?) recentes.

Uma voz rouca sussurrou em seu ouvido quando estava prestes a virar o quarto copo, e dedos compridos, ornados por imensas pedras preciosas, pousaram-se sobre os seus.

\- Calma - sorriu Lúcifer, estonteante, quando o rapaz pulou em susto. - Não vim te fazer mal. Aliás, acho que já é hora de você melhorar um pouco, não acha?

Frank encarou o homem por uma fração de segundo, absorvendo os detalhes de sua aparência. Ele tinha os olhos pintados discretamente, realçando a beleza de seu rosto. Usava um chapéu escuro que falhava em esconder o cigarro preso na curva de sua orelha. Uma camisa de botões revelava parte do peito liso, marcado por linhas em dégradé de desenhos diversos. Aquela aparência atraente não enganava Frank, e ele estava prestes a pedir que fosse deixado em paz quando tudo parou.

O mau-humor do barman de repente não mais atingia Frank, e o rapaz deixou de sentir as intenções do homem em socar o cliente abusado do canto do balcão. As ondas misturadas de podridão dos outros ocupantes do bar pareceram se dissipar, deixando atrás de si um zunido que durou por um momento, até que desapareceu por completo por baixo da música ruim e das conversas exaltadas. O terror que tornava o coração do tatuador perigosamente rápido se foi. O ar tinha apenas o cheiro de álcool, cigarros e suor. Tudo o que Frank sentia era a náusea causada pela quantidade de bebida que havia ingerido. Não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão bem num local público.

Lúcifer escorregou para o seu lado, sentando-se sobre o balcão. Cruzou as pernas e inclinou-se para frente, as mãos pousadas sobre os joelhos. Sorriu de canto para moço diante de si, esperando que Frank voltasse sua atenção para o que realmente importava. 

\- Percebe? – Disse quando o outro finalmente dignou-se a olhar para seu rosto. Piscou para ele, maroto. – Eu posso fazer o que você quiser. Você quer que pare? Eu faço parar. É só você me dizer o que agrada, que eu torno real. Não é uma delícia ter todo esse poder, Frank?

\- Por que eu? – Perguntou de repente, recebendo sobrancelhas erguidas como resposta. Suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior, numa expressão de preocupação e dúvida. – Eu não entendo. Eu sou um cara de classe média baixa, sem vida amorosa, vivendo em pecado como um milhão de pessoas por aí. Por que logo eu?

\- Você gostaria que eu fizesse isso com outra pessoa? É por isso que é você – falou, bastante calmo, sua voz potente sobressaindo sobre as demais. – Você gostaria de passar essa responsabilidade para alguém. É egoísta.

\- Não é egoísmo – rebateu depressa, aborrecido com a insinuação. Lúcifer riu, agradado da reação. – Não se trata de egoísmo. É... é incerteza. Não faz sentido, simplesmente. Eu nunca fiz nada que pudesse ser tão errado a ponto de precisar ser visitado por você.

\- Parte meu coração que você veja a minha presença como uma afronta ao seu bem estar, meu anjo – disse, pousando a mão sobre o peito meio descoberto, quase teatral. Frank rolou os olhos. – Não encare isso como uma visita indesejada. Encare como a chance de ver o que poucos viram.

\- Talvez eu não queira ver. Talvez eu só queira ser mais um rosto na multidão.

\- Lamento, mas é um pouco tarde para isso - declarou em tom de quem se desculpa, embora sorrisse.

\- Como assim, tarde demais? - Virou-se para o outro, internamente maravilhado com a neutralidade do ambiente, o silêncio relativo às crueldades alheias. - Tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Lúcifer virou o rosto para cima, risonho, obviamente satisfeito com o questionamento. Levou o cigarro aos lábios, e não precisou de isqueiro para que ele se acendesse. Tragou fundo antes de virar o rosto para Frank, aproximando-se do rapaz, fumaça grossa escapando por entre seus dentes.

\- Eu escolhi você – disse devagar, abrindo os lábios espessos em provocação. Piscou para ele quando o mocinho engoliu em seco. – E devo dizer que você é um dos meus preferidos, até agora.

\- Por que eu? – Perguntou, então, cortando a linha de pensamento do outro. Juntou as mãos tatuadas, apertando-as, tentando conter a tremedeira. – Eu não fiz nada. Nem agora, nem antes. Eu não matei, eu pago as minhas contas, dôo para a caridade...

\- Oh, pelo amor de Deus – rolou os olhos, entediado. – Por que todos vocês acham que esses são meus únicos critérios? Criatividade de vez em quando é bom.

\- Por que você não, sei lá, pega fogo quando fala no nome de Deus? - Balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta, genuinamente confuso, esquecendo seu terror por alguns momentos. - E que critérios?

\- Ah, Frank - fez Lúcifer após uma gargalhada, fitando o moço com olhos carinhosos. - Você é realmente uma peça. Adoraria passar mais tempo com você.

Frank encolheu-se, incomodado com o carinho e a perspectiva de passar mais tempo com aquele... ser. Engrossou a voz, acabando com a ilusão de descontração do ambiente.

\- Você não me respondeu.

\- Porque eu conheço Deus – falou, simplista, dando os ombros. – Conheço muito bem, na verdade. Jogávamos juntos antes de aquilo tudo acontecer, você entende. Não queimaria só por dizer o seu nome.

\- Não, não entendo – murmurou, causando um resmungo. – Deus existe, então. Isso é meio estranho.

\- Ah, existe – Lúcifer pareceu quase sonhador por um momento. Balançou a cabeça logo depois. – Ela é linda e hilária.

Frank emudeceu, franzindo o cenho. Esperou que Lúcifer se consertasse, mas a emenda não veio. Limpou a garganta.

\- Ela?

\- Claro que sim – Lúcifer falou, óbvio, as sobrancelhas tão altas que quase atingiam a linha dos cabelos. – Ou você acha que um homem teria tanto senso de humor?

Após um momento encarando Lúcifer bobamente, Frank pegou o copo sobre o balcão, virando o resto do líquido âmbar em um só gole. Pigarreou, meneando a cabeça para si mesmo, processando a informação.

\- Então... então por que sempre falam que é _ele_? Tipo... a Bíblia diz isso, não diz? O Pai. Sei lá. - Apertou os olhos, sentindo a bebida parecer muito mais forte agora que não havia a distração e dor que sempre o acompanhavam.

\- Ora, o que você esperava ler numa fábula escrita por um bando de bêbados? - Desceu do balcão e sentou-se num banco, ao lado de Frank. Inclinou-se para mais perto do rapaz, que sentiu o cheiro delicioso que ele exalava. - Além do mais, você acha que um homem seria tão altruísta e sensível? Se Deus fosse homem, seria obviamente homossexual.

Para a surpresa de ambos, Frank riu. Sentiu a cabeça girando, reclamando, ao mesmo tempo em que queria mais um drink. Esfregou o rosto com a mão colorida, tentando manter-se alerta.

\- E como ela é? – Perguntou, a curiosidade aguçada. – Fisicamente. E de resto, também. Eu não consigo imaginar Deus como uma mulher. É tão estranho.

\- Imagine que ela é realmente muito bonita – Lúcifer ponderou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior, os olhos faiscando. Não era maldade que despontava ali, entretanto. – Ela tem cabelos enormes. E sorri o tempo inteiro. E, oh, ao contrário da crendice popular, ela é muito piedosa.

\- Mas e Sodoma e Gomorra? – Frank disparou, atropelando a fala do outro, que não pareceu se importar.

\- Eu diria que foi TPM – gargalhou, e balançou a cabeça. – Bobagem. Acredite. Teve mais mão minha do que dela ali. Foi um bom trabalho, na verdade. Fico orgulhoso.

\- Mas por que ela não fez nada para impedir?

\- Ela tem toda essa idéia de equilíbrio, sacrifícios e blá blá - gesticulou com as mãos e revirou os olhos. - Ela poderia tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis para mim, mas nós dois sabemos que não é possível alcançar a perfeição.

\- Mas eu não vejo equilíbrio - retrucou, cenho franzido. - Vejo que a balança está claramente favorável pra você.

\- Obrigado! - Sorriu largamente, alegre. - Eu me esforço. Nah, mentira, eu sou bom no que faço mesmo. Adoro meu trabalho. Aqui, tome mais uma dose.

Frank olhou-o despejar a bebida em seu copo, milhões de pensamentos inundando sua cabeça. Sentia-se tonto e um pouco enjoado, mas aquilo já era rotina. Bebeu de uma vez, sentindo o álcool descer quase suave pela sua garganta, meio anestesiada.

\- A verdade, meu caro, é que eu e ela temos um pacto. Um pacto que nunca realmente foi assinado ou confirmado, mas eu sei que ele existe – disse, o dedo erguido de forma quase didática. Frank teve a impressão de que as palavras saíam da boca do outro em câmera lenta. – O que é dela, eu não consigo tomar. Mas eu posso tentar. Se eu não conseguir, ela ri de mim lá de cima.

\- Vocês _brincam_ com os humanos, portanto – Frank murmurou, visivelmente aborrecido pela constatação, o cenho franzido. – Vocês ficam disputando entre si? Isso é patético.

\- Eu, disputar humanos? Ora, Frank, me poupe. Conheço criaturas por demais espetaculares, por que eu iria querer um bando de humanos tediosos? Não. Eu faço isso por diversão. Talvez para provocá-la, também; ela fica muitíssimo sexy quando está brava.

\- Espera aí - interrompeu, tentando ignorar os comentários sexistas a respeito de _Deus_. - Se você acha os humanos tediosos, por que então parece tão determinado em me... me...

\- Você é especial, meu bem. - Aproximou o rosto do rapaz, tocando o nariz no ombro dele por um instante, para então endireitar-se. - Ainda não percebeu isso? Eu não estaria interessado em você, caso contrário.

\- Especial no quê? - Perguntou, mesmo com medo de ouvir a resposta. - Por favor, sem mais rodeios. Eu preciso saber, não me sinto bem.

\- Eu diria que seus olhos têm a luz de mil estrelas e seus lábios são como morangos, mas isso é bem patético e, na verdade, eu não acho isso – esticou-se, alcançando o bolso de Frank e analisando o maço de cigarros que encontrou. Fez careta, colocando-o no lugar. – É que eu tenho um amigo. E esse amigo fez um ótimo trabalho há alguns anos.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando – afastou alguns fios do rosto, nervosamente, um gosto forte azedando a saliva.

\- Digamos que... Bom, quando eu desci, eu não vim sozinho. Trouxe alguns amigos, sabe. Fazer a festa sozinho não costuma ter muita graça – rolou os olhos. – Entre eles, estava Azazeal. Alto, moreno, forte, você sabe. Essas coisas todas que as mulheres adoram. Ele um dia conheceu uma moça e, bom, elas nunca resistem. Foi a décima terceira... concubina dele, vamos dizer assim. E ela gerou, portanto, seu décimo terceiro filho.

\- Você está dizendo... - Encarou o balcão, tentando fazer com que sua mente entorpecida visse um sentido naquilo. - Você quer dizer que eu sou filho de um demônio?!   
\- Bem...

\- Porra!

\- Calma.

\- Puta que me pariu. - Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis contra elas. - _Puta que pariu_. Eu sou muito fodido na vida mesmo.

\- Eu diria que você tirou foi a sorte grande - ponderou Lúcifer, pousando uma mão nas costas do rapaz. - Você tem sangue nobre, Frank. É uma honra, muitos dos meus dariam tudo para ser...

\- Eu vou vomitar.

\- Eu entendo que é um pouco demais para a sua cabeça, mas fique tranqüilo. Você acabará compreendendo a grandiosidade disso. E logo – não conteve o sorriso, afagando seu ombro.

Foi interrompido por um som alto. Frank apertou os dedos no balcão, regurgitando no chão empoeirado. Lúcifer saltou para o lado, querendo poupar os seus sapatos. Suspirou, levando a mão para o cabelo comprido do rapaz. Agarrou os fios sem muita delicadeza, deixando que ele se aliviasse.

\- Deus, que cheiro horrível – disse, então, fazendo careta. Frank apenas grunhiu, bastante desconcertado. Sentia os membros pesados, e sua cabeça latejava. – Vocês são realmente podres por dentro.

Frank endireitou o corpo com dificuldade, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão para descansar a cabeça nas mãos. Respirou fundo, tentando não desmaiar bem ali.

\- Aqui, querido, beba isso - disse Lúcifer, passando um copo ao rapaz. - Seu hálito está péssimo, isso vai ajudar.

Só quando o líquido queimou-lhe a garganta, Frank percebeu que era vodca pura. Tossiu, sentindo a queimação e o gosto horrível provocados pelo vômito. Sentiu que seus olhos estavam molhados, como acontecia sempre que vomitava, e sua pressão baixa o deixou tonto.

\- Eu preciso deitar - murmurou fracamente, sentindo o estômago balançar, ainda revolto.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem – bateu continência, seus braços longos correndo para envolver o corpo miúdo de Frank.

Arrepios percorreram seu corpo quando Lúcifer o segurou. Prendeu a respiração, incerto sobre o que a proximidade dele o fazia sentir. Era um misto de pânico e deleite, algo que Frank definitivamente não saberia explicar.

\- Sabe – Lúcifer sussurrava, delicado, quase como se o ninasse. Tinha-o presos nos braços ainda. – Você é muito interessante. Tem um espírito que não é fácil de domar. E eu não pretendo fazê-lo.

Frank não respondeu. Embora compreendesse o significado das sentenças de Lúcifer, não sabia como rebatê-las, nem tinha força para tal. Fechou os olhos, tomado por um cansaço arrebatador. O demônio riu.

\- Você está exausto, não está? Pobre criança - cantarolou com sua voz gutural, embora suave. - Entregue-se ao sono, Frank. Eu prometo a você que dormirás como um anjo essa noite. Nada irá te incomodar. E isso pode durar o tempo que você quiser, eu posso fazer tudo sumir... você só tem que me acolher.

O rapaz molhou os lábios, mas não abriu os olhos. Lúcifer sabia, entretanto, que ele ainda não estava adormecido.

\- Você vai me acolher, Frank?

Caminhou pelas ruas escuras e úmidas, carregando nos braços o que tanto cobiçava. Cantarolava baixinho uma canção de outro tempo. Sentia a vitória se aproximar.

\- x –

Abriu os olhos devagar, praguejando baixinho por conta da luz forte que entrava pelas frestas da janela. Piscou algumas vezes até finalmente se acostumar, e lentamente impulsionou o corpo, sentando-se na cama, em meio aos lençóis.

Tinha um gosto um pouco desagradável na boca ainda, mas não era tão forte quanto costumava ser. Não havia aquela desagradável pressão nas têmporas, comum nos dias que sucediam suas bebedeiras. O estômago jazia calmo e o corpo parecia regenerado. Aquilo era estranho.

Balançou a cabeça, passeando os olhos pelo ambiente. Reconheceu o seu quarto pouco depois, inicialmente estranhando a situação. As memórias surgiram devagar, causando um sobressalto. Engoliu em seco ao se lembrar dos dedos em seus cabelos, dos sussurros ao pé do ouvido e do beijo depositado em sua bochecha. Depois disso, havia o escuro.

Mas era um escuro com o qual não estava acostumado. Não era a escuridão amedrontadora; era o escuro silencioso de uma noite bem dormida. Sem pesadelos. Sem sustos. Sem dor. O escuro agradável e pacífico que Lúcifer lhe proporcionou.

“... _você só tem que me acolher_.”

Franziu o cenho, preocupado. Seu corpo estava descansado e bem-disposto. Sentiu-se culpado. Imaginou o que aquilo significaria.

Mas seu bem estar não durou muito. Logo os traços encantadores se formaram em sua visão, trazendo consigo mil ofertas e possibilidades, lembrando Frank do que ele tinha à sua disposição. E lembrando Frank de qual era sua realidade atual: sentiu-se repentinamente enjoado, de corpo e alma, como lhe era habitual há tanto tempo. A glória se foi. Ele estava de volta ao seu universo detestável.

_Você só tem que me acolher._


	7. Sete

Capítulo 7

 

Caminhou devagar, segurando os pesados livros junto ao peito. O nariz protestava um pouco por conta da poeira e do cheiro de mofo, mas o moço tentou ignorar o incômodo. Depositou os exemplares antigos na mesa, relaxando os ombros e se sentando.

Analisou as capas por alguns instantes, lendo e relendo as letras talhadas em dourado, tentando decidir por qual deles começaria. _“Demonologia” parece pesado demais_ , ponderou. _Melhor começar por algo um pouco mais leve. Mas apocalipse não é muito melhor, é?_

Arranhou o queixo, a língua presa entre os dentes. Terminou por escolher uma terceira opção, que clamava conter um glossário sobrenatural. Soava estúpido, na verdade, mas Frank sabia que não estava em posição de reclamar de nada.

Respirou fundo, criando coragem, e abriu o livro. As páginas já estavam amareladas e gastas. Imaginou quantas pessoas já haviam lido aquela obra. Imaginou se Gerard já havia lido.

Passou algumas páginas de apresentação, mal olhou o índice, chegou ao prefácio. Tentou começar por ali, mas aquele livro parecia ter sido escrito na época de Noé. A linguagem era ridícula de complicada. Bufou, impaciente, e acabou abrindo o livro em uma página qualquer, já bem avançada.

_... já que seres humanos não foram concebidos com a idéia de poder. A corrupção da alma se dá por meios atabalhoados, muitas vezes voluntário, e não pode ser revertida..._

Correu os olhos por algumas frases soltas, até chegar em algo que lhe era familiar.

_... como o Rei Henry VIII, que durante seu governo controverso mostrou-se um importante aliado. O absolutista, criado no catolicismo, viveu em meio ao pecado toda sua vida adulta. Chegou ao ponto de voltar-se contra o catolicismo..._

Na página ao lado, havia um quadro do Rei, posando em frente a cortinas escuras, ao lado de um homem. Um homem a quem Frank conhecia.

Seu queixo pendeu para frente ao reconhecer os cabelos escuros, que emolduravam um rosto de feições talhadas e cruéis. A boca estava contorcida em sorriso de escárnio e os olhos brilhavam por detrás dos cílios curvados.

Lúcifer jazia ali, vestido com as roupas de um nobre, próximo ao monarca. Ao seu lado direito, demonstrando que o guiava. Que o tinha nas mãos.

Frank virou a página rapidamente, o coração aos pulos. Engoliu em seco, encarando as outras figuras, um tanto amedrontado. Pensou em olhar novamente, mas hesitou; sabia que entraria em pânico caso Lúcifer não estivesse exatamente no mesmo lugar de outrora.

Fechou o livro, decidindo que tornaria a abri-lo em outro momento. Talvez quando tivesse um pouco mais de coragem ou quando estivesse na presença de Gerard. O exorcista certamente não surtaria se por acaso as gravuras _magicamente_ ganhassem vida.

Puxou a próxima enciclopédia, esta um pouco mais pesada do que a outra. Pinçou teatralmente algumas páginas, abrindo em uma que possuía a reprodução de um quadro bastante draculesco. Anjos enroscavam-se uns nos outros, suas asas tortas e sujas de sangue, as bocas entreabertas e os dentes finos. Demônios engalfinhavam-se no meio de corpos, fornicando, seus rostos tortos.

Admirando a cena, atrás do cenário deprimente, havia uma moça de corpo escultural e minúsculo vestido vermelho.

O pranto infantil das lembranças de Frank invadiu seus ouvidos e ele mudou a página rapidamente. Esfregou os olhos antes de continuar a olhar, imaginando se estava tendo alucinações. Pensou que não, provavelmente não, já que não havia tomado nenhum remédio. Folheou algumas páginas de caracteres distintos, os quais ele não sabia ler, mas que havia visto no meio das coisas de Gerard.

Encontrou uma nova figura. Era um quadro antigo, os traços arredondados e tinta macia do Renascimento. Mesmo que a figura houvesse distorcido as feições, tornando-as mais rechonchudas, ali estava Lúcifer. Seus olhos mesclavam o azul esverdeado com faíscas avermelhadas, e seus cabelos anormalmente cacheados caíam sobre os ombros, sobre uma longa roupa escura. De mãos dadas com ele, usando uma roupa parecida, porém rosada, estava uma mulher sorridente, de rosto angelical e cachos castanhos.

Manteve-se ali por um longo tempo, admirando a beleza da moça. Não sabia quem ela era, mas tinha um rosto imaculado e uma aura prateada ao redor. Deixou que o ar escapasse devagarzinho pela boca entreaberta, relaxando na cadeira. Sorriu furtivamente, retornando à sua tarefa de outrora.

Mergulhou nas anotações, de rodapé, anotando mentalmente os nomes dos autores recomendados. Pediria ajuda para Gerard depois. Ele certamente saberia de cor o que cada um deles havia dito.

Interrompeu sua busca quando se deparou com um quadro impressionista. As cores eram vivas e as pinceladas, fortíssimas, desenhavam rostos. Milhões de rostos compridos. Dentre eles, destacava-se a fronte de um rapaz de vinte e poucos, de olhos coloridos e cabelos longos. Eternizado em tinta, lá estava Lúcifer novamente.

E na próxima figura.

E na próxima. E na depois daquela.

Frank mergulhou num frenesi de informação. Sentiu-se esmagado e impotente. Soube, naquele momento, que estava diante de algo massivo. Não era uma pequena brincadeira. Estava sendo perseguido e desejado não por um advogado, não por um dançarino ou um dentista. Estava sendo cobiçado pelo Demônio em pessoa. Aquele de quem todos falavam, alguns com temência, outros com idolatria.

Lúcifer, o pai do Mal, um rapaz charmoso, estava atrás de Frank. Não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu o estômago girar.

Soltou o ar que havia segurado, levantando-se. Empilhou os livros, nervoso, os dedinhos tremelicando contra a dureza das capas. Caminhou até a bibliotecária e falou com ela com a voz baixinha, quase como se compartilhasse um segredo. O olhar de desconfiança que ela lhe lançou fez com que ele se questionasse se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Pouco depois, saiu pela rua com um pesado saco de pano. Dentro dele, centenas de anos de história. E medo.

-x-

Gerard rolou os olhos, já aborrecido com a falação. Estava encostado ao batente da porta, esperando o filho da mãe se cansar de debater os braços com tanta força. Estava tentando evitar outros hematomas. Queria que seu rosto ficasse pelo menos apresentável uma vez na vida. Os motivos de querer aquilo ele não admitia para ninguém.

O rapazinho na cama finalmente parou de se contorcer. A cabeça pendeu sobre o travesseiro, olhos revirados, um gorgolejo baixo ecoando em sua garganta. Gerard suspirou e aproximou-se da cama. Tirou um pequeno frasco do bolso e desenroscou a tampa um pouco, espirrando água sobre o leito enquanto murmurava umas palavras baixas. O garoto gemeu em protesto.  
‘  
Colocou o frasco no chão e tirou um pequeno terço do bolso. A prata de qualidade não combinava com as posses maltrapilhas do exorcista, e era um de seus bens mais preciosos. Curvou-se para frente, pronto para ouvir os gritos do fraco demônio quando encostasse a prata na testa do garoto. Porém, quando o fez, o que viu foi um par de olhos de fogo, brilhantes e escandalosos como a gargalhada que se seguiu.

\- Gerard – a voz rouca preencheu o quarto, num tom quase amigável. O homem arregalou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios em surpresa pela identificação. – Quanto tempo desde a última vez. Não pensei que tornaria a encontrá-lo, principalmente em uma situação _tão_ familiar.

Gerard manteve-se imóvel, a boca entreaberta de forma bastante considerável, o olhar vidrado no rosto sem cor do menino sobre a cama. Ele sorria. Enorme e visivelmente debochado. Parecia ter total controle sobre a vontade do jovem.

\- Oh... O que foi? – Perguntou, quase inocente, a língua comprida passeando pelos lábios arroxeados. – O gato comeu a sua língua?

\- Quem é você? – Escarrou, de repente, tentando se recompor do susto. Esfregou as unhas nos braços, agoniado, a garganta seca. – Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos? Eu... Quem é você? Qual _deles_ é você?

\- Essa é, na verdade, uma ótima pergunta. Eu tenho tantos nomes – pareceu pensar por um momento, teatral. – De a até z, tantas denominações e sinônimos. Alguns até bastante engraçados. Imagino que você não gostaria de ouvir todos, entretanto.

\- Não. - Balançou a cabeça, afastando-se um tanto. - Não. É mentira.

\- Foi isso o que você disse tantos anos atrás - disse em tom de troça, balançando a cabeça como uma mãe decepcionada. - Mas isso não parou interrompeu o que aconteceu a Michael, não é mesmo?

Antes que percebesse, Gerard avançou para o corpo de menino, a cruz na mão erguida, prestes a atacá-lo de alguma forma (embora não tivesse realmente pensado em nada). Mas o outro foi mais rápido. O braço aparentemente fraco do garoto soltou-se da amarra sem esforço, e a mão amorenada encontrou o rosto pálido do exorcista fortemente.

Gerard caiu para trás, os olhos arregalados. Fez menção de sair do quarto, mas a porta bateu.

\- Por favor, Gerard - disse o Demônio em sua voz grossa. - Não seja um covarde como foi antes. Converse comigo de homem para homem.

Gerard tremia. Sentiu o sangue subir, inundando o rosto bonito, que queimou. Engoliu em seco, pensando no que fazer.

Da cama, o demônio ainda o encarava, divertindo-se com a situação. Puxou o braço que ainda estava preso, arrebentando a corda com facilidade. Riu depois, debochando. Ajeitou-se na cama, relaxado, os olhos revirando.

\- Diga-me, Gerard - começou, lento, propositalmente tornando sua fala mais lenta e rouca. - Como você tem passado, esses anos todos? Eu mentiria se dissesse que não sei o que você anda fazendo. Ouvi alguns comentários a seu respeito. Meus rapazes estão tão aborrecidos com você. Está atrapalhando a diversão deles. Que rude da sua parte.

\- Eu só reparo o que você destrói - respondeu, a voz trêmula, embora estivesse tentando ser o mais firme possível. - Ou pelo menos manda os outros destruir.

\- Ah, sim. Tenho uma tremenda preguiça em ocupar-me com qualquer um. Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Pessoas mais interessantes para visitar... pessoas com as quais você está ficando cada vez mais íntimo, não é mesmo?

O queixo do exorcista se travou em tensão. Com a respiração inconstante, ele fitou aqueles olhos de fogo, sentindo-se preso e impotente diante daquele poder.

\- _Ó Deus onipotente e eterno_ \- sussurrou baixinho, colocando significado nas palavras como nunca -, _que vos dignastes elevar a honra..._

\- Oh, Gerard, _por favor_ \- escarneceu, cínico. - Tenha dó. Eu não vim aqui acabar com você. Se assim fosse, já estaria feito. Perdão pela bofetada, mas você me provocou. - Sorriu, satisfeito com a discórdia.

\- Saia daqui! – Gerard berrou, então, sentindo-se miúdo e impotente diante do poder daquele ser. Enroscou os dedos na cruz que trazia consigo, pulando sobre o corpo na cama, empurrando o objeto contra sua face.

Esperou pelo barulho característico, pelos gritos de horror e pela pele que se romperia. Aguardou pelas convulsões e as heresias em outro idioma, pelos olhos revirados e a boca entreaberta.

Engoliu em seco quando tudo o que recebeu foi um sorriso simpático e um meneio de cabeça.

\- Você realmente acha que isso é o suficiente? Você não está lidando com um amador, meu querido – falou, calmamente, antes de prender os dedos no pulso do caçador e ouvi-lo gritando de dor pelo toque, que queimava. – Infelizmente, parece que a recíproca não é verdadeira.

Antes que pudesse compreender o que estava de fato acontecendo, Gerard foi atirado para o outro lado do quarto e gemeu baixinho quando suas costas atingiram a parede.

\- _Tsc tsc tsc_ \- fez Lúcifer, parecendo decepcionado. Levantou-se e caminhou até o outro, que ainda lutava para se levantar, embora falhasse. - É realmente uma pena ter que machucar essa sua carinha bonita. Em outros tempos eu poderia gastar um tempinho com você; se é que você me entende.

\- Você não é exatamente meu tipo - murmurou Gerard por entre dentes, tentando virar o rosto para encará-lo. Arrependeu-se quando sentiu o um pé chocando-se contra seu rosto. Gemeu de dor, o coração parecendo parar por um momento, em choque.

\- Você é patético - desdenhou, pisando sobre o pescoço do rapaz com força, mantendo-o imóvel, rosto virado para baixo. - Não vê que arrogância não irá levar-lhe a lugar algum, menino? Embora eu goste dela, você já está começando a me irritar.

\- _Aww_ \- cuspiu sangue contra a parede, olhos fechados em dor. - Perdão se eu magoei seus sentimentos.

Lúcifer riu, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, as sobrancelhas bastante erguidas. Passou a língua pelos lábios que não o pertenciam, aumentando a força com a qual esmagava o moço contra o chão. Ouviu-o gemer baixinho pela dor, mas não abrandou o golpe.

\- Gerard, meu caro, você tem sangue quente. Embora você seja um completo imbecil, eu devo admitir que tem algum charme – disse, quase cantarolando, a voz assumindo um tom de escárnio pouco depois. – Entretanto, parece-me óbvio que sua mente demora a atinar as coisas. Se eu quisesse acabar com você, agora, bastaria esmigalhar os seus ossos. Ou usá-lo. Ou fazer o que eu fiz com uma pessoa muito conhecida de nós dois. Um certo jovenzinho franzino que passou seus últimos dias vomitando sangue.

O cheiro antigo, do quarto de criança, voltou à mente de Gerard. Lembrava-se até mesmo dos sons gorgolejados e assustadores que saíam do corpo de seu irmãozinho à noite.

\- Toquei um ponto sensível, foi? - zombou Lúcifer com a voz mansa. - Você parece ter guardado tanto rancor por causa disso. Imagino que não te agrada minhas visitas ao seu novo hóspede preferido, não é?

\- O que você quer com ele? - Soou mais histérico do que raivoso. Seus olhos começavam a queimar com lágrimas que banhavam as íris verdes por baixo das pálpebras.

\- Hmm, vejamos. - Tirou o pé do pescoço do rapaz e agarrou a gola da camisa escura. Antes que pudesse perceber, Gerard estava de pé, pressionado contra a parede. Lúcifer sorriu, carismático. - Eu quero que ele me queira. O que é, convenhamos, a mesma coisa que você quer, não é? Pois deixe-me tornar as coisas claras pra você: eu estou muito mais perto de conseguir o que eu quero do que você, e talvez teria conseguido se você não fosse tão atrevido. Não adianta, Gerard. Se você não sair do meu caminho, eu te tiro dele. Entendeu?

\- Você não vai conseguir – disse, engasgado, sentindo dor por todo o corpo e a garganta em carne viva. Puxou o ar como podia, tentando segurar as lágrimas nos olhos. Imagens das quais havia fugido por toda a vida agora o golpeavam, violentas. – Existem forças maiores do que as suas e você sabe disso.

\- Eu sei? – Riu, abrindo mais um sorriso caloroso, aproveitando-se da imagem de pureza da pessoa que havia possuído. Balançou a cabeça logo depois, divertindo-se. – Meu querido, o mundo é meu. Quase inteiramente meu, na verdade. Ainda existem alguns focos de resistência, mas acho que devemos concordar que o placar grita o meu nome.

\- Eu não tenho medo de você – mentiu, rouco, a boca um pouco trêmula. Passou a língua pelos lábios, nervoso. – Você não me assusta mais. Eu já te vi por tempo o suficiente para não temer mais o mal que você me oferece.

\- Eu? Eu não te ofereço nada, meu amor – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, apertando mais o corpo maculado contra a parede, esmagando-o entre o concreto e seus ossos emprestados. – Mas poderia oferecer, se não soubesse o quão cheio de pseudo-convicções você é. 

\- Obrigado, mas não, obrigado. - Tentou forçar um sorriso de desdém, mas o pescoço pressionado o transformou numa careta.

\- Você se acha tão superior, não é mesmo? - Os olhos flamejantes brilharam, divertidos. - Gerard Way, antigo alcoólatra e vândalo, que estava drogado demais para reparar que seu irmão estava morrendo... Estapeia alguns filhos meus e acha que é o maioral.

\- Correção. Estapeio com prazer.

Lúcifer riu, exibindo os dentes alvos do rapazinho que ocupava. Balançou a cabeça lentamente, logo aproximando seu rosto da face maculada do outro.

\- Você não tem a mais vaga idéia do que é prazer.

Gerard entreabriu os lábios, mas Lúcifer não permitiu que começasse a falar. Apertou-o mais, os olhos brilhando como fogo.

\- Sabe o que é prazer? É saber que as pessoas estão à sua mercê. É saber que elas gritam por você. É ter sucesso, dinheiro, mulheres na sua cama. Homens na sua cama, no seu caso – riu de canto e rolou os olhos. – Prazer é ter poder, Gerard, e isso você não tem. Você nunca teve. Se acha tão bom naquilo que faz, mas tremeu na base quando eu o encarei. Entenda uma coisa, meu querido, você não é páreo para mim.

\- Você fala demais – protestou Gerard, respirando com dificuldade. – Se você é tão bom assim, por que não me mata de uma vez?

\- O único motivo pelo qual eu não termino isso agora, é porque sei o quão engraçado será ver você choramingando e lembrando-se de tudo o que não pôde salvar. Você vai voltar para casa, miserável como sempre, enroscar-se nos seus travesseiros e se perguntar o porquê de não ter conseguido me tirar daqui agora. E o porquê de não ter conseguido livrar o seu pequeno irmão da cruz que eu o fiz carregar.

Por mais que não quisesse demonstrar fraquezas, Gerard não tinha uma resposta para aquilo. De repente, atingiu-lhe a realização de que aquele era, de fato, Lúcifer, enquanto Gerard não passava de um humano. Suas fraquezas eram conhecidas e expostas, e Lúcifer as cutucava sem misericórdia. Nunca admitiria em voz alta, mas não era nada diante dele.

\- Se você não vai me matar - começou, não podendo evitar que uma primeira lágrima rolasse por seu rosto, misturando-se ao sangue em seu queixo -, termine logo o que você quer. Sua presença me dá alergia.

\- Claro, meu querido – disse, afável, como um amante. – Vou deixar um presente para você, que tal? Assim você vai se olhar no espelho e lembrar desse encontro maravilhoso.

\- Eu quero que você se foda – falou baixinho, quase como se confessasse, recebendo uma risada como resposta. – Eu quero que você se foda, suma e leve todo o seu lixo com você.

\- Adoro como você fala perversidades – disse, rouco. – Imagino como você deve ser na cama, uhn? Só entenda uma coisa. Eu não estou te dando opção.

Esticou-se para alcançá-lo, olhando-o de perto. Gerard estremeceu com a aproximação do sorriso maldoso e com a respiração afrontada e quente em sua face. Engoliu em seco, esperando por seu próximo gesto. E berrou quando compreendeu sua intenção.

Suas bocas agora estavam esmagadas, uma contra a outra. E o toque de Lúcifer fazia com que Gerard sentisse sua pele arder. Não um ardor suportável e comum, mas algo que se assemelhava a uma queimadura. Sacudiu-se como pôde, tentando, inutilmente, sair do abraço do outro.

Lúcifer fez um som caricato ao afastar os lábios, junto a um outro que demonstrava agrado.

\- Me _solta_! - Berrou Gerard, as lágrimas agora correndo livremente, a boca em fogo.

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - sussurrou, deleitado, ignorando os protestos do outro. - Você tem o gosto do teu irmão.

\- Vai se foder! - Tentou acertá-lo com as mãos, mas ele continuava impassível, sorridente e nojento. - Me solta, seu filho da puta, vai pro Inferno!

\- Nada como o lar - assentiu, carinhoso. - Acho que vou mesmo. Você e suas tentativas de me enxotar são tão patéticos que me deixam entediado. Mas não se engane, Gerard. Você me verá novamente, e quando isso acontecer, sua dor será ainda maior do que antes.

Gerard pensou em atirar-se contra o demônio quando foi solto. Interrompeu o avanço quando o viu rolar os olhos. Contemplou o corpo caindo no chão com um baque alto, pálido como cera.

Cobriu os lábios com as mãos, mas arrependeu-se do gesto logo depois. Choramingou e permitiu que os braços caíssem ao lado do corpo trêmulo, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e se misturando ao sangue que lhe banhava os lábios e a boca.

Deixou-se sentar ao lado do corpo exaurido, abaixando a cabeça. Juntou os joelhos e abraçou-os, a memória dos seus dias mais obscuros retornando e transformando-o em uma pilha de lamentos. Engoliu em seco, soluçando, levando os olhos para o alto, mirando o teto, quando gostaria de mirar o céu. Imaginou onde estaria a divina providência naquele momento, quando mais precisava dela.

Chegou a sentir rancor. Não sabia bem contra quem, fosse Deus ou qualquer coisa divina pela qual ele lutava diariamente. Lutava, apanhava, vivia perto da miséria por ela. Porém, sabia que não fazia aquele trabalho pelo divino, mas sim pelas pessoas que sofriam sob as garras do profano, assim como o próprio Gerard acabara de sofrer.

Suspirou, chateado, sentindo a garganta arder. Queria - assim como Lúcifer previu - arrastar-se até sua cama e enroscar-se em seus travesseiros. Queria seu apartamento, seus lençóis frios, sua solidão segura, onde somente seria assombrado por fantasmas que já conhecia. Queria beber até apagar, sumir do mundo por um tempo, assim como fazia alguns anos antes. Mas sabia que não poderia.

O rapaz ao seu lado gemeu baixinho, abrindo os olhos azuis lentamente. Somente então Gerard reparou as batidas desesperadas na porta, os gritos da família do menino, histéricos em seu isolamento.

\- Oi? – Veio a voz vacilante, anasalada. Gerard tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, como que dizendo para que ele não perguntasse.

Levantou-se devagar, segurando-se nos móveis para obter equilíbrio. Seus joelhos pareciam dispostos a ceder a qualquer minuto e seus quadris latejavam. Respirou fundo, a mão espalmada contra a parede, seus passinhos curtos levando-o para o festival de gemidos ao lado de fora.

Abriu a porta, percebendo a surpresa dos que estavam do outro lado . Pediu para que não dissessem nada, afastando-se e abrindo caminho para que as pessoas entrassem, eufóricas, e corressem para verificar o mocinho jogado no chão.

Gerard manteve-se imóvel, quieto, invejoso de todo o amor que ele nunca teria.

-x-

Já era a trigésima vez que Frank lia aquela frase, escrita no batente da porta com um pincel fino. Queria memorizá-la. Queria tê-la na ponta da língua da próxima vez que precisasse. Queria fazer aquela vadia de vestido vermelho queimar.

Tinha quatro daquelas frases já dominadas. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, já que não conhecia a língua, mas parecia razoavelmente fácil de pronunciar após um tempo de leitura. Deu-se por satisfeito e ficou de pé para poder começar a trabalhar na quinta. Parou por um momento para admirar os traços bonitos da escrita de Gerard, fina e inclinada, porém facilmente legível. Imaginou se ele saberia desenhar.

Interrompeu sua contemplação quando ouviu passos pesados sobre os degraus barulhentos, e sentiu-se bobo por perceber que ficou alegre com a aproximação.

Virou-se com um meio sorriso, que desapareceu quando seus olhos encontraram com a face maculada e as roupas sujas e manchadas de sangue. Cobriu a boca, horrorizado pelo estado do moço.

Gerard diminuiu a distância entre os dois, sem dizer uma palavra. Parou diante do outro, sem expressão, os cabelos bagunçados e amarrados para trás de forma corriqueira, deixando seus ferimentos ainda mais evidentes. Tinha arranhões pelo rosto, hematomas no pescoço e os lábios estourados, vermelhos de sangue seco.

Frank tentou falar e não se surpreendeu quando não conseguiu. Respirou fundo, encarando-o com um misto de terror e piedade, esperando que Gerard não se ofendesse com a sua análise. Quis perguntar o que havia acontecido, enchê-lo de questionamentos, apertá-lo contra seu corpo, escondê-lo até que ficasse bem.

Não fez nada, entretanto. Permaneceu onde estava, aguardando.

Gerard esticou o braço e abaixou um pouco o corpo, procurando enfiar a chave na fechadura. Gemeu por conta da ação, dolorido, aumentando ainda mais as preocupações do outro. Abriu a porta e entrou, parando ao lado dela, esperando que Frank entrasse.

Frank agarrou sua mochila e sua sacola de livros, e mal as arrastou um metro para dentro da casa. Cruzou os braços enquanto Gerard fechava a porta. Quando o exorcista se virou para o apartamento, encontrou-se encurralado por um baixinho que parecia incomodado.

\- Quem fez isso com você? - questionou sem rodeios. Embora sua expressão fosse firme, sua voz soava carinhosa e preocupada. Triste, até.

\- Ninguém – disse, tolo, levando as mãos longas e escoriadas e esfregando-as de leve nos olhos, vermelhos por conta do choro de outrora. – Foi um dia muito longo. E muito ruim. Eles ficam cada vez mais brutais. Mas eu estou me acostumando. Eu só me distraí.

\- Gerard – chamou, suave, aproximando-se um pouco mais, hesitante. – Você tem algum, sei lá, estojo de primeiros socorros em casa? Porque, bem, eu... Eu não quero te assustar, mas você está realmente muito, muito machucado. Seria bom você cuidar disso. Ou nem dormir você vai conseguir.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Gerard franziu o cenho, genuinamente surpreso pelas sentenças do jovem, internamente lisonjeado por sua preocupação. Ajeitou-se contra a porta, um pouco constrangido.

\- Eu tenho algumas coisas, você sabe – coçou a cabeça e deu os ombros. – Eu tenho muitos remédios, na verdade. Eu... Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar sem eles.

\- Aqueles no armário do banheiro?

\- Não, debaixo da minha cama - respondeu sem pensar, somente notando o acontecido quando Frank disparou para dentro da casa. - Frank, não precisa...

Ouviu um grito de “cale a boca” vindo do quarto e soube que não teria saída. Na verdade, não queria realmente escapar daquilo. Arrastou-se até o sofá e acomodou-se, sentindo o estofado moldar-se contra suas costas feridas. Estava bem certo que teria um desvio de coluna dali pra frente.

Frank voltou depressa, trazendo nas mãos uma caixa de sapatos surrada que transbordava frascos e bandagens. Colocou-a sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou-se ao lado de Gerard, de frente para ele, e inclinou-se para analisar melhor os ferimentos. O exorcista fitou Frank com olhos caídos, apreciando os traços dele enquanto ele observava os seus. Segurou a respiração quando a mão pequena tocou-lhe o pescoço, o polegar tatuado acariciando a pele machucada com pesar.

Não tiveram necessidade de dizer nada. Frank mantinha os olhos na epiderme que acariciava, condoído por vê-la tão maltratada. Gerard tinha a pele mais perfeita que ele já havia visto, pálida e uniforme, macia, um convite às carícias, e vê-la daquele jeito partia seu coração. Desejou poder curá-lo, mas suspirou, sabendo que não poderia.

Gerard estava hipnotizado pela situação. Frank tinha um semblante abatido, mas parecia ainda mais bonito. Umedecia os lábios periodicamente, quase como se aquilo fosse uma maneira de combater o asco que deveria estar sentindo. Gerard sentiu-se envergonhado por um momento, e pensou em se afastar, mas o tatuador não permitiu.

\- Deixe eu ajudar você – falou, quase como se pedisse a permissão dele, os olhos grandes, recheados de coisas que Gerard não sabia explicar.

Por mais que exibir seu rosto violado deixasse Gerard constrangido, ele não poderia negar um pedido daquele, principalmente feito por quem foi e da maneira como foi. Não se lembrava da última vez em que alguém lhe prestou atenção, muito menos com aquele tom de voz e os olhos que gritavam preocupação.

Sorriu fracamente, deixando passar o gosto salgado do que descobriu serem lágrimas. Meneou a cabeça. Deu permissão. Colocou-se nas mãos tatuadas, sem hesitação ou receios. Esperava não se arrepender.

Frank molhou um pedaço de algodão com anti-séptico, o coração pesado, sem saber como absorver tudo aquilo - ainda mais confuso em relação à forma como se sentia. Aproximou-se novamente, decidindo que área daquele rosto que tanto admirava ele iria limpar primeiro. Decidiu pelos lábios, que pareciam em pior estado. Pousou a ponta dos dedos neles, sentindo o sangue seco, tocando a dor que o machucava com a mesma intensidade. Quis acariciá-los com os seus próprios. Pousou o algodão molhado com delicadeza.

Gerard estremeceu, retesando os ombros. Frank levou a outra mão para o rosto dele, segurando-o pelo queixo devagar, cobrindo-o de pequenas carícias feitas com as pontas dos dedos. O exorcista quis fixar o olhar nele, perder-se na visão daquele que o tratava tão bem, mas teve medo de que Frank notasse que ele estava gostando daquilo muito mais do que deveria. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, concentrado agora nos seus sapatos sujos, as mãos apertadas contra o colo, denotando seu nervosismo.

\- Estão bastante feridos – o tatuador proferiu, quase como se cantasse, passeando de leve o algodão por ali, derretido pela liberdade do toque. Pensou em lançar os medicamentos para o lado e atirar-se contra o corpo ferido. Quis cobri-lo de beijos, lavar sua dor com prazer, qualquer coisa que o distraísse e mostrasse a ele que não estava sozinho. Controlou-se, respirando fundo. – Bastante, mesmo. Eu... Eu acho que vão demorar um pouco para, você sabe, sararem completamente.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser - disse baixinho, criando coragem para levantar o olhar. Segurou a mão dele. - Você já tem problemas demais.

\- Eu quero - respondeu no mesmo tom, como quem conta um segredo. Passeou o algodão pelo queixo manchado, tirando dali o excesso de sangue antes de deixar as mãos caírem no colo. - Eu quero cuidar de você, Gerard.

\- Mas por quê? - Insistiu, confuso com a atenção. Mirava os lábios de Frank, que ao contrário dos seus, eram perfeitos.

Vários motivos vieram à mente de Frank. Eram tantos e tão óbvios que ele se sentiu bobo e ameaçado pelos próprios sentimentos. Apertou o algodão entre os dedos, sujando a pele de vermelho. Nunca foi bom em se expor e não mudaria agora.

\- Porque sim, caramba. - Trocou o algodão, evitando o olhar do outro.

Gerard riu baixinho, lisonjeado, as bochechas adquirindo uma tonalidade de vermelho um pouco mais forte do que a habitual. Levou alguns fios do cabelo para trás da orelha, franzindo o nariz de leve, provavelmente sentindo o rubor tomar conta de sua fronte.

Frank sorriu, inclinando-se um pouco sobre o moço, limpando delicadamente as manchas que cismavam em permanecer ali. Desculpou-se baixinho quando ouviu um silvo de dor, demonstrando que havia aplicado pressão em um local demasiadamente frágil.

\- Você sente dor em outras partes do corpo, não sente? – Perguntou Frank, depois de um tempo, após tratar dos ferimentos superficiais. – Eu te ouvi gemer e protestar quando você entrou. É a sua perna? Ou são os seus braços?

\- Eu... Vamos dizer que seja um pouco de tudo isso – confessou, dando os ombros, recebendo um olhar de choque. – É. Digamos que... Que eu fui vítima de algumas agressões um tanto... Atípicas.

\- Por que você não trabalha com outra coisa? - Fitou o montinho de algodão vermelho sobre a mesa. - Isso não vai acabar bem pra você.

\- Não é uma opção - confessou, balançando os ombros. - Além do mais, a única diferença que eu faço nesse mundo é essa. Eu só sou importante para os que eu ajudo. Se eu parar de fazer isso, sou tão importante quanto morto.

\- Porra nenhuma - ralhou Frank, virando o rosto para ele, bravo. - Pára de falar merda. Esse tipo de discurso não combina com você.

\- Frank...

\- Se você morrer por conta dessa merda, eu acabo com a tua raça. - Fechou a cara, emburrado. - Que fique bem claro.

Gerard contemplou-o com os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta, chocado pela mudança brusca de comportamento do jovem. Frank percebeu sua reação e suspirou, arranhando um dos braços com certa força, para descarregar a tensão – quase palpável, no momento.

\- Eu queria conversar com você sobre algumas coisas – Frank disse, causando certa confusão. Pigarreou, tentando ignorar seu desconforto. – Depois, eu quero dizer. Você está bem cansado agora, seria bom se deitasse para dormir. A gente... A gente tem tempo para conversar amanhã, se você acordar melhor.

\- Espera, como assim? – Gerard ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Calma. Eu estou bem. Mesmo. Quer dizer... Estou melhor. Você tem mãos milagrosas.

Algumas piadinhas passaram pela cabeça de Frank, envolvendo suas mãos, o que elas poderiam fazer e se Gerard queria experimentar. Preferiu mantê-las para si.

\- Ok. Mas depois você vai tomar um banho e descansar, e se seu rosto não amanhecer melhor, a gente vai ao hospital.

\- Sim senhor - bateu continência, embora pensasse que de jeito algum iria ao hospital. Mal tinha dinheiro para comprar comida, que diria para contas médicas.

Frank se levantou e foi até o canto da sala, onde havia largado um saco de pano. Carregou-o até o sofá, e Gerard se divertiu ao notar, com ternura, que o saco era quase do tamanho dele.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntou o exorcista, tentando puxar as pernas para cima do sofá, mas desistindo com uma careta quando os joelhos protestaram. Ajeitou-se como podia, os ombros retesados. – Andou fazendo compras?

\- Não – Frank abriu-o, retirando um pesado livro de dentro. Pousou-o sobre as coxas fartas, esfregando o braço contra a capa, retirando uma camada fina de poeira. Pinçou as páginas, mordendo o lábio inferior, procurando as figuras que havia visto antes.

\- Eu acho que sei que livro é esse – Gerard comentou, tateando o casaco em busca do seu maço de cigarros, observando a movimentação do pequeno ao seu lado. – Você não devia ficar lendo essas coisas... Elas... Costumam impressionar um pouco.

Pensou em pedi-lo para não procurar mais, para deixar tudo como estava. Mexer com o desconhecido jamais seria uma boa idéia.

\- Eu já vi pior. - Continuou a procurar, e ficou agradecido quando Gerard lhe passou um cigarro aceso. Prendeu-o com os lábios e encontrou o que procurava um momento depois. - Aqui. Olha isso aqui.

Passou o livro ao exorcista, que o segurou com as mãos arranhadas.

\- Henry VIII - declarou Gerard, lendo a legenda do quadro impresso na página velha. - Dizem que ele tinha pactos com...

\- Sim, mas o outro cara - interrompeu Frank, apontando para o canto da figura. - Você já o viu por aí? Nos seus livros, eu quero dizer.

Gerard encarou o local que Frank apontara. Tudo o que via era a cortina vermelho-escura que servia de fundo. Não havia outra pessoa ali; somente o rei.

\- Frank - Gerard começou, cauteloso, abaixando mais o rosto para observar as figuras com um pouco mais de detalhes. - Eu só vejo o rei. Sim, claro, tem alguns súditos pintados ali, mas não acho que conheça nenhum deles. Por quê?

Frank engoliu em seco, tragando profundamente, o coração sofrendo um solavanco. Respirou fundo, não querendo que o seu mal estar se deixasse mostrar.

\- Nada, é que eu achei o rosto do gordo de trás muito parecido com o rosto de... Da... Enfim - deu os ombros e virou a página, buscando outra figura. - E aqui? Você vê?

Era uma fotografia de uma mulher belíssima, mas embora o rosto lhe fosse familiar, Gerard não conseguia atinar quem ela era.

\- O que tem essa mulher? Ela fez alguma coisa? - Questionou, meio irritado com sua ignorância. Olhou para o outro rapaz, que o encarou de volta bobamente, o cigarro pendendo entre os lábios corados.

\- Não, esquece. - Pegou outro livro e folheou mais rapidamente, fazendo subir um bocado de poeira. Teve que parar suas ações e segurar o cigarro com a mão, dando tempo para espirrar um par de vezes, para só então continuar sua tarefa. - Aqui, esse aqui. Você vê uma mulher aqui?

Para Frank, o vestido vermelho se destacava de maneira absurda na figura a qual se referia, sendo a única coisa colorida em meio a incontáveis corpos acinzentados. Se Gerard não visse aquilo, algo estaria realmente errado.

\- Hm, não - respondeu, hesitante. Apontou com o dedo para um ponto em especial. - Esse aqui parece ser feminino... ou não.

Frank segurou a risada, pousando a mão sobre o peito antes de respirar profundamente. Fechou os olhos por um instante, controlando-se, esperando não explodir em gargalhadas de nervoso. Fechou o livro, de repente, causando um pulo.

\- O que houve? – Gerard estranhou, questionando as faculdades mentais do mocinho diante de si. Não compreendia aquelas oscilações de humor, e a falta de explicação o deixava um tanto chateado. – Frank? Sério... Do que você está falando? Você está um pouco impressionado demais. Droga. Se você tivesse me dito que ia pegar esses livros, eu avisaria sobre o efeito que eles têm. Você começa a ficar paranóico. Não é o tipo de... uhn... Literatura que eu consideraria saudável.

Frank realmente, _realmente_ pensou em confessar o que estava acontecendo, mas refreou seu ímpeto. Assentiu, apenas, engolindo a vontade de se atirar contra Gerard e pedir por proteção.

\- Você tem razão. Eu não devia ter pego nada disso. Estou vendo coisas – rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça e colocando as mãos atrás das costas, esperando que Gerard não percebesse seu ligeiro tremor. – Mas... Uhn... Eu... Eu queria saber o que houve com você.

Gerard nem pensou duas vezes antes de decidir que não iria compartilhar os eventos daquela tarde. Se provavelmente não o faria antes, que dirá com Frank abalado daquela forma. Ele não precisava saber que Gerard havia encarado Lúcifer - e apanhado dele como uma garotinha.

\- Ah, você sabe - divagou, tentando dissipar a tensão, gesticulando com a mão livre. - Eles vão ficando mais espertos, ganhando uns _upgrades_. Nada que um pouco de leitura não resolva.

\- Leitura não vai resolver esses rombos na sua cara. - Colocou o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesinha, levando as mãos para a caixa de remédios. Agarrou uma caixinha de _band-aids_ e tirou dois dali de dentro. Voltou a se aproximar do corpo quente de Gerard. - Deixa eu ver como ficou isso.

Gerard assentiu, esticando-se na direção do moço. Fechou os olhos, demonstrando que confiava nos seus dotes de enfermeiro. Frank sorriu de canto, descolando os _band-aids_ e gentilmente, com as pontas dos dedos, colocando-os nas áreas mais feridas.

\- Pronto – murmurou Frank, a palma aquecida se colocando contra a bochecha roxa do exorcista, o homem mais bonito que ele já havia visto. Engoliu em seco quando os grandes olhos verdes se abriram e o encararam de perto.

Respiraram, um contra o outro. Frank estremeceu, os dedos voltando a tremer, agora não por medo. Gerard afastou os lábios feridos, disposto a dizer alguma coisa, mas falhando.

Frank produziu um som alto e afastou-se depressa. Gerard recuou, assustado pelo gesto, imaginando o que havia feito de errado. Uma chuva de palavrões explicou exatamente o que havia acontecido, e causou uma gargalhada sincera.

\- Vai. Se. Foder. - Praguejou Frank, as mãos recuadas contra o peito, xingando o gato que havia pulado em seu colo. Voorhees o encarou com a carinha mais lavada do mundo, antes de olhar para o dono, miando alto. - Sai daqui.

O gato mostrou os dentinhos afiados para Frank, que numa ação desesperada, recuou para o lado, quase subindo em cima de Gerard. O exorcista riu ainda mais - uma risada ridícula, infantil e adorável.

\- Parece que ele perdeu a noção do perigo - zombou, risonho.

\- Você também - retrucou Frank, conseguindo tirar os olhos do gato e virando o rosto para Gerard. Não tinha calculado que ficariam tão próximos após seu surto amedrontado. Sentiu um calafrio correr por seu corpo quando a respiração de Gerard bateu em seus lábios, morna e leve.

Gerard apertou os seus joelhos para se impedir de diminuir a distância. Sabia que sua boca doeria para cacete com o contato, mas sabia que sentir aqueles lábios contra os seus valeria o ardor do beijo.

\- Meu caro – Gerard soou melodioso, rouco, causando arrepios no companheiro. – Quem disse que sou eu quem está em perigo?

Frank estremeceu, as implicações daquela frase transformando o seu cérebro em um paraíso de obscenidades. Mordeu o lábio inferior para conter um suspiro, sua mente endeusando os pensamentos mais tórridos.

Sabia, entretanto, que aquele não era o momento. Esperava que houvesse outros, tão ou mais insinuantes do que aquele, e nos quais ambos estivessem inteiros. De todas as formas possíveis.

\- O seu gato fede – bufou, projetando-se para fora do sofá.

Gerard fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio, frustrado, imaginando se tinha feito coisas tão ruins assim na vida para merecer aquilo. Puxou Voorhees para seu colo, afagando o bicho para se distrair.

\- Eu vou fazer um café - avisou Frank, já quase na cozinha. Não foi um pedido, apenas um aviso. - Você quer?

O tom dele era de dono da casa. Gerard acabou sorrindo, contente com o gesto. Afundou-se em seu sofá velho, o gato nos braços.

\- Quero - respondeu bem alto, lembrando-se das palavras cruéis que ouvira mais cedo, pensando nos momentos aprazíveis que acabara de vivenciar em contraste. - Quero sim.

Frank assentiu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Caminhou para a cozinha de cabeça baixa, resmungando baixinho, suas palavras desconexas. Gerard só conseguia identificar um ou outro impropério, o que só aumentava a sua satisfação.

Apertou Voorhees contra si, ouvindo-o ronronar pela proximidade, feliz por saber que seu dono era seu novamente. Gerard tentou ficar aborrecido com o jeito possessivo do bichano, mas não conseguiu. Era aprazível saber que era querido por alguém, ainda que este fosse uma bola de pêlos de humor muito instável.

Ergueu a cabeça quando uma voz tímida veio da cozinha, espalhando uma música de amor antiga por todo o apartamento. Gerard suspirou, a boca entreaberta, as dores se esvaindo com a calmaria do momento. Aquilo era inédito.

Enroscou os dedos nas orelhinhas de Voorhees e pensou que, talvez, apenas talvez, as coisas não fossem tão ruins assim.


	8. Oito

Capítulo 8

 

Não podia deixar de sorrir. Era ridículo, realmente, mas o prazer (embora culpado) era inegável.

Deslizou os dedos pelas costas da mão pálida, que segurava seu peito firmemente. Gerard tinha covinhas entre as juntas, e Frank deliciou-se, escorregando a ponta dos dedos por elas antes de entrelaçar sua mão na dele. Em seu sono pesado, o exorcista suspirou e apertou o abraço, passando uma perna por cima do outro, prendendo-o num enlace firme.

Mais uma vez o sorriso inevitável agarrou-se à face de Frank. Ele afundou o rosto no travesseiro, tentando esconder sua alegria do mundo, o coração dançando com a proximidade.

Gerard grunhiu baixinho, ajeitando-se melhor no leito, inclinando-se na direção do tatuador. Sua respiração tranqüila esbarrou na face do mocinho diante de si, fazendo com que este estremecesse. Vê-lo de perto fazia com que os olhos de Frank brilhassem: daquele ângulo, Gerard parecia inocente e convidativo.

Pensou em deslizar os lábios pelos dele, devagar, apenas para sentir a maciez da boca que tanto desejava provar. Controlou o ímpeto de enroscar os dedos nos cabelos dele e afundar o rosto no pescoço de alabastro, cobrindo-o de mordidas e suspiros.

Respirou fundo e aproximou as faces, os narizes tão próximos que quase se roçavam. Engoliu em seco, eletrizado pela situação, internamente envergonhado por sua ousadia. _Pobre Gerard_ , pensou. _Não sabe o que faz comigo._

Pousou a ponta do nariz na ponta do queixo dele, deslizando para cima, pela curva sob seus lábios, sentindo a aspereza da barba por fazer. Não estava realmente pensando quando deixou seus lábios passarem por sobre os dele, o fantasma de um toque, infinito em sua leveza e avassalador em sua importância.

O estômago flutuou, brincalhão. Misturavam-se a alegria esquisita com o receio de ser pego no ato. Era uma sensação deliciosa, que provavelmente só poderia ser superada pela de segurar aquele corpo sem pudores, beijar-lhe sem culpa, perder-se na palidez convidativa e ser retribuído com a mesma paixão.

Expirou devagar, com medo de acordá-lo. Podia notar os olhos dele mexendo, inquietos sob pálpebras flutuantes. Ele iria despertar em breve, isso era certo.

Tratou logo de fechar os olhos, afundando no travesseiro para tentar esconder o sorriso que teimava em aparecer. Gerard se moveu ao seu lado, dizendo algo que não pôde compreender, mas que logo se transformou em um silvo de surpresa.

\- Frank? – Ele perguntou, a voz rouca e hesitante, ainda tomada pelo sono. Frank fingiu não ter escutado, a cabeça ainda baixa, os dentes trincados. – Oh, merda. Frank?

Bastante lento, como quem acabava de despertar, Frank abriu os olhos. Entreabriu a boca pouco depois, fingindo choque, mas não ousando deslizar para longe dele. Gerard engoliu em seco, tratando de puxar as pernas de onde estavam, um tanto envergonhado pela forma como suas coxas se roçavam.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou num tom levemente ultrajado. Não exagerou, entretanto. Ainda tinha uma consciência.

Gerard ficou boquiaberto por um segundo. Seus olhos, ainda embaçados de sono, estavam muito abertos, em pânico.

\- Eu... Eu não fiz... Eu não sei, eu também acabei de acordar e a gente já estava assim. - Encarou suas mãos, ainda entrelaçadas. - Desculpe, eu não quis... Não foi deliberado.

\- Que pena.

\- Oi?

\- Nada – Frank deu os ombros, bocejando. Devagar, rolou na cama, suas pernas levando-a para fora do leito. Esticou-se, ronronando, ignorando a expressão de confusão no rosto de Gerard. – Vou fazer algo para comer.

Gerard apenas assentiu, ainda um pouco chocado pelos fatos recentes. Permitiu-se suspirar quando Frank saiu do quarto, estranhando toda aquela intimidade e o fato de o rapaz agir como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

Deixou o cômodo apenas quando o cheiro de café se fez presente.

-x-

Gerard lambeu os dedos, deliciado. Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que comera um bom donut, daqueles com coberturas coloridas e saturadas de calorias.

\- Já agradeci por ter trazido essas coisas? - Perguntou com a boca ainda cheia, já esticando a mão para pegar um terceiro.

\- Algumas vezes - sorriu, o queixo apoiado na mão, assistindo a alegria do outro com as guloseimas, satisfeito em ser aquele a fornecer algo digno de apreciação. Havia açúcar no queixo dele, praticamente implorando para que alguém a lambesse dali. - Eu me esqueci de te dar ontem, já que você estava sangrando e à beira da morte.

\- Eu não estava – disse, erguendo as sobrancelhas com um ar um pouco aborrecido, ainda com o orgulho ferido. – São ossos do ofício. Eu já estive pior. E já estive melhor, claro... Mas enfim.

\- Aposto que você está cheio de hematomas – Frank disse, sentando-se desleixado em sua cadeira, uma das pernas dobrada sobre a outra. – Seu rosto ainda está um pouco inchado e, uhn... Sua boca parece bem melhor agora. Quero dizer... Ela sarou um pouco, uhn? Aquele remédio que você tem é bom.

\- Brian e suas poções – disse, mastigando o donut, sem se preocupar com a sua óbvia falta de educação. Frank segurou uma risada, achando no mínimo engraçado. – Eu não tenho idéia do que aquilo é feito, mas prefiro não saber. Conhecendo-o, deve ter misturado água benta com pêlo e me dado pra usar.

\- Tem outra coisa que também é muito boa para a pele e afins - disse baixinho, quase que como para si próprio, os olhos na mesa. - Por isso é sempre bom engolir.

Gerard engasgou e tossiu. Não sabia se sentia nojo ou graça, mas acabou dando um sorriso detrás do punho que usou para cobrir a boca. Frank mordeu o lábio, provavelmente segurando sua risada besta, causada por sua própria piada imbecil.

\- Wow, muito obrigado - disse o exorcista, olhando de Frank para a comida. - Excelente comentário quando eu estou comendo algo que se parece...

\- Não é mesmo? - Brincou Frank, somente então notando a cobertura açucarada e branca do biscoito. - Você parece estar gostando, fico feliz.

\- Adorando - retrucou, cínico, lambendo o açúcar sugestivamente em retaliação. Pela expressão no rosto de Frank, deu certo.

\- Devo imaginar, então, que você tem bastante experiência com o assunto – Frank disse, quase obscuro, olhando-o com certa malícia por detrás dos cílios longos. – Só me pergunto se toda a sua experiência vem de longos momentos de solidão ou de muita convivência pacífica por aí.

Gerard emudeceu, uma gota de adrenalina fazendo com que seu coração batesse mais rápido. Soltou o ar, o que causou uma gargalhada no companheiro.

\- Estou brincando, mas aparentemente você tem culpa no cartório – Frank coçou o queixo com as pontas das unhas, divertido, percebendo o constrangimento estampado no rosto bonito do exorcista. – Mas vou quebrar o seu galho e mudar de assunto.

\- Ah é? Vamos falar do quê então? - Limpou o canto do lábio com o polegar. - Dos seus sonhos maus?

\- Eu posso ignorar sua babaquice e falar disso, mas só se você me contar de quem foi que você apanhou ontem - respondeu com a mesma acidez. - Ou sobre como foi que você foi parar em cima de mim na cama.

\- Prefiro pensar em apanhar, obrigado. - Lambeu os lábios, tendo terminado de comer, já levando a mão ao maço de cigarros. - E foi só alguém mais forte, mais velho. Foi embora, de qualquer forma.

\- Me conta direito como foi. - Piscou, esperando que Gerard lhe acendesse um cigarro também. Quando o recebeu, continuou. - Sério, trégua. Quero saber como é isso.

Gerard ficou quieto por um momento, meditando se aquela era a coisa certa a fazer. Tragou e suspirou, assentindo.

\- Você quer saber como é o quê, exatamente? – Perguntou, então, para ganhar mais tempo. Umedeceu a boca e alcançou a caneca de café. – Apanhar nunca é bom, eu acho que disso você sabe bem. Apanhar de coisas que não são deste plano é um pouco pior, já que a dor é mais acentuada e parece que a área atingida está pegando fogo.

Frank engoliu em seco, arrepiando-se com a lembrança dos monstros que o perseguiam e do ardor dos seus toques. Assentiu, mostrando a Gerard que compreendia.

\- Mas me diz – Frank pigarreou, um pouco hesitante. – Como você começou com isso tudo? Sabe... Eu nunca tinha conhecido um exorcista. E você sai um pouco do estereótipo, já que não é padre. Eu acho. Você já foi padre?

\- Não – Gerard riu do questionamento, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. Seus dentes pequeninos brilharam quando sorriu. – Nunca tive vocação e a batina não cai bem em mim, eu acho.

\- Então como foi que você começou com isso? Não imagino alguém acordando um dia e decidindo ganhar a vida assim.

\- Não imagino o motivo, é um emprego realmente dos sonhos. - Recostou-se na cadeira, pernas cruzadas, uma mão sobre o joelho enquanto a outra segurava o cigarro. - Certo, então... A verdade é que algo aconteceu muito perto de mim, e de repente qualquer coisa que eu tinha em mente para o meu futuro, o que não era muito, desapareceu. Não havia outro caminho para mim.

\- O que foi que aconteceu perto de você?

Gerard suspirou, como se deliberasse sobre sua resposta. Ele, que tantas vezes pensou nos olhos de Frank como tristes, assumiu um semblante desolado.

\- Dessa parte eu não quero falar, se você me permite - respondeu com sobriedade. - Mas eu vi as trevas de perto e soube que eu deveria lutar contra elas. Depois que realizei isso, procurei aqui e ali, mas as coisas realmente pareciam cair na minha mão. Informações, livros, contatos. E eu levo jeito, modéstia à parte. É como se eu fosse mesmo destinado a isso, por mais besta que isso soe.

Frank queria perguntar. Realmente queria. Pensou em aproximar-se mais, pousar a mão sobre o joelho do outro, esticar-se, implorar com os olhos para que contasse sobre a sua vida. Frank costumava ser muito bom em persuadir as pessoas.

Entretanto, Gerard parecia desconfortável demais. Frank recolheu suas súplicas e apenas concordou, pedindo para que ele continuasse com um aceno.

\- Eu comecei a procurar. Você sabe, a partir do momento que você descobre que as coisas existem, você passa a notar que elas sempre estiveram lá – Gerard ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha, amargo. - Você começa a perceber quem está em seu estado de normalidade e quem não está. Hoje em dia eu consigo perceber a presença de uma entidade através dos seus resquícios.

\- Como assim resquícios? – Frank perguntou, interessado. Tinha os olhos um pouco arregalados.

\- As pessoas possuídas podem agir normalmente. Isso é porque o demônio quer sugar a energia vital delas por um tempo antes de se manifestar – Gerard coçou a garganta, trincando os dentes. – Mas às vezes as pessoas afetadas podem tentar reagir contra aquilo que as está ameaçando. Então elas tremem, os olhos reviram, a boca se contorce. Há uma batalha acontecendo dentro de seus corpos. É o demônio querendo tomar posse e o dominado querendo mantê-la.

\- Isso soa assustador - confessou num tom quase enojado.

\- No começo, pode ser. Eu não dormi por um bom tempo no começo - riu, batendo a ponta do cigarro no cinzeiro. - Hoje eu acho até cômico. É como um filme de terror, daqueles que você analisa se é bem feito ou não. O que ainda me dá arrepios é a voz. Argh - fez uma careta com os lábios e balançou a cabeça, demonstrando seu asco.

\- Voz? - Sentiu-se tolo por todas as perguntas, mas a curiosidade era mais forte. - Como as pessoas ficam? Assim, como vai acontecendo?

\- A voz fica... Metálica, não sei bem explicar - gesticulou com a mão livre na direção da garganta. - Como se fosse a voz de mil pessoas em uma. E geralmente elas ficam bem ruins em pouco tempo. Quando me chamam, geralmente já há feridas e pústulas. Uma garota mutilou o próprio seio, uma vez. Pobrezinha.

\- Eles não servem para nada mesmo - disse sem pensar, sorrindo, mas se arrependeu quando viu a expressão desgostosa do outro. - Desculpe. Momento inapropriado.

\- Você faz isso bastante.

\- Desculpe – Frank repetiu, agora mais sério. – Por favor, continue.

\- Não dá para saber o que você vai encontrar. Mesmo – Gerard fez uma pausa, nervoso. Bebeu um gole do café antes de prosseguir. – Às vezes você encontra um demônio fraco querendo se divertir. Ele só faz alguma coisa bem estúpida, fica te provocando e tenta te bater. Mas como é inexperiente, ele erra o alvo, não consegue controlar o corpo e acaba sendo expulso depois do primeiro sermão. O problema é quando você encontra mais de um demônio.

\- Meu Deus – Frank arregalou os olhos, escondendo as mãos trêmulas atrás das costas. – Existe chance de isso acontecer?! Chance de... De uma pessoa ser possuída por mais de um demônio de uma vez?

\- Existe. E é desesperador – Gerard tragou mais uma vez, arrepiado. – As vozes se multiplicam. E parecem chorosas. Eles normalmente debocham de você e do corpo. E causam... E causam realmente muita dor ao possuído. Eles destroem o psicológico. E sabotam os órgãos. É difícil tirá-los antes que destruam a vítima.

\- Então... Então você já perdeu pessoas para eles – Frank concluiu, baixinho.

\- Já – Gerard murmurou, tristemente. – Uma vez. E essa vez foi suficiente. Eu... Eu posso passar dias trancado com um demônio, sem me importar. Sem ter que comer. Eu faço tudo o que eu posso para ele sair, nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso. Eles não podem ganhar, nem que eu tenha que me perder para isso.

O tom dele não era vitorioso, orgulhoso e muito menos de vítima. Gerard não queria ser herói ou mocinho. Falava como um homem completo e íntegro, que assume suas responsabilidades e enfrenta seu destino, sem pestanejar ou ostentar méritos. Ele tinha temência, mas não tinha medo. Gerard era grandioso e admirável em formas que nem ele mesmo imaginava.

\- Sabe de uma coisa - concluiu Frank após alguns segundos de admiração silenciosa. - Você tem um gato de mulher, cheiro de mulher, maneiras de um suíno e sensibilidade de uma porta. Mas você é um bom homem. E eu acho que no fim isso que importa, não é mesmo?

Gerard sentiu-se corar, embora o elogio o tivesse feito muito feliz. Pigarreou, incomodado.

\- Eu sou bom de cama, também - disfarçou.

\- Aposto que sim.

Gerard riu, abaixando a cabeça por um momento, as bochechas pintadas de um vermelho bastante acentuado. Frank observou-o, encantado, querendo enchê-lo de perguntas íntimas. Conteve-se, entretanto.

\- Eu gostaria de ir com você - a frase fez com que Gerard arregalasse os olhos, abismado. Frank mordeu o lábio inferior, um pouco hesitante. - Eu quero ver o que você vê. E ajudar de algum jeito. Eu... Eu quero saber lutar contra isso. Eu sei que você não pode estar comigo o tempo todo. E se algum deles me atacar? Eu não saberei reagir.

\- Você não vai - Gerard falou, firme, assumindo um semblante bastante severo. - Eu não levaria ninguém comigo, é o tipo de cruz que só eu tenho que carregar.

\- Você não tem que carregar cruz alguma, não seja besta - disse com um movimento de cabeça, um tanto maternal. - E até parece que eu sou uma criança inocente, Gerard. Eu ando vendo umas coisas bem _hardcore_. Acho que eu agüento.

\- Pois eu não quero saber - respondeu no mesmo tom autoritário, apagando o cigarro com força. - Eu não vou colocar sua vida em risco dessa forma. Se andam fazendo com você o que eu acho que estão fazendo, acho melhor você ficar bem distante disso.

\- Você me subestima. Eu andei lendo umas coisas e eu sei que você pode me proteger com alguns acessórios e palavrinhas. - Sorriu, vitorioso. - Oh, por Deus, Gerard, quer que eu assine um termo de responsabilidade?

\- Por que tanta vontade de ver isso? - Atirou as mãos pro alto, confuso. - Não há nada bonito para se ver. Eu apagaria da minha mente se fosse possível, não entendo por que você quer tanto.

\- Acho que tenho o direito de conhecer meu inimigo de perto - mentiu. Antes que pudesse evitar, as feições bonitas de Lúcifer vieram à sua mente.

\- Olha, eu não posso fazer isso – Gerard diminuiu o tom de voz, mas permaneceu firme em suas palavras, os olhos presos no rosto do tatuador. – Eu não posso deixar que você se arrisque dessa forma, entende? Olha pra mim. Sério. Eu apanho. Eu apanho muito, e eu estou nisso há muito tempo. Eles não sabem quem você é, você não sabe como agir e pode ficar apavorado. Acredite. Você pode acabar entrando em pânico. E isso pode foder com você. E comigo. E com quem estiver possuído, entende?

\- Não, Gerard, você não entende – Frank bufou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. – Eu vejo coisas muito ruins, sempre. Eu fico com medo quando eu estou sozinho, porque parece que eu posso cair a qualquer momento e não tem ninguém para me segurar. Mas você vai estar lá. Eu vou poder segurar a sua mão se eu estiver assustado.

Gerard travou os dentes, encarando o rapaz sob o cenho franzido. Respirou fundo, o peito subindo com a camiseta preta. Fez que ia falar alguma coisa, mas não o fez.

\- Você vai, não é? - insistiu Frank. - Você vai ficar comigo, não vai?

O exorcista mordeu o lábio, frutrado com a pergunta. Acabou por rolar os olhos e balançar a cabeça, entregando-se. Por alguma razão, imaginava que Frank corria mais perigo quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento. Além do mais, parecia impossível dizer não àquele homem.

\- Que seja - cedeu, fitando o rapaz com impaciência. - Eu ainda acho que é burrice, mas se você quer tanto. Mas preciso te dar umas instruções, então.

\- Sim senhor - bateu continência, satisfeito. - Quando partimos?

\- Ora, deixe-me ver; ah sim, há uma possessão marcada para as cinco - escarneceu. - Nós vamos quando o telefone tocar.

 

\- x –

Manteve-se próximo, os dedos enroscados no cós da calça do exorcista, os ouvidos atentos às palavras de uma mãe desesperada. Gerard assentia, braços cruzados, sem demonstrar emoções. A pobre mulher chorava, quase convulsionando, os dedos de unhas roídas apertados contra a face pálida.

\- Minha filha é uma linda menina, rapaz, eu prometo – ela soluçou, mexendo nos cabelos levemente grisalhos, visivelmente abatida. – Ela sempre foi uma ótima moça. Vai à igreja conosco toda semana. Veja você, ela dá aula para crianças, é voluntária. É uma menina maravilhosa, cheia de bênçãos e uma dádiva na nossa vida. Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas sei que é obra de Satanás. Ela me bateu, meu senhor, e ela não faz isso. Ela nunca sequer ergueu a voz contra mim. E hoje ele me bateu. Vê? Vê o meu braço, rapaz? Essas marcas de unha? Ela queria me machucar. E ela praguejou contra mim em uma língua que eu não conheço. Eu preciso da minha filha, rapaz, eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Acalme-se – Gerard ergueu a mão, pedindo para que ela parasse. Frank agradeceu mentalmente por isso, já que aquilo tudo o deixava muito agoniado. – Nós daremos um jeito, tudo bem? Eu trouxe as minhas coisas. Irei até o quarto de Irene, ficarei com ela, conversarei com o que quer que esteja lá e darei um jeito. Eu farei o meu melhor, senhora.

\- Por favor, moço, por favor - balançava a cabeça, enaltecendo sua inquietude. - Eu pago o que você quiser, só tire esse monstro da minha filha, traga-me Irene de volta. Por favor.

\- Se a senhora me der licença - disse com gentileza, e até mesmo fez uma leve saudação com a cabeça antes de dar meia volta. Segurou Frank pela mão quando chegaram ao corredor. - Eu odeio essa parte. A família.

\- Pelo menos ela ofereceu te pagar bem - ponderou Frank, que tentava ater-se a detalhes mundanos.

Pararam em frente à última porta do corredor, detrás da qual se ouvia uma voz inconstante. A cada passo, Frank sentia mais e mais da podridão que sentia quando era atacado. Pararam e Gerard tomou-lhe a outra mão, segurando ambas com firmeza, de frente para o tatuador.

\- Hey, olha pra mim. Você tem certeza que quer ver isso?

Frank hesitou por um momento. Abaixou os olhos para suas mãos entrelaçadas, gostando mais daquilo do que deveria. Tornou a olhar para o exorcista, sem conseguir conter o seu nervosismo, mas não ousando recuar.

\- Eu quero.

\- Então tudo bem – Gerard parecia ainda muito contrariado. Largou os seus dedos e voltou-se para a porta, abrindo-a devagar. Não disse nada quando sentiu Frank tocá-lo nos quadris, pedindo segurança.

Caminharam para dentro devagar. A única luz do quarto piscava sobre suas cabeças, num ritmo inconstante, quase como se acompanhasse os grunhidos produzidos pela moça que se contorcia na cama. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros, agora abarrotados de nós, que se espalhavam pelos travesseiros manchados de sangue. Trincava os dentes com força, o som do choque alto o suficiente para causar arrepios. A boca, aberta de forma bastante exagerada, guardava pragas e maldições. Frank estremeceu.

Gerard aproximou-se da cama malcheirosa, pretendendo identificar com quem estava prestes a lidar. Frank o acompanhou, mesmo que amedrontado. Pôde dar uma boa olhada na garota. Ela tinha o rosto ferido, pintado de sangue e pus, mas isso não foi o que mais assustou o tatuador. Havia algo naquela garota que ia além do visível e do mundano, poluindo o quarto com a podridão de sua natureza. Frank sentiu-se nauseado e seu aperto nos quadris de Gerard se afrouxou por um instante.

O exorcista murmurou alguns conjuntos de palavras. A princípio, não teve muito efeito. Entretanto, em determinado momento, ele mencionou uma palavra que mudou a situação. Os olhos da garota, que antes reviravam compulsivamente, fixaram-se nos verdes do outro, atirando ódio sob íris embaçadas. Ela calou por um instante, parando a torrente de blasfêmias, deixando a voz calma de Gerard dominar o ambiente por um instante. E então ela berrou, rouca e estridente, sua fúria vibrando o peito dos dois rapazes. 

Frank deu alguns passos para trás, chocado pela intensidade do som. Gerard arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça e tremelicou por um momento, mas não fraquejou. Caminhou em sua direção, seus joelhos alcançando a cama. Engatinhou devagar, sem ousar desviar o olhar da possuída.

\- Gerard, não faça isso – Frank falou baixinho, a voz vacilante. Não compreendia como ele podia ter coragem de chegar perto _daquilo_. – Saia daí! Você é doido? Nós temos que sair daqui.

Gerard não lhe deu ouvidos. Meteu as mãos dentro do sobretudo que usava, arrancando de dentro dele a cruz de prata que sempre carregava consigo. A visão do objeto fez com que o monstro sobre o leito estremecesse, tornando a urrar. Recuou, quase como se tivesse sido atingido, as mãos mutiladas cobrindo a fronte.

\- Não sei qual é o problema de vocês - murmurou o exorcista, parecendo aborrecido, a cruz erguida enquanto revirava outro bolso. - Adoram machucar rostos bonitos. Aposto que vocês são feios pra desgraçar. Assim como seu papai.

Pareceu encontrar o que procurava num frasco, que puxou de dentro do tecido escuro. Levou a garrafinha à boca e arrancou a rolha que a fechava com os dentes. Tapou parte da saída com o indicador e borrifou o líquido na garota. Ela arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás. O baque da nuca dela com a cabeceira foi mais alto que o som horroroso que saía de sua garganta. Realmente, Gerard havia descrito essa parte perfeitamente: era o som de mil vozes chorosas. Frank abraçou o próprio corpo e colocou-se entre uma cômoda e o canto da parede, procurando proteção.

\- Eu ordeno que você deixe esta moça – Gerard disse, calmo e pausadamente, tentando conter a ânsia de se afastar. Não importava quantas vezes passasse por aquilo: ele jamais saía ileso. – Em nome de Deus, eu ordeno que saia. Agradecemos pelas bênçãos a nós concedidas e pelo sacrifício...

\- Deus é um grande farsante – o demônio rosnou, lutando para permanecer onde estava. – E vocês são os seus bonecos. Suas palavras nunca chegarão aos céus.

\- Não, de fato – Gerard trincou os dentes, aborrecido. Aproximou-se mais, apertando o objeto que tinha em mãos contra o corpo diante de si, sabendo que logo seria atingido por uma rajada de golpes. Físicos e verbais. – Isso tudo é uma grande mentira. Mas é por essa mentira que você vai sair. Todos adoram mentiras, não é?

\- Você é um mentiroso, Gerard Way - cantarolou o demônio, balançando a cabeça com leveza, como se tentasse seduzir o homem. - Nós sabemos delas, de todas elas, seu grande tolo.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca - resmungou Gerard, revirando os olhos. - Vocês são tão imbecis que nem mesmo conseguem conjecturar uma ladainha nova. - Pressionou a cruz contra o pescoço da garota, que começava a emanar um forte cheiro enjoativo.

\- Cuidado - avisou Frank de seu cantinho, o coraçãozinho apertado de vontade de agarrar Gerard e sair correndo com ele dali.

\- _Sim_ \- riu a garota, agarrando o pulso do exorcista com as duas mãos. - Muito cuidado.

Gerard deixou escapar um gemido, recuando por um momento. Sua pele ardia por conta do toque. Frank arregalou os olhos, cobrindo a boca. Quis socorrê-lo, espancar a moça sobre a cama. Permaneceu quieto, entretanto. Seus joelhos tremiam.

\- Por que você insiste nisso? – O demônio perguntou, quase civilizado, satisfeito por ter feito com que Gerard se afastasse. – São muitos de nós, Gerard. Pelo mundo inteiro. Você não consegue salvar um terço das pessoas que nós usamos.

\- Eu não me importo – sorriu, então, erguendo a mão que não carregava a cruz, ignorando a dor que sentia no pulso. Seu dedo médio ficou em evidência, seu sentido acentuado pela expressão dele. – E já estou treinando outros.

\- Aquele ali? – A gargalhada foi alta o suficiente para que Frank saltasse. – Ele está apavorado. E Lúcifer tem outros planos para ele, meu querido.

A declaração fez com que algo dentro de Gerard estalasse. Provavelmente era sua válvula de preocupação, que estava prestes a entrar em pane. Entretanto, ele era astucioso e experiente, e tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes.

\- Eu também tenho outros planos pra você. _Crux sacra sit mihi lux. Non draco sit mihi dux._

Mais uma vez, o bicho dentro da menina urrou, odioso. Dessa vez, porém, fez mais do que berrar: soltou o pulso do exorcista e, num só movimento fluído, atingiu-lhe o rosto com força. A cabeça de Gerard girou para o lado, os cabelos balançando pelo ar. Lembrou Frank do rapaz que Lúcifer matou em frente à loja, e tudo isso junto pareceu demais pra ele. O tatuador caiu de joelhos, sentindo dor por todo canto, os olhos ardendo em horror. Tentou chamar pelo outro, mas sua garganta falhou.

\- Porra – Gerard protestou, fechando os olhos por um momento, o gosto metálico retornando à boca. – Eu não sei por que essa obsessão em sempre acertar a minha cara.

\- Estou sendo humano – debochou com um sorriso, aproveitando-se do aspecto inocente da jovem que tomava. – É o que vocês fazem, não é? Destroem tudo o que é bonito.

\- Estou lisonjeado – Gerard projetou-se para a frente mais uma vez, atirando-se contra seu agressor. Suas vozes se misturaram, firmes, enquanto o cheiro de carne queimada começava a se espalhar pelo quarto. – Eu ordeno que saia. Eu fecho tudo o que foi aberto. Eu fecho tudo o que foi aberto. _Vade Retro Satana. Numquam suade mihi vana_.

Dessa vez a oração pareceu fazer mais efeito. A voz mudou, como se agora trouxesse mais dor, mais tons. Bateu as mãos no rosto e se debateu para os lados, como se convulsionasse de uma forma estranhamente violenta. A cama arranhava o chão de madeira, causando sons agudos que, junto com o lamento furioso, rasgava as orelhas de Frank.

Gerard continuou orando, cada vez mais alto, lutando para manter o equilíbrio diante dos movimentos bruscos. Perdeu, entretanto, quando o punho da garota atingiu seu rosto novamente, dessa vez com mais força. O exorcista cambaleou para trás e tropeçou. Seu corpo foi ao chão com um baque alto.

A garota, então, levantou-se da cama e correu na direção de Frank. O rapaz se encolheu diante da aproximação, mas descobriu que não era seu alvo. A garota se jogou contra a parede, como se não a visse ali. O corpo franzino estalou, claramente quebrando, e caiu. Mas o demônio se levantou e voltou a jogar-se contra a parede, berrando, esmagando o rosto feminino contra um pôster, que ficou ensangüentado.

Frank permaneceu imóvel por longos segundos, a boca aberta de forma quase caricata, os olhos arregalados. Tinha as mãos apertadas, as unhas finas rasgando as palmas. Puxou o ar como pôde, começando a tossir logo depois, a cabeça girando. Dezenas de imagens grotescas invadiram a sua mente, acompanhadas por uma risada demasiadamente firme, que ele julgava conhecer.

_“Você só tem que me acolher.”_

Gritou, então, reconhecendo o chamado de Lúcifer. Olhou para Gerard, que o observava abismado, e desculpou-se com um aceno de cabeça. Girou nos calcanhares, cambaleante, apoiando-se na parede e atirando-se para fora do quarto.

Seus passos desesperados o levaram para fora da casa antes que ele soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Olhava para os lados, mas não via nada. Esperava pelo bote tão familiar, mas que sempre surpreendia. Pensou no rosto de Gerard, ferido e atordoante em sua beleza. Pensou no rosto de Lúcifer, refinado e tinhoso, seduzindo com sorrisos e propostas. Tentou não pensar em mais nada, mas não conseguia.

A cada passo que dava ouvia os gritos da garota possuída, como se ela ainda estivesse ali, andando ao seu lado, seguindo-o pelas ruas úmidas. Havia sido um erro ir àquele lugar. A mancha que aqueles minutos deixaram em Frank pareciam impossíveis de se lavar.

Ela era loira, seus olhos eram azuis, e ela provavelmente já estaria morta.

O demônio conhecia Frank e sabia dos planos de Lúcifer para ele.

Isso porque Frank era filho de um deles, o mais cotado, a quem Lúcifer dedicava seu tempo, cultivando-o carinhosamente, preparando o terreno para a colheita.

\- Merda - murmurou para si mesmo, afundando as mãos ainda mais nos bolsos.

-x-

O gatinho enroscou-se nas pernas de seu dono, como que para tentar consolá-lo. Gerard sorriu furtivamente, afagando-o de leve com o pé. Estava nu, prostrado diante do espelho, o corpo coberto por hematomas.

Segunda vez. Suspirou, limpando os olhos com as pontas dos dedos compridos, secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Uma pessoa morta e condenada, por sua culpa. Não fora forte o suficiente. Ainda ouvia a risada de escárnio, rouca, seguida por palavras de ódio.

A família não fora compreensível. A mãe da jovem morta o havia atingido na face e o ameaçado. Falou sobre chamar a polícia, sobre o inferno que o aguardava, sobre a sua inutilidade. Terminou caída no chão, enroscada ao marido, chorando a perda da doce menina que havia lutado para criar.

Gerard lavou o rosto, a água gelada causando arrepios. Não havia conseguido sequer retirar o corpo da menina de lá, de tão abalado. Ela jazia no chão, o pescoço quebrado e os olhos voltados em sua direção. Como se falassem com ele.

Arrastou-se até a banheira. Decidiu que merecia um banho, mesmo que não possuísse sabonetes líquidos luxuosos para torná-lo mais convidativo . Seu corpo dolorido pedia clemência, precisava ficar submerso na água morna nem que fosse por alguns poucos minutos. Ele deslizou para dentro da porcelana trincada e se ajeitou, deixando a água atingir-lhe os lábios, ainda um pouco queimados pelo beijo de Lúcifer.

Viu os contornos de seu corpo sob a água. Observou que os hematomas eram notáveis em meio à pele pálida. Achou-se detestável. Indigno de amor. Indigno de ser agraciado por toques e carinhos. Estava desesperançoso, oblíquo ao seu encanto, remoendo a dor que o atingia por dentro e por fora.

Sabia que não deveria fazer aquilo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de afogar-se em tristeza. As tragédias daquele dia já haviam acontecido antes e aconteceriam novamente. Ele sabia disso. Precisava manter-se firme; precisava parar de ser tão sensível e infantil. Sabia disso também. Precisava, entretanto, de mais do que uma obrigação para a qual se mantinha vivo. Precisava de uma razão sincera. De um rosto, uma ligação, um sorriso para o qual voltaria à noite. Sabia que não o tinha e sabia que nunca o teria.

Fechou os olhos e se deixou afundar, feliz pela ausência de sons. Deixou que a mente vagasse, levando-o direto para os dias em que tudo parecia tão menos horripilante, e quase sorriu por conta da lembrança. Seu coração pesou quando percebeu que jamais tornaria a viver aquilo.

Levantou-se devagar, controlando o ímpeto de soluçar. Inspirou profundamente, decidido a vestir a sua habitual máscara de indiferença, mesmo que aquilo o fizesse sentir-se tão profano como as coisas contra as quais lutava.

Um tempo depois – não soube se foram horas ou minutos -, retornava ao quarto. Vestiu-se sem muito capricho, abotoando seu luto, os olhos sem vida correndo do seu reflexo tristonho no espelho. Sentou-se para calçar as botas, ouvindo um miado sofrido.

\- É necessário, Voorhees – esclareceu baixinho, desculpando-se pelo que estava prestes a fazer. – Eu prometi que não voltaria lá, mas eu preciso. É só por uma noite. Prometo que volto antes que você tenha tempo de sentir a minha falta. Eu... Eu só vou beber e ver a morte de perto. Só para me lembrar porque eu preciso continuar.

O gato encarou seu dono, os olhos do mesmo tom dos dele. Parecia decepcionado. Virou-se e rebolou para fora do quarto, silencioso, indo esconder-se em algum canto como uma esposa traída. Gerard suspirou, chateado por magoar o único que lhe dava atenção, mas não voltou atrás. Sabia que precisava fazer aquilo ou não dormiria.

Encontrou algumas coisas antigas em cima da cômoda, as quais usou para tentar fazer seu rosto um pouco apresentável. Não se lembrava qual era a última vez que tentou se enfeitar para alguém. Bateu a mão nos cabelos e pôs-se a caminho da rua, pretendendo encontrar consolo no fundo de um copo sujo.

-x-

 

Frank terminou de beber, o líquido descendo quente por sua garganta. Tossiu, balançando a cabeça, os sentidos já bastante alterados pela quantidade incrível de vodca que havia bebido em pouco mais de meia hora.

Esfregou a face com as costas da mão, um tanto alterado, resmungando. Olhou para a garrafa vazia com certo rancor, aborrecido por ser a última de seu estoque. Não queria ter que gastar mais dinheiro com bebida, já que as contas começavam a fazer pequenas pilhas sobre a sua estante, mas não era como se tivesse opção.

\- Sabe – uma voz aveludada soou próxima aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que ele sorrisse. Imediatamente imaginou a figura de Gerard ao seu lado, terna e cheia de afagos. – Você está tão solitário aqui. Por que não se deixa aproveitar um pouco? A noite guarda tantos encantos. E você, meu querido, pode torná-la tão mais brilhante.

\- Oh, Gerard – riu, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a pia da cozinha, os olhos fechados. Sentiu o cheiro delicioso do exorcista por um momento, deixando um suspiro escapar. – Você está me convidando para sair?

\- Não, estou te convidando para vir me encontrar – Frank estremeceu com o ar quente que lhe atingiu o pescoço, excitado pela respiração afrontada de quem quer que fosse. – Venha para a _Undertown_.

\- Hmmm - fez Frank, como se deliberasse. Na verdade, estava absorvendo as infinitas cenas de possibilidades deliciosas que invadiram sua mente. Sorriu, preguiçoso. - Ok.

\- Faça com que eu te queira - veio o outro sussurro, ainda mais sugestivo. - Estou te esperando.

Após respirar fundo mais uma vez, tentando agarrar-se ao cheiro adocicado, Frank caminhou até seu banheiro. Tirou a roupa enquanto dançava e cantarolou durante o banho. Tudo era tão mais divertido após alguns copos.

Iria embonecar-se, tornar-se irresistível como sabia fazer. Planejava roupas ao que lavava os cabelos. Planejava, também, quais partes do corpo de Gerard beijaria primeiro - e, dessa vez, ambos estariam acordados quando isso acontecesse.

-x-

 

Gerard passou os dedos pálidos pelo cabelo comprido, um tanto sufocado por conta da atmosfera carregada do local. Suspirou, alcançando o copo - o terceiro ou quarto daquela noite que parecia não acabar - e levando-o aos lábios secos, a garganta tilintando com a sensação do álcool.

A música estava alta. Alta demais, Gerard resmungou baixinho, massageando as têmporas de leve. Não compreendia aquela estranha necessidade de barulho e toque. Mãos demais, bocas demais, palavras demais. Humanos demais.

Às vezes se esquecia do motivo de estar ali. Sentia-se tolo e xingava um ou dois palavrões, jurando a si mesmo que não mais voltaria a desperdiçar minutos - ou notas - preciosos em lugares como aquele.

Até que se lembrou, com uma fisgada no estômago, de que seus minutos não eram preciosos. Nada em sua vida ordinária parecia precioso, e era exatamente isso que o guiava de volta ao submundo de quando em quando, por mais que isso acabasse por chateá-lo. Você tem que escolher seus venenos.

Virou-se devagar, os olhos correndo para a multidão de corpos que se esbarravam na larga pista de dança. Mulheres de quadris largos e cinturas estreitas enroscavam-se umas nas outras, rindo do impacto que sua dança tinha sobre um grupo de rapazes visivelmente ébrios. Gerard segurou uma risada, tornando a passear os olhos por entre as pessoas que ali estavam.

Parou em uma silhueta conhecida. E não compreendeu o motivo pelo qual seu coração pareceu atirar-se contra os ossos que o cobriam.

Era familiar, sim, mas totalmente diferente. Nada de moletom cobrindo um corpo frágil; nada de luvas recortadas enaltecendo a juventude das mãos pequenas. Na simbiose da dança hipnótica, Frank era mágica, suor escorrendo por seu corpo colorido que se movia ao ritmo das batidas. Prendia a atenção daqueles ao seu redor, que o observavam, deliberadamente, com olhos famintos e sem pudor.

Escorregava os dedos pela curva deliciosa da cintura, subia-os para mexer nos cabelos, arranhava o próprio pescoço. Tinha a respiração ofegante por conta de sua movimentação, mas não demonstrava estar cansado. Gerard engoliu em seco, fascinado por aquela imagem. Ele era um quadro. A obra-prima. Lamentou não poder fotografá-lo; achava um pecado perder aquele momento.

Frank ergueu os braços, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta. Gerard cobriu os lábios em adoração, os olhos emocionados pela descoberta. Ele era a personificação da beleza, um anjo de calças rasgadas e cabelos desalinhados. E aquilo era mais do que Gerard pensou que veria um dia. 

Quis ter o poder de colocar o mundo em câmera lenta para que aquele momento durasse uma eternidade, pois era por ele que Gerard vinha esperando, sem saber, todas as noites que passava vagando por entre malícia e entorpecentes. Sequer queria tocá-lo. Não queria tirá-lo de sua natureza sublime, flutuando ao ritmo da música que repentinamente pareceu ter se tornado uma sinfonia composta especialmente para aquele anjo.

Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo ficou a admirá-lo, mas eventualmente voltou a si. Sob mechas castanhas, as pálpebras arredondadas de Frank se levantaram preguiçosamente, os cílios fazendo sombras na pele corada. Ele abriu os olhos boêmios e olhou a seu redor.

Gerard enrijeceu quando os olhares se encontraram. Pensou em desviar, fingir que não havia nada. Mas a face rubra clamava por sua atenção. Cedeu.

Levantou-se devagar, um tanto hesitante, e caminhou em sua direção. Frank continuava ondulando os quadris, seguindo as batidas firmes da canção. Gerard percebeu que tremia. Tremia pelo êxtase da aproximação, pelo cheiro de pecado e dádiva que ele exalava. Quis culpar o álcool, quis culpar a noite. Culpou-se, no final. E rendeu-se ao fato de que não se sentia culpado. 

Parou diante dele, que sorria de canto. Observou-o sem pressa, memorizando as feições e os olhos pintados. Frank ergueu a mão devagar, o dedo indicador levantado. Fez um gesto negativo, recebendo um olhar de confusão.

\- Não pode – apenas moveu os lábios, a voz presa na garganta. Sorriu maior depois, alterado pela bebida. – Não pode tocar.

O simples movimento daqueles lábios vermelhos fez algo gelado descer pelo estômago de Gerard, combinando-se às vibrações da música. Aquele flerte, que passaria tão despercebido se compartilhado com outros, tomara proporções devastadoras ao ser executado pela pequena divindade. Frank inclinou a cabeça para o lado, brincalhão, como quem pergunta, “quer brincar ou não?”.

Gerard definitivamente queria brincar.

Deu um passo para frente. Sentiu o calor insano que emanava do corpo que tanto desejava. Teve prazer em lutar consigo mesmo para não tocá-lo, na dança masoquista de seus instintos versus a malícia do jogo. Umedeceu os lábios antes de inclinar-se para perto do rosto de Frank, que não recuou e o encarou com seus grandes olhos embriagados.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntou o maior com a voz rouca. Os cabelos de Frank passaram a um milímetro de seu queixo.

\- Eu tenho certeza de tudo – garantiu Frank, provocativo, observando com deleite a expressão de choque no rosto do exorcista. Gargalhou, piscando para ele. – Só fico me perguntando se você vai conseguir se conter.

Gerard ficou quieto, surpreso pela forma sensual com a qual o moço sTARe dirigia a ele. Frank era naturalmente charmoso, e volta e meia carregava as suas palavras de malícia apenas para desconcertá-lo. Aquilo, entretanto, era completamente diferente. Ele estava flertando. Deliberadamente. _Escandalosamente_.

Desejou estar melhor vestido, cheirando melhor. Arrependeu-se de não ter penteado o cabelo de um jeito mais original, e de não ter coberto perfeitamente as manchas em sua face. Mal sabia ele que Frank o devoraria se pudesse.

\- Você consegue se conter? – Frank repetiu, a língua escapando pela boca entreaberta para traçar os lábios avermelhados, que pareciam implorar por um beijo. Gerard cogitou enroscar seus dedos na calça do moço e puxá-lo para si. – Não sei se sua força de vontade é tão grande assim.

\- Por que você foi embora hoje? – Gerard perguntou, fazendo com que Frank erguesse uma das sobrancelhas e gargalhasse.

\- Eu não quero falar disso – disse, simplista, diminuindo a distância entre os dois. Respirou contra a face bonita de Gerard, vendo-o prender a respiração. Divertiu-se com aquilo. Devagar, girou o corpo, tomando o cuidado de não deixar que seus quadris se tocassem. – E não quero que você fale. Quero que sinta.

Era difícil insistir em conversar sobre assuntos desagradáveis. A pele quente e colorida estava bem ao alcance das mãos de Gerard, dançando e provocando. Ele sentia que precisava tocá-lo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

Mas se Frank queria jogar, era isso que ele teria. Exorcismos te ensinavam a resistir sob pressão.

Gerard inclinou o torso para frente e passou a se mover junto com a música. O tatuador não esperava por aquela resposta e sentiu seu estômago balançar, surpreso. Gerard era mais alto e, naquela proximidade, após aqueles drinks, parecia realmente forte e imenso. Frank sentiu o ar ser expulso de seus pulmões, o peito contraído em excitação.

Manteve o rosto inclinado pra cima, os lábios pendendo entreabertos. Via Gerard por pálpebras semicerradas. Os olhos verdes brilhavam no escuro, brilhavam forte como estrelas, úmidos em luxúria. Ele encarava Frank com firmeza, mordendo o lábio com seus dentinhos afiados, concentrado. Ambos lutavam contra seus próprios impulsos, encantados um com o outro, desejosos um do outro.

\- Como sabia que eu estaria aqui? – Gerard perguntou, rouco, sem conseguir resistir. Frank rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, divertido.

\- Um passarinho me contou – debochou, tornando a se virar. Movimentou os quadris devagar, ronronando ao perceber que Gerard seguia as ondulações, chocado pela forma como Frank dançava. – Você quer tocar em mim.

\- Isso foi uma pergunta? – Gerard murmurou, sem fôlego.

\- Não – Frank riu, os dedos correndo para os botões da camisa de Gerard, travesso. O exorcista olhou-o, quase como se o recriminasse. – Você não ouviu o que eu falei? _Você_ não vai tocar em mim. Eu não disse em momento algum que não tocaria em você. 

\- Isso não é justo – protestou sem muita vontade, deixando que Frank o seduzisse. Sabia que o deixaria fazer o que quisesse.

\- Ah, é mesmo? – Frank franziu o cenho de leve, forjando uma expressão de comoção. – Então também não vou tocar em você. – Encostou os quadris nos dele, ondulando-os devagar, causando um silvo de surpreso. – Nem dançar com você. – Ergueu o rosto para deslizar os lábios pela pele que havia recém-descoberto, sorvendo do cheiro doce do qual tanto gostava. – Nem vou beijá-lo.

Gerard sentiu o peito tremer, sabendo que não mais seria capaz de esconder seu estado - fosse de Frank ou de si mesmo.

\- Ah, vai sim - disse com a voz embargada, pronto para tomar (e perder) o controle.

Deslizou a mão pela cintura suada do rapaz, envolvendo-o firmemente. Porém, quando aproximou seu rosto daqueles lábios obscenos, Frank forçou um afastamento súbito. Gerard piscou, confuso e arfante. Frank sorriu de canto, lascivo.

\- Se você quiser, vai ter que me forçar - avisou, falando devagar. Lambeu os lábios, esperando. - Venha, Gerard. Force-me.

Somente então o maior percebeu que não era uma ameaça, e sim um pedido. Estranhou o quanto gostou da proposta. Encheu o peito e avançou um passo, mas quando ergueu uma mão para tocar o pescoço do rapaz, recebeu um tapa nela. Sorriu abertamente, assim como o menor, e encararam um ao outro por um momento. Tinham a respiração errática e os olhos pesados, gritando vontades e impulsos.

Gerard avançou novamente, mas dessa vez a bofetada foi no rosto. Não foi o suficiente para machucar, mas foi mais do que suficiente para mandar um choque por seu corpo, avisando que aquele era o limite e ele não agüentaria mais um segundo sequer sem Frank em seus braços.

A autoridade de seu toque foi instantânea. Segurou Frank pelos ombros e o fez recuar alguns passos, até que as costas tatuadas se chocassem contra a parede. Levou uma das mãos até a coxa do rapaz e o tirou do chão, mantendo-o preso com a pressão de seu corpo. A outra mão foi até o rosto satisfeito do pequeno, e Gerard segurou-lhe entre o queixo e o pescoço, certificando-se de que ele não escaparia quando esmagou seus lábios juntos.

Frank suspirou quando finalmente foi beijado, suas mãos correndo para os cabelos de Gerard. Rapidamente envolveu os quadris arredondados do moço com suas pernas, apertando-os juntos com força e tornando a tarefa de respirar muito mais difícil.

Gerard sugou o lábio inferior do jovem com volúpia, ainda deliciado pela maciez e pelo sabor que ele apresentava. Ele tinha gosto de bebida e cigarro e _Frank_ , algo que era só dele. Algo que Gerard não sabia o que era, mas sabia que se tornaria um vício.

Levou as mãos grandes para as coxas fartas do pequeno, oferecendo-as um gesto um tanto mais bruto. Frank produziu um silvo de apreciação, atirando-se contra ele, entregue às carícias meio desajeitadas, mas tremendamente deliciosas. Gerard beijava com a mesma intensidade com que se entregava ao perigo. Era _insano_. Frank gostava daquilo. Muito.

O menor protestou quando Gerard afastou suas bocas, apavorado com a perspectiva de perdê-lo. Encarou-o com os olhos grandes, prendendo a respiração, esperando por algum surto. Imaginou se ele havia se arrependido.

Gerard fechou os olhos, puxando o ar com dificuldade, os membros um pouco trêmulos. Empurrou mais o corpo de Frank contra a parede, seus quadris firmemente pressionados. Deixou-se gemer baixinho pelo contato, correndo logo para marcar o pescoço tatuado.

Frank agarrou aqueles cabelos escuros, puxando com um tanto de força, querendo que aquilo durasse para sempre. Não estava dentro do apartamento ou sob a proteção de Lúcifer, mas naquele momento, não tinha olhos, ouvidos ou o que quer que fosse para as sensações alheias. Tudo o que sentia era a boca divina do homem que tanto queria, traçando a língua por seu externo, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço, arranhando seu maxilar com os dentes.

Ondulou os quadris, arrastando a frente grossa de seus jeans contra a de Gerard. Desejou que tudo repentinamente sumisse para que pudesse despi-lo. Pensou então que poderia, sim, despi-lo, mesmo que parcialmente, e a idéia o fez sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios eram novamente atacados.

Deixou-se levar por alguns minutos no mais absoluto deleite. A boca de Gerard, embora ainda ferida, era indubitavelmente a melhor coisa que ele já havia provado. Ele não tinha o desespero inexperiente da maioria dos jovens, mas sim a necessidade gritante de um homem formado. Possuía ritmo, autoridade e confiança. Parecia determinado em duas coisas: a primeira, em sentir o gosto de Frank com capricho; a segunda, em fazer com que ele explodisse de desejos.

Quando conseguiu atingir algo que parecia um raciocínio, Frank desceu as mãos, escorregando pelo peito do exorcista até achar o local onde sua camisa ainda estava fechada. Conseguiu manejar desfazer dois botões enquanto sugava aqueles lábios tão queridos. Porém, no estado de impaciência em que se encontrava, acabou por puxar com força, fazendo com que os botões restantes arrebentassem. Gerard não se importou. Deixou que sua camisa fosse rolada para fora de seus braços, caindo no chão, e foi com alegria que sentiu sua pele contra a de Frank.

O pequeno gaguejou ao contato, fechando os olhos imediatamente. O roçar de seus corpos desnudos era algo que ultrapassava os limites de sua compreensão. Choques percorreram seus braços e fizeram-no perder a força nas pernas. Quase deixou que estas escorregassem dos quadris de Gerard. Quase.

\- Frank – Gerard arfou, os olhos nublados pelo prazer. Desenhou em sua mente alguma maneira de tomá-lo para si ali, no meio daquela boate suja. Arrepiou-se com a própria ousadia, chocando-se ao perceber que não era mais tão dono de si quanto costumava ser. – O que você está fazendo comigo?

\- Estou fazendo o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo – respondeu sem pensar, fazendo com que Gerard se arrepiasse e grunhisse, pressionando-o ainda mais contra a parede. Sabia que estaria dolorido na manhã seguinte, mas não se preocupou. Gostou, até. - Despertando o homem que eu sei que está aí dentro. Implorando para sair.

Gerard arregalou os olhos, seus batimentos acelerando ainda mais com o teor daquelas sentenças. Frank era indomável, simplesmente. Por mais que estivesse em uma posição de certa submissão, poderia recuperar o poder no momento em que quisesse. Admirou-se daquela capacidade.

\- A questão é - murmurou contra a orelha do menor, acariciando-a com os lábios. - Se você conseguir o que quer, talvez não haja volta.

Era verdade. Se permitisse que aquilo acontecesse, todos os anos de treinamento em abafar quaisquer tipos de emoções e vontades iriam por água abaixo. Mas Frank não recuou.

\- Eu acho que posso lidar com isso - disse com sua voz grossa, puxando os cabelos dele com um pouco mais de ternura.

Trouxe o rosto de Gerard para frente do seu. Ele estava ferido, mas ainda era estonteante. Aqueles olhos continuavam ali, dois faróis imensos, cegando quem os visse. Ele estava muito corado, seus lábios quase roxos, as bochechas pintadas de mil sensações. Frank o adorava. Queria cada pedacinho dele para si; tanto, tanto, tanto que chegava a assustar. 

Beijou-lhe a lateral do rosto, as maçãs proeminentes, a sobrancelha grossa, o nariz arrebitado. Provou-lhe a boca novamente, as batidas da música alta fazendo a carne de um vibrar junto à do outro.

Gerard deixava que suas mãos avantajadas corressem pelas laterais do corpo de Frank, apalpando suas curvas e redesenhando-as mentalmente, como o artista que era. Teve a certeza, por um momento, de que Deus existia e tinha um gosto invejável. Todas aquelas proporções, todo aquele charme... Não podiam ser por acaso. Havia de ser obra de algum ser divino.

Frank levou as unhas para as costas do exorcista, arranhando-as devagar, sem pudores. Sabia que uma leve fricção seria capaz de causar enormes estragos, mas permitiu-se aquele direito. Sentia ainda o pescoço pulsando no local onde Gerard o havia beijado e mordido, e sabia que ele o havia marcado como seu.

Como _seu_.

A percepção daquilo fez com que sorrisse e alcançasse a boca amada, sua língua afoita correndo para encontrar a de Gerard, que retribuiu. Como se fosse a primeira vez. Como se fosse a última.

Queria mais beijos e mais marcas. Queria poder, dali a uma semana, tocar os pontos arroxeados em seu pescoço e sentir Gerard neles. Sorriu maior contra a boca que o venerava, a mente dançando com a idéia de noites infindáveis no apartamento velho.

Deixou as pernas escorregarem, devagar, aproveitando cada centímetro de sua descida. Gerard pareceu confuso por um momento, segurando os quadris de Frank com força, como se tivesse medo que ele estivesse indo embora. Mas ele não estava. Tinha um objetivo diferente.

Quis ficar em sua altura normal para poder envolver o pescoço de Gerard com os braços, quase feminino, e afundar o rosto no pescoço cheiroso. Abraçou-o com uma mistura de carinho e necessidade, respirando o mais fundo que podia compulsivamente. Queria guardar o gosto daquele cheiro consigo; guardar bem escondido onde ninguém jamais iria achar e tomar dele.

Gerard enrijeceu o corpo, deixando-se murmurar palavras de admiração ao acaso. Frank sorriu contra sua epiderme, amando suas reações tão atípicas. Deixou que a língua deslizasse por toda aquela palidez, ouvindo-o choramingar em resposta, trêmulo e contraído.

\- Não tenha medo – Frank disse, rouco, os olhos nublados. Gerard prendeu a respiração, abismado com a profundidade do olhar que lhe foi lançado. – Eu não faria nada para machucar você.

\- Você não conseguiria, de qualquer jeito – Gerard murmurou, debochado, recebendo uma mordida em represália. Gaguejou, perdendo o fio da provocação.

\- Eu quero ir para a sua casa – Frank disse, então, traçando cada pedaço acessível de Gerard com sua boca inchada. O exorcista engoliu em seco, temendo desfalecer. – E eu quero agora.

\- Você é extremamente mimado.

\- Muito – ronronou, felino, roçando os quadris no dele de forma a provocar um arrepio. – E sou outras coisas, também.

\- Ah é? - Perguntou antes de beijá-lo, segurando-lhe pela cintura com um braço enquanto a outra mão apalpou-lhe o traseiro deliberadamente, mantendo-o próximo. Frank gostou e gemeu, choroso. Separou suas bocas com um estalo.

\- Eu sou muito, muito altruísta - disse com sua voz grossa, manhoso. Correu as mãos pelos ombros largos de Gerard, encontrando-os suados. - Eu adoro dar presentes.

Foi então a vez de Gerard sorrir e silvar, desejoso de descobrir que presentes Frank estava oferecendo-lhe.

\- Você é cheio de surpresas - o exorcista suspirou. Frank sorriu, inclinando-se em sua direção, deitando o rosto em seu ombro.

Mantiveram-se em silêncio naquele abraço por um longo tempo, apenas aproveitando e digerindo o que havia acabado de acontecer - e o que ainda estava por vir.

Gerard deixou-se ser colocado contra a parede pouco depois, aproveitando os beijos que Frank plantava em sua clavícula. Ergueu os olhos, um tanto perdido.

Do outro lado da boate, olhos de fogo o encararam.

As chamas sorriam, parecendo satisfeitas. Eram emolduradas por um rosto cruel e magnífico, diferente do rosto de menino no qual Gerard os havia visto antes. Todavia, não importava as feições daquele que os possuía, aqueles olhos eram inconfundíveis.

Viram-se por apenas um momento. Logo o homem desapareceu por trás da multidão que dançava, enroscando-se uns nos outros na pista abarrotada.

Gerard sentiu toda sua excitação se esvair num instante, dando lugar a uma preocupação horrorosa. Ele olhou ao redor e, quando não viu aquele ser novamente, segurou o rosto de Frank com gentileza, parando a torrente de beijos com o qual estava sendo coberto.

\- Vamos, então?

Frank riu, assentindo. Gerard se afastou um pouco, arrumando os cabelos da melhor forma que podia. Procurou sua camisa com os olhos, abaixando-se para pegá-la depois.

Frank gargalhou, divertindo-se com a situação. Esperou até que Gerard terminasse de se vestir e caminhou até ele, cambaleante. O exorcista segurou-o, então. Franziu o cenho, finalmente tomando nota de sua embriaguez.

\- Você está bem?

\- Melhor do que nunca - Frank assentiu, enroscando-se nele, pedindo suporte. Gerard envolveu-o pela cintura, caminhando com ele por entre os corpos suados, desviando das pessoas que tentavam envolvê-los. - E você, como está, uhhhn?

\- Ótimo - sorriu, embora tivesse as sobrancelhas arqueadas em surpresa. Frank não havia se mostrado tão ébrio antes.

\- Você vai se sentir ainda melhor daqui a pouco - declarou, sugestivo. Deu uma risadinha furtiva e calou-se durante o resto do percurso, elaborando rotas que percorreria pelo corpo de Gerard. Elaborou várias. Iria cumprir cada uma delas, nem que isso levasse dias. _Especialmente_ se durasse dias. Riu de novo consigo mesmo, tropeçando, ficando feliz ao sentir as mãos firmes segurando seu peito.

Saíram para a rua gelada. Uma chuva fininha caía, como sempre. Frank puxou Gerard pela mão, travesso, e jogou-se contra uma parede qualquer num beco escuro, agarrando o corpo do outro avidamente. Gerard, que não era de ferro, permitiu-se ficar naquela situação um momento. Havia anos, muitos anos, desde que deu uns amassos em alguém na rua. Fez com que ele se sentisse quase normal e muito contente - isso, obviamente, até se lembrar do perigo que os cercava.

Afastou a boca da de Frank (e as mãos das coxas dele), puxando-o pelo resto do caminho até o carro. Perdeu a conta de quantas vezes o rapaz pisou em falso ou tropeçou em alguma coisa.

Enroscaram-se no banco de trás do táxi. Frank tentou escorregar pelas coxas de Gerard, que não permitiu tal avanço. Embora sua consciência estivesse seriamente debilitada – tanto pela bebida quanto pela presença inebriante do tatuador -, sabia que não deveria abusar. O motorista surtaria e aquela noite terminaria de forma bastante desagradável.

Subiram as escadas com certa dificuldade. Caíram em determinado momento, impulsionados pelos passos trôpegos de Frank, que apenas ria. Gerard começava a ficar preocupado, imaginando se os avanços do moço não estavam sendo motivados pelo excesso de álcool. 

\- Devia ter um elevador aqui – Frank apontou para a parede, ganhando um olhar divertido do exorcista. Sorriu para ele. – Elevadores guardam tantas coisas boas. Imagina.

\- Elevadores são para os fracos – Gerard justificou-se sem muita firmeza, finalmente alcançando sua porta. Frank envolveu sua cintura por trás, pousando o rosto em seu ombro, buscando aconchego.

Gerard segurou as mãozinhas nas suas enquanto lutava para encontrar o buraco da fechadura no corredor mal iluminado. Quando finalmente conseguiu, entraram no apartamento juntos com passos destrambelhados.

Frank se apressou em tirar a camisa de Gerard novamente, arrebentando os botões que ainda restavam inteiros. O exorcista lamentou mentalmente; tinha poucas roupas, principalmente roupas decentes. Esqueceu disso quando Frank caiu de joelhos, os lábios vermelhos contra o ventre pálido, a língua traçando caminhos úmidos ao redor do umbigo de Gerard.

\- Frank... - Cedeu ao impulso de enroscar os dedos nos cabelos dele, sentindo-se aquecer por dentro novamente. Voltou a perdê-lo quando Frank o mordeu com um certo excesso de força, rindo em seguida.

\- Foi mal - disse o rapaz, olhando para cima. - Perdi o equilíbrio.

Gerard prendeu a respiração, deliberando. Imaginou, com pesar, que seria por demais perigoso deixar aquilo continuar. Sabe-se lá o que poderia estar na boca de Frank se ele perdesse o equilíbrio de novo.

\- Vem aqui – puxou-o devagar pelos ombros, notando que ele não oferecia resistência. Passeou as mãos pelas costas dele, fixo nas bochechas coradas e na boca inchada do moço, sabendo que estava fora de seu estado normal. – Vou te levar para a cama.

Frank não pôde evitar um sorriso. Assentiu, abraçando-o, permitindo que o exorcista caminhasse com ele pela casa e o deitasse em sua cama. Puxou-o para perto de si quando sentiu os lençóis contra o corpo, o coração disparado diante da perspectiva de tê-lo inteiro.

Frank beijou-o mais uma vez, lutando contra a fivela do seu cinto. Resmungou contra seus lábios pouco depois, suas mãos trêmulas o suficiente para que não conseguisse abri-lo. Gerard engoliu em seco, tentado a prosseguir.

\- Shh, meu anjo, espera - murmurou com delicadeza, afastando o rosto um pouco. Frank o fitou com aqueles olhos pidões, esperançosos. - Espera um pouco, quero olhar para você.

\- E eu quero que você me...

Calou-se quando recebeu outro beijo. Tentou tirar mais dele, mas o ritmo de Gerard havia mudado. Parecia mais calmo; mais lento. Tinha uma mão na lateral do corpo de Frank, a qual ele acariciava num ritmo constante, leve, como uma canção de ninar.

\- Mmmf, Gerard - reclamou, tentando forçar o corpo para cima do outro, mas não conseguiu. - Tira isso pra mim? Tira a sua também. Não consigo. Anda logo, eu quero você...

\- Ah, Deus - resmungou, afundando a cabeça no lençol. Nunca, jamais imaginara que Frank estaria na sua cama, seminu, implorando por ele, e ele negaria. Seu corpo mandava que continuasse, mas sua consciência gritava que ele parasse. Aquilo não era certo e não daria certo.

\- Gerard - Frank protestou baixinho, quase manhoso, correndo para enlaçar as pernas com as do outro moço. - Você está demorando.

\- Eu não acredito mesmo que eu vou dizer isso - Gerard falou da mesma forma, roçando os lábios entreabertos pelo rosto de Frank, ouvindo-o suspirar. - Mas eu quero fazer isso quando você estiver sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar.

\- Eu estou sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar de tudo - gemeu, franzindo o cenho de uma forma quase caricata, o rosto num misto incompreensível de excitação e confusão. - Juro. Eu não bebi quase nada.

\- Se eu te colocar de pé, você vai cair.

\- Então me mantenha deitado.

\- Não me faça ter que dizer isso de novo, por favor - pairou os lábios sobre os dele, querendo aquela proximidade, mesmo sabendo que não poderia tê-la. - Eu te quero tanto, Frank, quero tudo. Quero sentir seu gosto a noite toda, de dentro pra fora e por todos os cantos. Mas isso não vai poder acontecer se você estiver dormindo embaixo de mim. Eu não sou esse cara e você sabe disso.

Frank o encarou, parecendo nada satisfeito. Passou a língua pelos dentes, como que esperasse um pedido de desculpas ou o aviso de que era só uma brincadeira. Mas nada aconteceu. Gerard apenas ficou ali, todo olhos e bico, esperando pela retaliação - que veio, e veio com vontade.

\- Vai se foder - cuspiu Frank, empurrando o corpo do outro para longe. - Isso é baboseira. Você é um filho da puta. Se você não me quer, é só me falar. O quê que é, estou fedendo na sua caminha cheirosa? Se fode, Gerard, porque a mim você não vai foder.

\- Frank, por favor - pediu, tentando segurar os braços dele, que havia se sentado na cama, tonto. - Não diga isso, você sabe que eu te quero. Ah, inferno.

\- Sai – Gerard parou, surpreso pela grosseria. Frank encarou-o com os olhos frios, abalado. – Sai. Faça essa gentileza, já que você é tão cavalheiro.

\- Frank – Gerard começou, mas foi interrompido por um rosnado.

\- Anda - empurrou-o para fora da cama, um tanto desajeitado. Gerard permaneceu ao lado do leito, de pé, magoado. - Eu não quero ver você.

\- Eu não estou fazendo isso porque não quero você - Gerard tentou se justificar, o coração aos pulos.

Frank lançou-lhe um olhar de mágoa, as bochechas coradas por conta da bebida... E agora por algo mais.

\- Vai embora - choramingou o pequeno, virando o rosto. Agia como se fosse dono do quarto. Não se sentia dono de nada.

\- Não, não vou. - Deu a volta na cama, até onde Frank estava sentado, e se ajoelhou na frente dele. - Não faça isso comigo. Não parta meu coração.

\- O quê? Ah, _eu_ estou partindo o _seu_ coração? - Tentou empurrá-lo, mas não tinha forças. - Sai fora.

\- Por favor, dá pra me escutar? Jesus! - Alterou-se, exasperado. - Foi você quem bebeu mais do que deveria, e agora está assim, magoado e agressivo. Amanhã você vai ver que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, Frank, pensa um pouco...

\- A coisa certa seria me fazer desmaiar com você dentro de mim - retrucou, chateado. - Mas não é isso que você quer, não é? Que seja, então. Some, não vou me jogar em você mais.

\- Você não vai fazer isso. - Levantou rápido, segurando o rosto de Frank e tascando-lhe um beijo nos lábios adorados. Frank correspondeu por um segundo, afoito, mas logo o empurrou e deu-lhe uma bofetada.

Gerard permaneceu imóvel por um tempo, visivelmente surpreso pela agressão. Frank observou-o, desafiador, esperando que ele revidasse.

Gerard apenas assentiu, engolindo em seco. Recolheu um travesseiro e girou nos calcanhares, seus passos curtos levando-o para longe do quarto em questão de segundos.

Frank encarou a porta por um longo tempo, sem saber ao certo o que deveria fazer. Não imaginou que Gerard agiria tão passivamente. Suspirou, enroscando-se nos cobertores do exorcista, apertando o rosto contra os panos, buscando o cheiro que tanto amava. O aroma foi combustível para seu pranto.

Gerard atirou-se no sofá, ouvindo um miado de reclamação. Desculpou-se com Voorhees antes de afundar a fronte na almofada.

Percebendo a desolação de seu dono, Voorhees saltou sobre ele. Ajeitou-se, delicado, sobre as suas costas, seus ruídos característicos soando agora quase como um consolo.

\- Sabe - Gerard murmurou, quase como se contasse um segredo a um amigo íntimo. - Não é ruim quando você consegue uma coisa, mas não do jeito como você queria?

O gato lambeu a pele do dono, sua lingüinha áspera sendo o maior consolo que teria aquela noite.

\- Ele vai entender - repetiu algumas vezes, quase como um mantra. - Ele vai me perdoar.

Encarou a sala, escura e vazia como ele se sentia. Pensou nos acontecimentos da boate; pensou na felicidade que o invadiu quando beijou Frank pela primeira vez. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, já saudoso daquela proximidade, da honra de poder tocá-lo. Sentia o peito doer - uma dor diferente daquela que estava acostumado. Um nó foi se formando na base de sua garganta, coração pesado, fazendo com que ele travasse o queixo.

Deveria voltar naquele quarto e tentar se explicar. Deveria tentar até que Frank o matasse com uma faca. Queria tanto que tudo simplesmente se resolvesse e ele pudesse, finalmente, dormir abraçado com aquele corpo que tanto adorava. Precisava ao menos saber que o carinho que sentia era retribuído e que não estaria perdido. Não conseguiria dormir sem isso.

Levantou-se devagar, expulsando Voorhees de seu lugar. O bichinho, entretanto, não protestou. Parecia saber que era necessário, de forma que simplesmente caminhou para a outra poltrona, saltando sobre ela.

Gerard sorriu para o amigo, desejando que Voorhees fosse de fato uma pessoa. Ninguém o entenderia tão bem quanto aquele bichano rabugento, com cara de poucos amigos.

Balançou a cabeça, caminhando silenciosamente até alcançar o quarto. Frank dormia, o rosto apertado contra os travesseiros, as pernas enroscadas nos lençóis. Tinha as costas arranhadas por marcas de unhas e o pescoço marcado pela pressão dos lábios afoitos do exorcista, que agora observava o estrago que havia feito com certa amargura.

Aproximou-se do leito, delicadamente levando as mãos para os sapatos que Frank ainda usava. Desamarrou as pesadas botas, esperando que ele não acordasse e surtasse. Deixou-se bufar, decepcionado pelo fracasso de uma noite que parecia tão promissora.

Despiu-o das roupas com certa dificuldade, implorando mentalmente a todos os deuses que podiam existir que o pequeno não resolvesse abrir os olhos. Terminou por cobrir o corpo bonito com um lençol, encarando toda a beleza que havia perdido.

Apagou a luz e voltou para o sofá frio, mesmo querendo deitar-se atrás de Frank e abraçá-lo. Sabia que era o certo a se fazer, mas seu peito continuava pesado em solidão. Sabia que deitaria para dormir com uma consciência limpa e os braços vazios.

Como todo santo dia.


	9. Nove

Capítulo 9

 

Esfregou os olhos. Eles ardiam, ainda inchados, e os dedos ficaram úmidos em lágrimas indesejadas. Gerard disse a si mesmo que a sensação era causada pelo sono, pelas poucas horas dormidas antes de acordar subitamente, poucos minutos antes. Sabia, entretanto, que o ardor vinha da cama vazia.

Encostou-se ao batente da porta, enfraquecido, desacostumado a sentir aquilo. Os lençóis revirados e sujos de lama eram como um grande letreiro em neón, ostentando lembranças frescas e sentimentos recentes. O exorcista pensou em pegá-los, apertá-los contra o rosto, implorar por uma essência que provaria a verdade de sua memória. Não se importava com o quão patético isso o faria.

O rosto de Frank ainda o assombrava. Os olhos aborrecidos e a expressão de frustração haviam lhe atingido mais forte do que o golpe que o rapaz aplicara em seu rosto. Ainda conseguia se lembrar das palavras e do tom utilizado. Ainda se sentia mal.

Pensou se havia feito a coisa certa. Poderia ter ignorado tudo e se rendido a ele; unido os corpos num abraço quente, tomado do moço tudo aquilo que ele, sem dúvida, lhe ofereceria. Poderia. Deixou que um som rouco ecoasse pelo cômodo, a tensão deixando seus ombros rijos.

Voorhees miou baixinho ao seu lado. Deixou que seu corpinho roliço se enroscasse nas pernas de seu dono, quase como se o afagasse. Gerard não pôde deixar de sorrir. Abaixou para pegar o companheiro, trazendo-o para perto do peito e abraçando-o da forma mais delicada que conseguiu.

Sabia que Frank não lhe devia nada. O amor não lhe devia nada. Sabia que o que estava sentindo poderia ter sido evitado e que ele se perdeu. Também sabia, entretanto, que se perdeu porque quis. 

Perdeu-se porque queria os carinhos, os sorrisos e os momentos compartilhados. Queria os ciúmes, as discussões e as cobranças. Queria a normalidade, a fé e a prisão. Queria tudo que Frank pareceu oferecer, mesmo que a oferta fosse apenas um sonho. Gerard queria sonhar. 

Ver-se diante da realidade doeu. Ao invés dos lençóis, ele afundou o rosto em Voorhees, segurando a respiração para evitar espirros. Deu as costas para o quarto, tentando dar as costas às lembranças. Caminhou até a sala pensando na maciez dos lábios de Frank. 

Sentou-se no sofá, as unhas curtas arranhando de leve as costas felpudas de Voorhees. O gatinho aceitou o gesto, esparramando-se nos joelhos de Gerard, que segurou uma risada.

\- Você gosta dele, não gosta? - Perguntou, débil, quase como se esperasse por uma resposta. Balançou a cabeça e umedeceu os lábios. - Você o odiava, mas agora deita nos pés dele. Não é engraçado?

Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o havia visto. Todo o medo e o tremor de seu corpo frágil o comoveram, a princípio. A proximidade transformou a pena em alguma coisa diferente - algo que ele não sabia nomear. O que veio depois foi um conjunto de sentimentos que não poderiam ser explicados, mas eram grandes demais para serem contidos.

Gerard não queria realmente contê-los. Em seus sonhos mais ousados, ele enterrava Frank sob uma montanha de carinhos e atitudes quase femininas. Tirando a proximidade com o gato, aquele era o único amor que Gerard se permitiu conjecturar nos últimos anos. Era o mais perto que esteve de qualquer tipo de sentimento. Porém, agora que estava quase ao seu alcance, percebeu que não o teria. Já estava sendo tirado dele. Frank estava ressentido. Mais fácil desistir e esmagar as esperanças bobas que o cercavam.

Deixou a cabeça cair para trás, no encosto do sofá. A nuca latejava, mas ele não se importou. O vazio consumia muito mais.

Voorhees se esticou, manhoso, pedindo comida. Miou alto ao mesmo tempo em que o telefone tocou. 

-x-x-

 

O gosto forte de bebida ainda infectava o seu paladar, e sua cabeça ainda latejava um pouco por conta dos excessos da noite anterior. Apesar disso, lá estava ele de novo com um copo na mão.

Brincava com um prato de batatas fritas, parecendo um pouco enojado. Terminou por empurrá-lo para o lado, mergulhando o garfo em um mar de catchup.

Afastou-se da bancada do bar, caminhando com passos curtos até uma mesa no canto. Acendeu um cigarro durante o percurso, escorregando para o final do banco, pedindo por alguns momentos de privacidade. Esvaziou o copo.

Fechou os olhos e recostou-se contra a parede, como se apreciasse o momento. Desprezava-o, na verdade. Desprezava a si próprio, quase. Levou o cigarro aos lábios e tragou fundo, tentando concentrar-se nele e não nas más intenções dos alcoólatras que já ocupavam o bar. 

Um dos homens sentados ao balcão havia estuprado uma moça naquela noite. Outro havia conseguido dinheiro para sua bebida por meios nada pacíficos. Um terceiro remoia pensamentos odiosos contra um homem a quem planejava ferir. E assim por diante. Frank bufou, chateado, ainda recusando-se a abrir os olhos. Não queria encarar sua própria vida.

\- Chateado, querido? - Veio a voz melodiosa ao seu lado, de um nível mais alto. O tatuador abriu os olhos e notou que Lúcifer estava sentado sobre a mesa, relaxado e sorridente. 

\- Eu realmente, _realmente_ não quero conversar hoje – murmurou, tentando manter a calma. Seu coração, porém, batia alto o suficiente para que tivesse a impressão de que todos no estabelecimento podiam ouvi-lo. – Eu não estou nada bem. E eu fico ainda pior quando você resolve dar o ar da graça.

\- Quanta falta de educação – Lúcifer pousou a mão no peito, entreabrindo a boca de forma quase teatral. Frank rolou os olhos. – Hoje eu vim em paz. Não estou com humor para matar ninguém, embora ache que alguns aqui estão merecendo, uhn? Você está no meio de urubus.

\- Você está se incluindo nisso? – Perguntou, afiado.

\- Xeque mate.

\- É, que seja - grunhiu, levando seu copo à altura dos olhos, checando para ver se estava mesmo vazio. Estava. Colocou-o de lado e tragou fundo de seu cigarro, os olhos apertados encarando o teto.

\- O que te deixou nesse humor deleitável? - Escorregou o corpo, deitando-se sobre a mesa. Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos, o torso nu virado para o outro rapaz. - Eu sei o que foi, mas para o bem dessa conversa, vamos fingir que eu não sei. 

Frank virou o rosto para encará-lo. Foi só então, sob a luz fraca do pub, que notou que Lúficer não vestia uma camisa. O peito tatuado estava quase ao alcance do rosto de Frank, e, por mais que Lou fosse realmente desagradável, era estranhamente convidativo. Frank desviou os olhos ébrios das tatuagens e fitou as orbes claras dele.

\- Isso é alguma tentativa doentia de sedução? – Perguntou, recebendo uma gargalhada divertida. Bufou. – Eu não estou contando nenhuma piada, imbecil. Você está seminu, deitado na minha frente. O que você espera que eu pense?

\- Não sei – ronronou Lúcifer, rolando devagar na superfície em que estava, a barriga voltada para o teto. Cruzou as pernas longas, obscenamente marcadas pela calça justa que usava. – O que você gostaria que eu desejasse?

\- Isso não é um jogo – Frank murmurou, cansado, deixando que os ombros caíssem.

\- É claro que é – a resposta veio imediatamente, acompanhada por uma expressão que era um misto de prazer e descrença. – Tudo é um jogo, meu querido. Tudo. Uma palavra muda tudo, uma sentença pode te jogar no lugar errado ou te levar para a cama certa.

\- Eu não estou jogando. Não quero rolar os dados, não quero falar a coisa certa e nem quero ir para a sua cama – concluiu, tentando não desviar os olhos para o resto do corpo exposto diante de si. Manteve-se firme na face bonita.

Lúcifer riu gostosamente, exibindo seus dentes pequenos. Frank não pôde deixar de lembrar dos dentinhos de Gerard, infantis e adoráveis. 

\- Meu amor - cantarolou Lou, a mão pousada sobre o peito. - Você não precisa fazer-se de rendido ou flertar comigo, mas mentir é tão desnecessário. Se você não quer ir para minha cama, por que então, eu me pergunto, é exatamente nisso em que você está pensando?

Frank revirou os olhos, pronto para retaliar. Não teve tempo. Sua mente começou a transbordar imagens e sensações repentinas. Viu a si mesmo pressionado contra lençóis, suas tatuagens perdidas em meio às dele. Viu-se segurando as cobertas com força, os joelhos contra a seda, o cabelo sendo puxado por mãos firmes e o corpo sendo invadido por dor e prazer. Sentiu lábios em suas coxas, que eram abertas, os dedos finos escorregando por elas, a língua de Lúcifer provando-lhe inteiro.

\- Pára! - gritou Frank, arfante, quase caindo do banco do bar. Sentiu-se tonto, desorientado e excitado como nunca antes.

Lúcifer riu, divertido. Abaixou a mão e, sem pudores, meteu-a por entre os bolsos do tatuador. Frank manteve-se imóvel, sem saber ao certo como reagir, seus olhos crescidos denunciando a sua euforia e nervosismo.

\- Espero que você tenha comprado um maço de cigarros melhor do que o da última vez – sussurrou o outro, quase sensual, antes de se afastar dele. Olhou a marca e resmungou. – Menos pior, eu diria. Mas ainda bastante ruim. Você não é tão miserável assim, Iero. Deixe de ser pão duro.

\- Desde quando você pode invadir a minha mente? – Perguntou quando finalmente conseguiu respirar, um tanto constrangido pela situação. – Eu posso garantir que o que eu vi não foi fruto dos meus desejos. Honestamente, você não é a pessoa com quem eu fantasio.

\- Mas eu poderia ser – emendou depressa, piscando para ele. – Eu tenho um charme que você ainda não conheceu, meu querido.

\- Ah, é? - Ironizou, jogando o cigarro longe. Parecia nervoso, mas Lúcifer meneou a cabeça com um sorrisinho nos lábios talhados. - Nossa, estou morrendo de vontade de conhecer.

\- Não seja por isso.

Antes que Frank pudesse raciocinar, estava deitado de bruços em uma cama macia, suas mãos presas sob as mãos de alguém. Tentou falar, mas não conseguiu. Estava nu. Sentia pele quente contra a sua, mas tudo o que via era o escuro dos lençóis.

\- Aw, Frank. - Era a voz gutural de Lúcifer, rouca e convidativa ao lado da orelha do rapaz. Moveu os quadris longamente, a mão livre escorregando para se esconder entre Frank e os lençóis. - Vá negar que você quer isso, uhn? Eu sei que você quer. Eu sei que você gosta. Deixe-me ouvir sua apreciação. Ou será que... você prefere de outro jeito?

O cenário mudou em um piscar de olhos.

Engoliu em seco com o toque em seus cabelos e com a boca que buscava a sua. Virou o rosto, sentindo um roçar dos lábios em seu queixo.

\- Faça o que você achar melhor – provocou o demônio antes de emitir um som alto de satisfação, seu corpo delineado fazendo pressão contra o corpo do tatuador. Sorriu por saber que o afetava, e manteve o ritmo frenético de seus quadris contra o desejo do moço. – Faça-me, inteiro.

Frank sentia-se inebriado por toda aquela beleza. Ao mesmo tempo, estava intoxicado. Choramingou, tentando estapeá-lo. Não entendeu o motivo pelo qual as suas mãos não o obedeceram. Viu-se embalando-o em vez de empurrá-lo.

\- Você quer isso – constatou Lúcifer, aveludado, chocando os corpos e virando tombando a cabeça para trás, obsceno. – Você pode ter.

\- Vai se foder - Frank grasnou, dentro de sua cabeça. Entretanto, tudo o que se ouviu foi um gemido longo, que fez Lúcifer sorrir em satisfação.

\- Esse é o meu garoto - aprovou, contente, caprichando em suas ações.

Frank viu-se ser levado ao êxtase contra sua própria vontade. A resistência que antes mantinha ruiu. Ele chegou a um ponto que não saberia descrever, e que, se fosse real, o deixaria sem saber respirar por alguns bons minutos.

Não era real. Ele abriu os olhos de súbito. Viu-se sentado no mesmo banco sujo de antes. Olhou ao redor, muitíssimo preocupado que as pessoas tivessem visto o que aconteceu. Ninguém pareceu notar o menor movimento. Ainda assim as bochechas de Frank queimaram em constrangimento, seu corpo ainda entorpecido enquanto era invadido pelo usual mal-estar diário. 

\- Apesar de saber que o que eu te mostrei te seduziria antigamente, entendo que hoje o efeito não é mais tão devastador – Lúcifer analisou, deixando que um de seus longos dedos roçasse no queixo, lhe dando um ar pensativo. – Desde que _alguém_ entrou no seu caminho, eu não tenho te visto mais com tanta freqüência pelos bares da vida, uhn? O sedutor foi seduzido. Que vergonha. Aonde foi o seu hedonismo?

\- Você não entende. E eu não quero falar dele – rosnou, estreitando os olhos imediatamente, pousando a mão fechada na mesa diante de si. – Você não tem o direito de metê-lo nessa conversa, não importa quem você seja.

\- Eu tenho direito de fazer o que eu quiser, meu querido - riu. – Eu não obedeço às suas regras mundanas, não se esqueça disso. Seu conceito de certo é errado é folclore para mim. E você nunca me pareceu muito apegado às convenções. O que há? Sua vontade de tê-lo é grande o suficiente para que você esqueça quem você sempre foi?

\- Não vem me falar de quem eu sou ou deixei de ser, você não sabe de merda nenhuma, não importa o quanto você invada a mente das pessoas - esbravejou sem pensar. 

\- Porque o verdadeiro sentimento está no coração? - Zombou, franzindo o cenho de forma caricata. - Isso é tão bonitinho. Foi ele que te ensinou isso? Não, espere, não responda. Essa conversa está tomando o rumo errado.

\- Você é todo errado. - Rolou os olhos, desejando uma bebida. Lúcifer riu. - Qual é o rumo que você pretende tomar, afinal? 

\- Ora, bobinho, você sabe - entregou a Frank um copo cheio, tirado sabe-se lá de onde. - Você parece se esquecer tão facilmente, então eu preciso ficar te lembrando. 

\- De quê?

\- De que eu posso te oferecer tudo o que você desejar - disse quase com simplicidade, como se oferecesse um salgadinho. - Posso acabar com a sua dor e maximizar o seu prazer. É só você querer... E fazer umas coisinhas para mim, aqui e ali. Uma boníssima oferta, para um cliente privilegiado. 

\- Eu não confio em você, é bom que isso fique claro – Frank apoiou o rosto cansado na mão, olhando para o ser diante de si com uma expressão difícil de ser interpretada. – E eu ainda não vi nada que fosse suficientemente convincente.

Sentiu-se tonto.

\- Não seja por isso, meu amor – Lúcifer sussurrou, carinhoso, pousando a mão em uma das bochechas de Frank. Não se importou quando o rapaz estremeceu e tentou se afastar. – Eu posso mostrar ainda mais. Sinto-me um pouco menosprezado diante de seu desdém para comigo, mas... Você é o chefe, por enquanto.

A próxima coisa que Frank viu foram os lábios de Gerard, próximos dos seus. Deixou-se gemer baixinho, encantado pelo cheiro doce que invadiu suas narinas. Diminuiu a distância entre eles, tomando a pele perfeita nos braços, afundando nas delícias de suas curvas.

\- Você quer que ele te toque – Frank tremeu quando sentiu alguém às suas costas. O tórax de Lúcifer comprimia a sua coluna, numa quentura até aprazível. Gerard beijou-o na garganta enquanto o outro roçava os lábios em sua orelha. – Você quer que ele te beije, arranhe... Profane. Porque você pode não admitir, mas tudo o que é feio te faz perder o juízo.

Frank não respondeu nada; tinha os lábios ocupados. Enroscou os dedos nos fios escuros de Gerard, segurando-os com firmeza, embora não perdesse um tom carinhoso. Sentiu as mãos calejadas dele deslizando por sua cintura, traçando caminhos pelas cores e curvas, envolvendo-o num calor aconchegante e muitíssimo desejado.

\- Eu sei o quanto você o quer, Frankie - disse Lúcifer, baixo e sereno, quase compreensivo. Deslizava as mãos pelas costelas do rapaz, bem acima das mãos de Gerard. - Está gostando disso, não está? Não quer que acabe jamais, não é mesmo? Sente o gosto dele, meu anjo?

Frank murmurou alguma coisa contra os lábios rosados que tanto amava. Abriu os olhos devagarzinho, encontrando as íris verdes muitíssimo brilhantes sorrindo para ele. Sorriu de volta. Quis guardá-lo dentro do próprio peito. Envolveu-lhe o pescoço com braços e abaixou as pálpebras, pronto para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Mas ele não estava mais lá. 

\- Você, entretanto, não o tem – Lúcifer gemeu, tristemente, fazendo com que Frank encolhesse o corpo, ofendido e chateado. O demônio pousou a mão na face do tatuador, que o repeliu com um xingamento. – E não o terá, porque ele não o quer. Você sabe disso. E isso te dói, porque você sempre teve quem você quis. Isso te machuca, devora inteiro. É por isso que você está aqui, enchendo a cara de novo, na esperança de esquecê-lo. Você não vai conseguir.

\- Cala a boca! – Rosnou o pequeno, tentando esconder as lágrimas. Abaixou o rosto, fungando baixinho e engolindo em seco. – Cala a boca. Você não sabe o que aconteceu.

\- Talvez eu saiba. Eu sei de tudo que se passa pela sua mente, meu amor. Você é tão transparente, tão fácil de ser lido. Você é um livro incompleto que eu posso terminar de escrever – piscou, ronronando. Sua voz agora soava aveludada, quase maternal. – Eu posso te dar tudo. Tirar esse vazio e esse medo, te dar o garotinho que você tanto quer... Embora eu ache que você poderia ter coisa melhor. Você não gostaria disso, Iero?

Frank quase meneou a cabeça em confirmação. Conteve-se a tempo e tentou se recompor, mas não era fácil. Sentia-se péssimo, enjoado e exausto. Quis dormir, de repente; um sono profundo e longo que durasse por dias ininterruptos. 

\- Não entendo o porquê de tanta resistência - choramingou Lúcifer, sentando-se no banco sujo. - Honestamente. É uma situação em que todos saem ganhando. Eu te dou o que você quer em troca de pequenos favores. Sua vida pode ser maravilhosa. Qual o problema em aceitar?

A pergunta ecoou na mente do tatuador, que tinha o cenho franzido em frustração. Sentia os olhos ardendo, prestes a ceder. Sentou-se ao lado do outro e apoiou os braços nas pernas, sobre os jeans ainda sujos da noite passada. A presença de Lúcifer era intoxicante.

Qual era mesmo o problema em aceitar?

\- Por mais que eu tenha pressa em tê-lo comigo, entendo a sua confusão – puxou-o para perto de si, não encontrando resistência. Fez com que se deitasse sobre o seu colo, e começou uma leve carícia em seus cabelos. Frank sentiu-se aliviado e apavorado ao mesmo tempo, chocado pelo contraste gritante de sentimentos. – Sua cabeça ainda dói?

\- Bastante – murmurou o moço, frágil, as mãos juntas contra o peito. Seu coração batia depressa, dolorido. – E ter bebido mais ainda não ajudou a melhorar.

Frank arfou e contraiu o corpo quando sentiu o peso da palma de Lúcifer contra sua testa. Choques percorreram seus membros e arrepiaram os poucos pêlos. Sentiu-se fraco e tonto por um instante, imaginando se desmaiaria. Foi retirado de seu transe quando o demônio sacudiu-o de leve.

\- Pronto – cantarolou em satisfação, sorrindo quando o moço em seus braços abriu os olhos. – Viu? A dor passou.

Frank engoliu em seco, percebendo que ele falava a verdade. Sentou-se com calma, ainda um pouco elétrico pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. Afagou as têmporas.

\- Isso não é nada para mim – Lúcifer disse, os dedos correndo para a coxa do tatuador, quase como se tentasse seduzi-lo. – Eu posso te dar tudo. Tudo mesmo. Posso mandar toda a sua dor e quem a causa embora.

\- Não se faça de bom moço - pediu Frank, balançando a cabeça levemente. - Nós dois sabemos que você não é. Eu só ainda não tenho certeza do que você quer em troca por isso, e acho que não quero descobrir.

\- Ah, sim. - Apoiou o rosto numa das mãos, descontraído. - São coisinhas tão simples! Não compreendo a tempestade que fazem a respeito. Não vou te fazer mutilar criancinhas ou nada parecido. Esse trabalho é medíocre.

\- E o que você quer de mim, então? - Virou o corpo para ele, os ombros caídos, sem proteção ou ataques. - De verdade. Não adianta mais ficar rodeando. Só me diz.

\- Eu não quero nada de mais - deu de ombros e aproximou o rosto do de Frank, sorridente. Passou a falar baixo, como se contasse um segredo. - Você só faria o que todos fazem diariamente. Falar. Incentivar. Um sussurro aqui e outro ali, como quem não quer nada. Já percebeu como as coisas parecem razoavelmente fáceis para você, Frank? Um desconto no contrato do aluguel, um visto permanente. Você acha que isso são coincidências? Tolice. É um dom. Só quero que você faça bom uso dele. 

Frank manteve-se silencioso, percebendo que seu discurso fazia sentido. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pela primeira vez levando a sério o belo homem – homem? – que estava diante de si. Deixou que os ombros caíssem e olhou para cima, implorando mentalmente por um sinal divino.

\- Não adianta pedir nada para Ela, meu querido – falou Lúcifer, quase entediado. Manteve os dedos nas madeixas do rapaz, cobrindo-o de carícias. – Ela é surda aos seus apelos. E gritar também não adianta. Eu gostaria que vocês entendessem isso. Berrar para Ela nas igrejas não vai fazê-la vir até vocês. Ela odeia barulho.

\- Por que ela não faz nada? – Perguntou, quase num choramingo, culpando-se por ser tão patético. – Ela é um ser de paciência e amor, não é? Ela é um instrumento de piedade e gentileza. Por que ela não fala comigo? Até você fala.

\- Ela tem os escolhidos dEla, eu tenho os meus. Eu sou uma pessoa sociável e agradável, meu querido, mas sou atarefado como Ela. Imagina a papelada que Ela tem que preencher. Ela cataloga todos vocês. Chega a ser meio obsessivo – riu, rolando os olhos.

\- Então eu acho que é mesmo inútil. Toda essa coisa de rezar e o cacete. - Balançou a cabeça, parecendo triste. - E sabe de uma coisa? Eu nunca acreditei em Deus, mas ouvir isso não foi muito agradável.

\- Ignorância é uma benção e a verdade machuca, sim. Mas você pediu que eu fosse sincero - declarou quase em tom de desculpa. - O que eu te ofereço também é sincero, meu bem. Eu não vou te guiar por ilusões agradáveis ou caminhos cheios de cores falsas. Até porque eu sei que não sou sua pessoa favorita... Mas posso ser. Não sou assim tão ruim.

\- Minha vida não é assim tão ruim tampouco - mentiu, resistente.

\- Você sequer conheceu a plenitude. Você não sabe o que diz - murmurou, doce. - Você não entende, Frank? Você pode viver em deleite. Você pode ir aonde quiser, quando quiser, com quem quiser. O poder que te espera... Ah, você iria adorar. 

\- Eu preciso pensar sobre isso – interrompeu o monólogo de Lúcifer, balançando a cabeça. Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Diante do sorriso imenso que surgiu no rosto do outro, correu em completar a sentença de outrora. – Não estou dizendo que estou pensando em te dar uma chance. Eu... Eu só estou analisando. Friamente. Sem muitas esperanças. Eu não estou dizendo que concordo com você ou que vou passar para, sei lá, o lado negro da força. Eu só preciso de um tempo para pensar.

\- Você tem esse tempo, meu querido – piscou Lúcifer, uma expressão de deleite tomando conta da fronte bela. Internamente, tinha certeza de que a vitória se aproximava. – Eu não vou estabelecer um prazo, não. Eu sou maior do que isso. Você tem o tempo que precisar para ver e entender. Eu estou com você, amor, não contra você.

\- Pare de me chamar de amor – bufou, contrariado.

\- Você deseja o amor que não pode ter, mas nega o que lhe é oferecido? _Tsc tsc_ \- balançou a cabeça, como se não aprovasse. - Tão passional. Use essa paixão para viver a vida que pode ter, quando me acolher. Você seria ótimo nisso.

\- E você seria ótimo se fosse menos convencido - declarou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava. - Eu vou embora. Tchau.

\- Hey hey! Espera um momentinho - chamou o rapaz com o indicador, seus olhos estreitos. - Não está se esquecendo de algo?

Frank fitou o rosto bonito do outro bobamente, tentando entender ao que diabos ele se referia. Compreendeu quando Lúcifer fechou o punho, como se tomasse de volta algo que pairava no ar.

O bem-estar de Frank se foi. As sensações prévias voltaram repentinamente; tão rápido que o rapaz sentiu o estômago girar e a cabeça pesar. Suas preocupações juntaram-se à quantidade absurda de bebida em seu estômago, junto às batatas fritas, junto à lascívia apodrecida dos outros ocupantes do bar. Frank cambaleou, nauseado.

\- O quê? - Lou abriu um sorriso enorme, os dentes pontudos brilhando e constrastando com a boca avermelhada. - Você pensou que seria fácil assim, meu bem? _Quid pro quo_ , não se esqueça.

\- Você é um filho da puta - Frank riu baixinho, deixando que os ombros caíssem. Sua expressão denunciava derrota. Lúcifer apenas sustentou a demonstração de felicidade. - Por que você não vai embora?

\- Eu certamente irei - Lúcifer deslizou de onde estava, suas botas estalando ao atingir o chão poeirento. Esticou-se, quase felino, dando a Frank mais uma amostra do corpo belo que carregava. - Deixarei que fique à sós com os seus pensamentos e decida o que você prefere. As delícias que eu posso te dar ou a dor que o mundo te oferece. Para mim, a resposta é bastante óbvia. Mas a sua natureza humana torna-o um pouco tolo.

\- Vá se f -- antes que pudesse terminar, Lúcifer desapareceu. Frank manteve-se imóvel, um tanto chocado. Bufou depois, girando nos calcanhares e retirando-se dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Vestiu de volta sua jaqueta enquanto saía do bar, trôpego. Havia roubado um moletom velho do armário de Gerard (o seu desapareceu misteriosamente durante a noite anterior), e o cheiro doce impregnava o tecido. Frank teve consciência suficiente para manter as roupas limpas quando ajoelhou-se no meio fio e vomitou o que havia ingerido. Sentiu-se fraco, mas seria melhor assim.

Milhares de coisas faziam sua cabeça girar. O mundo de ofertas tentava agarrar o rapaz com mãos cálidas e compridas, insistentes na ambição. Era realmente fácil deixar-se levar. Se Frank um dia conhecesse alguém que havia cedido aos carinhos de Lúcifer, certamente não culparia a pessoa. O filho da mãe sabia seduzir. Vendia seu produto como um exímio comerciante, pintando-o com cores muitíssimo atraentes. 

_Realmente_ atraentes.

Um barulho alto chamou a sua atenção. Ergueu os olhos bonitos para o céu e foi recepcionado por algumas gotas grossas, que lhe tocaram a face de forma quase agressiva. Resmungou baixinho, sentindo-se deveras azarado. 

Apressou-se. Não foi o suficiente. A chuva desabou, obrigando-o a apertar o passo. Visava chegar em casa rápido, mas mudou de idéia ao avistar um telhado conhecido. Engoliu em seco, perguntando-se se era a coisa certa a fazer. Não entrava naquele lugar havia muito tempo.

Decidiu que deveria tentar.

Caminhou silenciosamente, um pouco desconcertado. Manteve as mãos nos bolsos o tempo inteiro, não muito certo de como deveria agir. A igreja estava silenciosa e poucas pessoas ainda ocupavam o recinto. Sentiu-se um invasor.

Sentou-se em um dos últimos bancos, desconfortável. Libertou as mãos de onde estavam, pousando-as sobre o colo. Imaginou o que deveria fazer. Juntou os dedos, prestes a fazer uma prece. Envergonhou-se por saber que não conhecia nenhuma oração de cor.

\- Não se preocupe com isso - uma voz doce o retirou de seu transe. Virou a cabeça para contemplar um sorriso delicado e olhos que falavam muito. - Deus não está preocupado com aquilo que você decorou. Deus quer ouvir as suas palavras sinceras.

Frank endireitou o corpo, fitando bem aquele rosto sereno. O rapaz se sentou ao seu lado. Parecia familiar. Sorriu levemente para o tatuador, parecendo um pouco tímido. Juntou as mãos sobre o colo e contemplou o altar.

\- É realmente terrível, não é? - Perguntou baixinho, referindo-se, provavelmente, à cena da crucificação retratada na abóbada. - Sempre achei as escolhas de representações um tanto inadequadas. 

Observando a pintura, Frank decidiu que sim, definitivamente. A última coisa que ele precisava naquele momento era uma imagem de sofrimento. Queria conforto. Precisava de algo, qualquer coisa, para colocá-lo no caminho certo. Desviou o olhar para os braços magros do estranho. Estava muito frio, mas ele usava apenas uma camiseta e parecia não se afetar. 

\- Você parece um tanto afrontado - comentou o rapaz, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Uma moça da primeira fileira ergueu a cabeça e olhou para trás, franzindo de leve o cenho antes de tornar a olhar para o altar. - Eu posso ajudar de alguma forma?

\- Não, não acho que possa - Frank suspirou, mas se forçou a sorrir para o estranho. Ele passava uma calma incrível, deliciosa. - Mas eu agradeço pela sua gentileza. Não estou acostumado a pessoas agindo desse jeito.

\- De que jeito? - Sorriu, cruzando as pernas longas e inclinando-se um pouco na direção de Frank, sem malícia. O tatuador observou-o, encantado pela forma como ele não _doía_. 

\- Carinhoso - deixou que a palavra escapasse, um pouco envergonhado. Abaixou os olhos, esperando pela grosseria que nunca veio.

\- Não é mais do que você merece - disse o rapazinho, a feições tomadas por um sentimento gostoso. - Mas me diga... O que te magoa? Alguém fez algo contra você?

\- Eu... É, pode-se dizer que sim - engoliu em seco, contraindo os ombros e apertando os dedos juntos. - Digamos que eu... Eu estou fugindo de algumas pessoas. É.

\- Pessoas que querem te fazer mal? - O tom das perguntas dele não era intrometido, mas apenas como se ele se importasse. Verdadeira, sinceramente se importasse, sem segundas intenções ou malícia. Frank sentiu a pureza que só havia antes sentido em Gerard. Confiou naquele rapaz. 

\- Pessoas que me oferecem coisas - confessou, um tanto envergonhado. - Me oferecem uma vida cheia de indulgências, mas que teria conseqüências ruins... para outras pessoas. Eu acho. Não sei bem como é.

O rapaz pressionou os lábios e meneou a cabeça. 

\- Nada que vá contra os seus princípios pode ser bom para você, meu querido – soou lógico, mas sutil ao mesmo tempo. – Não acho que qualquer coisa que machuque ou faça doer pode trazer qualquer benefício. Alguma recompensa lhe foi oferecida?

\- Digamos que sim.

\- Algo grande?

\- Imenso.

\- Entendo – o homem suspirou, levando seus olhos bonitos para o altar. Manteve-os ali, pensativo por um instante. Frank não ousou dizer nada. – Mas vale a pena? Vale a pena buscar a plenitude por meios ilícitos? _“De que vale ao homem ganhar o mundo inteiro e perder sua alma?”_

\- O quê? – Frank perguntou, assombrado. O coração disparou. – O quê? O que foi... O que foi que você disse?

\- Está na Bíblia – murmurou, tranqüilizando-o. – Eu imagino que esse seja o seu problema. Se você disser sim, vai ser bom e assombrá-lo. Se disser não, vai haver dor, mas sua consciência vai estar limpa. Eu não posso escolher nada por você, nem por qualquer outra pessoa que tenha um coração, como eu sei que você tem, mas posso aconselhar.

\- Como pode falar assim, se nem sabe o que me aflige?

\- Ahh - arqueou as sobrancelhas, como quem falou demais. - Presumo que o que eu disse faça sentido.

Frank encarou o banco à sua frente. A mulher que estava sentada ali havia se levantado e saído, encarando-o com uma expressão assustada. De fato, o que o outro falou fazia sentido. 

\- É.

\- Eu não estou aqui pra julgar ninguém - esclareceu o rapaz. - Só para ajudar. Guiar, se requerido. Estou aqui para ouvir. Você pode falar o quanto quiser; e deixar de falar também. 

\- Você já... - Lutou para encontrar palavras adequadas dentro de sua mente desordenada. - Já teve que escolher? Digo, entre algo que é bom pra você, muito bom mesmo, do tipo que você sempre precisou, mas que vai machucar alguém, contra algo que vai te deixar na merda, mas seria mais... Mais...

\- Politicamente correto?

\- Nem isso - pestanejou, balançando o pé encharcado nervosamente. - Algo nobre. Algo que você gostaria que fizessem... Que no fundo você sabe ser o certo? É complicado.

\- Eu entendo melhor do que você imagina.

Frank suspirou, virando-se para o outro. O jovem observou-o, mudo, e fez um gesto com a cabeça. Deu-lhe tempo para se organizar.

\- Por que as coisas são assim? – Perguntou, sentindo-se um tanto quanto bobo. Mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se na necessidade de explicar. – Não faz sentido, entende? Você vive na sua, com o seu cotidiano medíocre, sem meter o bedelho em nada. De repente, as coisas vêm até você. E te perturbam, não te deixam dormir. Sua cabeça pesa, seus membros doem, seu corpo tomba exausto e, ainda assim, seus olhos não fecham. É enorme. É maior do que você.

\- É um teste – concluiu, apoiando o rosto bonito na mão. Frank percebeu que o desconhecido ostentava cicatrizes nos braços, mas não ousou dizer nada. – É tudo um teste. As pessoas são colocadas à prova sempre. Cada momento te testa por alguma razão. Você não sabe qual e provavelmente nunca saberá. Mas tudo tem um propósito.

\- E que propósito seria esse? – Riu, sem graça. – Ver se há a possibilidade de se manter sóbrio no meio do caos?

\- Não, meu querido – pousou a mão sobre a face do jovem. – O propósito é maior do que isso.

Frank engoliu em seco, cerrando as pálpebras imediatamente. Sentiu-se sair do chão por um instante, um tanto chocado por aquilo. Seus braços tornaram-se leves; o peso do mundo desapareceu. Deixou-se ser conduzido. Viu flores contra os pés nus, ouviu o som delicioso da água correndo. O sol se punha, trazendo uma noite que, misteriosamente, não comportava o medo. Deixou-se ir. Foi abraçado. Não soube por quem. Mas o ser – a entidade, o que fosse aquilo – levou embora tudo o que o afligia.

Abriu os olhos, quase sonolento.

\- Você entende? – Sorriu, fraterno, afastando a palma da fronte do tatuador. – É tudo sobre separar o joio do trigo. Extrair algo bom de algo terrível. Tudo vem em dois nesse mundo, meu caro. E a sua função é discernir as suas opções.

\- É ridículo que eu esteja considerando aceitar? - Perguntou, finalmente, aquilo que mais o vinha incomodando. - O quão canalha isso me tornaria?

\- Claro que não. Aqueles que vêm te procurando, Frank, estão nesse jogo há muito tempo. Eles sabem como atacar e como oferecer proteção. Mas não se deixe iludir. Luxo algum compensa uma alma corrompida, e uma vida de hedonismo não vale por sequer uma hora de afeto sincero. 

Os olhos amendoados do tatuador piscaram lentamente, os cílios fazendo sombras dançarem em seu rosto. 

\- De qualquer forma, acho que o que eu quero dizer - continuou o rapaz, sereno, - é que um vazio preenchido de aromas adocicados continua vazio. E poucas coisas no ser humano podem doer mais do que um vazio. 

\- Quem é você? - Perguntou Frank, genuinamente curioso sobre aquele rapaz de tom cristalino, rosto inocente e maneirismos suaves. Parecia ser de outro mundo.

\- Eu não sou ninguém. Eu não sou daqui. Eu já deixei de existir, mas não tenha medo – sussurrou, cobrindo os dedos de Frank com os seus. Sentiu-o estremecer, mas não se afastou. Permitiria que ele o fizesse, entretanto. – Poucas pessoas podem me ver. Os que estão aqui, agora, não sabem que estamos tendo essa conversa.

\- Quem é você? – Repetiu, baixinho, quase como se dividisse um segredo. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, sentindo-se aquecido, de repente. Suas roupas molhadas não mais o incomodavam, e todo o pesar havia desaparecido. – Quem é você, o que você quer de mim?

\- Eu? Eu não quero nada – franziu o cenho de leve, piscando devagar. Não havia erguido a voz em momento algum, sequer abandonado o tom de consolo de outrora. – Eu não quero absolutamente nada. Nenhuma palavra que você disser vai comprar nada de mim e eu também não quero acordos. Eu não quero nada de você.

\- Então por que está falando comigo?

\- Nem todos que falam com você querem algo de você – esclareceu, brando. – Às vezes, eles querem fornecer alguma coisa, não tomá-la. Eu estou aqui porque você me chamou.

\- Eu chamei?

\- Claro que sim. Todos os dias, desde o início da sua vida. Mas você nunca havia tido fé de que eu apareceria.

Uma idéia veio a Frank de repente e, embora ele achasse que fosse bobagem, decidiu perguntar.

\- Você... Você é Deus?

O rapaz riu brandamente, bem baixinho. Era um sorriso amigável. 

\- Não, não sou. Você gostaria que eu fosse?

\- Sim - respondeu antes de sequer pensar. Sentia-se envergonhado, mas seu desespero era maior que a vergonha. Torceu as mãos, ansioso. - Considerando as coisas que eu ando vendo e com quem eu ando conversando, eu queria sim. 

\- Eu imagino que seja doloroso, mas tudo dói. Você precisa que doa. Aí então, quando não machuca, você dá valor ao que é bom – cruzou as pernas, meio desleixado. Frank sorriu por conta do gesto. – Eu já senti algo parecido, sabe?

\- Com todo o respeito, eu não acho que você tenha sentido. O meu caso é... uhn... Bastante peculiar, eu diria – riu sem graça, mexendo os ombros. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativo.

\- O diabo não é tão feio quanto pintam, certo? – Brincou, tocando de leve no braço de Frank. No mesmo instante, o tatuador fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Desligou-se do mundo por um momento, agraciado. – Isso é o que ele quer que você ache. Sabe, é momentâneo. Tudo o que vem fácil, vai embora muito fácil.

\- Minha mãe dizia isso - falou baixinho, recostando o corpo no banco. - A questão é que, depois de certo tempo sob tanta pressão, você sente que faria qualquer coisa por um momento de paz. É egoísmo, sim, mas é o lado esperançoso dele. Sei lá. Acho que não estou fazendo sentido. Acho que eu sou cheio de merda e estou inventando desculpas pra minha possível canalhice - riu forçadamente, transbordando amargura.

\- Não acredite nisso. É exatamente o que estão tentando conseguir. Creia, sim, em si mesmo. No fato de que você é mais forte que isso. Que há coisas melhores e que você pode alcançá-las. 

\- Depois da morte? - Balançou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, fitando aquele rapaz diferente. - Eu não consigo esperar muito mais. Preciso de uma solução, e preciso agora. 

\- Você precisa de amor. - Inclinou-se na direção de Frank e falou num sussurro. - Você precisa se lembrar da sensação de ser presenteado com a maior dádiva de Deus. Viver em meio ao ódio e à dor vem te transformando. Corrompendo. Conserte-se, Frank. Permita-se ser reparado, antes que seja tarde demais.

\- Do que você está falando? – Perguntou, um tanto surpreso pela aproximação repentina e pela mudança abrupta de assunto. Piscou, confuso. – Eu nunca tive amor, e isso nunca me fez falta. Essa idéia boba de que nós precisamos disso só foi difundida porque as pessoas precisam encontrar motivos para continuarem vivas.

\- E você acha que não vale a pena viver por isso? Não importa quanto tempo dura. Importa o fato de acontecer. As pessoas esperam por isso porque sabem que é uma experiência significativa. Porque sabem que é por isso que elas têm esperado desde sempre. 

\- E de que adianta?

\- Ah, Frank – o rapaz sorriu, compreensivo. – Um momento de amor compensa a dor de uma existência inteira.

O tatuador ficou com o olhar perdido, vagando pelas imagens do salvador cristão pregado à cruz. Tentou imaginar se ele teria alguém a quem amasse, mesmo que não acreditasse muito na história. Era difícil acreditar, também, que havia um rosto muitíssimo fixo e imutável na cabeça de Frank. Por fim, disse:

\- Duvido.

\- Você tem tendência a duvidar de coisas que não conhece, não é mesmo? - Tirou a mão do braço dele, recolhendo-a ao seu próprio espaço. - Você deve concordar comigo que já teve provas suficientes de que isso é bobagem. Se você está disposto a conhecer o Mal, que esteja disposto a conhecer o Bem. Escolher antes disso seria, no mínimo, injusto.

\- Mas como eu vou saber? Eu não... Eu não quero escolher. Ugh - pressionou a base das mãos no cenho -, eu não quero mais nada. Eu quero descer do mundo. 

\- Você vai saber. - Levou a mão à de Frank mais uma vez, e então retraiu-a e se levantou. - Há um antigo ditado judeu que diz: se você salvar uma vida, você salva o mundo. O mundo de alguém. O mundo é alguém. Nós temos o livre arbítrio para escolher o nosso. 

\- Essa é uma visão muito sonhadora. Eu... Eu não acho que tenha essa capacidade – olhou para o teto, então, seus pensamentos correndo para lábios finos e pele de alabastro. Tentou varrer a imagem de sua mente, mas não pôde. – E mesmo que tivesse... Quer dizer, vamos supor que eu... Eu pense em alguém.

\- Sim? E o que mais? – O estranho encorajou-o a continuar, quase empolgado. Frank limpou a garganta, consternado.

\- De que adianta? Eu não faço milagres. Não existe amor que se faça amar só... Só por existir. Existe a unilateralidade.

\- Eu não posso lhe dizer o que fazer – ergueu as mãos e balançou a cabeça. – Muito embora eu queira, deixe-me salientar. Eu só posso aconselhá-lo. E é por isso que peço que você retarde sua decisão. Permita-se viver mais um dia. Sem medo. Permita-se ousar. Perdoe. Viva o que quiser viver. Arrisque. Depois disso, pergunte-se se valeu a pena. Aí decida. Mas...

\- O quê?

\- Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas eu não resisto – coçou a cabeça, franzindo de leve o nariz. – Nenhum prazer equipara-se ao prazer de pertencer a algum lugar. A alguém.

\- Acho que eu não saberia - murmurou, tristonho, encarando os próprios joelhos. - Eu nunca pertenci a ninguém, eu acho.

\- Aonde você se sente em casa?

_Em Gerard_ , Frank pensou imediatamente, mas não ousou verbalizar. Sabia, entretanto, que era verdade. Já não importava mais onde estavam: com Gerard ao lado, tudo parecia mais familiar e mais seguro. Mais suportável e até mesmo divertido. O cheiro doce e a risada escandalosa transformavam ambientes hostis em algo quase querido, sempre.

Sentiu saudades, de repente. Sentiu-se como um homem com apenas algumas horas de vida que tem a urgência de demitir-se e falar umas verdades para o chefe. Queria falar algumas verdades para o exorcista. Queria fazer verdades, a sua verdade, na qual poderia, com sorte, se afirmar. 

Ficou de pé, deixando uma pequena poça d’água no banco de madeira. 

\- Caiu a ficha? - Brincou o rapaz, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder um sorriso.

\- Acho que sim - Frank murmurou em réplica, levando os olhos para a imagem crucificada que enfeitava o altar. - Eu tenho tantas dúvidas, entretanto.

\- Todos têm - falou, brando. Frank sentia os olhos dele em sua face, apesar de não olhar para ele. - Isso é parte do charme. Não saber. Não saber torna tudo imprevisível e interessante.

\- Eu... Eu não sei bem se acredito nele. Ou nela. Sei lá. Eu sei que ele, ela, enfim, isso existe. Mas não sei se o que isso me oferece é bom o suficiente para me fazer ficar. Se é grande o suficiente para me esconder do que dói. Mas... Eu acho que eu tenho que provar o outro lado antes de... Vender a alma. Certo?

Ao olhar para o lado, engoliu em seco. O banco estava vazio.

Frank não ficou surpreso, mas bufou.

\- Que mania de sumir - resmungou por entre dentes, voltando a sentir frio. Enfiou as mãos bem fundo nos bolsos. A perna direita balançava em ansiedade enquanto o coração dava voltinhas. 

Vagou os olhos pelo local, esperando por algo que não sabia o que era. Talvez um último incentivo. Quis, de repente, que aquele rapaz voltasse. Imaginou o que ele seria. Desejou ter perguntado com mais afinco. Queria ao menos saber seu nome, para o caso de precisar dele de novo - e Frank imaginou que precisaria. Após tantas ofertas e conversas, aquele momento, numa tarde chuvosa, iria definir a vida de dele e de sabe-se lá quantas outras pessoas.

Olhou para o altar, fitando a representação do homem que Frank sabia, agora, ser equivocada. Balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo num tom camarada. Deu meia volta e saiu, aumentando a velocidade dos passos quando atingiu a rua, por causa da chuva e da pressa de chegar logo ao seu destino. 

Pôs-se a correr depois de alguns instantes. As gotas grossas atingiam-no na nuca, golpeavam seus sapatos. Tinha as curvas emolduradas pelas vestes e os cabelos escorriam pela face. Era um quadro dramático, mas avassalador.

Apertou os braços com certa força, quase como se esperasse conter o frio. Notou que aquilo seria inútil e desistiu. Puxou o ar com certa dificuldade, atirando-se pelas ruas, correndo de volta ao lar.

Escalou as escadas, tropeçou nos degraus. Segurou-se como pôde nas paredes, ignorando a luz que piscava sobre a sua cabeça. O medo havia sumido, junto com o rancor de outrora. Frank agradeceu ao estranho da igreja, silenciosamente se convencendo de que havia, de fato, conhecido um ser de outro plano.

Talvez ele fosse um anjo. Talvez tivesse sido uma alucinação. De qualquer forma, Frank parou de pensar nele quando alcançou a porta rabiscada, que se revelou destrancada quando ele girou a maçaneta. Abriu-se para o apartamento, onde Gerard estava de pé ao lado da estante, tentando tirar Voorhees da última prateleira.

Virou-se depressa quando notou o movimento. Havia certa vermelhidão ao redor de seus olhos e os cabelos pareciam frescos, lavados. Hematomas arroxeados ainda poluíam o lado esquerdo da face, que, mesmo maculada, esmagava quem o olhasse com sua beleza. Gerard trazia a beleza na alma, que refletiu em seus olhos quando viram Frank parado à porta, encharcado, pingando, estático. 

Houve um momento de silêncio. Frank respirava com certa dificuldade e tinha as pernas trêmulas. Seus olhos, arregalados, sondavam a face de Gerard em busca de alguma reação considerada ruim. O exorcista, entretanto, tinha os vincos da fronte relaxados. Não denunciava a sua posição, quase como se tivesse medo. Frank mordeu o lábio, sentindo-se mal.

\- Então - Gerard começou, para a surpresa do tatuador. Mexeu nos cabelos, um tanto incerto sobre como deveria agir. Vestia mais um de seus pijamas divertidos, que tanto diferiam de sua realidade. Frank permitiu-se suspirar, mais uma vez encantado por ele. - Eu suponho que você tenha vindo aqui para me xingar mais ou...?

\- Não - Frank murmurou, engolindo em seco. Apertou as mãos juntas, tentando conter suas emoções. Movimentou-se, seus passos pequenos levando-o para mais perto de Gerard, quase como se pedisse permissão para tal. O moço não se mexeu. - Eu... Eu não vim para brigar com você.

\- Então?

\- Eu vim... - Observou as feições doces com uma ternura quase palpável. Balançou a cabeça lentamente, como que arrependido, água pingando de seu queixo e cabelos. - Eu só quero fazer a coisa certa. Com a gente, com tudo. Eu nunca quis bagunçar sua vida, Gerard. Eu só queria melhorar a minha.

\- Você não bagunçou - interrompeu o exorcista, dando um passo para frente. Tinha o cenho franzido, condoído. - Eu era a bagunça, Frank. Você só foi a vida. Nunca peça desculpas por isso. 

Estendeu uma mão, a palma virada para cima. Frank permitiu-se sorrir antes de colocar a mão na dele, aceitando tomar o caminho que ele lhe oferecia. Aproximou-se a passinhos pequenos, entrando oficialmente na desordem que amava, à qual pertencia e de onde não pretendia sair tão cedo. Sentiu sua mãozinha gelada e molhada ser envolta nas do outro, quentes, aconchegantes, e guiada até o peito dele.

\- Se você o quiser - disse Gerard baixinho, a voz competindo com as batidas fortes que balançavam a mãozinha do menor. 

Frank choramingou baixinho e puxou-o para perto de si pela blusa do pijama, desajeitado. Chocou seus corpos com certa urgência, deleitado por sentir o calor dele contra si.

\- Você está com frio? - Gerard murmurou, os olhos quase fechados, brilhando. Frank negou com a cabeça. - Mas você está tremendo.

\- Não é o frio - esclareceu, nem um pouco envergonhado pelo fato. Correu os lábios pelo pescoço de Gerard, devagar, sorrindo furtivamente ao senti-lo engolir em seco.

Beijou a epiderme várias vezes antes de subir. Gerard agora tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta. Sua respiração escapava rápido pela fresta entre seus lábios, denunciando a sua ansiedade.

Passeou a boca afoita pelas bochechas dele, cobrindo os hematomas de carícias. Gerard gemeu baixinho, num misto de encanto e vergonha.

\- Confie em mim - o tatuador pediu, carinhoso, deixando que uma das mãos corresse pelo quadril de Gerard, desenhando o formato que tanto admirava. Ele era delicado, aprazível ao toque. - Eu prometo que não vai doer.

\- Oh - Gerard não controlou uma risadinha, encolhendo os ombros de forma quase tímida. - Eu sei que não vai. E mesmo se fosse, bem... Dor não é um problema. Eu estou acostumado.

\- Comigo não vai doer mais - prometeu baixinho, deixando que a boca roçasse contra a dele. Sentiu seus lábios ainda feridos, um pouco ásperos por conta da agressão que ele havia sofrido alguns dias antes. Permitiu que sua língua passeasse por ali, carinhosa, recebendo um suspiro deleitado como resposta ao seu gesto. Beijou-o rapidamente e afastou-se um pouco, roçando seus narizes. - Você é lindo. Mesmo quando não acha isso.

Gerard fez que ia falar alguma coisa, provavelmente irônica, mas não foi possível. Frank avançou, tomando-lhe as palavras antes que elas caíssem de seus lábios, aparando-as com os seus próprios. Enroscou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para poder apreciá-lo melhor, provando de toda a beleza que ele oferecia. Seu corpo respondia aos estímulos e sua alma pareceu explodir em carinho. Misturavam-se as sensações de sorte, afeto, incredulidade, desejo, paixão. Gerard era tudo. E era, pelo menos naquele momento, todo de Frank.

Gerard queria se entregar como nunca antes havia feito. Queria sentir-se vulnerável - gostava de sentir-se assim perto dele. Gostava porque sabia que estaria seguro. Gostava porque gostava dele. Porque amava sua companhia e seus pés pequenos, as risadas inoportunas e as discussões bobas. Amava a presença e estava decidido a amar o corpo. Segurou-lhe a nuca com uma paixão carinhosa, provando-lhe os lábios enquanto seu abraço forte quase o tirava do chão. 

Tentou disfarçar o tremor em seus lábios e dedos, mas desistiu. Frank perceberia, uma hora ou outra. Apertou-o contra si, quase como se quisesse fundir seus quadris com os do mocinho, como se quisesse prová-lo inteiro. Tinha pressa; temia. Temia que ele mudasse de idéia de repente.

Andou cegamente com ele, resmungando baixinho quando chocou-se com a parede. Ouviu Frank rir contra seus lábios e resmungou sem muita seriedade, levando-os pelos corredores da pequena casa em direção ao seu quarto. 

Frank exigia seus beijos, roubava-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Gerard sentia-se enfraquecer, mas apreciava aquele momento tão atípico. Era incrível sentir-se desejado, afagado. Respeitado. Frank fazia com que ele se sentisse _inteiro_ , o que era tão assustador quanto magnífico. Cada toque era um gesto de adoração, repleto de significado.

Após um bocado de passos desajeitados, Gerard desistiu de tentar fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Separou suas bocas com um estalo e abaixou-se para passar o braço por trás das pernas de Frank. Levantou-o do chão, fazendo-o rir, e passou a carregá-lo para o quarto.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Perguntou o menor, divertido, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do amante. Respirou fundo, deliciado com o cheiro doce dele. 

\- Te carregando para a cama, o que você acha? - Chegaram ao quarto. Colocou o corpo molhado do rapaz sobre os lençóis claros, pondo-se, então, a despi-lo sem pressa. - Você disse que quer fazer a coisa certa. Vamos fazer isso direito.

Frank suspirou, arrepiando-se com as palavras proferidas pelo exorcista. Esticou os braços, permitindo que ele retirasse a sua camisa. Sorriu, confortável com a sua condição, demonstrando que a presença de Gerard, bem como seu olhar malicioso, eram muitíssimo bem-vindas. Não relutou quando dedos compridos encontraram com os botões e zíper de sua calça, e ergueu os quadris devagar, permitindo o avanço.

\- Eu imaginei você assim algumas vezes - murmurou Gerard, engolindo em seco. Afastou-se um pouco para contemplá-lo, admirado, adorando o contraste da pele morena contra os lençóis. Passeou os dedos devagar pelo seu abdômen, ciente do efeito da carícia, mas visando apenas _tocar_. - Suas tatuagens são perfeitas. Eu... Eu não canso de olhar para elas.

\- Obrigado - falou Frank, um tanto vaidoso. O frio havia dado lugar a um calor intenso, aprazível, que só se fazia aumentar. - Você pode olhar de perto quando quiser.

\- Num instante - murmurou, ainda deslumbrado, correndo os dedos de artista pelos contornos das tatuagens.

\- Não, Gerard. _Agora_ \- demandou, desacostumado àquele tipo de tratamento. Ergueu o corpo e empurrou o de Gerard, deitando-se sobre ele, as mãos rapidamente correndo para explorar o que o pijama de naves espaciais escondia. O exorcista quase sorriu, mas a excitação era maior que humor e ele apenas deixou as ações correrem seu curso. 

Não demorou muito para que estivesse sobre o menor novamente. Sentou-se nos quadris dele enquanto puxava a blusa do pijama. Deixou exposto o torso ainda poluído por hematomas que brilhavam, coloridos sobre a pele muito pálida. Frank imediatamente apoiou-se num cotovelo, esticando a outra mão para tocar-lhe o peito. Deixou os dedos correrem com leveza, condoído dos ferimentos, excitado com a proximidade e maravilhado com a intimidade livre do toque. 

Gerard permitiu-se fechar os olhos, arrepiando-se pelo afago. Seus pensamentos um tanto impuros e a percepção do fato de que provavelmente estava agindo como um adolescente inexperiente fizeram com que um rubor forte subisse do pescoço às bochechas, colorindo sua fronte de um jeito que arrancou sorrisos do tatuador sob si.

\- Você é uma delícia - concluiu Frank, simplista, ouvindo uma risada consternada como forma de agradecimento. Permitiu-se delinear as linhas de seu tórax e abdômen, adorando a maciez da epiderme que encontrou. - Quanta coisas mais você esconde por debaixo dessas roupas todas?

\- Você ainda não viu nada - a voz do outro, cheia de promessas, fez com que Frank estremecesse.

\- Então deixe-me ver - disse baixinho, levando a mão ao rosto corado dele. Tocou-lhe os contornos com a ponta dos dedos. - Deixe-me vê-lo. 

Gerard pareceu perdido por um momento, olhando para Frank bobamente. Estava longe de perdido, entretanto; estava seguro de que havia se encontrado em algo que não envolvia responsabilidades em latim. Fechou os olhos quando os dedos tatuados alcançaram seus lábios. Pressionou-os contra a pele colorida. Segurou a mãozinha na sua, deslizando a boca pela pele ainda fria dele, e abriu os olhos para poder apreciá-lo em todas as formas que poderia.

Beijou-lhe os dedos, a palma da mão, as costas da mão e o braço. Beijou-lhe todo o torso, encantado com o que via e incrédulo com o que sentia. Parava aqui e ali para apenas observar, com uma felicidade esquisita, as cores da pele de Frank dançando sobre o peito dele, a respiração instável balançando sua estrutura. A chuva ficou mais forte e um trovão sacudiu as janelas, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu. 

\- Você é bonito demais - Gerard falou baixinho, quase como se dividisse um segredo. Sentiu um calor distinto subir pelo pescoço e alcançar as bochechas, sentindo-se deveras exposto. Frank apenas aumentou o sorriso, mostrando-se satisfeito e lisonjeado. - Eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria.

\- Essa é a melhor parte - Frank respondeu no mesmo tom, trazendo o moço para mais perto de si com o auxílio das pernas, apertando os quadris molhados contra os dele. Gerard prendeu a respiração por um momento, estremecendo. - A surpresa aumenta o deleite. 

Gerard passou a língua pelos lábios e assentiu, abaixando-se para morder de leve a epiderme sob o umbigo do tatuador. Frank estimulou-o com um som fraquinho, a pele eriçada, brilhando por conta das gotículas de chuva remanescentes e dos resquícios de saliva.

Não conteve a voz quando sentiu os lábios quentes de Gerard passando por suas coxas. Já havia estado com mais pessoas do que poderia se lembrar, mas aquele era, sem dúvida, o mais peculiar de todos seus encontros. Nunca antes havia Frank se deitado com alguém por quem nutrisse sentimentos verdadeiros, que passassem de uma simpatia instantânea. Dessa vez ele conhecia seu amante e o desejava em formas que iam muitíssimo além do físico.

E a maneira que Gerard lhe tocava... Não era apenas uma distração rápida - quase obrigatória, ou até mesmo por educação - antes de uma transa. Não era um pacto de conveniência. Gerard queria tocá-lo puramente pela ação de senti-lo. Demonstrava sua apreciação nos olhares demorados e sinceros, os quais dados por qualquer outra pessoa seriam o suficiente para constranger Frank. Mas ele não estava envergonhado naquele momento. Se o Céu e o Paraíso existissem, era lá que Frank estava. 

Levou as mãos para os ombros dele e apertou-os de leve. Gerard ergueu os olhos, mantendo-os fixos na face rubra do mocinho sob si. Frank engoliu em seco, impressionado com o poder daquele olhar. Não era normal sentir-se tão despido diante de alguém. E menos normal ainda era gostar daquilo e desejar que a deliciosa tortura prosseguisse. Gemeu baixinho, quase tímido, quando Gerard mordeu a parte interna de sua coxa, tendo a delicadeza de afagar a área magoada com os lábios úmidos.

Gerard provocou-o por um tempo; permitiu que as mãos grandes passeassem por todo o corpo exposto, memorizando os detalhes de cada tatuagem e as elevações delicadas das mesmas. Suspirou, apaixonado, traçando as curvas delicadas de sua cintura - fina e perfeita, nem de longe feminina, mas delicada demais para ser masculina - e arranhando de leve os ossos proeminentes do ilíaco. Frank grunhiu, arrepiado.

E Gerard encheu-se dele, sentindo seus gostos e cores e intenções com a boca desejosa. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas pôde sentir Frank contrair o corpo, tentando conter todas as inenarráveis coisas que sentia naquele momento. O exorcista, contente, queria sorrir. Queria ter mil bocas para tocar todo o corpo de Frank com elas ao mesmo tempo. Queria guardar o corpo pequeno e colorido dentro do seu próprio, seguro onde ninguém jamais poderia encontrá-lo.

Subiu por ele novamente, deixando-se ser virado no leito pouco depois. Frank embriagou-se de seu cheiro, sorvendo dele como se nunca pudesse ter o suficiente. Marcou-o como seu em todos os lugares que pôde, satisfeito quando o ouviu murmurar o quanto apreciava aquilo. O quanto apreciava tê-lo ali, firme contra seus quadris e macio contra seus lábios.

Enroscaram-se arfantes, as bocas afastadas, dividindo gostos e sussurros. Perderam-se nas palavras, um tanto longes da realidade, mergulhados num êxtase que não experimentavam havia muito tempo. Gerard perguntava-se, silenciosamente, como havia passado tanto tempo sem senti-lo junto a si. E soube, naquele instante, que não conseguiria deixá-lo partir.

Permaneceram por um bom tempo. O mesmo tudo, mas com novos significados. A magnitude absoluta da plenitude os prendia juntos, e o coração de Frank batia rápido entre um momento e outro de calmaria. Não havia mais nada no mundo. Havia apenas aqueles dois e tudo o que havia entre eles. 

Os cabelos de Frank, antes molhados pela chuva, estavam também úmidos de suor. A franja desfiada estava espalhada por seu rosto, fios negros emoldurando as bochechas coradas e os olhos satisfeitos. Gerard levou os dedos até os traços elegantes do rapaz e afastou os fios dali. Fitou-o com carinho notável, quase palpável, tanto que fez Frank sorrir. 

Beijaram-se com entrega, mas não tiveram fôlego para manter o beijo por muito tempo. Apoiaram-se um contra o outro, movendo-se em descompasso. Eram música, entretanto. 

Espalharam-se pelos lençóis; inundaram os panos de desejo e carícia. Ouviram suas vozes soando altas aos próprios ouvidos e deliciaram-se pelos ruídos do amor. Marcaram - dentes, unhas, beijos firmes demais para serem apenas beijos. Caíram rubros, entrelaçados, choramingando o fim.

Durante algum tempo, só podiam se preocupar em respirar, mas não demorou muito para que voltassem a se ocupar um com o outro. Gerard segurou o corpinho quente do outro com carinho, a palidez de sua pele contrastando com as cores da dele. Frank deixou-se cair na profundidade do olhar dele por alguns momentos. Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas hesitou. Tentou novamente, mas teve medo.

Não precisou dizer nada, entretanto. Gerard meneou cabeça, como quem concorda com o que escuta e reitera o que foi dito. No silêncio do quarto e dos corações aquecidos, palavras importantes foram ditas sem serem ouvidas. Os lábios quietos trocaram beijos e promessas.

Fecharam-se num abraço quente, não mais eufórico como antes. Tinham agora o deleite da calmaria, que os afagou até que dormissem.


	10. Dez

Abriu os olhos, devagarzinho. A luz entrava, quase preguiçosa, pelas frestas da persiana recém-comprada. Sorriu de cantinho, os detalhes da noite passada surgindo em flashes.

Virou o rosto para o lado e controlou a vontade de gargalhar. Terminou por deixar um suspiro longo escapar e rolou para mais perto, envolvendo o moço adormecido em seus braços tatuados.

Gerard aceitou a carícia, grunhindo baixinho e escondendo a fronte tranqüila no pescoço do _amante_. Pousou as mãos grandes de artista nas costas do moço, sorvendo da quentura e do cheiro que ele exalava. Ele era a obra prima.

\- Bom dia - Frank murmurou, lento, as palavras escorrendo aos poucos, banhando a pele do homem que o abraçava.

\- Uhum – murmurou, desfrutando da sensação maravilhosa que o preenchia. Lambeu os lábios para dar um beijo no pescoço do outro, sorrindo para si mesmo ao senti-lo estremecer.

\- Estou com sede - confessou, sentindo-se culpado, mas incapaz de ignorar a secura na qual o álcool deixara sua boca. Quando Gerard fez menção de se mover para longe, segurou-o. – Não, pode deixar. Agora não.

\- Está aqui. – Esticou o braço até o criado-mudo que caía aos pedaços, alcançando uma garrafinha d’água. Apoiou-se num cotovelo e entregou a garrafa para Frank. Assistiu-o com ternura, observando os olhos sonolentos dele enquanto ele bebia.

\- Obrigado - agradeceu o tatuador no final, devolvendo a garrafinha e tornando a se ajeitar na cama. Esticou os braços, mexendo os dedos, chamando o companheiro para se abrigar em seu enlace novamente.

Gerard sorriu, abaixando o rosto para pousar um beijo delicado sobre o abdômen de Frank, que riu baixinho. Levou as mãos para os cabelos macios do outro, acariciando-os com sutileza.

\- Eu ficaria na cama o dia todo, se pudesse - confessou o exorcista, recebendo um ronronar lisonjeado como resposta à sua afirmação. - Mas infelizmente eu não posso. Tenho que ver como estão as coisas e pegar encomendas com o Brian.

\- Ah, mas você não vai agora – disse em tom de autoridade, puxando Gerard para si. – Não vai _mesmo_.

\- Ah é? – Riu, fechando os olhos ao sentir o rosto do companheiro contra sua pele. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu Frank respirando fundo.

\- Ugh, Deus, você cheira tão bem. – O pequeno tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto do maior, ajeitando-a atrás da orelha, sentindo-se pequeno sob o peso daquele olhar carinhoso. – Qual é a desse cheiro?

\- O meu _cheiro de mulher_? – Ironizou com uma careta, lembrando-se de como foi zombado por isso. – Achei que você não gostasse.

Gerard enroscou-se direito nos braços do homem que amava, encantando por aquela estranha sensação de pertencer a alguém. Havia esperado por um momento assim por muito tempo e parecia deveras assustador que ele estivesse, de fato, acontecendo.

Contemplou a face bela de Frank, contornando os detalhes delicados de sua fronte, apaixonando-se cada vez mais por cada pontinho que sabia de cor. Frank estava radiante.

Sentiu-se lisonjeado por ser o motivo de tamanha e óbvia felicidade, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Não era uma pessoa de palavras - sua especialidade eram os gestos. Sendo assim, esticou-se para capturar a boca do moço, surpreendendo-o com o seu rompante. 

Rolaram pelo leito, entrelaçados, as mãos passeando pela nudez com calma, quase como se buscassem desvendar cantos desconhecidos. Bobagem. Não havia nada ali que eles já não tivessem admirado e provado na noite anterior. Ainda assim, o prazer da descoberta mantinha-se vivo e pulsante.

\- Mmm – fez Gerard contra os lábios do outro, esquivando-se do enlace, mesmo que não quisesse realmente fazê-lo. – Vou fazer café pra gente.

\- Ok. – Deixou-o levantar, o corpo quase formigando em alegria com a idéia de um café quente e forte. Mas quando o exorcista saiu da cama com suas costas alvas e fortes, marcadas por cicatrizes de idades diversas, Frank lançou-se e puxou-o pela mão.

Gerard caiu de volta nos lençóis bagunçados e em um segundo já tinha Frank sobre si. O pequeno abraçou o amante como se não o visse há muitíssimo tempo. Sentia uma coisa esquisita, quase medo, mas que misturava tantas coisas que ele não saberia explicar. Gerard não demandou explicação, entretanto. Sabia exatamente o que era, pois sentia a mesma coisa.

\- Isso tudo é falta de sexo? - Brincou Gerard, os olhos meio abertos, um sorriso de canto brincando na face bonita. Riu quando Frank mordeu seu ombro, como se reclamasse. Balançou a cabeça, levando os dedos longos para os cabelos do tatuador. - Prometo que não vou longe. Só vou ali na cozinha fazer algo para você comer. Está tão magrinho, preciso te engordar.

\- Para me comer depois?

\- Não preciso esperar tanto; gosto de roer os ossos também.

\- Besta.

Gerard apertou-o de leve contra o tórax, levando as carícias para as costas de Frank. Este ronronou, esticando-se para sentir o afago, extasiado pelo conjunto de sensações novas. Aquele carinho era novidade em sua vida. Não conseguia lembrar de manhãs compartilhadas - sua sina sempre foi fugir antes do amanhecer, com a blusa desabotoada, os cadarços desamarrados e a maior ressaca possível.

Gerard era um novo tempo.

\- Eu vou com você pra cozinha então – falou Frank de forma meio esquisita, a bochecha pressionada contra a pele quente do outro – e se você abrir a boca pra fazer mais uma piadinha imbecil...

\- Eu vou abrir e nós dois sabemos disso – interrompeu, declarando o óbvio.

\- Verdade. – Suspirou, ainda inebriado pelo cheiro, pela situação, pela presença e pela felicidade confusa. – Que seja.

\- Vamos, então.

\- Vamos.

Ficaram na cama por mais alguns minutos, entre carinhos, palavras e silêncios, antes que levantassem. Gerard colocou as calças do pijama, sendo proibido de vestir a blusa pelos olhos ávidos que o admiravam constantemente. Frank se recusava a se vestir, e acabou com a blusa do pijama – que ficava absolutamente imensa nele – apenas porque Gerard insistia que nudez e cozinha eram duas coisas que não combinavam.

Voorhees miou quando os dois adentraram a cozinha. Estava deitado sobre o fogão fechado, com sua habitual cara de poucos amigos, misteriosamente potencializada. Frank teve vontade de rir, sabendo que o gato estava ciente dos fatos ocorridos na noite anterior. Gerard caminhou até ele, mas o bichano saltou e deslizou para fora do cômodo, mal humorado.

\- Seu gato realmente me odeia agora - Frank constatou, sentando-se na mesa da cozinha, as pernas cruzadas de forma quase obscena. Gerard contemplou a cena por um instante, antes de balançar a cabeça e voltar-se para o armário. - Por algum motivo, tenho certeza de que ele sabe que perdeu você para mim.

\- Voorhees e eu não temos sexo - Gerard constatou com seriedade, alcançando a embalagem de cereal com certa dificuldade. Ouviu a risadinha de Frank e terminou por sorrir em retorno. - Acho que ele entrou no quarto ontem. Deve ter ficado traumatizado.

\- Imagino que deve ser parecido com pegar seus pais na cama - rolou os olhos, acompanhando a movimentação calma do exorcista, que nunca havia parecido tão controlado e leve. Sentiu-se orgulhoso de sua participação naquilo. - Realmente, um estigma.

\- Eu realmente – começou, indo na direção de Frank, – _realmente_ não ligo a mínima para o que Voorhees está pensando disso – concluiu antes de esticar-se na ponta dos pés e roubar um beijo de Frank, que segurou-lhe o rosto e alongou o beijo por entre sorrisos.

Gerard logo voltou para onde ficava a cafeteira, pondo-se a preparar o café e o cereal nas tigelas. Frank ficou observando as curvas das costas dele se contraindo enquanto ele se movia, pensando em como elas eram sob suas mãos. A vontade de tocá-lo parecia não ir embora nunca.

\- Você não me respondeu qual é a do seu cheiro de mulher – lembrou. – E eu gosto dele, na verdade. Bastante. Só queria saber por que diabos você tem cheiro de sobremesa.

\- Eu recebi umas coisas como pagamento uma vez, não te falei? – Veio com as tigelas de cereal, sem leite. – Por exorcizar uma moça cujo pai era dono de uma perfumaria. Ele me deu uma caixa imensa de suprimentos. Shampoos, sabonetes, essa coisa toda, todas com esse cheiro. E ta aí até hoje, faz muito tempo isso.

\- Muito tempo? – Colocou alguns cereais na boca. – Você não toma muitos banhos né? – Zombou, risonho, já preparado para a retaliação.

\- Só quando quero surpreender alguém - ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma quase caricata, puxando uma cadeira. Olhou para ela por um instante, antes de balançar a cabeça e sentar-se sobre a mesa com o outro. Mergulhou uma colher na tigela e levou-a aos lábios, ronronando pelo sabor agradável do chocolate. - Meu estoque é renovado sempre, na verdade. Volta e meia o senhor me manda cosméticos pelo correio. Isso tira um pouco do meu charme?

\- Bastante. Pensei que você cheirasse assim naturalmente. Alguma espécie de encantamento ou presente divino. Sinto-me menos apaixonado agora - comeu mais um pouco, não se dando ao trabalho de engolir tudo antes de recomeçar a falar. - Você vai sair hoje?

\- Tenho que - suspirou, parecendo um tanto frustrado. - Preciso encontrar com Brian. Ele está me devendo dois livros e uma cruz de prata, coisa que ele me promete há milênios. Tenho que terminar de ler o São Cipriano que ele me conseguiu e anotar o que falta.

\- Você fala de uma maneira tão tranqüila que parece estar falando sobre dar aula para alunos de segunda série - Frank murmurou, sem conseguir conter certo incômodo. - Ainda me surpreende a sua força. Acho que nunca vou entender o que te move.

\- Eu também espero que você nunca precise entender - sorriu fraquinho, pousando a mão sobre a coxa do jovem e apertando-a de leve, quase como se pedisse para que mudassem de assunto.

\- Então – cantarolou, pegando a dica de que o assunto pesado ainda não era bem-vindo àquela hora da manhã. – Você se importa se eu ficar por aqui? Não estou realmente animado para sair.

\- Mas a chuva lá fora é tão convidativa! – Ironizou, inclinando o corpo para o outro inconscientemente. Ao mesmo tempo em que o movimento lhe parecia familiar e certo, ainda era novo e causava uma pequena comoção de alegria em seu peito. Frank fez uma careta para a piada e beijou o sorriso nos lábios de Gerard.

\- Eu prometo – murmurou por entre um beijo e outro – me comportar... e ter café pronto para quando você... chegar mas não garanto que... Voorhees não irá me matar.

\- Ele nunca faria isso – desistiu dos cereais secos e largou a tigela de lado, dedicando suas mãos a apenas segurar Frank nos braços. Abraçou o corpo miúdo e escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele. – Voorhees sabe o quanto você me faz bem.

Frank não ousou dizer nada; teve medo de estragar aquele instante raro de calmaria. Sentiu-se lisonjeado com as palavras do moço. Produziu um ruído de apreciação, passeando as mãos pelos quadris redondos de Gerard, encantado pelo formato do corpo dele, sempre tão convidativo.

\- Adotarei seu filho como meu - Frank murmurou, dramático, recebendo uma mordida. Resmungou sem muita coerência. - Você realmente quer sair? É um lindo dia para ficar na cama.

\- Não me tente, demônio - bufou, sua respiração esbarrando na epiderme cheirosa do amante. - Eu preciso ir, mesmo. Mas quando eu voltar, prometo muitas horas de cama.

\- Ah, tudo bem - rolou os olhos, afastando-se para beijá-lo pela última vez. - Vai, antes que eu mude de idéia.

\- Eu ainda nem tomei meu café! – Protestou, sua voz atingindo um nível muitíssimo agudo e adorável.

\- Gerard, eu juro por Deus que vou começar a tirar a roupa – ameaçou. O exorcista pareceu estar prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas então hesitou, olhou Frank de cima a baixo, pareceu travar um debate interno consigo mesmo por alguns segundos e finalmente pulou da mesa, blasfemando baixinho enquanto saía da cozinha.

Frank ficou encarando a porta por onde Gerard tinha saído, um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Sorriso esse que evanesceu enquanto a voz do outro ecoava em sua mente. “ _Não me tente, demônio._ ” Sabia que era apenas uma força de expressão, mas tudo ganhara um sentido maior para ele nos últimos tempos. Sentiu seu peito ser tomado por uma agonia rápida e silenciosa.

Balançou a cabeça, direcionando o olhar para a sala. Os livros que havia trazido ainda jaziam no chão, dentro de um saco. Mordeu o lábio, internamente questionando se seria uma boa idéia. Gerard não estaria ali. Por outro lado, se estivesse, não apoiaria sua leitura. Resmungou, decidindo-se.

Logo sentava no sofá, munido de exemplares empoeirados e de uma caneca gigantesca de chocolate fumegante.

\- Que porra é essa? - Perguntou baixinho para si mesmo, os dedos passeando pelas inscrições volumosas que a primeira página do livro (um grosso exemplar antigo, cuja capa sem título ostentava uma figura grotesca amarrada em uma cruz torta). Tentou ler; quis interpretar como se fossem desenhos. Talvez uma língua morta. Bufou, folheando as páginas seguintes.

Figuras demais, texto de menos. Palavras desconhecidas, apagadas. Rabiscadas de vermelho. _Que essa merda não seja sangue seco_ , pensou, um pouco desconfortável.

Por entre símbolos desconhecidos que formavam textos de mistério, Frank via palavras marcadas naquela tinta vermelha. Parecia que estavam resumindo o texto em tópicos e separando por níveis de importância. Algumas coisas sublinhadas, algumas palavras escritas com displicência. _Corrupção, proteção, vigilância, vantagens, manual, oração_... a caligrafia refinada de quem escrevera no livro saltava aos olhos. Frank desejou que Gerard estivesse por perto para lhe contar o que diabos tudo aquilo queria dizer.

Dentre as várias imagens, uma chamou a atenção de Frank. Parecia ser a reprodução de uma xilogravura antiga, provavelmente bem grande pela quantidade de linhas finas que a formavam. Trazia o Demônio, feio e sorridente, perverso sob seus chifres e a barbicha. Tinha nas mãos uma mulher, pequena em escala, como se fosse uma boneca. Ele segurava as pernas dela, separadas, como se estivesse prestes a rasgá-la ao meio.

E foi isso que aconteceu quando, de súbito, a figura se mexeu e gritou na cabeça de Frank.

O tatuador arregalou os olhos, subitamente apavorado. Engoliu em seco e virou a página, o coração disparado. Puxou o ar como pôde, bebendo um gole de chocolate quente, as mãos um tanto trêmulas.

Olhou para os lados devagarzinho, com medo do que poderia acontecer. Nunca antes havia tido qualquer experiência sobrenatural na casa de Gerard. Julgava aquele lugar sagrado, livre de males. Acabara de perceber que estivera errado.

Arriscou-se a olhar para a nova figura. Preparou um grito histérico para o caso de ela se mexer, mas nada aconteceu. Suspirou em alívio, tentando se convencer de que fora apenas imaginação. Sabia que não era, mas mentir para si mesmo já havia se tornado habitual. Passeou pelas inscrições novas, os ouvidos atentos aos sons do ambiente. Seus ombros ainda estavam retesados.

Deparou-se como uma inscrição que compreendia. Seu idioma. Em letras corridas, meio desesperadas. Abaixou-se um pouco para ler, seu rosto próximo à figura de uma menina sobre uma cama.

\- Observe o caos, mas afaste-se dele - murmurou.

Um som gutural. Os olhos vidrados da menina da foto voltaram-se para ele, tão firmes quanto os olhos de Lúcifer.

A caneca caiu sobre seu colo enquanto o moço atirava o livro longe.

Piscou, atordoado. Diversas sensações lavaram seu corpo, e as principais delas eram medo e dor. Medo apavorante, temendo ser atacado a qualquer momento, e dor pelo leite quente que derramara em si mesmo e queimava seu peito.

Xingou um palavrão ou dois enquanto tirava a camisa – que nem era dele, para começar. Jogou-a na banheira, fazendo uma nota mental de lavá-la antes que Gerard voltasse, e limpou-se com a toalha de rosto. Olhava para os lados compulsivamente, o coração acelerado com a perspectiva de encontrar Lúcifer ou um de seus amiguinhos inconvenientes.

Queria Gerard ali. Pensou em ligar para ele. Queria sua presença e a segurança que ela passava. Detestava ter que admitir o tanto que sentia falta dele; o tanto que o queria por perto. Era verdade, entretanto, e Frank não iria negar. Entrou no quarto e encarou a cama onde passara a noite agarrado ao corpo pálido do homem por quem nutria sentimentos cada vez mais fortes. Suspirou e encostou a cabeça no batente da porta.

Cruzou os braços, repassando flashes da noite anterior, tentando em vão acalmar a ansiedade que infectava o corpo e azedava o paladar. Bufou, caminhando devagar para perto do armário de Gerard. Esperava que ele não se importasse.

Deslizou os dedos pelas camisas penduradas nos cabides. Sentiu-se um invasor, mas sua consciência não pesou o suficiente para que suas mãos interrompessem a exploração. A maior parte das peças era negra, lisa, sem nada que denunciasse tendências. Quase sorriu. Gerard era simples. Vestia o luto diário, preso em humildade e força, e era o bastante.

Seus olhos passearam. Alcançou um casaco comprido, surrado, desses que todos os moleques de quinze anos já tiveram um dia. Colocou-o, apertando-se contra a peça, ansiando por sentir o cheiro dele. Necessitava senti-lo próximo.

Não deu muito certo. A blusa tinha apenas o odor de algo que ficara guardado por muito tempo, sem ser usada. Não era de se impressionar. Gerard parecia usar sempre as mesmas camisas sob a mesma jaqueta de couro gasto. Isso e os pijamas adoráveis, com estampas quase infantis que Frank amava ver nele.

Um destes estava jogado num canto do armário, embolado, recentemente usado. Frank o agarrou e trouxe ao rosto. Inspirou fundo, sucedendo em conseguir um pouco daquele aroma de sobremesa e cigarros, mas seu olhar havia sido capturado por algo diferente.

Sob uma pilha de roupas na prateleira era possível ver a ponta de um livro, caderno ou algo parecido. Era feito de camurça, opaca e manchada, os tons de bege já marrons em alguns pontos. Frank levou uma mão ao objeto e o puxou, a outra mão mantendo o tecido cheiroso contra seu rosto.

Perguntou-se se deveria abrir. A curiosidade implorava. Sentou-se na cama ainda desfeita, puxando as pernas para cima. Cruzou-as debaixo do corpinho, acomodando-se confortavelmente. Manteve a blusa do pijama contra seu ombro, próxima à sua face.

Abriu. Constatou, pela apresentação inicial, que era um álbum de fotografias. De família. Não conteve o sorriso, virando a página grossa com as pontinhas dos dedos. Não havia poeira entre as folhas, de forma que ficou claro que Gerard resgatava o livro de seu esconderijo com certa freqüência.

Bebês. Lindos bebês de bochechas salientes e pele rosada. Frank riu baixinho, passeando as pontas dos dedos pelas imagens bonitas. Um dia quis ter fotos como aquelas - mas nunca pôde. Não poderia ter um álbum sem uma família para ilustrá-lo. Riu, amargo, observando as outras fotos.

Meninos já grandinhos, com as canelas machucadas e dentes faltando. Gargalhou com a foto de Gerard em trajes listrados de vermelho e laranja, sujo de terra e com um braço quebrado. Típico. Muito típico. Desde pequeno, excêntrico e remendado.

Havia um garotinho presente em todas as fotografias. Era um menino franzino, de cabelos desalinhados e sorriso desajeitado. Era obviamente uma criança debilitada e desengonçada, mas não deixava de ser encantador. Havia algo em suas feições que expressava calmaria. Frank sentiu-se estranhamente relaxado.

Acompanhou a história que as fotografias narravam. Imaginou quem seria o outro menino, procurando em sua memória algum vestígio de informação compartilhada por Gerard que desse alguma indicação, mas não se lembrava de nada. Viu inúmeras fotos dos dois sorrindo juntos. Bicicletas, fortes construídos com lençóis entre sofás, olhinhos assustados por detrás de quadrinhos, pilhas de panquecas e tigelas de pipoca. Dentes faltando, dentes nascendo, os dois meninos crescendo.

Gerard bem gordinho. Frank sorriu com a visão do rapaz desajeitado, as bochechas redondas sob um cabelo detestável. Parecia que alguém colocara uma tigela de cereal em sua cabeça para efetuar o corte. Fazendo uma nota mental de zombá-lo mais tarde por isso, Frank continuou observando as fotos. O outro menino parecia o oposto de Gerard, bem mais magro e de cabelos claros. Já num período de pré-adolescência, nenhum dos dois sorria muito, embora a cumplicidade entre eles fosse quase palpável e o garoto mais novo parecesse cada vez mais familiar.

Seu sorriso diminuiu quando o teor das páginas seguintes se fez observar. Engoliu em seco, vendo-os já grandes, as faces molhadas de lágrimas. O mocinho das fotos ficava cada vez mais fraco. Sua pele adquirira uma coloração pálida, e grandes hematomas se faziam presentes em seus braços e face. Gerard enlaçava-o em várias fotos, visivelmente amedrontado.

A última fotografia do álbum. Frank prendeu a respiração, engolindo um soluço. Um cadáver sobre a cama. Em seus braços, agulhas. Em seus olhos, dor. Sangue manchando os travesseiros e escapando pela boca. Contra o pescoço, uma queimadura. Imensa. Em forma de cruz. Ao seu lado, Gerard chorava e erguia o seu conhecido crucifixo.

O rosto do jovem finalmente se fez reconhecer; Frank segurou o pranto ao perceber que o jovem das ilustrações era o mesmo que o acolhera na igreja.

Sentiu-se tonto, o peito contraído. Sua cabeça pesou com o tanto que as coisas perderam e ganharam sentido. As coisas pareciam encaixar-se em alguns aspectos, enquanto um novo livro de mistérios era aberto. Atrás da última foto havia um pedaço surrado de jornal. Frank o puxou e viu ali uma pequena nota de falecimento de um periódico de Jersey. _Michael James Way, amado filho e irmão_ , seguido pelas datas de nascimento e de morte, assim como o endereço e data do funeral.

O que mais surpreendeu Frank não era sequer o fato de que vira aquele rapaz, foi tocado por ele e conversou com ele, bem no dia anterior. O que mais lhe chocou foi o tanto que saber daquilo lhe doeu. Mal podia cogitar a dor que Gerard sentira. Que ainda sentia, todos os dias, com o pensamento de seu irmão caçula que foi brutalmente levado.

Passeou os dedos pela imagem trágica, silencioso. O ar escapou devagarzinho pelos lábios entreabertos. Fechou o álbum e abraçou-o, condoído, mais apaixonado do nunca, e cheio de admiração. Gerard adoraria saber que Frank havia visto seu irmão. Talvez aquilo o tranqüilizasse.

Devagarzinho, levantou-se e caminhou para perto do armário. A figura demoníaca de outrora parecia uma ameaça distante. Frank sentia-se preenchido pela bondade de Michael, de forma que não acreditava que qualquer coisa pudesse adentrar naquela casa abençoada e retirá-lo de sua calmaria.

Voorhees miou alto da porta, quase como se o censurasse por mexer nas coisas de seu dono. Aproximou-se depressa, enroscando-se nas pernas do tatuador, chamando a atenção dele para a sua figurinha delicada. Frank sorriu e abaixou-se, pegando-o no colo pela primeira vez. O gato observou-o com certa desconfiança, mas aceitou o afago.

Naquele momento, Frank sentiu-se vivo.

-x-

Gerard ostentava um sorriso quando abriu a porta pesada do prédio. Tentara, com muito empenho, segurá-lo durante o dia. Falhara miseravelmente. Embora sua vida continuasse atolada em problemas que não pareciam pretender ir embora num futuro próximo, uma alegria boba teimava em acender seu peito e refletir em seu rosto. Brian havia percebido, mas não tinha perguntado nada. Sabia que não conseguiria uma resposta, de toda forma. Era um homem esperto.

O exorcista subiu o lance de escadas rapidamente, contrariando o atraso que o pacote pesado em seus braços sugeria. O sol já deveria estar se pondo em algum lugar detrás da grossa massa de nuvens que cobria o céu de Londres. Gerard, porém, se sentia ensolarado e ansioso para chegar em casa. Não se lembrava qual havia sido a última vez – se é que já houvera alguma – que sentira isso. 

Ronronou pelo cheiro agradável que sentiu. A vizinha provavelmente estava cozinhando de novo. Sentiu-se tentado a pedir que ela fizesse a caridade de cozinhar para ele um dia, mas balançou a cabeça. Impossível. A velha era um Scrooge de saias e cabelos imensos que lembravam tentáculos. Não duvidava que ela tivesse parte com um bicho qualquer.

Abriu a porta da casa com certa dificuldade, tomando cuidado para não deixar seu embrulho cair. Entrou fazendo barulho, incapaz de ser discreto. Voorhees cumprimentou-o com um miado alto, erguendo a cabecinha peluda do sofá por um momento antes de tornar a se deitar. Gerard riu da preguiça do felino, chutando a porta para fechá-la e caminhando para dentro.

\- Frank? - Chamou, surpreso por notar que o cheiro agradável de comida ficava cada vez mais forte. - Você está aí?

\- Espera aí! – Veio a voz da cozinha, imperativa. Gerard colocou o embrulho no chão e ficou parado no meio da sala, as sobrancelhas arqueadas sob o cabelo bagunçado. Imaginou o que estaria acontecendo um segundo antes de Frank aparecer.

Jeans rasgados, um avental e uma gravata: era isso que Frank usava. A combinação incomum pareceu, por razões provavelmente sentimentais, muitíssimo atraente aos olhos de Gerard, que precisou segurar um suspiro – mas não escondeu o sorriso imenso. Frank trazia nas mãos um par de taças cheias de vinho. Seus olhos transpareciam a felicidade que ele sentia ao ver Gerard.

\- Bem vindo ao lar – saudou, contente, avançando para beijar o exorcista. Ficou na ponta dos pés e foi abraçado, lábios pressionados juntos com carinho, o cheiro gostoso inebriando-o em um segundo.

\- Minha única pergunta - Gerard murmurou quando se afastou um pouco, sentindo o pequeno respirar contra o seu rosto. - Essas taças vieram de onde?

\- Da sua vizinha, oras.

\- Que vizinha?

\- Da sua vizinha Charlotte, uma senhora muito simpática, de sessenta e três anos, que gosta de tricô, Elton John e chorou quando o Freddie Mercury morreu - disse, simplista, as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Uma vizinha que, aliás, achava que você usava o apartamento para esconder drogas, porque você nunca apareceu lá pra tomar um chá.

\- Que simpática.

\- De fato – retrucou, pomposo, ainda que com um sorriso torto e brincalhão. Entregou a taça ao outro. – Aqui. Saúde.

\- A que brindamos, gentil senhor?

\- Hum.

Pensaram por um momento, vagando o olhar pelo apartamento. Acabaram por dar de ombros e virar metade do vinho num só gole. Gerard respirou fundo, mais do que nunca convencido – e esperançoso – de que aquele cheiro delicioso vinha de sua própria cozinha. Frank pareceu ler seus pensamentos e tomou sua mão, guiando-os para a cozinha a passinhos rápidos. Pareceu desistir do ritmo, entretanto, e colocou-se atrás de Gerard.

\- O quê...

\- Shh, fecha os olhos – demandou o pequeno, cobrindo o rosto do amante com a mão.

\- Cuidado, que tem um piso solto indo no caminho pra cozinha, e eu já tropecei nele. Dói pra cacete dar uma topada naquela merda, aliás, você tá usando algum sapato? - Gerard falou, caminhando com ele, ouvindo-o bufar atrás de si.

\- Sério, fica quieto. Você fala de coisas extremamente aleatórias enquanto eu tento construir um clima aqui. Assim não dá - murmurou, parecendo um pouco frustrado. Quis chutá-lo quando ouviu uma risadinha.

\- Nós não somos as pessoas mais românticas do mundo, mesmo, Frank.

\- Pare de contribuir com o processo de desencanto e siga o script - parou, de repente. - Aqui. Respire fundo e me diga o que você está pensando.

Gerard obedeceu, puxando o ar aos poucos, saboreando o aroma delicioso. Produziu um som baixinho de satisfação, pensando que era a primeira vez em muito tempo que sua cozinha não cheirava a comida enlatada, pipoca ou queimado.

\- Só pode comer se acertar o que é – brincou Frank, sorrindo furtivamente.

\- Eu sei que isso é cheiro de molho de tomate – tentou, quase balançando a cabeça em descrença. Havia muito tempo que não sentia aquele cheiro. – Tem o cheiro da comida da minha mãe.

\- Jersey e sua horda italiana, uh? Ok, isso é o suficiente – concedeu, tirando a mão dos olhos dele e descendo-a para envolver-lhe a cintura. – Espero que você goste.

A mesa estava posta com um pano que Gerard nem lembrava possuir. Uma fruteira que ele nunca usava estava no centro da mesa, cheia de macarronada, quase transbordando. Havia dois conjuntos de pratos e talheres (que não combinavam, mas não importava). Uma das velas de cera roxa, benzida, que Gerard surrupiava das igrejas, estava acesa apoiada num pires.

Sentiu o peito apertado, pequeno demais para seu coração apaixonado. Foi invadido por uma onda incontrolável de afeto por Frank. Virou-se para ele e apertou seu corpinho miúdo, fechando os olhos com força para evitar chorar como uma garotinha.

\- Sinto felicidade no seu corpinho sujo e suado? - Murmurou o tatuador, sem ar, esmagado pelos braços firmes de Gerard. Aconchegou-se no afago, aproveitando o carinho desajeitado, feliz por receber aquilo.

\- Você também não sabe construir um clima - acusou baixinho o exorcista, sem parecer muito sério, levando a boca para o pescoço de Frank, o qual cobriu de beijos carinhosos. - Muito obrigado. Isso é muito mais do que eu já tive, de qualquer pessoa.

\- Não, isso é só uma macarronada - falou no mesmo tom, o pequeno. Passeou as mãozinhas pelas costas do amante, sutil, um pouco insatisfeito por acariciar couro em vez de pele quente. - Todo o resto eu ainda não te dei.

Gerard reprimiu um soluço, teimando com todos os nervos de seu corpo que o mandavam lacrimejar como um imbecil. Recusava-se a demonstrar tanto sentimentalismo, embora uma parte dele quisesse retribuir tudo e muito mais. Apenas segurou Frank, acariciando suas costas nuas, o rosto ainda escondido sobre o escorpião no pescoço dele.

Um miado impaciente passou por eles. Voorhees se embrenhou entre os pares de pernas, insatisfeito por não estar recebendo atenção alguma.

\- Salvo pelo gongo – disse Frank, soltando-se com relutância do enlace. – Vá lavar as mãos para comermos, sim? Acho que já até esfriou.

\- x -

Ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, sentindo os dedos de Gerard em seu cabelo. Fechou os olhos, pensando em como poderia começar aquela conversa. O exorcista o tinha em seu colo, e acariciava-o enquanto lia algum livro novo.

\- Como foi seu dia? - Tentou começar da maneira mais genérica possível, e chutou-se mentalmente quando percebeu a implicação daquela pergunta.

\- Bem - Gerard riu de canto, os dentes pequenos reluzindo. - Como sempre é, na verdade. Nada de muito bonito ou bom. Até chegar aqui e ver você seminu na minha cozinha.

\- Ah - Frank riu, sem graça, tornando a abrir os olhos. Virou-se no colo dele, olhando-o, então. Passou a língua pelos lábios e gentilmente tocou no exemplar que Gerard lia, chamando a atenção dele para a sua figura. - Eu queria conversar com você sobre uma coisa. Não sei o que você vai achar disso.

\- Uhn? - Gerard ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela mudança repentina. Assentiu, marcando a página que lia e colocando o livro de lado. - O que foi?

\- Você... – lambeu os lábios, desejando ter pensado melhor em como abordar o assunto. – Você nunca me falou da sua família, nem nada. Sabe.

\- Bem. – Suspirou. – É meio complicado. Não gosto de falar no assunto. Tenho meus motivos.

\- Ah. – Apertou o próprio polegar, nervoso. Começou a sentir frio, de repente. – Bem... hoje eu derramei leite na minha blusa, bem, na sua blusa, na verdade, mas eu já lavei, ta secando lá fora...

\- Frank – interrompeu, sentindo que aquilo não era onde ele queria chegar. – O que é?

\- Nada, então, é que eu fui pegar outra blusa. No seu armário. – Olhou para Gerard para checar a expressão em seu rosto, mas ele estava impassível, esperando. – Daí eu vi uma coisa, e eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar também, mas enfim, eu vi uma coisa. Hm. O seu álbum.

Gerard imediatamente franziu o cenho, já não parecendo mais tão tranqüilo quanto antes. Devagarzinho, ajudou o tatuador a se sentar, querendo olhá-lo daquela posição. Observou-o de uma forma que fez com que Frank se sentisse mal.

\- Bem, o álbum estava guardado, creio eu. Bem guardado - Gerard falou com calma, mas o tom de censura por detrás daquilo ficou evidente. Frank suspirou, deixando que os ombros caíssem. - O que é isso que você quer me dizer?

\- Eu, uhn, eu vi as fotos do seu... irmão? - Coçou a garganta nua, suas unhas fazendo com que surgissem marcas na pele bonita. - Eu não mexeria se não tivesse tido um motivo para isso, de verdade. Você sabe que eu respeito seu espaço e não quero invadir nada.

\- Que motivo? - Perguntou depressa, não parecendo muito convencido. - E sim, é o meu irmão, Michael.

\- O que aconteceu com ele?

\- Algo ruim - Gerard mexeu no cabelo, visivelmente desgostoso. - Algo que ainda me incomoda, porque assumir que aconteceu é assumir que eu não fui o bastante. Se eu não falo sobre isso, é porque realmente não tolero...

\- Pode segurar as pontas e ouvir?

\- Se eu quisesse ouvir alguma coisa, não teria guardado aquele maldito álbum no fundo do guarda-roupa – retrucou com brusquidão. Levantou do sofá e foi até o pufe, onde sua jaqueta estava jogada, e tirou o maço de cigarros dali.

\- Bem, Gerard, paciência então, porque eu já vi e tenho algo a dizer...

\- Não me importa! – Alterou-se, envolto em fumaça. – Frank, eu agüento muita coisa na minha vida, não sou obrigado a agüentar isso aqui. Não quero falar sobre meu irmão. Fim. Você pode por favor respeitar pelo menos essa vontade minha?

\- Mas que inferno, será que você pode descer dessa porra de pedestal por um segundo? – Já estava sentado na pontinha do sofá, prestes a se levantar também. – Eu não sou idiota, Gerard, não estaria falando nada se não fosse relevante.

\- Ele está morto! – Gritou, visivelmente perdendo as estribeiras por um momento. - Isso é o que importa. Não vejo o que mais pode ser relevante.

\- Você lida com mortos e semimortos ou o cacete a quatro todos os dias e não age como está agindo agora. Por que é diferente quando a coisa é com você?

\- Porque eu já vivi isso! - Gerard grasnou, alto, a mão erguida. - Eu já tive a minha própria dose de realidade e ela foi suficiente. Eu não preciso passar por isso de novo, e eu não vou.

\- Você está sendo idiota - Frank suspirou, deixando que os ombros caíssem. Gerard pareceu revoltado com a sentença. Olhou-o com o cenho franzido, dando um passo em sua direção, quase ameaçador. Frank ergueu as sobrancelhas de forma quase caricata, surpreso. - Vai fazer o que agora, Gerard? Tarde demais para me tentar fazer ter medo de você.

\- Pois eu poderia mudar isso num instante – grasnou sem pensar. Teria se arrependido no mesmo segundo se não estivesse cego de raiva e dor.

\- Faça-o! – Frank gritou com firmeza, as mãos abaixadas, o rosto levantado. Oferecia a face esquerda com bravura, embora desmoronasse por dentro. – Essa é sua única e última chance. Aproveite-a.

Encararam-se através da pesada tensão que parecia fazer o ar latejar. Gerard fitou o menor, uma expressão lívida em seu rosto, oscilando entre o ódio e a tristeza. Frank esperou, disposto, pela bofetada que nunca veio.

\- Nem isso você faz – cuspiu com aparente desprezo. – Cuidar dos problemas dos outros é fácil pra você, mas aos seus próprios você dá as costas. Eu achei que você fosse corajoso, Gerard, mas pelo visto você não passa de um covarde.

\- Você não quer levar um tapa meu - disse, frio, a fumaça do cigarro escapando devagar pela boca entreaberta. - Eu não sou quem você acha.

\- É, eu estou vendo - Frank suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Girou nos calcanhares, lentamente caminhando para o quarto de Gerard, as mãos fechadas em punhos. - Eu devia saber.

\- Você é um tatuador, Frank, o que é que você sabe do mundo?

Houve o silêncio.

Gerard ficou de pé, bufando, encarando o corredor mal-iluminado. Uma torrente de pensamentos e sensações inundava sua mente, mas ele não conseguir realmente raciocinar para lado algum. Mas quando seu olhar cruzou o corredor até o fim, na cozinha, e ele viu uma ponta da mesa – a mesa e o jantar que Frank passara horas preparando para ele -, sentiu a culpa cristalina arrebatá-lo como a bofetada que ameaçara.

A raiva se esvaiu. Quase podia senti-la pingando da ponta de seus dedos. O cigarro caiu de sua mão e o ar foi expulso de seu peito.

\- Frank? – Chamou baixinho, a voz falha.

O mocinho deslizou pela casa, mudo, entrando no quarto de Gerard. Fechou a porta com certa força, deixando que o gesto falasse por ele. O exorcista pousou a mão no rosto, sentindo um misto de vergonha e medo. Manteve-se imóvel por longos instantes, imaginando o que poderia fazer. Ou dizer.

Frank, ajoelhado no chão, procurava pelas meias perdidas. Ainda estava calado, dividido entre o choque e o aborrecimento. Sentou-se depois, bufando por não encontrar o que procurava. Levantou, procurando com os olhos o casaco que sabia que estava em algum lugar. Molhado ainda, certamente, mas daria para o gasto.

Agarrou o tecido úmido e tentou forçar os braços pelas mangas, que pareciam ter encolhido. Sentiu um arrepio sacudir-lhe a espinha no momento em que enxugava os olhos com as costas da mão. Fungou alto ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto se abriu.

\- Eu já estou indo embora. – Tentou soar firme, raivoso, mas apenas soou triste.

\- Não vá.

Não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Vestiu a peça com certa dificuldade, resmungando baixinho. Gerard aproximou-se dele devagar, quase hesitante. Enlaçou sua cintura quando estava próximo o suficiente, afundando o rosto na nuca do moço.

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora - falou baixo, apertando-o de leve contra si. Sentiu-o suspirar, mexendo os ombros. - Eu sinto muito.

Ainda assim, Frank não respondeu. Sequer se mexeu, fosse para afastar Gerard ou afundar no abraço dele. Ficou encarando a janela, as mãos ainda no zíper, parado no meio do caminho. Sentiu as mãos do exorcista sobre as dele, num pedido silencioso de que ele não se vestisse.

\- Eu sou um escroto egoísta e insensível – murmurou o exorcista, a voz sangrando culpa. – Eu sei disso agora. Há tantos anos eu venho... Venho...

\- Pára - Frank soou ríspido e bufou. - Não quero auto-piedade. Isso é irritante. Eu não gosto. Eu só quero conversar com você, mas você não deixa. Se você espera que isso dê certo, precisa confiar em mim.

\- Eu confio - assentiu, roçando o rosto no ombro do moço, quase como se pedisse atenção. - Só que isso tudo me dói. Eu não gosto de falar sobre isso.

\- Não gosta por qual motivo? Não gosta porque não conseguiu salvá-lo, é isso?

Gerard esmagou o corpinho miúdo contra o seu, estremecendo por um instante. Frank virou-se devagar, olhando-o com uma expressão que podia dizer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Gerard levou as mãos para o rosto dele, mas não ousou pronunciar nada.

\- Fala para mim - Frank sussurrou. Não soou como um pedido, mas passava longe de uma ordem.

\- Eu não pude... – Abaixou o olhar, incapaz de sustentar o vínculo com Frank, como se o acontecido pudesse transparecer em suas íris. Um par de lágrimas escorreu por seu rosto. – Ele ficou tão mal... Mas foi devagar, e eu corri atrás, mas... Eu era horrível, tão horrível, uma desordem...

Lutou contra o desejo quase incontrolável de ceder, deixar-se soluçar, deixar-se desmoronar. Precisava de forças, precisava se explicar, precisava respirar...

\- Ele destruiu meu irmão – falou embolado, lutando por ar. – Devagar, tão devagar, e tudo que eu... Tudo que eu tentava acabava por machucar Mikey mais ainda, mas eu não conseguia... E ele ria de mim... Ria, ria, sempre rindo...

\- Vem cá - Frank murmurou, puxando-o devagar pela mão. Livrou-se do casaco que havia tentado colocar, mostrando que não iria sair dali. Sentou-se na cama, trazendo-o consigo. - Fale devagar... Eu estou aqui. Não precisa ter pressa.

\- Lúcifer - a menção do nome arrepiou os poucos pêlos do corpo do tatuador. - Era ele. Ele estava lá. O tempo inteiro, dentro do meu irmão. Mikes era um menino tão frágil. Eu não entendo tanta maldade. Ele era pequenininho. Sabe? Pequenininho. Eu tinha que cuidar dele, desde sempre.

\- E o que aconteceu? - Frank deixou que os dedos coloridos passeassem pelo braço de Gerard, afagando a epiderme com delicadeza.

\- Mikes ficou doente e os doutores não sabiam o que era. Mamãe levou-o a um psicólogo. Logo a um psiquiatra. Ninguém sabia que distúrbio podia ser - emudeceu, e assim ficou por um tempo antes de puxar o ar e recomeçar o discurso. - Ele se mutilava. E surtava dentro de casa. Ele... Se atirava nas paredes. Tivemos que amarrá-lo à cama. Ele parou de comer, não sabia mais quem eu era. E ele sentia tanta dor, Frank, mas tanta dor. Implorava pra morrer.

Frank sentiu uma onda fortíssima de ódio por Lúcifer. Levou a mão ao rosto de Gerard para apanhar as lágrimas que, agora, escorriam livremente. Parecia que anos de pranto foram reprimidos e teimavam em sair naquele momento.

\- E quando Lúcifer se mostrava – continuou, pesaroso e ofegante -, ele era violento. Comigo. E não por raiva, mas para se divertir. – Soluçou alto, os olhos um poço de dor e lembranças. – Meu irmãozinho me espancava, rindo, cuspindo em mim, até que alguém tivesse coragem de derrubá-lo, machucá-lo, fazê-lo parar... Mas ele só realmente parou quando seu corpo desistiu. Quando todos os órgãos apodreceram a alma de Mikey se foi.

Frank puxou-o para perto de si, abrigando-o em seus braços. Gerard suspirou, envolvendo a cintura do mocinho. Permitiu que este o deitasse na cama.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso - Frank murmurou, beijando a face do exorcista com doçura, roçando a fronte contra os hematomas já conhecidos. Manteve os olhos fechados. - Eu sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas nunca poderia adivinhar. Foi por isso que você resolveu continuar?

\- Foi - soou quase inaudível, tentando se recuperar ainda. - Eu penso que, se conseguir livrar as pessoas do que o abateu... Talvez... Eu não sei, eu acho que espero conseguir paz para ele.

\- Ele está em paz - Frank puxou o ar, reunindo coragem. - Eu o vi.

Gerard congelou. Suas orelhas teriam levantado, se tivesse jeito. Até o choro cessou por um instante. Entendera certo?

\- Você o viu nas fotos, você quer dizer?

\- Não, eu o vi ontem à noite.

Fitaram-se em silêncio, deitados na cama. O exorcista, sem saber o que dizer, preferiu ficar calado e esperar Frank terminar de falar.

\- Lúcifer veio falar comigo ontem – contou, hesitante, sabendo o quanto a menção do nome era mal-vinda. – Ele me perturbou um bom bocado. Eu saí sem rumo, mas acabei por entrar na Saint Christopher. Sabe? Aquela...

\- Sei – cortou rapidamente, os olhos muito abertos.

\- Olha, eu sei que isso vai soar absurdo, mas ele estava lá. Ele se sentou do meu lado. Falou comigo - coçou a garganta, ansioso. - Foi a sensação mais incrível, Gerard... Você não entenderia, mesmo se eu explicasse. Era como estar em paz. Não havia dor ali. Só o aconchego da palavra dele. Eu não sei o que ele se tornou depois disso tudo que ele passou, mas eu sei que ele está bem. E está aqui. Aqui perto. Se... Se eu fechar os olhos, eu posso senti-lo. Você não?

\- Mortos não voltam, Frank - Gerard murmurou, rouco. - Nunca.

\- Ele não está morto, Gerard - mordeu o lábio inferior. - Ele vive para sempre.

\- O quê, no meu coração?

\- Não, bobo. – Não pôde evitar um sorriso, mesmo diante daquela situação. – Eu acho que ele é... Não sei, algo celestial. Tudo que Lúcifer me faz sentir? Eu senti o exato oposto com ele. E ele fez aquela coisa de desaparecer no ar – ilustrou a fala com um gesto da mão -, _puf_.

\- Frank – chamou, hesitante. – Você não estava...

\- Bêbado? Não. Confie em mim, Gerard. Eu não sou tão ignorante assim. – Tocou o rosto manchado dele. – Venho sentindo isso tudo há anos. Lidando cara a cara com esse pessoal há meses. Então, meu amor, confie em mim quando eu te digo: eu vi Michael e ele está muito melhor do que você e eu jamais estaremos.

\- O que ele era? Uma fumaça prateada no ar, que dizia ser meu irmão?

\- Você é tão cético assim? Não entendo como você pode ver tudo o que existe além desse plano e não considerar a existência de... Um terceiro grupo. Um grupo voltado para coisas boas. Não há o mal sem o bem, lembra disso? - Suspirou. - Você acha que o diabo iria embora se não fosse pelo nome de algo maior que ele? E se não maior, pelo menos igual? Michael estava lá. Em corpo, como ele era quando vivo. Mas divino o suficiente para não ser visto e desaparecer no ar.

Gerard pareceu incrédulo, mas não disse nada. Frank suspirou, frustrado.

\- Ele me mandou vir para você, Gerard - falou baixinho. - Disse que eu não podia ir para Lúcifer sem descobrir o porquê de estar vivo.

O exorcista piscou, aturdido, imaginando se o significado que lia implícito naquela frase era correto. Frank apenas aproximou o rosto do dele, abaixando as pálpebras, confirmando que o não fora dito.

\- Eu não imaginei minha conversa com seu irmão. Eu não estou imaginando o meu amor por você. Ele é tão real quanto a gente e tudo isso entre nós. Eu te juro que essa é a verdade.

\- Eu não sei como você pode - Gerard soou delicado, mas não soube disfarçar o encantamento presente em sua voz. - Eu não entendo o amor que você sente por mim.

\- Seus hábitos de suíno me conquistaram, o que eu posso fazer? Minha mãe choraria - piscou para ele, recebendo uma risadinha como resposta. - Você se esconde atrás da sua dor, Gerard, você não vê? A única coisa que te falta é perdoar. Se perdoar. Você não pode trazê-lo de volta, mas ele está bem agora. Nada que você fez foi em vão.

\- Não quero parecer um chorão, mas vê, tudo que eu fiz não foi o suficiente. – Mordeu o lábio, chateado. – Ele se foi. Era meu _irmão_.

\- Eu sei. Eu não estou te pedindo para não sentir dor. Só acho que muito da sua dor é, na verdade, culpa ou coisa parecida. Não sei exatamente o que se passa dentro de você, mas posso ver nos seus olhos que vai além da tristeza de perdê-lo. – Acariciou os cabelos negros dele. – Lembre-se que a dor, quem sente somos nós. Ele está sorrindo, Gerard. Lembre-se das coisas boas. Nós aprendemos tão pouco com a paz.

Gerard passou a língua pelos lábios feridos, assentindo. Sabia que não conseguiria falar, mesmo que tentasse. Limitou-se a passear as mãos pelo rosto bonito do amante, tentando passar com os olhos tudo aquilo que sua boca não pronunciava. Frank sorriu de canto, deixando um beijo sobre o queixo do exorcista, demonstrando que o compreendia.

\- Você vai além - Frank sussurrou, acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu-se leve de repente, e agradeceu por aquela sensação surreal de plenitude. - Você vai além do que você vê. Eu te vejo inteiro.

\- Você tem a mim inteiro – declarou, projetando-se para frente.

Envolveram-se nos lençóis. Embalados pelo som da chuva forte que caía lá fora, ficaram sem conversar por um bom tempo.

-x-

-x-x-

Sorriu ao contemplar a tatuagem recém-feita, as linhas saltadas e ainda pintadas de um vermelho forte. O tatuado em questão sorriu de volta, elogiando o trabalho bem feito e prometendo retornar em breve para um desenho ainda maior. Frank se permitiu suspirar e girar ao redor de si mesmo, incrivelmente satisfeito e impressionado pelo rumo que sua vida estava tomando. Gerard, seu irmão, alguns dias sem visões e sem Lúcifer por perto. Tudo parecia finalmente ter sentido.

Permitiu-se um momento de descontração. Tomou o maço que havia deixado sobre a mesa entre os dedos coloridos e deixou a loja. Apoiou-se no vidro e concentrou-se na tarefa de acender o décimo terceiro cigarro do dia. A fumaça que lhe tomou a garganta causou um suspiro de contentamento.

\- Vejo que você tem fogo. Gosto de homens assim.

Estremeceu.

\- Falando no Demônio – resmungou, revirando os olhos. Lúcifer gargalhou, curvando-se sobre a bengala ornamentada que trazia consigo.

\- Ah, Frank – sorriu ele, exibindo seus dentinhos amarelados. – Você realmente é uma peça. Seu senso de humor é adorável.

\- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu não quero nada do que você me oferece. – Virou o rosto para fitá-lo apropriadamente, finalmente notando, com relutância, o quanto Lúcifer estava enfeitado, atraente. – Caso tenha ficado alguma dúvida, minha resposta para você é não.

Lúcifer se fez de desentendido, erguendo as sobrancelhas delineadas de forma quase caricata. Pousou a mão comprida sobre o peito, a boca entreaberta.

\- Estou obviamente ofendido - disse, mas sua voz manteve o tom habitual. - Você nem sabe sobre o que eu vim falar hoje.

\- Ora, vamos. E desde quando você fala sobre alguma coisa? É sempre a mesma conversa - rolou os olhos, sentindo-se firme pela primeira vez em muito tempo. - Se não se importa, tenho mais o que fazer. Vá jogar umas pragas aí, derrubar igrejas, comer umas bundas inocentes, qualquer coisa. Só me deixe em paz.

\- Só gostei de uma dessas opções, mas não, obrigado. Hoje quero conversar.

\- Acho que o que você diz é tão verdadeiro quanto a virgindade da minha mãe – escarneceu, observando as roupas espalhafatosas do outro. – Você é o pai das segundas intenções, Lúcifer, não me venha com essa.

\- Meu amor, agradeço pelos elogios, mas não faça tão mau juízo de mim. – Tirou um cigarro do bolso e o levou aos lábios, já aceso, mesmo que nenhuma fonte aparente de fogo tivesse sido usada. Descansou contra um poste enquanto soprava a fumaça para longe. – Eu compreendo que sua resposta seja não. Já entendi. Não precisa repetir. Dou-lhe a minha palavra que, durante os próximos minutos, não tentarei te convencer a mudar de idéia. Todo mundo anda se achando tão importante para mim.

Frank sequer se dignou a responder. Girou nos calcanhares e retornou para a loja. Jogou o cigarro numa pia próxima, bufando. Havia falado cedo demais, afinal de contas.

\- Não gosto de ser ignorado - Lúcifer disse num muxoxo, causando um sobressalto no tatuador. O demônio estava agora sentado sobre a bancada de atendimento da loja, as pernas cruzadas e marcadas de forma quase obscena pela calça (que não poderia ser mais justa do que já era). - Ser deixado de lado é revoltante. Gosto de atenção. Sou vaidoso. Já disse que é um dos meus seis pecados favoritos?

\- Por que seis?

\- Porque não gosto da gula. Esses lindos ossos não estariam aqui se eu comesse.

\- Você se mostra cada vez mais doente. – Encaminhou-se até a cadeira onde antes estivera seu último cliente e pôs-se a guardar seus instrumentos e jogar fora o lixo. Sua ocupação não afastou o outro, que continuou falando.

\- Ora, Frank, você deve admitir, por mais teimoso que seja, que eu escolhi bem esse corpo – sorriu, movendo a mão como se apresentasse a roupa que vestia.

Era inegável. As pernas longas, o torso esguio, o olhar pesado e traços requintados – Lúcifer combinava o físico agradável com um charme doentio, e parecia sempre determinado em seduzir todos ao seu redor. Frank desviou o olhar e o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor em suas bochechas.

\- Pode ser – tossiu, tentando firmar a voz. – De quem é esse corpo que você roubou, afinal?

\- Ah - deu os ombros e sorriu de canto. - Eu gosto de ironias, você sabe. Era de um sapateiro qualquer, um religioso sem família. Achei delicioso, peguei pra mim. Tive que personalizá-lo, uma vez que estávamos na idade média. Tatuagens não seriam muito bem-vistas, se é que me entende. Ah, que saudade desse tempo. As pessoas eram bem menos maliciosas do que são hoje, infinitamente mais fáceis. Queria que você se abrisse para mim como eles o faziam. Sem trocadilhos, é claro.

\- Declino a oferta - resmungou, sentando-se em uma cadeira próxima. Levou-a para longe de Lúcifer com o auxílio das rodas, visivelmente mal humorado. - Eu estou feliz. Entendeu? Feliz. É a primeira vez na minha vida que isso acontece, e eu não estou afim de trocar o certo pelo duvidoso. Além do mais, tenho certeza de que você tem outros filhotes para desvirtuar por aí. O diabo que engravidou minha mãe deve ter feito isso com muitas.

\- Não, disso não tenha dúvidas. Tinha o fôlego de um maratonista, o seu pai. Grande, grande homem. Gostava de prostitutas. Isso explica muito - riu.

\- Okay, não me importa se você é o Demônio em pessoa, mas você não abra a boca pra insinuar isso da minha mãe – ameaçou, um dedo em riste e a voz séria.

\- Como você é maldoso, Frankie querido, eu não insinuei nada! – Pôs uma mão no peito, segurando o coração gélido com falsa ofensa. – Estou certo de que ela era uma _santa_.

\- Ha-ha. Muito engraçado.

\- Fico feliz em poder diverti-lo – declarou com um sorriso quase meigo que fez Frank querer vomitar. – Aliás, vejo o quanto você está contente, esses últimos dias. Presumo que aquele gordinho atrevido anda te dando uns tratos, huh? Não que seja algo próximo do que eu posso lhe oferecer; não que eu esteja, já sei, não precisa começar a choramingar.

\- Por que você ainda está tentando? - Frank perguntou, sincero, deixando que os ombros caíssem. Observou a beleza do corpo diante de si, desgostoso. - Eu estou bem agora. Eu não estou sequer cogitando ir com você, comer você, fazer, sei lá, orgias com pensadores gregos no inferno.

\- Deixe-me dizer - Lou cortou-o, recebendo um olhar meio aborrecido. - Não existem muitos pensadores gregos no inferno. É mais fácil você achar apresentadores de programa infantil, na verdade.

\- Eu não precisava saber disso.

\- É a vida, meu amor, é a vida. – Pôs-se de pé e ajeitou os cabelos, mirando seu reflexo num dos espelhos que cobria a parede. – Bem, acho que vou indo. Sabe como é, sou um tanto ocupado.

\- Boa viagem, adeus – respondeu com menos frieza do que pretendia, surpreso com a falta de persistência comum a Lúcifer.

\- Por que ‘adeus’? – Enunciou a última palavra lentamente, como se fosse algo desconhecido. Parecia haver um tom de humor em sua voz gutural, como se as cordas vocais sorrissem detrás da máscara impassível de seu rosto. – Creio que nos veremos novamente muito em breve. Mande lembranças minhas ao seu namorado.

\- Não pretendo vê-lo de novo - Frank murmurou, afastando-se dele quando Lúcifer deu alguns passos em sua direção. Parou, de repente, notando que não podia se mover. Piscou, um pouco apavorado.

Lúcifer sorriu, deixando seu rosto próximo da fronte aflita do tatuador. Passeou o nariz de leve na bochecha do moço, divertindo-se com a situação, e não se deteve: encostou os lábios nos dele, delicado, ouvindo-o protestar alto. Afastou-se pouco depois, gargalhou e caminhou calmamente para fora.

Frank conseguiu erguer a mão quando a porta se fechou.

Seus lábios queimavam.

-x-x-

Um baque seco ecoou pelo apartamento pequeno, anunciando a porta da sala batendo contra a parede. Gerard levantou os olhos de sua leitura e sorriu. Estava sentado à mesa da cozinha, mas tratou logo de se levantar. Pousou o livro na mesa e pôs-se a atravessar o corredor.

\- Você chegou cedo – cantarolou, um sorriso imenso no rosto.

Seu sorriso desapareceu quando chegou à sala.

\- Letra bonita – disse Lúcifer, passando o dedo pelas escritas no batente da porta. Seus olhos de fogo saudaram o exorcista. – Olá, Gerard.

O rapaz recuou imediatamente, os olhos grandes, as mãos trêmulas. Devagar, olhou para o lado, buscando o seu crucifixo.

\- Procurando seu brinquedinho? - Falou, entediado, adentrando o cômodo. Caminhou até o centro do apartamento e olhou para trás, as sobrancelhas erguidas. A porta bateu forte, estremecendo as paredes. - Gostei da historinha na porta. Mas não gosto da sua falta de educação. _Vade Retro Satana_? Que indelicado, Gerard, que indelicado. Seu irmão não era tão rude.

Gerard girou nos calcanhares, desesperado, o coração batendo tão rápido que o moço temia um enfarte. Correu para dentro do quarto, trancando-se dentro dele. Voorhees miou, confuso.

\- Agora não - Gerard sussurrou para o companheiro, abrindo a porta do armário, rezando para que seus joelhos não cedessem. Atirou no chão uma pilha de roupas, sentindo gotas pesadas escorrendo pela face bonita. Soluçou. Um arranhão. Um arranhão que arrepiava a alma. Era quase como...

\- Unhas no quadro negro? - Sobressaltou-se, ouvindo uma risada logo depois. Lúcifer continuava a esfregar algo contra a madeira, preso ao lado de fora. - Vamos, Gerard. Não me subestime. Você sabe que eu entro aí quando eu quiser.

\- Vai se foder – murmurou, apavorado. Suas mãos tremiam, desobedientes. Estava esmagado pelo mais puro pânico. Embora lutasse freneticamente em busca de uma salvação, sentia, no fundo, uma desesperança arrebatadora.

Lúcifer estava ali. Fora até o apartamento buscar Gerard e estava bem claro que não sairia dali sem ele.

Lágrimas de pavor molharam o rosto do exorcista quando a porta se abriu lentamente, as dobradiças miando mais alto que Voorhees. O Diabo tinha um sorriso maníaco no rosto. Seus olhos de fogo encontraram os de esmeralda e ele se aproximou, a passos lentos, o convite para um passeio perdendo-se nos barulhos altos que se fizeram ouvir.

Gerard puxou o que encontrou, empunhando um crucifixo de madeira. Tinha os dedos frouxos; temia derrubá-lo. Manteve-se firme com muita dificuldade.

\- Eu quero que você vá embora. Retire-se desse recinto em nome de Deus. Retire-se desse recinto em nome de Deus, agora - murmurou, recebendo olhos virados como resposta.

\- Você quer ouvir uma coisa legal sobre Deus, Gerard? - Esticou-se na direção do exorcista, o crucifixo próximo de sua face. Deixou que a língua, longa e bifurcada, escapasse pela boca entreaberta e deslizasse pelo mogno. Gerard afastou-se imediatamente, as mãos queimando. - Deus não está aqui nesse momento. Aliás, eu uso "Deus" só porque vocês já convencionaram. O mais correto seria Deusa. Ou qualquer similar. Ela tem muitos nomes, assim como eu. E não se importa com você agora. Ela não está aqui. Quer deixar recado?

\- O que for que você queira fazer comigo, apenas faça – declarou por entre dentes, o corpo pressionado contra a parede, o rosto erguido. – Não tente me usar pros seus pequenos monólogos megalomaníacos. Ache outro idiota pra alimentar o seu ego. Poupe-me da sua ladainha. Apenas faça o que veio fazer.

Lúcifer crispou os lábios e vagou o olhar pelo quarto por um instante. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e deu de ombros.

\- Como quiser.

Avançou os passos restantes. Executou sua tarefa. Preciso e letal, estava fora dali em um instante, carregando consigo mais do que uma vida. Já podia sentir o cheiro do gosto do triunfo.

-x-x-

Frank jogou o casaco no ombro, resmungando baixinho. Sentia as pernas doloridas pelo esforço de subir os degraus até o apartamento de Gerard. Fez a anotação mental de convencê-lo a procurar outro lugar - um em que pudesse morar com, pelo menos, o mínimo de dignidade.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos quando aproximou-se da porta conhecida. Bateu devagar, aguardando. Esperou. Imaginou que ele estaria cozinhando, lendo ou dormindo no sofá, com Voorhees deitado em sua barriga. Bateu novamente, mais forte, chamando por seu nome com calma, sem querer incomodar os vizinhos. Nada ainda.

Um miadinho baixo chamou a sua atenção. Franziu o cenho. Voorhees não costumava ser tão contido. Bateu mais forte, chamando mais alto. Suspirou e enroscou os dedos na maçaneta, surpreendendo-se quando a porta abriu.

O gato atirou-se em seu colo, tremendo como Frank nunca imaginou que o veria fazer.

O tatuador gritou.

Sentiu seu mundo cair mais rápido que sua pressão sanguínea. Tudo estava de cabeça para baixo. Nesse caso, literalmente: todos os móveis jaziam de ponta-cabeça, num caos organizado e doentio. O crucifixo na parede havia se tornado um símbolo de outra coisa. A jaqueta que Gerard sempre usava estava pendurada na perna da mesinha de centro.

Frank invocou forças de algo desconhecido para correr até o quarto, até a cozinha, até todos os cantos do apartamento pequeno. Apertava Voorhees com mais força do que devia, mas o gato não se atrevia a reclamar. Berrava o nome do amante, embora soubesse que não haveria resposta.

Estava bem claro que Gerard fora arrancado dali contra sua vontade. E estava ainda mais clara a assinatura de quem o fez.

Enroscou-se com o animalzinho no sofá revirado, soluçando. Voorhees afundou a cabeça em seu peito, miando rouco. Frank passeou as mãos por ele, apavorado. Não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer.

Passeou os olhos novamente pelo ambiente. Aquela casa não tinha mais cheiro de baunilha. Havia medo no ar. E o pavor adentrava as narinas, infectava os pulmões.

Voorhees miou, erguendo o pescocinho. Frank olhou para ele, desolado. Piscou atento quando algo distinto brilhou na coleirinha de Voorhees. Alcançou o adorno, observando uma plaquinha de metal. Em vermelho, uma inscrição. _Undertown_.

Engoliu em seco, apertando as mãos em punhos. Respirou fundo, erguendo-se devagarzinho, o coração batendo tão rápido que ressoava em seus ouvidos.

Girou nos calcanhares; não soube como alcançou o portão tão rápido. Pôs-se a correr, saltando sobre as poças de água suja, manchando as barras das calças justas. Seu medo misturava-se com seu ódio.

Porém, mesmo que uma angústia nervosa revirasse seu interior, Frank sabia exatamente o que fazer. Não se sentia confuso ou incerto. Em sua mente, uma coisa era clara: faria o que fosse necessário, qualquer coisa, para livrar Gerard das garras de Lúcifer.

Seus passos ficavam mais largos e rápidos, batendo seu peso no concreto da calçada junto aos pingos da chuva. Corria rápido e o ar gelado espetava seus pulmões. Corria rápido para o que sabia ser o fim de sua vida como a conhecia. Corria rápido, decidido, os passos firmes e os lábios trêmulos.

Chutou a porta, violento. Sua respiração estava ofegante e gotículas de suor escorriam pela fronte avermelhada. A estrutura diante de si chegou a balançar, mas manteve-se de pé.

Tomado pela fúria, Frank atirou-se contra o ferro, sentindo certa dor. Gritou, atraindo a atenção de alguns pedestres - que rapidamente se afastaram, com medo da cena atípica.

\- Abre essa merda! - Rosnou, chutando novamente. Soluçou involuntariamente, os punhos fechados atingindo a superfície e produzindo sons altos. - Abre essa merda, agora!

Um ruído longo; o som de unhas finas contra um quadro de giz. Frank afastou-se, arrepiado. Observou com certo medo quando a porta rangeu e se afastou.

A escuridão o cumprimentou. E ele acenou de volta, atirando-se no breu.


	11. Onze

Capítulo 11

 

\- Chegou rápido, meu amor – a voz gutural da escuridão saudou Frank, quase acolhedora. – Gostaria de um drink?

\- Onde ele está? – perguntou o rapaz, vagando os olhos pelo breu. A luz que vinha da rua só iluminava uma pequena porção do corredor, deixando a grande pista invisível. – Gerard? _Gerard!_

Um gemido baixinho ecoou pelo espaço, afundando o coração de Frank numa dor maior do que a causada por todas as visitas demoníacas que recebera. 

\- Ele é uma mocinha - a voz rouca de Lúcifer soou jocosa, perigosamente próxima à nuca de Frank, que estremeceu e se afastou depressa. - Esperava mais dele, de verdade. O que foram aquelas orações bobas na porta, uhn? O que há com vocês, que são tão inocentes? Quase fico tocado. Eu não sou um amador, não é qualquer _Vade Retro_ que me joga longe.

\- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso - Frank murmurou, sem conseguir obrigar sua voz a soar mais alta. - Você tem que deixá-lo sair daqui.

\- Eu "tenho"? Quanta audácia.

\- Lúcifer, eu não estou com disposição pros seus joguinhos, por favor. – Tentou firmar a voz, mas a autoridade que pretendia impor apenas se transformou em desespero. – Deixe-o ir, eu não estou brincando. Você tem que deixá-lo em paz. 

A gargalhada de Lúcifer encheu o recinto, ritmada, fazendo correr um arrepio pelo corpo do tatuador. As luzes foram acesas de súbito e Frank precisou tapar os olhos com a mão, cegado pela forte luminosidade.

\- Eu não _tenho_ que fazer nada, Frank. Você não entende o quão misericordioso eu fui com você? Eu poderia ter esmagado tudo o que você ama mais rápido do que você pisca os olhos. Eu poderia ter transformado a sua vida em algo tão horrível que o Inferno soaria como férias de verão. E você entra aqui tentando me dizer o que fazer? Por favor. Caia na real. Abra os olhos, docinho, porque as coisas acabam de ficar sérias para você. 

Frank passou a mão pelo rosto, colhendo as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. A luz feria seus olhos, mas aos poucos ele começava a enxergar melhor.

Mexeu-se devagarzinho, cauteloso, deixando que seus olhos passeassem pelo cômodo. Latinhas de cerveja espalhadas pelo chão, embalagens rasgadas de preservativos e guimbas de cigarro por todos os lados. 

Manteve-se imóvel quando focou-se em uma figura feminina, estreitíssima em um espartilho vermelho. Reconheceu-a.

\- Revendo velhas amigas? - Lúcifer riu, mordendo o ombro do tatuador, fazendo com que este saltasse. - Frank, Belial. Ela não é linda?

\- Onde está... – Começou a perguntar, dando meia-volta rapidamente, mas parou no meio da pergunta. Encontrou a resposta no canto da pista, próximo à porta dos banheiros. 

Gerard estava sentado numa cadeira. Estava amarrado a ela e com a boca amordaçada. Tinha um corte na sobrancelha, a pele pálida ensangüentada, os cabelos empapados em vermelho. Seus olhos verdes vibravam, imensos como o terror que o dominava. 

\- Ele gritou como uma garotinha – sussurrou Lúcifer, risonho, ao lado de Frank. Teve que se mover rápido para escapar do soco que foi arremessado em sua direção. 

\- Seu filho da puta! - Atirou-se contra o demônio, enfurecido, causando um sorriso divertido. Lúcifer não se afastou dessa vez. Permitiu que Frank o atingisse na face.

Silêncio.

Lúcifer ronronou então, virando a cabeça bem devagar. Estalou o pescoço, um filete de sangue escorrendo ao lado da boca bem talhada, dando à sua imagem uma sensualidade que chegava a ser obscena.

\- Você pode fazer melhor do que isso, vai.

A aparente alegria dele enfureceu Frank ainda mais. Ele se deixou manifestar seu ódio, traduzindo sentimentos em gestos, batendo em Lúcifer com socos e pontapés desembestados, sem ritmo ou direção. Não recebeu uma só bofetada em retorno. Belial assistia a tudo com os braços elegantemente cruzados, os lábios vermelhos presos em um sorrisinho. 

Por fim, Frank, exausto, caiu. Desmoronou sobre seus joelhos. Seus braços doíam, impotentes diante de Lúcifer e do poder que ele retinha. Não havia saída. Não havia alternativa. Não havia outro caminho a não ser o que o demônio traçava e, ajoelhado, em prantos, Frank mostrou que se curvava aos desejos dele. 

\- Ah, Frank. De certa forma, você me encanta - Lúcifer cantarolou, levando os dedos para os ombros do pequeno e levantando-o de onde estava sem muita dificuldade. O demônio tinha sangue na camisa de babados e uma boca inchada que pedia por atenção. Frank sentiu-se mal por não conseguir ficar alheio a ele, mesmo naquele momento terrível. - Não se culpe por reparar em mim. Não é culpa sua. Seu namorado também reparou. Talvez até mais de perto do que você.

\- Pára - Frank falou, de repente, fechando os olhos. Lúcifer ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando pelo complemento. - Pára, você não tem que me dizer isso.

\- Oh, meu querido - Lúcifer riu, inclinando-se para beijar a bochecha do tatuador, que recuou. - Por que tanto medo de mim? Você gosta quando dói.

\- Tem limite – murmurou o menor, fraco. – E isso já ultrapassou todos os limites.

\- Desde quando você estabelece limites para a nossa relação? – Perguntou, sereno, enquanto Belial dava uma risadinha em seu canto.

\- Desde o momento em que você tirou de mim tudo o que eu tinha a perder.

\- Estou tocada - a moça falou, descruzando as pernas brancas. Rolou os olhos e mexeu no cabelo, saltando da bancada. Caminhou até Gerard, calma. - Você vale tanto assim?

\- Não ouse! - Frank virou-se para ir até ela, mas Lúcifer segurou-o. Envolveu-o pela cintura, colando suas costas ao seu peito. Frank sentiu-se tonto. 

\- Só assista.

A mão de Belial, pequenina e delicada, agarrou os cabelos de Gerard com uma força que parecia não lhe caber. O exorcista arregalou os olhos ainda mais. A tensão paralisou seu corpo visivelmente, mas foi o medo que fixou seu olhar em Frank. O homem a quem todos recorriam por ajuda era, agora, o indefeso. 

Frank se debateu no enlace de Lúcifer, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil. Foi tomado pelo mais completo desespero. Grunhia o nome do amante por entre soluços, saliva e lágrimas se misturando em seu rosto. 

Gerard fechou os olhos, então. Permitiu que a mulher - se é que _aquilo_ o era - inclinasse a sua cabeça para trás de forma rude e engoliu os gemidos pela dor em seu pescoço. Pensou que, oras, aquele era o fim. Ela o mataria e deixaria seu corpo apodrecer num canto.

Estremeceu com o toque. Um beijo. Dor. Produziu um som alto dessa vez, a epiderme queimando sob a boca vermelha dela. Belial riu, deixando que a língua passeasse pela ferida e magoasse ainda mais a carne frágil.

\- Você pode acabar com isso quando quiser - Lúcifer sussurrou, roçando os lábios na nuca de Frank, parecendo alheio ao seu sofrimento. Mordeu de leve, divertindo-se com a situação, sabendo que o afago não era bem-vindo. - É só você dizer, meu amor. Só me diga aquilo que eu estou esperando para ouvir de você há tanto, tanto tempo.

Frank estremeceu.

\- Aw – choramingou Belial, os lábios curvados num bico enquanto fingia acariciar o rosto de Gerard e tirava a mordaça dele. – Acho que você não tem tanto valor para ele, afinal.

\- Tenho mais valor para ele – retrucou Gerard, o queixo travado – do que você tem pro seu mestre, sua cadela estúpida---

Parou de falar quando a mão livre dela agarrou-lhe o pescoço, as unhas longas cravando-se na pele branca com força. Vários filetes de sangue escorreram, instantâneos, e nenhum som saía da boca contorcida de Gerard.

\- Chega! - Frank gritou, enfim, ouvindo uma risada satisfeita como resposta. - Chega disso, Lúcifer, mande essa desgraçada tirar as mãos dele!

\- Belial, minha querida - a moça, a contragosto, afastou-se do exorcista. Este permaneceu imóvel, os olhos fechados e os lábios trêmulos, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa. - Acredito que chegamos ao ponto.

\- Eu aceito, desgraçado, não é o que você quer ouvir? Eu aceito - Frank murmurou, desgostoso, a visão nublada. - Eu não vou lutar contra isso. Eu vou com você, eu... qualquer coisa. Mas eu quero que você repare a merda que você fez.

\- Eu? Eu não faço milagres. Gerard está estragado - deu os ombros, olhando para o rapaz citado com as sobrancelhas erguidas. - Essa carinha bonita vai sarar, mas sozinha. E sim, blá, blá. Vou deixá-lo ir para casa, são e salvo, de volta para seu gato gordo e sua vida de aventuras muito tocantes. É só você que me interessa.

\- Eu quero sua palavra. – Encarou Lúcifer com o último fio de firmeza que possuía, sabendo que aquele era o momento em que tinha que ser forte não por si, mas pelo homem que lhe salvou a vida e lhe deu mais amor do que ele jamais imaginou receber. Devia tudo a ele. – Por mais que você seja escória, eu quero sua palavra de que não vai mais feri-lo.

\- _Escória_? Ouch – sorriu, sem conseguir segurar a alegria que a vitória lhe proporcionava. – Os brutos também amam, Frankie-boy, assim você me magoa.

\- Cala a porra da boca e me dá sua palavra. É o mínimo que eu exijo de você.

\- Paradoxal, huh? Tudo bem. – Levantou uma mão e arqueou as sobrancelhas numa solenidade cínica, e lambeu o sangue do canto da boca antes de dizer. – Não vou mais perder meu tempo com seu namoradinho enfadonho e/ou tentar _feri-lo_. Palavra de escoteiro.

Gerard choramingou do outro lado, não tão forte o suficiente para se impor e falar alto, mas consciente para saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- Eu quero falar com ele - Frank murmurou. - Uma última vez. Sem você por perto.

\- Isso, eu sinto muito, não será possível. Primeiro porque, bem, eu não confio em você. Já contei mentiras. Muitas, na verdade. Uhn. Enfim. Não vou deixar você sozinho - deu os ombros, limpando o filete de sangue que ainda brotava da boca bonita com as pontas dos dedos. - Segundo porque eu adoro romances trágicos. Vai ser melhor do que assistir a um blockbuster.

\- Você me enoja.

\- Barras da vida, eu normalmente causo esse efeito - afastou-se, sentando no balcão, cruzando as pernas de forma quase obscena. Belial surgiu por detrás dele, envolvendo sua cintura, pousando o belo rosto em seu ombro. - Vá em frente.

Frank tentou respirar fundo, mas seu peito contraído em tensão não o permitiu. A passos curtos, ele caminhou até a cadeira onde Gerard permanecia, inerte, trêmulo. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. Pousou as mãos sobre as dele, fazendo com que, finalmente, ele levantasse o rosto e pudessem se olhar.

\- Não quero – foram as primeiras palavras a saírem da boca do exorcista. Tinha o rosto ferido e sujo. – Não quero que você vá com ele, Frank, por favor, vá embora. Não me importo. Por favor.

\- Ei, fica quieto - Frank murmurou, carinhoso, forçando-se a sorrir. Gerard não retribuiu. - Está tudo bem. Eu não vou muito longe. Talvez só um pouquinho, mas eu prometo que vai dar tudo certo.

\- Você não sabe do que está falando - Gerard respondeu depressa, não permitindo que ele continuasse. - Você realmente não sabe. Meu Deus, isso não é uma brincadeira, Frank. Ele não vai te deixar voltar para casa. É um contrato. Não tem fim. Você não pode. Não pode.

\- Calma - inclinou-se em sua direção, pousando o rosto em seu ombro. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sorvendo do cheiro maravilhoso que, ele temia, nunca mais poderia sentir novamente. - Eu estou consciente, Gerard.

\- Não, você não está! - Rebateu, assombrado, os olhos grandes em sua direção. - Não está.

\- Ah, Gerard... – Encostou os lábios na orelha dele e sussurrou baixinho. – Você é que não está consciente da sua importância pra mim. A única coisa certa da minha vida é você. Isso é final, assim como minha decisão.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Frank esticou os braços, como se fosse envolver o amante, mas sua intenção era desamarrar os pulsos detrás da cadeira. Quando o fez, sentiu o corpo de Gerard tremer num calafrio de pavor, tristeza e derrota.

\- Se acalme, por favor - falou bem baixinho, quase como se contasse um segredo. Roçou o nariz na bochecha do amado, ouvindo Gerard soluçar. - Por favor. Eu estou aqui com você, somos só nós dois.

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora - choramingou, gotículas presas aos cílios. - Não agora. É a primeira vez na vida que eu sei porque eu estou vivo. Não tira isso de mim, por favor.

\- Eu sinto muito, meu amor, eu sinto tanto. – Tomou o rosto dele nas mãos, embora ainda o tocasse com o seu próprio. – Mas eu preciso fazer isso, e eu vou fazer isso. Aprendi com você a definir prioridades. _Você é_ a minha.

\- Tic, tac – cantarolou Lúcifer do canto do bar.

\- Escuta . Olha pra mim e escuta. – Passou a língua pelos lábios e deixou-se prender pelo peso do olhar de Gerard. – Eu vou achar um jeito, ok? Eu prometo. Eu prometo, Gerard, eu vou encontrar uma saída. Ouviu?

\- Frank...

\- Me ouviu, Gerard? Por favor.

 

\- Isso tá errado - riu, nervoso, as lágrimas agora correndo depressa pelo rosto bonito. - Tá tudo errado.

\- Não - Frank tocou no rosto lindo, ouvindo um silvo de dor. Tentou se afastar, mas Gerard pediu pelo contato, inclinando-se em sua direção. Frank se forçou a sorrir, os olhos ardendo. - Está tudo certo. Exatamente como deveria ser. Eu vou feliz. E eu nunca estive feliz antes.

Gerard soluçou, tentando se aproximar mais dele. Frank escorregou as mãos novamente, soltando o rosto de Gerard. O exorcista prontamente o envolveu, apertando-se contra o corpinho frágil, ignorando a dor. Frank produziu um som rouco e se agarrou a ele, deixando finalmente que o pranto o tomasse.

Agarraram-se um ao outro, buscando forças. Ambos prestes a perder o que possuíam de mais precioso, tentando encontrar a firmeza necessária para seguir aquele caminho.

\- Eu não sei se consigo continuar sem você – confessou o maior, de repente. – Não sei se consigo perder mais essa.

\- Você vai. – Engoliu a dor como pôde, fungando algo. Fitou-o nos olhos. – Nós vamos. Porque nós não temos outra opção.

Frank se colocou de pé, com certa dificuldade. O pequeno rapaz pareceu grandioso, invencível, mesmo que seu rosto molhado indicasse outra coisa. Segurou as mãos de Gerard e ajudou-o a se levantar. Elevou o rosto para poder olhar para ele, uma última vez.

\- Eu amo você - disse, sutilmente, erguendo-se devagar para beijá-lo nos lábios feridos. Gerard fechou os olhos, aceitando a carícia, o rosto consternado. Frank afastou-se apenas um pouco, aproveitando a sensação da respiração do moço contra a sua fronte. - Eu realmente, realmente amo. E eu não disse isso para muitas pessoas na vida. Você faz valer a pena.

\- Eu quero ir com você - Gerard disse, de repente, mas sem abrir os olhos. Frank negou no mesmo instante, produzindo um som de censura. - Eu quero. Essa terra já é um inferno quando você está nela. Imagina quando você não estiver?

\- Atenha-se às lembranças boas, enquanto eu estiver fora. É isso que eu vou fazer. Mesmo que não tenham sido muitas, foram fortes o suficiente. Pelo menos pra mim.

\- Oh, meu Deus – ofegou Lúcifer de seu lugar, a mão sobre o peito em falsa comoção. – Vocês são tão fofinhos. Mas o tempo acabou. Tchau tchau, Rardy.

Antes que pudesse perceber o movimento, Gerard sentiu as mãos de Frank agarrarem-lhe o rosto mais uma vez e seus lábios foram esmagados juntos. O gosto de lágrimas e sangue da despedida durou um segundo, o qual Gerard gostaria de poder dizer que durou uma eternidade, mas não durou. Foi apenas um segundo. E então passou.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, estava sozinho em seu quarto.

 

Deixou que os olhos passeassem pela mobília virada, quase em câmera lenta. Sentia as dores dos golpes ainda no corpo, mas aquilo era o de menos. Havia outra dor. E daquela, céus, daquela ele não poderia se livrar.

Passeou os dedos compridos pelo edredom embolado na cama, lembrando-se já com uma saudade desesperadora dos instantes de carícia e entrega. Nunca provaria de uma boca tão doce nem sentiria tanto deleite em dividir um cigarro depois do amor. Tudo o que fora sólido, agora jazia no ar.

\- Inferno - murmurou para si mesmo, engolindo em seco. Soluçou, apertando os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria se impedir de chorar.

Patinhas alcançaram suas coxas doloridas. Gerard voltou-se para a figura em seu colo. Voorhees miava em êxtase, sacudindo-se todo, num misto de alegria e pavor. Apontava para a porta com a cabeça, tremelicando. Atirou-se no peito do dono, de repente, aliviado por sua presença.

Gerard o abraçou com mais força do que deveria, mas aquilo não era nem a metade do que ele precisava. Deixou-se cair no colchão com ele, permitindo-se desmoronar. Tinha os dentes expostos pelo choro convulsivo. Passou por sua mente voltar correndo ao lugar de onde havia acabado de sair, mas algo lhe dizia que seria inútil.

Lúcifer conseguira o que queria e destruiu a vida de Gerard no caminho. O caos que deixara para trás parecia irremediável. A dor que causara, incurável. Aquelas feridas abertas doíam a alma do exorcista, latejantes, ardentes. A um passo do insuportável.

E Gerard rezou. Pressionou Voorhees contra o rosto e entrou na fila longa daqueles que buscam auxílio numa prece sussurrada. Rezou para a mesma entidade para a qual rezara durante anos, de uma forma que nunca rezara antes. 

\- Por que você não me ouve? Por quê? - Choramingou baixinho, tremendo. Afrouxou o aperto ao redor de Voorhees, mas o manteve próximo. - Aparece, por favor. Eu imploro. Eu não sei o que você quer de mim, mas eu preciso dele. Eu preciso.

O gato deslizou para longe do moço, visivelmente alterado. Gerard concentrou-se nele por alguns instantes, mas terminou por enterrar a face nos lençóis que ainda cheiravam ao amante. Apertou os braços ao redor de si mesmo, fingindo, desejando que fossem outros braços.

Vorhees prostrou-se diante da parede, os olhos grandes e fixos.

Silencioso, condoído da dor do irmão, estava um anjo.

-x-x-x-


	12. Doze

Lúcifer sentou-se sobre a mesa. Mordiscou uma maçã e lançou-a quase inteira para o lado. Mexeu nos cabelos bonitos e alcançou uma pilha de papéis. Frank observou suas ações com cautela, vendo cada movimento com os olhos quase fechados, mortais. O demônio, obviamente, manteve-se alheio ao ódio do rapaz.

\- Então, isso é quase como ter um emprego novo e um patrão extremamente legal - disse, calmamente, folheando o que tinha em mãos. Frank não respondeu. - Eu não costumo ser muito burocrático, mas até você aprender, quero que leia umas sugestões que eu tenho aqui.

\- Não morri para enfrentar mais papelada no _post mortem_ \- Frank bufou, irritado, recebendo um sorriso como resposta.

\- Eu já disse que adoro você? Pois é, eu adoro - riu, divertido. - Mas enfim, aqui está. Não é nada definitivo, só uma lista de aleatoriedades agradáveis.

Entregou o papel a Frank, que ficou surpreso ao vê-lo de primeira. Não era um pergaminho antigo escrito a sangue ou nada do tipo. Era um papel ofício, branco, meio amarrotado, impresso digitalmente, com letras pequeninas.

\- Espero que esteja do seu agrado – cantarolou o chefe, já jogado numa cadeira giratória imensa, os pés sobre a mesa.

Foi aí que Frank aproximou o papel dos olhos e leu as ditas sugestões de suas tarefas.

\- Ah, meu Deus – resmungou, enojado pelo que lia.

\- Olha, eu vou estabelecer uma regra aqui - Lúcifer colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, inclinando-se na cadeira confortável. Frank observou a cena com certa incredulidade. - Eu não quero mais ouvir você falando dela no masculino. Aliás, eu acho tão chato que vocês ainda insistam nessa idéia retrógrada.

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, Lúcifer - disse, simplesmente, jogando o papel sobre a mesa. As sobrancelhas do outro subiram imediatamente e ele perdeu o ar divertido. - Não adianta me olhar assim. Eu não sou desse tipo. Eu não faço essas merdas. Não vou machucar ninguém.

\- Oras, você não tem que machucar - deu os ombros. - Só incentivar. Eles que se matem. Não encosto minha mão em nenhum deles.

\- Como se isso tornasse a coisa menos ruim.

\- Ah, que delícia! – Bateu palminhas, contente. – Se para você dá tudo na mesma, posso te colocar para fazer o trabalho físico! Embora, com o seu talento, seja um desperdício...

\- Ugh, você é insuportável – rolou os olhos, tentando conter a vontade de pular no monstro e quebrar-lhe a cara. Foi pego de surpresa quando Lúcifer mudou sua posição de súbito, ficando ereto na cadeira com seus olhos de fogo.

\- Não me faça ter de recitar para você tudo que farei com seu precioso namoradinho caso você tente escapar de nosso contrato, Frank – ameaçou calmamente, a voz retumbante. – Porque sua função sempre foi essa. Você aceitou. Você está dentro. Você não pode mais cair fora. Agora pare de choramingar.

Frank manteve-se imóvel, os olhos imensos na direção de Lúcifer. Seu rosto brilhava. Arrepiou-se com a mudança brusca.

\- Eu não quero que você encoste no Gerard - disse, vacilante. Não soube o motivo daquilo, mas pela primeira vez temia àquele ser de fato. - E eu não quero ouvir você falando comigo. Não encoste nele. Se você fizer isso, eu vou...

\- Vai o quê? - Levantou-se. Frank teve a impressão de que ele havia aumentado, tamanha a sua postura de superioridade. - Você não pode encostar em mim, Frank. Você é só um subalterno. Agora pegue o esfregão e vá fazer a limpeza.

\- Eu posso me matar – protestou Frank num tom desesperado, quase infantil. Lúcifer gargalhou.

\- Ô, meu bem. Preciso mesmo dizer que, se você o fizer, eu vou ao Inferno te buscar? Acorda, _baby_. Poupe-se da dor, poupe-me da chateação e procure o seu caminho. Anda. Belial irá te acompanhar no seu primeiro dia.

\- Eu não quero companhia - protestou, aborrecido, o cenho franzido. - Especialmente ela. Eu não gosto dela. Quando ela está por perto, eu me sinto péssimo.

\- Acho que você é o único que olha para ela e não reage. Que _duro_ na queda. Ou não, já que você não gosta da coisa. Enfim. Você não escolhe, você obedece, eu já disse. Saia dessa sala e vire o corredor. Ela está te esperando.

\- Mas...

\- Santa Teimosia, Frank. Por favor, desapareça da minha vista antes que eu o _faça_ desaparecer. – Encarou o rapaz com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperando. – Pode ser? Obrigado. – Bufou e apoiou o rosto na mão. - Jesus.

Frank encolheu os ombros e saiu do cômodo. Nunca se sentira tão derrotado na vida. Se é que ele estava vivo. Não sabia. Nem disso ele sabia. Suspirou, lamentando-se enquanto andava a passos arrastados.

\- Merda. – Balançou a cabeça, desaprovando absolutamente tudo naquela situação. – Merda.

\- Aí está você! - A voz feminina fez com que os poucos pêlos do corpo do tatuador ficassem eriçados. Virou-se bem devagar, quase temeroso do que veria.

Belial trajava um pequeno vestido vermelho e botas plataforma que a faziam ficar imensa. Sentiu-se intimidado pela beleza avassaladora da mulher, ainda que sua presença o enojasse.

\- Está atrasado - ela comentou, parecendo entediada. - Vou te mostrar o seu trabalho, bonitinho. Quem sabe você dá para a coisa.

\- Mal posso esperar – declarou com a voz morta.

\- Você soa animadíssimo, realmente – desprezou sob lábios crispados. - É contagiante.

\- Assim como a sua boníssima aura – retribuiu, odioso. – Sinto um arco-íris dentro de mim.

\- Isso tem outros motivos, tenho certeza.

\- Talvez o motivo venha do mesmo lugar da razão pela qual você cheira tão mal, florzinha.

\- Nah, isso vem de chupar a sua mãe. Vamos logo, não tenho o dia todo.

\- Crianças, voltem para o chiqueirinho - Lúcifer passou pelos dois, as mãos nos bolsos, caminhando calmamente. Rolou os olhos. - Francamente.

Belial bufou. Enroscou sua mão bonita no braço do tatuador, sentindo-o estremecer com o toque.

\- Anda, vamos embora agora - resmungou. - Quanto mais rápido for isso, mais rápido me livro de você.

Frank pensou em proferir algum impropério, mas calou-se quando o chão sob os seus pés sumiu. Agarrou-se à ela, ouvindo uma pequena risada de deboche. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu-se cair sentado numa estrada.

\- Por que as ruas estão tão vazias? - Perguntou, virando a cabeça para observar os edifícios que cercavam aos dois.

\- Porque está tarde. É o horário perfeito, portanto - ela respondeu sem muito interesse, deixando que seu olhar passeasse pelos arredores. - Estupros e orgias, você sabe. Estamos sempre por aqui.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela começou a andar. Frank sentiu-se impelido a segui-la e levantou-se rapidamente, mesmo que tentasse impedir seu corpo de acompanhá-la. Era mais forte que ele. Andavam rápido e com aparente determinação, embora ele ainda não soubesse para onde estavam indo.

Belial parecia saber. Os sapatos envernizados dela refletiam a pouca luz dos postes, e os saltos finos faziam barulhos altos que ecoavam pela rua. O vento forte balançava os cabelos dela, mas ela não parecia sentir frio, mesmo que estivesse quase seminua. Foi só então que Frank percebeu que ele também não sentia frio. Não sentia o vento no rosto ou a umidade da noite nublada. A única coisa que sentia era o mau-cheiro do esgoto.

\- Aonde vamos? – Perguntou ele, enterrando as mãos nos bolsos do moletom, mais por hábito do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Vamos começar com algo simples – declarou, virando uma esquina para um beco estreito. – Acho que você vai gostar. Você tem cara de que curte essas coisas.

\- Duvido que eu vá _curtir_ qualquer coisa que você sugira. Que lugar é esse, afinal?

\- Não é Londres, meu bem, posso te garantir. – Parou em frente à uma porta e virou-se para Frank. Pressionou os lábios antes de falar, ajeitando o batom e um sorriso. – Olha, fofinho, vamos tentar ser razoáveis, pode ser? Eu sei que você não é meu fã número um, e eu também não sou a sua, acredite. Mas a verdade é que nós dois estamos presos um com o outro, por um tempo. Não vai adiantar em nada você continuar choramingando a meu respeito.

\- Eu não estava...

\- Sim, sim, que seja – rolou os olhos, embora não parecesse tão impertinente como antes. – Vamos só tentar aceitar a situação e não matar um ao outro, ok? Se Deus te dá limões, faça uma limonada.

Frank não fazia idéia do motivo de Belial estar sugerindo uma trégua. Ela poderia acabar com ele no momento que quisesse. Tinha poderes infinitamente maiores do que o dele. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que ele achava. Acabou por dar de ombros, aparentemente conformado com a situação. Não estava, mas preferiu se fingir de bobo.

\- Já estou no Inferno; que abrace o Capeta.

\- Oh – fez ela, satisfeita. – Melhor do que eu esperava. Venha, vamos entrar.

Belial apertou a campainha. Um barulho alto se fez ouvir. Olhos apareceram por uma pequena fresta e a observaram com certo interesse. Ela sussurrou algo que Frank não compreendeu, mas que surtiu um tremendo efeito. Logo a moça deslizava para dentro e o tatuador a acompanhava.

Fumaça. Foi a primeira coisa que ele pôde observar. Havia fumaça de cigarro, de maconha, de gelo seco. Belial sorria à sua frente, as mãos na cintura curvílinea, a boca aberta num sorriso sedutor.

\- Olá, Dee - ela cumprimentou o homem que havia aberto a porta, esticando-se para roçar os lábios na bochecha dele, pintando a pele alva de vermelho. Ele sorriu, visivelmente encantado por ela. Frank pensou em dizer que ela não era tão bonita daquele jeito quando revirava os olhos e falava em línguas, mas resolveu ficar calado. - Como estão as coisas por aqui?

\- Nada de novo nessa casa, meu benzinho - ele deu os ombros. Frank segurou a risada. - Carne nova?

\- Oh, sim. Frankie, diga oi para ele - Frank piscou em confusão, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas quando a moça entrelaçou seus dedos. - Frankie é o meu novo namorado.

\- Perceptível que você gosta de tatuados - Dee estapeou o ombro do rapaz, com um pouco mais de força do que deveria. Seu aborrecimento saía por seus poros. Literalmente. Frank ficou estupefato ao perceber que os sentimentos do homem eram de fato _palpáveis_. - Frank, então? Eu sou o Detroit. Aqui o povo me chama de DT, só a sua mulher me chama de Dee. Então eu vou deixá-la com a honra.

\- Ok, Dee - Frank respondeu com calma, recebendo um olhar de censura. - Agora eu vou pegar uma cerveja, até.

Belial riu quando os dois chegaram ao bar. Pediu duas cervejas e sentou-se sobre a bancada molhada. Cruzou as pernas nuas, observando o outro.

\- O tatuado é o Lúcifer, certo? - Frank perguntou, surpreendendo-a. Ela hesitou, mas acabou assentindo. - Imaginei. Vocês vêm aqui com freqüência?

\- Vínhamos - ela suspirou, fazendo careta. - Mas ele estava preocupado com o trabalho e eu estava preocupada em levá-lo para o meu decote. Divergências irreconciliáveis, daí ele decidiu não vir mais comigo. Uma pena.

\- É, uma pena - Frank disse, sem se mostrar piedoso dela. A bela rolou os olhos, recebendo sua cerveja e bebericando direto da garrafa. - Você consegue ouvir?

\- Os pensamentos? - Ela falou, desinteressada. - É claro que sim. Não é nada novo para você, imagino.

\- Não, não é - ele comentou, passeando os dedos pela garrafa gelada. Respirou fundo, finalmente verbalizando o que lhe afligia. - Escuta. Você sabe como Gerard está? Eu não queria ter que perguntar isso, eu queria vê-lo, mas eu sei que não será possível. Eu... eu estou preocupado.

\- Fico realmente tocada por todo o amor em seu coração, mas sinceramente? Esqueça. Ele não faz parte mais do seu mundo - ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele. - Gerard está vivo, se é o que quer saber. Agora foque-se no que lhe cabe. Vê aquela mulher ali no canto?

Chamá-la de _mulher_ não era muito preciso, Frank pensou, ao notar uma garota espremida contra a parede. Ela tinha a aparência clichê de uma juventude apodrecida, perdida em químicos e decadência. Sob a maquiagem borrada, os olhos dela estavam parados, embora abertos.

\- O que tem ela? – O rapaz perguntou, já temendo a resposta que teria.

\- Oh, bem, você sabe. Aquela história triste, produto do meio, etcetera, etcetera. – Esfregou uma perna no braço de Frank, que estranhou a ação e quase pulou pra longe, mas logo percebeu que era força do hábito para ela. – A questão é que ela, como todos nós, quer uma coisa.

\- Me parece que ela gostaria de um banho.

\- Oh, não, querido, isso não passa pela cabeça dela há um bom tempo. – Deslizou para o lado na bancada e ficou atrás de Frank, para então envolvê-lo com ambas as pernas. Sentiu-o retesar todo o corpo e sorriu, abaixando-se para sussurrar ao ouvido dele. – Calma, bonitinho. Eu tenho um papel a desempenhar aqui, você sabe. Eles precisam te respeitar.

\- Muita bondade sua – respondeu, nervoso. Tentava permanecer no lugar e simplesmente ficar grato de que o toque dela não mais o queimava. – A garota, o que ela quer?

\- Não importa o que ela quer. Importa que ela é uma covarde e não consegue sair do lugar para correr atrás. Assim como Dee. – Levantou o olhar para o homem à porta, embora mantivesse os lábios na orelha de Frank. – Vê como ele está nos encarando? Ele me quer. Desde a primeira vez em que me viu. Mas ele não passa de um ratinho acovardado que não tem os colhões para falar comigo.

\- Ah, Deus. – Soltou-se do enlace dela e virou-se para poder olhá-la de frente. – Eu não estou aqui para isso, ok? Quero poder sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Dá pra acelerar?

Belial pareceu satisfeita. Bebericou de sua cerveja antes de responder.

\- Lúcifer ficará satisfeitíssimo em saber o quanto você anseia para fazer o seu trabalho. Enfim. Aquela garota precisa de um incentivo. É só isso. Você só tem que chegar até ela e aconselhá-la a ir em frente. Mais fácil que tirar os olhos de uma criança.

Frank observou-a por longos instantes, um tanto desconfortável por conta da última sentença que a moça - sério, será que ele devia mesmo assumir que ela era mulher? - havia proferido. Acabou balançando a cabeça e girando nos calcanhares, indo para perto da jovenzinha que Belial havia escolhido.

\- Erm, olá - ele disse baixinho quando se aproximou. Surpreendeu-se com a intensidade do olhar que recebeu. Ela parecia encantada. Ouviu seus pensamentos. Bufou. Então era assim que Lúcifer fazia. - Olá. Tudo bem?

\- Você tem? – Ela perguntou com a voz um tanto etérea; deslocada. Parecia que havia outra pessoa falando por ela, ocupando seu corpo de um plano diferente.

\- Você quer? – Frank respondeu. Não soube de onde veio aquela pergunta (ou resposta). Simplesmente escapou de dentro de si, com uma naturalidade estranha. Viu os olhos dela mudarem. Ficaram mais escuros, ou mais atentos, ele não saberia dizer.

\- Eu quero - ela respondeu, então, esticando-se na direção dele. Passou a língua pelos lábios rachados. - Tá na sua boca?

\- Não - ele estranhou, franzindo o cenho. - Não tem nada comigo.

\- E o doce?

\- Não, não é isso - murmurou, incomodado. Virou a cabeça. Belial observava-o com cara de desgosto, balançando a cabeça. Começou a se aproximar. - Você não quer de verdade, quer? Por que você está fazendo isso?

A garota o encarou. Não parecia contente. Fuzilou-o com o olhar por um segundo e fez menção de sair andando, mas a mão de Frank agarrou o braço dela com força antes mesmo que ele pudesse controlar o que fazia.

Sentiu um formigamento fortíssimo na fronte e apertou os olhos. A presença de Lúcifer o envolvia. Não por fora, tampouco por dentro; ele simplesmente estava ali. Nos últimos tempos, parecia que ele sempre estava ali, mas dessa vez parecia quase palpável.

 _Tsc tsc, menino mau_ , ecoou uma voz nos pensamentos de Frank. Aquela voz gutural, profunda como o próprio Inferno. _Não aposte o que você não possui._

Frank engoliu em seco, o coração pulsando depressa demais. Pensou em ficar calado, mas temeu por Gerard. Temeu por sua vida. Temeu por coisas que ele sabia o que eram.

\- Minha querida, você - engasgou, contrariado, sem conseguir acreditar que estava prestes a jogar uma moça no abismo. - Eu. Você, bem, você pode.

\- Você tá muito drogado - ela concluiu então, abrindo um sorriso grande. - Posso te beijar para pegar o que você tem na boca?

\- Não tenho nada na boca - ele falou depressa, dando um passo para trás instintivamente. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. - O que eu tenho... o que eu tenho, você pode ter. É... É só ir até a pessoa certa.

\- E quem é? – Perguntou com um anseio que a fez tropeçar na tentativa de se aproximar de Frank. O tornozelo, sobre saltos altíssimos, torceu-se com uma intensidade que teria lhe causado grande dor, se ela já não estivesse tão arruinada por entorpecentes.

Frank respirou fundo. Sabia que estava prestes a apontar o caminho para o abismo. Piorar – ou, talvez, literalmente acabar – com a vida de alguém. Mas ele sabia que era matar ou morrer. 

Colocou-se ao lado da garota, as cabeças juntas, e levantou o dedo. Apontou para a porta, para Dee, com uma facilidade que estava começando a se tornar natural demais.

\- Ele. Ele tem. Diga que fui eu quem a indicou. Ele lhe dará tudo. 

A moça se inclinou para beijá-lo nos lábios. Frank recuou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Meu trabalho acabou - murmurou, fazendo-a rir de canto, sem entender. - Vá para ele. Por favor.

A moça encarou-o por longos instantes, visivelmente encantada por sua imagem. Frank compreendeu naquele momento o porquê de, por diversas vezes, ter se impressionado com a beleza de Lúcifer. O demônio o seduzia. E ele agora seduzia a moça, sem nem saber como o fazia.

\- Vai - ordenou, recebendo um suspiro e um aceno de cabeça como resposta. Ela girou nos calcanhares, caminhando sem muita firmeza, direto para o inferno.

 _Bom menino_.

Frank ficou observando de longe, sem se mover um passo. Viu a garota conversar com Dee e apontar para aquele que o indicou. Pela expressão no rosto do homem, aquela não era a primeira vez, e Frank entendeu o porquê de Belial tê-los levado para lá. Viu uma quantidade de drogas ser passada de mãos e, mesmo Frank, que nunca havia injetado, sabia que aquele embrulhinho laminado continha o suficiente para que a garota não saísse viva dali.

Enojado de si mesmo, Frank desviou o olhar. Belial, ainda sentada no banco do bar, o encarava com satisfação. Ele sustentou o olhar dela por alguns momentos, sentindo-se envergonhado e furioso. Tinha pavor do que estava se tornando – estava ao mesmo nível de comparação dela, daquele monstro num lindo disfarce avermelhado.

Juntou-se a ela no bar, pediu uma cerveja e segurou o choro pelo resto da noite.

 

-x-x-x-x-

Manteve as mãos próximas. Tremia. Tremia absurdamente. Lembrava-se exatamente do motivo pelo qual estivera em uma igreja pela última vez (que não fosse furtar água benta). Lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter prometido que nunca colocaria os pés de novo em uma. Soluçou. Havia um motivo agora. Um novo motivo para rezar e esperar que desse certo.

Abriu os olhos nublados para olhar para o altar. Sem se esforçar muito, podia ver o corpo de seu irmão, apertado dentro de um caixão, retocado para não parecer tão moribundo. Aquela imagem nunca lhe abandonaria e nenhum solo dito sagrado lhe seria quente e aconchegante. Naquele momento, entretanto, Gerard não tinha escolha.

\- Por favor - chamou bem baixinho. - Por favor, se você existe, esse é o momento de se mostrar. Por favor. Meu Deus, faz alguma coisa. Eu imploro.

Ficou um momento em silêncio, como se esperasse por uma resposta. Não houve nenhuma. Soluçou. Limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos, abandonando a postura de homem forte ao parecer um tanto infantil.

Aos olhos do irmão, ele sempre pareceria um tanto infantil. Michael o observava com freqüência e o fazia naquele momento. Estava sentado nos degraus do altar, com sua aura boa e as pernas tortas. E, embora Gerard estivesse encarando para o lugar onde ele estava há vários minutos, não o viu em momento algum. 

 

-x-x-x-

Passou as mãos pelo rosto bonito, esperando. A porta se abriu pouco depois e o moço não se fez de rogado. Lançou-se para dentro da sala.

\- Michael? - Uma voz feminina chamou a sua atenção. O dito rapaz endireitou-se, mostrando respeito diante de sua superior. A mulher, que antes prestava atenção em uma pilha imensa de papéis, dedicou-lhe sua atenção. - Aconteceu alguma coisa, presumo.

\- Eu preciso da sua ajuda - disse, de repente, fazendo com que a bela mulher piscasse, esperando a continuação da sentença. - Gerard está péssimo. Eu sei, eu sei que eu prometi que não iria interferir na vida dele, mas minha querida, eu juro, eu juro que dessa vez é impossível não ir atrás dele porque a verdade é que, nossa, ele está tão...

\- Michael - ela disse, calmamente, levantando-se devagar. - Meu bem, acalme-se. Eu ouvi. Eu não sou surda nem tola e nem fecho os olhos aos pedidos que valem a pena. Gerard me chamou, eu compreendi o chamado.

\- Lúcifer - a menção do nome causou o silêncio. - Lúcifer pegou ele. Eu disse, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer. Ele trapaceou. Frank não queria ir.

\- Oh, diabos, me distraio por um momento e é isso que acontece - ela bufou.

\- Ele cruzou os limites, mais uma vez. Isso não é justo.

\- Sim, sim, é verdade. Mas o que ele faz que é justo, não é mesmo? Esse é o meu trabalho. – Segurou a mão do rapaz entre as suas, tentando passar-lhe algum conforto. – Eu deveria saber que ele estava aprontando alguma. Sempre que se aquieta, ele está se comportando extraordinariamente mal.

\- Há como você ajudá-lo? – Interrompeu, esperando que não fosse muito atrevimento. – A Gerard, eu digo. Ele não vai agüentar muito tempo. E nós precisamos dele o mesmo tanto que ele precisa de nós.

\- Sim, meu querido, ele é um de nossos civis mais devotos – murmurou baixo, o olhar perdido. Parecia estar no meio de um raciocínio nada fácil.

Michael não ousou dizer nada. Deixou que os olhos passeassem pela expressão concentrada de sua mentora, examinando os traços que sempre o deixariam hipnotizado. Sua presença acalmava o coração aflito do moço. Aqueles olhos de amor e preocupação, embora envoltos de seriedade e dor em diversas situações, sempre traziam paz.

\- Eu não esperava ter que fazer isso de novo tão cedo, mas Lúcifer - rolou os olhos, pousando a mão na cintura curvilínea. - Lúcifer é impossível. Prepare-se, Michael, vamos ter que fazer algo incômodo.

\- O quê?

\- Vamos descer.

\- Descer? – Engoliu seco. – Eu nunca desci. Vamos ter de falar com Lúcifer?

\- Não, meu amor – envolveu-lhe com as palavras doces. – Perdoe-me. Vamos ver Frank, é o que eu quis dizer. Eu não o faria encarar Lúcifer. Eu não o deixaria chegar perto de você.

\- Mas eu o faria – corrigiu-se, tropeçando nas palavras. – Por Gerard, se precisar, eu lutarei contra Lúcifer.

Deus sorriu para o rapaz. Tocou-lhe o rosto magrinho, carinhosa.

\- Vamos lá, querido. Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

-x-x—x-

Afundou na água.

Apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que seu corpo afundasse. Ali embaixo, no silêncio, não havia ninguém para lhe dar ordens. Não havia mal que pudesse atingi-lo. E definitivamente, não havia pessoa que ele pudesse prejudicar.

Sentiu o peito doer. Que tipo de vida era aquela, afinal de contas?

\- Ah, meu querido - arregalou os olhos e levantou imediatamente, recuando. Lúcifer observava-o de perto, os braços apoiados nas bordas da enorme banheira. - Você realmente está se perguntando se essa vida vale a pena? Perceba tudo o que você pode ter, Frank. É só pedir. Por que não pede?

\- Me deixa ir embora.

\- Ai, meu Deus, você é extremamente repetitivo às vezes.

\- Então tá, vamos trocar os papéis e vá você embora.

\- Nah, estou gostando daqui – cantarolou, deixando uma mão cair, juntamente com seu olhar, dentro da água. Frank se cobriu como pôde.

\- Isso não está no contrato. – Endireitou-se, sentando-se mais ereto. Encarou o outro, que o fitava com olhos quase doces.

\- São benefícios concedidos a pouco, realmente – sorriu. – Ah, vamos lá, Frankie. Como se você já não estivesse subindo pelas paredes. Eu sei que está. Eu controlo seus sonhos.

\- Então você deve saber que eu estou sonhando com o dia em que você vai desaparecer da minha frente – sibilou, irritado. – Por favor, dê o fora.

Lúcifer permaneceu imóvel por um bom tempo, apenas estudando as feições do pequeno. Terminou por dar uma risadinha e assentir. Afastou-se devagar, levantando-se pouco depois, nem um pouco envergonhado pelo seu estado de nudez. Frank recuou imediatamente, os olhos grandes.

\- Você é quem sabe - disse, oferecendo-lhe uma piscadela e uma risada. - Só queria te cumprimentar pelo excelente trabalho. No fundo, no fundo, eu sempre soube que você era um dos meus.

\- Isso só nos seus sonhos, mesmo que eu não possa controlá-los – deu um sorriso falso, tentando manter seu olhar preso apenas ao rosto de Lúcifer. – Belial deve estar em algum lugar, desejando você.

\- Disso, meu amor, eu tenho certeza, e não pretendo desperdiçar. Gostaria de poder dizer que foi um prazer vê-lo, mas você me nega isso. Uma pena.

Frank apenas suspirou e revirou os olhos.

\- Muito bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você vai vir atrás de mim. Você sabe onde me encontrar. – A voz de Lúcifer ecoou e ele se foi, sem abrir ou fechar porta alguma, tão silencioso como quando havia entrado.

Frank balançou a cabeça. Seu momento de sossego havia durado ainda menos do que esperava. Levantou-se devagar, enroscando-se em uma toalha próxima. Além de tudo, céus, além de tudo, ainda teria que refrear instintos que vinham sabe-se lá de onde.

Vestiu-se depressa, sua mente distante. Quando estava prestes a sair, um barulho alto se fez ouvir. Esticou-se na direção da porta, esperando para gritar com Lúcifer novamente.

\- Eu já não disse que não quero você aqui? Vá embora. Respeite isso, ao menos. Será que você não... - Emudeceu ao deparar-se com a figura tímida, de mãos juntas perto do peito e olhos grandes e esperançosos.

\- Olá, Frank - murmurou Michael, sem querer assustá-lo. O peito do jovem inflou com a presença do anjo. - Eu fico tão feliz por ver você agora.

\- Você... eu... o quê? - Controlou o impulso de cutucar o outro com o dedo, como que para provar que ele estava mesmo ali. Aquele não era um lugar para anjos. Não sabia o que a presença dele significava, e sua falta de eloquência demonstrava sua confusão. 

\- Se importa se eu entrar? - Pediu com a voz pequena, olhando para os lados do corredor. - Acho que não seria bom que me vissem por aqui.

Frank juntou-se à porta e deu espaço para que o outro passasse. Um milhão de coisas explodiam em sua cabeça e ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo.

\- x -

Deixou que os cabelos molhados emoldurassem o seu rosto. Não se deu ao trabalho de secá-los ou penteá-los. Sabia que aquele desleixo apenas acrescentava à sua beleza. Balançou a cabeça, projetando-se para cima para sentar sobre o imenso balcão do bar.

\- Você quer um drinque, meu bem? - Belial abraçou-o por trás, juntando as mãos em seu abdômen nu. Lúcifer negou com a cabeça, cruzando as pernas e olhando para o teto, parecendo pensativo. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece abalado.

\- Você não consegue sentir? - Perguntou em tom ameno, mais baixo do que normalmente perguntaria. A moça produziu um som de confusão. - A presença, meu bem. O cheiro. Eu não me esqueceria desse cheiro, jamais.

\- Lúcifer.

Ele sorriu, virando o rosto devagarzinho, pousando os olhos na porta. Unhas compridas, curvas sinuosas, o rosto mais simétrico e o olhar. O olhar. 

\- Minha querida - ele começou, brando, erguendo as sobrancelhas. - Que prazer em vê-la de novo.

\- Há muito tempo não nos encontramos – ela afirmou com sua voz cálida enquanto caminhava bar adentro. Estar, finalmente, no lugar onde viu tanto mal acontecer, deixava-a um tanto abatida. Entretanto, ela continuou com suave firmeza até chegar ao balcão. – Você mudou, eu vejo.

\- Sempre tive a impressão de que você prefere os morenos. – Mordeu os lábios enquanto saltava do balcão, para longe do alcance de Belial, que fez um muxoxo ciumento. – B, querida, você não tem algo a fazer alguns níveis abaixo?

\- Na verdade, não - ela bufou, posicionando as mãos bonitas sobre o balcão. Voltou sua atenção para a bela mulher que a encarava, pedindo para que se retirasse com uma expressão severa. - Odeio você, céus. Será que você não pode ir fichar a humanidade e parar de empatar a minha existência?

\- Sempre adorável - murmurou a entidade, balançando a cabeça. Afastou alguns cachos negros da fronte pálida, fingindo não perceber o suspiro que Lúcifer deixou escapar diante do ato. - Vá, Belial, a minha conversa hoje não lhe diz respeito. 

\- Você é visita aqui, não pense que eu...

\- B, vá - Lúcifer pediu, visivelmente incomodado. - Você não quer que eu mude o meu tom com você, quer?

O rosto de Belial travou-se numa expressão enfurecida, enaltecido pelo rubor que se espalhou por ele. Deu uma meia-volta brusca e se retirou, o som do vinil da roupa e dos saltos altos ecoando sua saída. Bateu a porta com força suficiente para trincar uma parede.

\- Enfim, sós – comemorou Lúcifer, encostando-se contra o balcão em suas formas mais charmosas. – O que, em nome de Deus, me dá a honra e o prazer, _extremo prazer_ dessa visita?

\- Acredito que você já saiba a razão. – Ela sorriu e se sentou no banquinho sujo, e as pernas cruzadas eram visíveis pela fenda do vestido, a qual Lúcifer fitava com uma ganância quase palpável. 

\- Não tenho certeza - fez-se de desentendido, deixando que o olhar passeasse pela figura altiva e se demorasse no espartilho apertado que ela usava. Suspirou, passando a mão pela fronte. - Sempre achei que a peça de roupa que você está usando fosse, na verdade, prova da dominação masculina. Você não era feminista, minha querida?

\- Espartilhos, na verdade, são o contrário - ela falou, com muita calma, mas com certa diversão na voz. - Quando as mulheres os colocam, elas têm o mundo nas mãos. Portanto...

\- Xeque mate - ele riu, mexendo nos cabelos molhados. Ela não parecia afetada por seu charme, o que sempre o desconcertou. - Mas eu falo sério. A que devo a honra? Não pense que estou reclamando, obviamente, mas devo admitir que você me deixou curioso.

\- A curiosidade expulsou um anjo, uma vez - ela pousou o rosto bonito na mão, observando-o com uma expressão que não denunciava seus pensamentos. - E seu cinismo ainda é escandaloso, _Lou_.

\- Aprendi com a melhor, não é mesmo? Vamos lá. Ame ao próximo. – Deu um passo para frente. Seus narizes quase se tocaram. – Eu estou bem próximo.

\- Continue com essa gracinha – murmurou, os olhos nos dele – e você sabe bem o que vai acontecer.

Ele a encarou nos olhos por um momento, deixou o olhar cair para os lábios rosados e lambeu os seus próprios. Bufou, mas por fim deu uma risadinha. Afastou-se um pouco.

\- Você me deixa louco com essas ameaças, sabia? – Passou a mão no peito nu, como se acalmasse o coração. – Você incita o pecado. E depois me chama de cínico. 

\- Eu não fiz qualquer coisa que pudesse incitá-lo, Lúcifer - ela falou, falsamente doce. O outro prendeu a respiração, arrepiando-se como sempre fazia quando ela estava por perto. - Ponha-se no seu lugar, o qual você já deveria ter aprendido.

\- O que você quer de mim? O que você quer, que eu ainda não lhe dei? Explique-me, dê-me escolhas - ele bufou, esticando a mão para tocá-la no rosto. Sentiu-se iluminar quando ela não recusou o afago. - Dê-me tudo o que eu posso ter, que eu lhe darei tudo o que você quiser.

\- Liberte o menino - ela falou, simplesmente. Ele gemeu, insatisfeito. - Isso não é um pedido, Lúcifer. Você trapaceou.

\- Oh, por favor. – Deixou cair a mão que a tocava e revirou os olhos. – Você é tão estraga prazeres. 

\- Não seja difícil, por favor. Você não é mais criança, embora às vezes ainda se comporte como uma. Isso não se encaixa no nosso acordo.

\- Que acordo?! – Gritou, de repente. – Você me expulsar de casa porque eu não concordei com suas doutrinas dominadoras? Não me entenda mal, eu gosto de mulheres dominadoras, mas você simplesmente me mandou embora e me deixou às traças! 

\- Lúcifer...

\- Quantas vezes nos vimos em todo esse tempo, huh? – A fúria dele se manifestava na temperatura crescente da sala, mas a mágoa se destacava ainda mais em sua voz. – Você não se importa. Com eles ou comigo. Então não me venha com essa de acordo, porque dessa vez eu não vou ceder tão fácil. 

\- Lúcifer, você ainda é criação minha - ela disse, pacientemente. Lúcifer aborrecia-se com o fato de ela nunca abandonar aquela máscara de sutileza e superioridade. - Quando disse para você ir embora, sabia que você traria o assunto de volta sempre que pudesse. Você sabe que é bem-vindo de volta, entretanto.

\- Só se eu seguir as suas regras - ele rolou os olhos e ela assentiu. - Eu não vou voltar assim. Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero, sabe exatamente como eu ajo. Não sou igual aos seus meninos, que ficam correndo de um lado para o outro lá em cima, catalogando, escrevendo, arquivando, ignorando pedidos.

\- Eu não ignoro pedidos - ela resmungou. - Eu atendo pedidos sinceros, mas só apareço quando acreditam que eu vou aparecer. Você devia fazer o mesmo. Sua presença é inconveniente e...

\- Pare de mudar de assunto - ele resmungou. - Não estou aqui para discutir etiqueta com você, minha querida. Você quer falar de negócios? Vamos falar de negócios. Eu quero um pagamento decente. Decente de fato. Não precisa ser moralmente decente, mas você entendeu.

Ela suspirou. Curvou os lábios num bico por um instante, refletindo. 

\- Muito bem – cedeu, por fim. – O que você quer?

\- Oh, minha querida – ele sorriu de canto. – Como se você não soubesse. O que eu venho querendo por muito, muito tempo. _Você._

Mais uma vez, ela hesitou um momento para responder. Lúcifer sentiu o peito dançar, imaginando que ela estava considerando a possibilidade. Porém, por fim, ela balançou a cabeça.

\- Fora de cogitação.

\- Ah, fala sério. Não é pra sempre. Algumas horas bastariam. Na nossa contagem de tempo, é claro – acrescentou, um dedo em riste. – Você vai gostar. Todos ficarão satisfeitos.

Avançou um passo e tocou os lábios dela com o dedo que antes erguera.

\- É um preço muito pequeno para se pagar por algo que me é tão valioso. Você deveria deixar de ser tão egoísta e ceder às minhas indulgências, em troca do meu empregado mais talentoso. É justo, não é?

\- Não, Lúcifer, não é - ela murmurou, os lábios roçando na pele dele e fazendo com que ele estremecesse. Desejou diminuir a distância entre os dois e beijá-la, como já havia feito antes. Não ousou, entretanto. Lembrava-se exatamente das conseqüências de outrora. - Eu não sou uma das suas meninas. Você tem Belial para suprir os seus desejos.

\- Como é que você pode ser celibatária? - Ele resmungou, recebendo um olhar torto. - Perceba, não tem lógica! Você tem poderes, você é perfeita, você deve ser uma leoa...

\- Lúcifer! - Ela berrou, fazendo-o se sobressaltar. - Mantenha a sua postura, ou eu não respondo por mim. O máximo que eu posso fazer por você é permitir que você... brinque um pouco na Terra.

\- Disserte.

Ela pigarreou, tentando voltar a concentração para o assunto importante que estava tentando resolver. Não admitiria isso nem em um milhão de anos, mas as ofertas de Lúcifer ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos. 

\- Me prepare um drink, sim? – Pediu, almejando tempo para formular sua proposta. - Seja um cavalheiro. 

\- Apple martini?

\- Por favor.

\- Aqui está – tirou um pronto de detrás do balcão. Parecia ter sido feito naquele exato momento. Fez com que seus dedos encontrassem os dela enquanto passava a taça, e ela bebericou o líquido gelado antes de falar.

\- Obrigada. Eu sei bem o quão você adora sair por aí colhendo virtudes e esmagando construções. Talvez... bem, talvez possamos considerar isso, sim? 

\- Tsunami? Enchente? Furacão, por favor, furacão – bateu palmas, animado. - O vento faz bem aos meus cabelos.

\- Espere um momento. Não é bem assim. Deve haver uma competição.

\- Competição? Como assim, competição? - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, tornando a se sentar sobre o balcão. Passou as mãos nos cabelos pela milésima vez. Gotículas escorreram pelo pescoço dele, morrendo no tórax branco. Ela bufou.

\- Você gosta de jogar cartas, não gosta, meu anjo? - Ela perguntou, recebendo uma risada como resposta. - Oh, realmente, por que é que estou perguntando isso? Vícios são a sua cara. 

\- Sim, strip poker seria _ótimo_ agora, na verdade - ele ronronou. Ela se limitou a fixar os olhos nele, esperando que ele compreendesse que não era hora daquilo. - Ok, parei. O que você sugere?

\- Eu quero uma mesa de jogo. Os seus contra os meus. Quem ganhar o jogo, ganha o que quer - ela falou e o rosto dele reluziu. - Não, Lúcifer, não é o que você está pensando. Você pode... uhn... fazer algumas traquinagens. Nada de tentar mudar a órbita da Terra de novo ou matar todo mundo com fumaça tóxica, isso me deixa entediada.

\- Chata.

\- É pegar ou largar. 

Ele suspirou. Girou o corpo na mesa e deitou-se de bruços, os cotovelos apoiados no balcão e o rosto apoiado nas mãos. 

\- Um jogo de cartas. Se eu vencer, o que vai acontecer, eu terei essa bênção de diversão. E se você vencer, o que não vai acontecer, Frank vai contigo?

\- Precisamente – ela sorriu, apoiando o rosto na mão, como ele. Fitaram-se de perto, com uma inegável cumplicidade e tensão no meio.

\- Muito bem. Mas deve ser Frank quem joga comigo. Ele tem que, ao menos, lutar por sua própria liberdade não é mesmo? E será justo, sim. Ele tem um excelente senso de intuição, caso não tenha reparado. 

\- Entrarei em contato. Obrigada pelo drink. 

Ela fez menção de pular do banco, mas ele a segurou com um toque leve em seu pescoço.

\- Um beijo sela o acordo? – Provocou, risonho e esperançoso.

\- Judas traiu com um beijo - ela respondeu, mas sorriu. - Eu não cometo os mesmos erros duas vezes.

E saiu.


	13. Treze

Deixou que os dedos trêmulos deslizassem pelas peças de roupa amassadas sobre a cama. Fungou baixinho, inconsolável, antes de afundar o rosto no pano. Ainda tinha o cheiro dele. Ainda. Engoliu um soluço ao pensar que aquilo sumiria em breve.

\- Oh, Deus - murmurou para si mesmo, mas recebeu um miado como resposta. Tentou sorrir para o bichano, mas não conseguiu. Voorhees subiu por seu corpo, deitando sobre as suas costas, numa tentativa de consolá-lo. Gerard fechou os olhos, segurando a vontade de chorar. - O que nós vamos fazer agora, companheiro? O que é que sobre para a gente?

O gato mordeu a gola da camiseta do exorcista, puxando-a devagar. Gerard não sabia interpretar aquele gesto. Voorhees produziu um som baixinho de chateação; um miado que se assemelhava a um chorinho.

\- Você também sente falta dele, não é, garotão? - Perguntou, tolo, apertando o tecido das roupas do tatuador contra a fronte, ainda maculada pelas agressões de Lúcifer. - Eu sei que sim.

Dessa vez, Voorhees não respondeu. Limitou-se a arranhar furiosamente a roupa de Gerard, numa explosão hiperativa, a ponta das unhas atravessando o tecido até a pele já tão marcada. Doeu um bom bocado. Tirou o homem de seu torpor entristecido.

\- Ai, Voorhees, sai – resmungou, mandando o gato para longe ao se levantar. Tinha o rosto contorcido numa careta e suas costas latejavam.

Largou as roupas de Frank sobre a cama e saiu dela. Caminhou até o banheiro, onde tirou a blusa e se olhou no espelho de fundo enferrujado. Os arranhões finos sangravam, e uma gotinha mais generosa pingou e caiu no tecido branco que escapava por debaixo do cinto.

\- Gato imbecil - bufou, insatisfeito com a situação. - Só me faltava essa.

Puxou a peça que havia descartado, analisando-a, preocupado. Gemeu quando percebeu que sim, Voorhees havia destruído mais uma de suas camisas. Logo não teria mais nada em bom estado para usar.

\- Olha - voltou a face para cima, encarando o teto. - Não sei qual é a sua cisma comigo, mas tá na hora de parar. Estou cansado. Estou realmente cansado. Por que você não mira em outra pessoa? Você já está passando dos limites.

O teto do banheiro não respondeu. Continuou calado, cheio de infiltrações e com a tinta descascando.  
\- É, que seja – bufou, terminando de se despir. Havia decidido tomar um banho, uma vez que já estava quase sem roupa e não se banhava há dias. – Não acho que você vá me responder. Por mais que eu te chame, você não vai me responder. O único que parece dar atenção mais do que suficiente à minha existência é o Demônio.

Parou de súbito, nu em pêlo, a última meia ainda na mão. Tinha o olhar perdido.

\- Ele tem Frank – murmurou para si mesmo, quase inaudível. – Ele tem Frank e ele sempre... ele vive aparecendo.

Engoliu em seco, sem acreditar que estava cogitando aquilo. Passou a mão pelo rosto e atirou-se na água morna, esperando que ela clãreasse a sua mente. Murmurou palavras desconexas, os olhos firmemente fechados.

A idéia, entretanto, manteve-se firme em sua mente.

-x-x-

Sentou-se, as pernas juntas contra o peito. Deixou que as lágrimas corressem, finalmente. Dias segurando o pranto culminaram em um choro quase convulsivo.

\- Oh, meu Deus, por favor, pare - bufou o Diabo, adentrando a sala. Frank resmungou alto e virou o rosto para a parede, sem querer que ele o visse. - Não tenho tempo para chorumelas, frescuras ou afins. Você já passou dessa idade e estou farto de bom mocismo por aqui. Preciso falar com você.

\- Foda-se - Frank rosnou, limpando o rosto com os punhos cerrados. - Eu não quero falar com você agora. Nem agora nem nunca. Morra.

\- Que maduro da sua parte – jogou-se na confortável poltrona que havia mandado colocar no quarto de Frank. – Já está passando da hora de você se acostumar, francamente.

\- Ora, Lúcifer, vê se me erra, pode ser? – Virou o rosto rubro para ele, temendo secretamente que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos e descobrir da visita de Michael. – Hoje eu incitei algo que vai culminar em crianças sofrendo. Crianças. No plural. E isso tudo antes do almoço, porque nem vou falar do resto. Agora é meu horário de folga. Sai fora. Sai da porra do meu quarto que eu não agüento mais olhar pra você.

\- Ah, pelo amor, vai - massageou as têmporas. - Você quer que eu seja honesto com você? Você não ligou para todas as criancinhas que sofreram no mundo durante toda a sua existência na Terra, e você sabe disso. Fome? Morte? Dor? Você se preocupou com isso em algum momento? Doou para caridade, fez trabalho voluntário, deu dinheiro para alguma instituição só para se sentir menos responsável por essa merda toda? Claro que não. Enquanto você viveu com os seus supérfluos, elas estavam lá, implorando por ajuda. E você não notou. Só nota agora, quando você se sente diretamente afetado. Deixa de ser hipócrita e ouça o que eu tenho a dizer.

Frank o fitou com olhos feridos e raivosos. Cruzou os braços.

\- Cretino.

\- Mariquinha. Tenho uma notícia que talvez vá te animar, embora eu não aconselhe que você crie expectativas, porque só vai resultar em mais um monte de trabalho que eu vou te passar, quando eu vencer.

O tatuador continuou em silêncio, embora seu coração batesse tão rápido que sua pulsação zunia alto em seus ouvidos. Tinha uma vaga noção do que estava por vir. Noção esta que provou-se certa quando, após um suspiro pitoresco, Lúcifer sorriu e disse:

\- Ontem eu recebi uma velha amiga.

\- Por velha amiga você quer dizer alguma vadia que você costumava sodomizar?

\- Absolutamente não - Lúcifer negou no mesmo instante, balançando a cabeça para reafirmar. - Ela está em um patamar inalcançável. Você não a conhece, mas ela sabe quem você é. Até demais. Fiquei um pouco enciumado, se você quer saber. Ela não vem me visitar nunca, nunca responde aos meus chamados, mas foi só você chegar que...

\- Lúcifer - Frank grasnou. - Deus veio me ver?

\- Insistência e prepotências desnecessárias. Ela veio _me_ ver, você foi só um brinde. E pare de agir como se ela fosse um homem, que desagradável. Chame-a de Ela. Ou Aquela. Ou A única. Ou qualquer coisa impactante do gênero.

\- Pode partir logo para o que de fato me interessa? Seus comentários hormonalmente instáveis me deixam entediado.

\- Ah, agora você banca o machinho? Pois bem. – Endireitou-se na poltrona, apoiando os braços nas coxas. Encarou Frank com seus olhos claros, mas vezenquando via-se as chamas neles. – Você tem uma chance de ir embora. De volta pro seu gordinho simpático.

\- Chance? – Perguntou para tentar suprimir um ofego. – Como assim?

\- Bem, você só vai ter que me vencer numa das coisas em que eu sou invencível. – Balançou os ombros e esticou a mão, examinando as unhas. – Não vai dar pra você, mas bem, burocracias sempre foram o fraco d’Ela.

\- O que eu tenho que fazer? Sodomizar pessoas em tempo recorde?

\- Você está um pouco obsessivo por essa idéia da sodomia - comentou, em tom de zombaria, mas deu os ombros. - Não, embora eu não possa negar que a sugestão é interessante. Nós vamos jogar cartas, querido. Uma mesa de pôquer, eu e você e Ela nos assistindo, roçando as coxas para conter a empolgação.

\- Estou realmente enojado.

\- Então eu sugiro que você tome um remedinho e melhore, pois ela pode chegar aí a qualquer momento. – Levantou-se de um pulo e deu alguns passos para frente, para mais perto de Frank. – Outra coisa, querido.

\- O que é? – Perguntou sem levantar os olhos.

\- Isso não acontece todo dia, entende – disse baixinho, como se contasse um segredo. – Essa vai ser sua única e última chance. Depois dela, você é meu para sempre e nem Ela poderá interferir.

Nesse momento, Frank olhou para ele. Lúcifer sorria.

\- Te vejo em breve, docinho.

-x-x-x-

Tocou a campainha. Sorriu para a senhora que atendeu e fingiu não perceber seu olhar de surpresa. Pigarreou.

\- Olá, senhora, tudo bem? Eu sou seu vizinho, meu nome é Gerard. Eu sei que nós nunca nos falamos e eu sinto muito por isso. Eu trabalho demais e não tenho muito tempo - começou baixinho, soando quase envergonhado. A moça não expressou nenhuma reação significativa. - Eu tenho que arrumar a minha casa, pintá-la, coisa e tal, e não posso deixar meu gato lá. A senhora poderia, por favor, tomar conta dele? Eu pago.

\- Oh, bem - ela coçou a cabeça, ainda um pouco curiosa pela visita repentina. - Devo ser honesta e dizer que não sou muito fã de gatos. Não posso ficar com ele por muito tempo, minha filha é alérgica e chega amanhã à tarde. Posso cuidar dele por hoje, mas não posso fazer mais do que isso.

\- Já seria ótimo - murmurou, assentindo. - Muito obrigada. Posso pagar quando vier buscá-lo?

\- Claro - ela estendeu os braços. - Deixe eu ver essa coisinha de perto.

Vorhees observou, contrariado, enquanto seu dono o entregava para uma estranha. Sentiu-se traído. Revirou-se no colo dela e ignorou o olhar ferido de Gerard, que apenas suspirou.

\- Muito obrigada, senhora - falou baixinho. - Eu volto logo.

Girou nos calcanhares, subindo antes que tivesse tempo de desistir. Não queria que Voorhees estivesse presente quando Gerard fizesse o que ele nunca havia pensado que faria.

Havia levado mais tempo do que parecia normal para chegar à conclusão que o levara àquela decisão.

Nunca rezara tanto em sua vida como o havia feito nos últimos dias. Rezara de pé, de joelhos, deitado. Rezara enquanto jazia, destruído, no leito incompleto e na igreja, quando tinha forças para se arrastar até lá.

Murmurava as mesmas orações enquanto lia sobre pessoas que clamavam ter encontrado Deus, santos ou anjos. Tentou de tudo. Implorou. Chamou por horas, oferecendo tudo o que tinha em troca de um pouco de atenção.

Nunca a recebeu, entretanto. E foi após mais uma longa sessão de pedidos não ouvidos, durante uma crise de desesperança e revolta, que ele percebeu que estava chamando o nome errado durante todo o tempo. Estava ignorando aquele que sempre lhe dera muito mais atenção do que ele gostaria.

Dobrou as mangas da camisa devagar, como se estivesse se dando tempo para desistir. Aquilo era um passo imenso em direção a um mundo aflitivo. Não haveria retorno depois que dissesse sim.

Caminhou até o canto da sala; puxou uma cadeira. Subiu e deslizou os dedos pela parede até encontrar com um crucifixo. Retirou-o dali. Lançou-o no lixo. Aquele era o fim. Deveria estar com medo. Estava, até, mas não tanto quanto pensou que estaria. Havia algo errado com o fato de Lúcifer lhe parecer agora uma boa opção, disso Gerard tinha certeza. Mas também estava certo de que não conseguiria ir adiante. A culpa o comia vivo.

Encarou a porta. Não muitos dias antes, Gerard esteve encarando aquela mesma porta, numa noite chuvosa, jogado no pufe com um cigarro na mão e um livro na outra, fitando a tinta feia da porta por minutos infinitos, até que Frank entrou por ela com um sorriso radiante e roubou a importância de qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

Dessa vez, porém, as coisas não eram tão promissoras. Se a vida de Gerard fosse um filme, Frank entraria por aquela porta no segundo antecedente ao que Gerard pretendia fazer. Interromperia a ação, dizendo que tudo já estava resolvido, se beijariam e nunca mais veriam Lúcifer.

Mas aquilo não era um filme. Frank não chegaria e Gerard teria de ser homem e fazer logo o necessário. Respirou fundo. Era esse o momento.

Deslizou para o chão devagar, os olhos passeando pelos instrumentos que havia separado. Tomou uma vela e um isqueiro nas mãos e tratou logo de acender o pavio. Um cheiro forte foi liberado. Gerard engoliu em seco. Tinha medo. Esticou-se para acender as velas restantes, sentindo-se tonto. Afastou-se e alcançou o interruptor na parede.

Engatinhou no escuro, sendo guiado apenas pelas chamas tremulantes que havia acabado de acender. As mãos tremiam, mas Gerard sabia que não deveria parar. Apertou entre os dedos o giz vermelho que havia separado, prendendo a respiração.

\- Ave Lúcifer - murmurou, gaguejando, começando a traçar um círculo ao redor de seu corpo maculado. Girou devagar, tentando controlar o seu traço, mas falhando miseravelmente. Deu os ombros. Não fazia diferença, desde que conseguisse traçar algo minimamente compreensível. - Ave Lúcifer, estrela da manhã.

Descartou o giz; puxou uma caixa de incenso de sândalo. O aroma tomou a sala pouco depois. Fechou os olhos, os sentidos deturpados pelas novas informações. Escuro. Medo. Abriu os olhos. Via rostos nos cantos da sala.

Palpitações. Engoliu em seco e sentiu gosto de sangue. Não soube o motivo, mas aconteceu. Manteve-se ajoelhado, prostado como quem se oferecia ao sacrifício, a cabeça baixa e a fronte contorcida. Abaixou-se na direção do altar improvisado que havia montado. O giz novamente trabalhou.

\- Lúcifer, eu o chamo à minha presença - falou baixinho, enojado das próprias palavras. Um barulho alto fez com que Gerard se sobressaltasse. Buscou a fonte daquilo, mas não encontrou. - Lúcifer, eu o chamo à minha presença. Venha ao meu encontro, abra as portas do inferno para que eu possa vê-lo. Eu não o vejo, mas sei que está aqui. Abra as portas para mim, Lúcifer.

Percebeu que chorava. Soluçou. O sândalo queimava sua garganta.

\- Vindo das profundezas até mim, ave Lúcifer, estrela da manhã - derrubou o giz gasto e envolveu a taça de vinho tinto que havia deixado no canto. Ergueu-a acima da cabeça, temendo derrubá-la por conta dos seus dedos frementes. - Atenda ao meu pedido.

Concentrou-se no que desejava de Lúcifer, no pedido que lhe faria, tentando ligar o aflito da mente e a angústia do corpo ao copo de vinho que segurava, como se o líquido fosse absorver todas as suas intenções numa poção mágica de informação e anseios. Trouxe o copo ao rosto e soprou nele o ar que o mantinha vivo.

\- Eu lhe ofereço meu corpo, anjo caído – grunhiu enojado, sentindo seus braços formigarem fortemente. – Ofereço-lhe minha carne e meu espírito para que venha até mim, ofereço-lhe a bebida sagrada para que atenda a meu chamado.

Trouxe o cálice para perto dos lábios, bebericando um gole generoso. Fez careta. O álcool desceu depressa, entorpecendo seu caminho. A cabeça de Gerard girou. Puxou o ar e tossiu um pouco, bebendo mais uma vez.

\- Renego a tudo aquilo que é bom, volto meus olhos para o que está por detrás do mundo visível - murmurou, prendendo a respiração quando percebeu a presença de alguém às suas costas. Com esforço, prosseguiu a sua tarefa. - Volto meus olhos aos seus filhos, Lúcifer, ansioso por sua atenção. Apareça para mim, filho da luz, ouça o meu chamado.

 _Way?_ , teve vontade de gritar quando uma voz rouca soou em sua nuca.

Gerard teve de reprimir a vontade súbita de sair correndo, de fugir para uma igreja ou qualquer santuário próximo. O pânico lavou suas entranhas ao que um calafrio sacudiu sua espinha. Mas Gerard não parou. Não interrompeu suas ações sequer para se virar e ver quem espreitava às suas costas, por mais que seus instintos gritassem que ele se protegesse.

O objetivo não era se proteger, afinal. Era se entregar. E ele deu o passo final para tal ao pegar o punhal de prata do chão. Levantou o rosto e a mão, o primeiro molhado de lágrimas, o segundo prestes a ser molhado de sangue. Tinha a palma voltada para cima, como que prestes a receber algo que lhe seria entregue.

A lâmina deslizou. Gerard engoliu um gemidinho. O vermelho escorreu depressa, manchando os pulsos e gotejando sobre a taça de vinho e as velas. A chama destas cresceu de tamanho, tornando-se incrivelmente vermelha.

 _É agora_ , Gerard pensou, num misto de satisfação e horror. _Agora não tem mais volta_.

Deixou cair o punhal manchado. Manteve a mão erguida e proferiu um ou dois impropérios, arrependendo-se daquilo pouco depois. Calou por um longo tempo antes de finalmente continuar.

\- Lúcifer?

Ouviu um pigarrear atrás de onde estava, seguido por uma seqüência de batidinhas no chão. Gerard segurou a mão machucada com a sadia, e pôs-se de pé antes de dar meia-volta. Esperava encontrar o rosto bonachão, sorridente e asqueroso de Lúcifer. O que de fato viu, entretanto, era totalmente diferente.

\- Você é terrivelmente burro – desprezou Belial, emanando ódio e veneno. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o vinil do vestido e batia o pé numa velocidade desconcertante. – Eu te chamei antes de você se cortar, porquinho, você é surdo? E um furinho bastava, não precisava destroçar sua própria mão. Embora me agrade que você o tenha feito.

\- B-Belial - gaguejou, recuando imediatamente. Percorreu a sala escura com o olhar, apavorado. Sentia-se extremamente observado. - Por que você está aqui? Eu não chamei você. Vá embora.

\- Não, você não me chamou - ela mexeu nos cabelos, enroscando alguns fios nos dedos longos. Parecia estar se divertindo com a situação. - Mas eu quis vir, ainda assim. Logo que reconheci a sua voz, soube que não poderia perder isso por nada no mundo. Imagine só. O bondoso e incorruptível Way mudando de lado. Isso a gente não vê todo dia.

\- Eu não mudei... – Interrompeu a si próprio. – Eu não tenho que me justificar para você. Não te devo satisfação e não te convidei à minha casa. Vá embora.

\- Ai, lá vem você com essa sua ladainha de carente que tenta se impor – revirou os olhos. - Lamentável, Gerard. Ninguém te suporta. Não é à toa que Frank preferiu ir conosco. Não que a estadia dele me agrade, entende. Até agora ele só trouxe merda.

\- O que houve? O que você fez com ele? - Perguntou, subitamente amedrontado. Caminhou na direção dela, o dedo em riste. - O que você fez com ele, Belial?

\- Abaixe esse dedo antes que eu o quebre - ela rosnou. Gerard obedeceu, à contragosto. - Melhor assim. Gosto de homens assim, bem mansinhos. Frank está fazendo o que você imagina que ele está fazendo. Matando aqui e ali, chupando o sangue de crianças, violentando virgens à meia-noite, blá blá. Não, mentira, ele não consegue ser hardcore assim, é um franguinho mesmo. O problema não é o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer, mas quem começou a se importar com isso. Pff.

\- O que isso deveria significar?

\- Ah, esqueça, não é da sua conta - ela deu os ombros. - O que importa é que seu namoradinho está começando a me irritar.

\- E você está me contando isso porque...?

\- Porque eu estou insatisfeita, Gerard. Muito insatisfeita. – Pôs-se a andar pelo apartamento, os saltos finos ecoando pelo chão de madeira. – E mesmo que _Ela_ não perceba, ou discorde, isso é extremamente relevante. _Eu_ sou extremamente relevante. Tenho uma importância insubstituível na vida de Lúcifer.

Gerard piscou, atordoado. Tentou ver o sentido daquele monólogo, e até se esqueceu da mão que ainda sangrava e latejava.

\- Eu controlo muita coisa – ela riu, embora não parecesse bem-humorada. – Muito mais do que vocês imaginam. Eu controlo, inclusive, parte dos chamados. Os que são feito de forma remotamente correta, você vê. A maioria é errada demais para sequer ser ouvida. Você foi horrível, para um exorcista.

\- Desculpe se as revistas publicam versões desatualizadas dos pactos com Satã - murmurou, recebendo um olhar gelado. - Por que você veio, Belial? Você controla os chamados desde quando? E se eu chamei por Lúcifer, como é que você pode vir?

\- Porque eu sou parte de Lúcifer, retardado - ela rolou os olhos, parecendo impaciente. - Eu vim dele. Eu facilito as coisas para ele porque, olha, é bastante ocupado. Eu costumo chegar de maneira mais impactante, sabe, mas eu sei que você não gosta de entradas ruidosas. 

Ela se sentou sobre a mesa dele, cruzando as pernas bonitas, observando o altar que ele havia montado.

\- Vinho barato realmente não vai facilitar as coisas - ela comentou, passando a língua pelos lábios. - Muito barato, por sinal. O gosto dele é bem ruim.

\- Que bom. Eu não comprei pra te agradar. Dê o fora, eu não quero nada com você.

\- Ora, é uma pena, meu querido, porque eu só saio daqui na hora que eu bem entender. Estou certa que você está precisando de um pouco de companhia, não? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas e o fitou, os olhos escuros, um poço de cinismo. – Já faz um tempinho que você mandou Frank lá pra casa.

\- Eu não o mandei para lugar nenhum – disse por dentes cerrados parte por raiva, parte porque lutava para se manter em pé, tonto e sangrando. – Você sabe disso muito bem.

\- Eu? Não, eu não sei de nada. O que eu sei é que, por causa de um menininho gordo e fodido, o pobre Frank foi perseguido e obrigado a ir para o caminho do demônio - ela desceu os olhos para o esmalte descascado das unhas. - É tudo o que eu sei. Que Frank podia ter feito muitas escolhas, mas acabou indo para a perdição porque teve peninha do rapazinho que amava. Não se engane, Gerard, a culpa é sua.

\- Cala a boca! - Ele quase gritou, trincando os dentes. Ela apenas riu, balançando a cabeça.

\- Dói quando a gente rasga mais a ferida, não é, bonitinho?

\- Você deve ter uma vida realmente triste – retrucou, raivoso. – Essa sua necessidade de botar os outros pra baixo não estaria aí se Lúcifer desse a mínima pra você, como você tanto deseja.

\- Oh, Gerard, por favor. – Fez um gesto com a mão, como quem espanta um mosquito. – Não tente bancar o durão. Não te cai bem. E não muda o fato de que você arruinou a vida de Frank. Se você realmente o amasse, teria arranjado esse teatrinho aqui antes que ele fosse levado.

Pausou por um momento e sorriu, observando o efeito de suas palavras afiadas. Gerard obviamente sangrava por dentro tanto quanto por fora, e isso agradou Belial, que continuou, numa voz suave:

\- Você não chamou Lúcifer para se entregar e livrar Frank do que você mesmo impôs a ele. Você só aprendeu esses ritos adolescentes e arranhou a mãozinha pra dar à sua hipocrisia uma sensação de tranqüilidade. De dever cumprido. A culpa não te corrói, seu bobinho egoísta. O seu conforto é tudo o que lhe importa.

\- Vai embora - ele soluçou, virando a cabeça para o lado. Apertou a mão ferida, incapaz de se preocupar com o fato de que se machucava cada vez mais. Não fazia mais diferença, no final das contas. - Eu não preciso de você falando coisas do tipo. Você só está piorando...

\- Ah, então você admite? Que bela pessoa você é, Gerard. Gosto de você - ela riu, pousando o rosto sobre a mão, numa postura quase doce. - Como é que você consegue dormir, bonitinho? Como é que você vai sobreviver sabendo que Frank está tendo que fazer tudo o que ele sempre desprezou? O sangue nas suas mãos não é só seu, isso eu garanto.

\- Eu não quero... – Começou, atordoado, batendo o corpo contra a parede. – Eu preciso falar com Lúcifer. Não com você. Saia.

\- Cruzes, Gerard, controle-se. O fedor do seu desespero está infectando toda a sala. Tsc tsc, parece um amador.

\- Belial, você vai me levar ou não? - Mudou de estratégia então, gostando quando as sobrancelhas delas se ergueram. - Se não vou falar com Lúcifer agora, você serve. Você vai me levar agora?

\- Claro que não vou - ela falou, de maneira bastante óbvia, encarando-o com certa diversão. - Por que eu faria isso? Um de vocês já é quase insuportável. Com dois eu me demito e volto a ser querubim. Uhn. Eu nunca fui. Mas daria um ótimo querubim, de qualquer jeito.

Gerard aproximou-se dela. Ela sorriu de canto, divertindo-se com a situação. Esperou por alguma agressão, mas Gerard apenas ergueu a mão ferida e a manteve no alto, próxima dos olhos de Belial.

\- Eu fiz o que era preciso - ele disse, firme. - Eu sou o sacrifício. Eu quero ir. Eu estou oferecendo a minha alma, o meu corpo, o que seja. Você tem que pegar.

\- Homens do seu tipo não me atraem, Gerard. Embora você seja bonitinho, eu sinto muito - ela murmurou, fingindo pesar, a mão pousada sobre o peito. - Eu gosto deles grandes e maus.

\- Por que você não quer me levar? O pacto é irreversível - cortou-a, ignorando o teor de suas palavras. Não tinha paciência para flertes. - Eu sei que é.

\- Sim, você está certo - ela assentiu e mexeu nos cabelos bonitos, parecendo pensativa. - Quando você se compromete e doa a sua alma a Satanás por vontade própria, acabou.

\- Exatamente - prendeu a respiração por um momento, parecendo finalmente se dar conta da gravidade daquele ritual. Era tarde para voltar atrás, entretanto. - Eu me ofereço ao caminho do diabo. Eu selei meu pedido com sangue. Eu sou o sacrifício. 

\- Tá, tá, eu sei - ela bocejou, demonstrando não estar impressionada. - Porém... Você só me trouxe problemas até hoje. Não sou legal o suficiente para te dar aquilo que você quer, bonitinho. Antes você enchendo o saco aqui em cima e sofrendo. Imagine que tedioso seria ver vocês dois agarrados no inferno?

\- Você é uma biscate - ele rosnou e ela gargalhou, abrindo um sorriso imenso.

\- Como você me magoa, Gerard - bateu palmas devagar, visivelmente debochada. - Sua grosseria é impactante. Meu ursinho de pelúcia se sentiria ofendido.

\- Que seja. Eu estou farto de você e essa sua pose toda - declarou, raivoso, apertando a mão ferida com mais força. Belial inclinou a cabeça e rolou os olhos, enfadada. - Se você detesta Frank tanto assim, por que não me deixa ir buscá-lo de uma vez? Não é isso que você quer? Se ver livre dele e de mim?

\- Por todos os anjos do céu, Gerard, você é surdo? - O tom dela deixou o outro atordoado, mas ela logo continuou. - Deixe-me esclarecer as coisas para você uma última vez. E será mesmo a última, porque eu já estou, acredite ou não, cansada de te atazanar. 

\- Você não...

\- Escute isso e escute bem - ela interrompeu. - Não importa o quanto você tente, quanto sangue você derrame ou para quantos demônios você venda sua alma: você nunca mais verá o seu namoradinho. Ele _não vai voltar_. Quem o possui é infinitamente mais poderoso do que você jamais será. E não há nada que você possa fazer para mudar isso. _Capisce_?

Gerard ficou em silêncio, fitando-a com um olhar débil. Mordeu o lábio inferior para impedir que engasgasse ainda mais na desesperança avassaladora que lhe atingiu. Uma lágrima correu solitária por seu rosto, refletindo as velas que ainda queimavam a seu redor. Belial, notando isso, abriu um meio sorriso vazio.

\- _Boo hoo_.

E desapareceu.

Gerard levou a mão ensangüentada ao peito, apertando-a contra si com força. Soluçou alto, desejando um abraço, um momento de ternura - pena, que fosse. Sonhou acordado com a chance de se sentir protegido e amado.

Passeou os olhos pelo quarto, examinou as chamas trêmulas que o cercavam. Cogitou tocar fogo em tudo o que estivesse por perto; de repente, nada mais importava. Engoliu em seco.

\- E você? - Murmurou, fixo no teto. - Eu chamei por você. Eu procurei seus traços e gritei seu nome até perder a voz. E você não veio. Você não se importa.

As gotas que escorriam do corte fundo em sua mão caíam depressa na superfície sob os seus pés, soando altas aos seus próprios ouvidos. A dor da ferida era forte; entretanto, sumia quando comparada à outra.

\- Por que você não vem? Por quê?

Escorregou para o chão, cobrindo a fronte. O vermelho pintou o alabastro de sua face, mas Gerard não se importou.

Braços invisíveis o envolveram forte. O moço estremeceu, mas não se dignou a olhar. Sabia que, assim que descolasse os cílios, estaria sozinho. E a solidão, companheira inseparável, já não lhe agradava mais.

\--x-x-x-x--

A lareira estava acesa no canto do quarto. Não havia material sendo queimado ou gás sendo consumido. Havia apenas as chamas, róseas e dançantes, emanando um calor confortável do qual ela vinha precisando muito.

Suas falhas estavam se tornando, mais uma vez, um problema. Poderia conjurar mil lareiras das mais quentes chamas: nenhuma conseguia aniquilar o frio que a envolvia. Ou, talvez, a necessidade de ser aquecida que a esmagava todas as noites.

Sabia que não era a única que se sentia daquela forma. Havia criado todos a sua forma e semelhança e, por isso, sabia que incontáveis pessoas ao redor do mundo encolhiam-se, solitárias, da mesma forma que ela. Entretanto, não deveria ser daquela forma. Ela era mais forte que aquilo. Sempre fora, embora com algumas recaídas. Ela os deveria guiar. Ela deveria ser forte. E seria; com certeza seria. Mas tudo tomaria sua conta de dor no final. 

O que mais a incomodava era perceber que naqueles momentos de fraqueza, onde ela sentia o ímpeto de ocupar seus braços com algum outro corpo, é que o rosto que aparecia em sua mente era o último que se deveria esperar. O mais condenável, o mais vergonhoso. E ela se sentia uma farsa por se sentir tão inclinada a tamanho pecado. Era corroída não só pela solidão, mas também pela culpa de ser tão vulnerável e hipócrita.

Suspirou e se aconchegou no leito. Juntou as pernas e as trouxe para perto do tronco, aninhando-se aos lençóis. Mordeu o lábio quando um perfume amadeirado se fez presente e se culpou mentalmente por ter conjurado tal aroma.

 _Bem_ , ela pensou, quase culpada. _Ninguém precisa saber, não é mesmo_?

Permitiu que seus olhos se fechassem. As recordações deslizaram por seus braços e subiram pelos ombros, lambendo sua pele como uma carícia quente. Ela abaixou a cabeça e jurou poder sentir o toque em sua nuca.

Respirou fundo. Era errado, ela sabia. Na posição em que estava, não podia se permitir tais caprichos. Como seria se alguém um dia descobrisse o que já havia acontecido naquele quarto? O que ela faria se ficasse clara a sua atração pelos prazeres que ela jurava negar? 

Se era tão ruim, por que era tão bom?

Estava tão perdida em seus devaneios que sequer escutou as batidas na porta. Quando deu por si, Michael estava dentro do quarto. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa, porém a observava de esguelha, incapaz de conter a curiosidade a respeito dos olhos fechados e expressão incógnita de sua criadora. 

Ela conteve a surpresa de encontrá-lo ali com um pigarro. Sentou-se mais ereta e sorriu para ele. 

\- Sim, meu querido? 

\- Perdoe-me o incômodo - ele murmurou, constrangido, as mãos juntas frente ao corpo.

\- Imagine, meu anjo. - Ela se levantou da cama e acenou para que ele a acompanhasse até as poltronas frente à lareira, cujo fogo agora estava mais forte, na intenção de dissipar o aroma no qual ela havia se envolvido previamente. - Acho que peguei no sono, foi só. Venha, sente-se. Como você está?

\- Preocupado - ele disse, baixinho ainda, os olhos fixos no chão e nos pés dela. Não conteve um pequeno sorriso ao ver suas unhas pintadas de azul. - Gerard está em perigo. Eu queria tanto, tanto falar com ele. Por que eu não posso? Por que você não pode?

\- Oh, meu bem - ela deixou os ombros caírem, condoída. Ergueu a mão e pousou-a sobre a face dele. Pensou, de certa forma envergonhada, que gostaria de poder amar a todos os seus filhos como o amava: de forma pura e _apenas fraternal_. - O único motivo pelo qual eu ainda não apareci para ele é porque acho que não posso fazer muito agora. Ele espera que eu apareça para lhe devolver o amante roubado, apenas isso. Minha presença não seria de forma alguma um consolo. Acho, inclusive, que ele ficaria com raiva por eu ter demorado.

\- Gerard é adorável, eu prometo - Michael implorou, os olhos grandes na direção de sua criadora. - Ele não a maltrataria, eu tenho certeza. Ele adoraria vê-la. Ou... Eu... Eu queria falar com ele. Eu sinto falta do meu irmão, de tudo o que ele fez por mim. Eu nunca pude agradecer por ele ter me libertado.

\- Eu prometo que, em tempo, você poderá fazê-lo, Mikey - ela se inclinou na direção dele, beijando o seu nariz, doce. Ele relaxou os ombros e fechou os olhos, se deixando envolver pela doçura dela. - Eu prometo que vou fazer parar de doer. Eu amo o seu irmão.

\- Eu não duvido - Michael pronunciou, brando, entorpecido. - A dor dele é um soco na minha cara.

\- Você é incrivelmente encantador - ela riu dos modos dele, balançando a cabeça pouco depois. - Você o abraçou mais cedo.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não, não tem problema - ela se apressou, beijando-o nas bochechas. - Fez bem. Só não faça de novo por enquanto, por favor?

Michael assentiu, projetando-se na direção dela, pedindo por um abraço. Ela não negou. Ficaram daquele modo por uns instantes, antes de o anjo suspirar e se afastar devagar, grato pela atenção.

\- Bem, já vou indo, então - declarou, ainda um tanto acanhado ao pensar que a havia interrompido. - Muito obrigado.

\- Descanse um pouco - tocou a testa dele com o polegar, acariciando-o de leve. Ele fechou os olhos. - Logo precisarei da sua ajuda, sim? Gostaria de tê-lo ao meu lado para resolvermos essa situação. 

Mikey crispou os lábios e franziu o cenho, incapaz de conter os sinais de sua preocupação. Não conseguia parar de pensar que o acordo estava pendendo para o lado de Lúcifer, uma vez que ele tinha terrível experiência no jogo proposto. Sentiu-se envergonhado pela sombra da dúvida sobre a capacidade de sua criadora. 

\- Não se preocupe - ela o acalmou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. - Eu tenho um bom plano. Logo Gerard terá Frank de volta. Eu lhe prometo isso.

\- Plano? Eu -- quer dizer -- além de irmos, plano? 

\- Digamos apenas - ela sorriu de leve, pacífica -, que se Lúcifer pode trapacear, eu também posso. Agora vá. Descanse. Em breve eu o chamarei. 

O anjo pareceu surpreso pelas palavras dela, mas não ousou questioná-la. Apesar de ver a confusão no rosto de seu filho, a divindade não se sentiu disposta a explicar. Beijou-o no nariz novamente, delicada, despedindo-se dele. Compreendendo o gesto, Michael se levantou e deixou o cômodo.

Ela permaneceu imóvel por longos minutos. Enroscou os dedos compridos na saia que usava e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça. Pôde jurar que sentiu unhas em sua nuca. Arrepiou-se como se elas estivessem ali, descendo e subindo, eriçando a pele sensível.

 _Eu sei que você entende quando eu digo que isso vai além da admiração_. Ela suspirou, as palavras soando tão altas em sua mente que ela jurou, por um momento, que não estava tão só assim.

Lembrou-se daqueles instantes. Fazia tanto tempo. Por que ela ainda pensava naquela noite? Por que era tão difícil desvencilhar-se de memórias tão curtas, se ela tinha milhões de afazeres e recordações novas a fazer? Bufou, virando o rosto para porta e revivendo a cena em câmera lenta. Mais uma vez.

_\- Querida? - A voz rouca chamou a sua atenção. Era tarde. Bastante tarde. Ela afastou seus olhos do aparelho em suas mãos, esquecendo por um momento das contagens. Muitas vidas, muitas mortes, pedidos que se empilhavam e reclamações por solicitações negadas. Coisas demais para uma única entidade._

_Por menos que quisesse admitir, aquela interrupção - embora bastante ousada - era muito bem-vinda._

_\- Lúcifer? - Ela perguntou, apenas por costume. Afastou os óculos de leitura, sorrindo de canto quando o viu deslizar devagar para dentro, pedindo permissão. Ela fez um gesto com a mão, chamando por ele. - Pode entrar. Não repare os meus trajes e o estado deplorável do meu cabelo. Eu estava prestes a ir dormir. Depois de terminar isso aqui, claro. Muita gente para catalogar. E os nomes, Lúcifer, e os nomes! É impressionante como as pessoas têm mau gosto para nomes. Eu podia passar hor--_

_\- Ele está ótimo - cortou-a, delicadamente, com um sorriso divertido. Era adorável vê-la daquela forma, tão despida de autoridade e falando de seus filhos como quem falava de negócios importantes. Diante do olhar confuso dela, o anjo continuou. - Seu cabelo, eu quero dizer. Não se preocupe, ele está ótimo. Você fica bem de cabelo preso._

_\- Oh - ela sorriu maior, lisonjeada pela gentileza. - Obrigada, meu bem. Em que posso ajudar você? Aconteceu algo? Você nunca vem até aqui - ei, você está preocupado com alguma coisa? Eu posso p--_

_\- Acalme-se - ele pediu, rindo abertamente e aproximando-se do leito dela. - Obrigado, mas por favor, não se preocupe. Só queria conversar._

_Era estranho vê-lo agir daquela maneira tão controlada. Lúcifer não costumava falar baixinho, manso. Lúcifer não costumava falar sério. Era sarcástico e galanteador demais para o seu próprio bem. Exatamente por isso ela sabia que havia algo errado com ele._

_\- Claro - ela mudou de posição, puxando os grossos cobertores para cima, enroscando-se neles. Cedeu um espaço ao seu lado para o outro, visivelmente incomodada pela sua mudança de humor. - O que eu posso fazer por você?_

_\- Companhia - suspirou ele, baixando o corpo na cama. Escorregou para debaixo das cobertas, levando-as ao rosto como se sentisse muito frio. Lúcifer nunca sentia frio. Levantou os olhos à Criadora. - Estou um tanto perturbado hoje. Sentindo coisas estranhas. Não estou bem._

_\- O que há? - Ela deixou de lado o aparelho que segurava e levou a mão ao rosto do outro, tentando perceber alguma alteração em sua forma física. A pele dele ardia. - Me conte, meu amor. Eu posso fazer passar._

_\- Não sei - arrastou com a voz melodiosa. Suspirou novamente e ergueu um pouco o corpo, apoiado no cotovelo, como quem se prepara para uma conversa. As reais intenções dançaram por detrás de seus olhos. Ele mal podia se conter, e sentia que talvez fosse entrar em combustão a qualquer instante. Nunca fora tão ousado. - Veja só... noite passada, eu sonhei._

_\- Pensei que você gostasse de sonhar. Você foi a principal razão para que eu criasse os sonhos. - Ela franziu o cenho, observando a expressão serena dele. Lúcifer havia se apoiado contra a cabeceira, o rosto perto do dela, o olhar caindo no cobertor e além._

_\- Eu gosto, sim. Eu gosto bastante - sorriu, e seus olhos brilharam. - Eu sonho muito. Conosco, com nossa casa e além. Mas noite passada... você vê, noite passada, eu sonhei com algo diferente. - Ele baixou os olhos e as maçãs de seu rosto foram inundadas por um rubor forte de ansiedade; quis morder os lábios, mas se segurou. - Sonhei com algo que nunca havia visto ou sentido antes, e durante todo o dia tudo que vejo e sinto é este sonho. E eu não entendo. Eu não consigo entender._

_Ela pareceu surpresa pela docilidade do moço, sempre tão firme em seus gestos. Deixou que seus dedos compridos passeassem pelos cabelos dele, quase como se tentasse consolá-lo por algo que nem sabia o que era. Beijou-o na testa depois, delicada._

_\- São sonhos ruins? - Ela perguntou baixinho, não querendo pressioná-lo. Não entendeu o sorriso que ele abriu depois disso, mas não se manifestou sobre._

_\- Não, não são - ele suspirou. - Não poderia dizer jamais que são ruins, mas eles me perturbam. Acho que eles refletem algo que... que não é compreensível. Eu sei que estou me repetindo, mas é exatamente essa a sensação que eu tenho. O que eu posso fazer?_

_\- Você não quer me contar? Eu posso fazer passar - ela ofereceu, carinhosa. Ele não conteve outro suspiro._

_\- Eu posso mostrar?_

_\- Se for mais fácil pra você - ela concordou, complacente. Lúcifer endireitou o corpo ainda mais, ajeitando-se de lado, de frente para ela._

_\- Bem, eu não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que posso fazer isso. - Ele enunciava as palavras com lentidão, e deixou com que seu olhar passeasse pelo rosto dela. Levou os dedos compridos ao queixo delicado dela, e praticamente fechou a distância entre eles antes de declarar: - O meu sonho é este._

_Ela se preparou para perguntar o que raios ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas não teve tempo. Lúcifer cobriu os lábios dela, de certa forma temeroso. Esperou que ela o recusasse, que gritasse, qualquer coisa. Nada aconteceu._

_Estimulado pela aceitação, levou as mãos para as costas dela, tocando-as com as pontas dos dedos, afagando a pele quente por cima do tecido leve. Gostaria de afagá-la sem aquelas barreiras desagradáveis, mas não ousaria. Não naquele momento, de qualquer forma._

_Precisou erguer fortes barreiras ao redor de si mesmo para não ceder ao impulso de dominá-la, sem rodeios, sem gestos comedidos. Entendia que, se ela notasse que ele sabia - e sabia bem - o que estava fazendo, ela o castigaria de uma forma que pouco se vira na história da existência._

_Ela não reagiu contra ele, tampouco correspondeu ao seu beijo. Manteve-se imóvel, os lábios parados recebendo o carinho dos dele. A verdade era que aquela surpresa, apesar de um tanto inapropriada, não era de todo ruim. Pelo menos a sensação era, num geral, agradabilíssima. Mais do que isso, era algo pelo qual ela vinha ansiando há mais tempo do que poderia se lembrar._

_Talvez tenha sido este o motivo de sua complacência. Não admitia, entretanto, que o resto houvesse sido culpa de sua indulgência momentânea, somente. Tinha certeza, ou pelo menos dizia isso para si mesma, que Lúcifer havia se tornado muito mais poderoso do que ela o fez e, dessa forma, a havia manipulado. Não conseguia aceitar a culpa do que se sucedeu._

_Lúcifer deixou que sua mão se aplanasse nas costas dela. Deslizou-a pelas sedas que cobriam as costelas e a segurou com mais firmeza. Neste momento, o qual ela negaria ter acontecido pela eternidade, ela ofegou. Ele tomou os lábios dela entre os seus e, pela primeira vez, ela retribuiu._

_Foi contida; delicada. Exatamente da forma como ele esperava que ela faria. Seus dedos compridos buscaram abrigo nos cachos do anjo, o qual produziu um suspiro de satisfação. Encantada pela reação, ela se permitiu puxar os fios carinhosamente, numa carícia que Lúcifer gostaria que durasse para sempre._

_Ele subiu uma das mãos para o pescoço pálido da divindade, roçando de leve as unhas na epiderme exposta. Sentiu-a se arrepiar e por um momento não acreditou no que estava acontecendo. Recompôs-se depressa, apavorado com a idéia de perder um segundo daquilo. Arranhou-a devagar, sorrindo contra seus lábios quando ela tombou a cabeça em apreciação, pedindo para que ele continuasse._

_Beijou-a como se nada mais importasse. Soube que nada mais importava quando ela agarrou a sua blusa com a outra mão, impedindo-o de se afastar._

_Era demais. Lucifer soltou um ofego trêmulo, sentindo o calor que ambos conjuravam dominar o cômodo com rapidez. Passou a língua pelos lábios entreabertos dela; deslizou os seus próprios pela pele macia do rosto delicado. Ele a beijou no queixo e no pescoço, deixando um rastro molhado por onde passava._

_Quando ele a beijou sob a orelha, ela emitiu um som mais divino do que todos os anjos do céu juntos. Foi um som baixo, contido, mas carregado de algo que ele nunca imaginou que ela pudesse sentir. As mãos macias agarram-no pelos cabelos e as pernas o enlaçaram, desejosas. Ela tombou a cabeça ainda mais e arqueou as costas, pressionando-se contra o corpo dele, e tudo isso foi o suficiente para que Lúcifer perdesse o jeito comedido que havia assumido._

_Ele grunhiu - uma espécie de gorgolejo vindo do peito, como um rosnado, um barulho que representava toda a vontade que ele tinha dela. Abocanhou-lhe o pescoço sem delicadezas, enquanto uma mão deslizou para debaixo das sedas e apertou-lhe a coxa. Ele a prensou contra o colchão como nunca antes imaginou que conseguiria fazer. Era o deleite extremo._

_Os olhos dela se abriram._

_Lúcifer não compreendeu quando seu corpo foi lançado para trás. Caiu no chão, perdido, os olhos grandes na direção da divindade. Ela o olhava da cama, visivelmente apavorada, a mão cobrindo a boca. Sua expressão era um misto de surpresa e arrependimento._

_\- O que foi? - Ele se permitiu perguntar, emudecendo quando ela balançou a cabeça depressa, incomodada._

_\- Você mentiu para mim - ela concluiu, desgostosa, o rosto vermelho e a respiração afrontada. - Você me toma como idiota, Lúcifer, isso é um erro. Não sei porque confiei em você. Eu deveria imaginar que havia algo por detrás dessa sua cara cínica. Retire-se daqui._

_\- Querida, relaxe - ele resmungou, levantando do chão devagar. - Acalme-se, não aconteceu nada. Eu vim aqui com a melhor das intenções. E com uma inocência que deixaria qualquer um chocado._

_\- Pare - ela cortou-o, rude, surpreendendo-o. - Você não pode fazer isso. Quem foi que lhe concedeu tal direito? Saia. Eu não posso. Não quero falar com você agora. Vá._

_Ela deu as costas e andou depressa até a bancada. Segurou fortemente o balaústre e respirou fundo o ar frio da noite. O que havia feito? Como se permitira aquele erro? Ainda sentia os lábios pulsantes, molhados; tocou-os com dedos hesitantes._

_\- Acalme-se - veio a voz de Lúcifer, se aproximando. Escutou-a bufar, sabendo que ela fechara os olhos em frustração. - Por que isso te revolta tanto? Que mal há no meu amor por você, huh?_

_\- Eu lhe ordenei que saísse daqui - ela disse baixo, com menos firmeza do que desejava._

_\- Não. - A firmeza que faltava a ela, sobrava a ele. Aproximou-se o suficiente para que ela sentisse seu cheiro. - Você me ensinou a amar. Você me trata de forma especial. Qualquer coisa que exista em mim, quem criou foi você. Nada disso teria acontecido se você mesma não o tivesse desejado tanto quanto eu._

_\- Você sabe que isso não é verdade. - Suspirou, as costas ainda para ele. Agarrou o concreto com mais força e abaixou a cabeça, o rosto se perdendo nos cabelos e véus que dançavam ao vento. - Eu não sei quem plantou a impureza em você, Lúcifer, mas não fui eu. Você usou de truques comigo. Não o quero aqui..._

_\- Não acho que isso seja verdade - ele interrompeu, insolente. - Não há maldade na admiração que eu tenho por você. Não foi culpa de ninguém. Eu a amo. Isso não é impuro. Qualquer coisa que eu faço é reflexo disso. E você quer._

_\- Lúcifer, você é um menino - ela disse, branda, tentando fazer com que ele compreendesse o absurdo do que dizia. - Eu vejo que você está confuso. É perceptível. Eu o perdôo, mas vá. Você sequer sabe o que é esse amor do qual você fala._

_\- Com todo o respeito - ele quase a cortou, aproximando cautelosamente. - Você está enganada. O que eu sinto, o que me acontece e perturba, isso não é impuro. Não pode ser impuro. Não há nada de feio nos sonhos que eu tenho com você. Se isso não é amor, o que pode ser?_

_\- Deixe estar - ela pediu, desacreditando do ardor que sentia nos olhos. - Só não é._

_\- Se não é - ele deu o passo que faltava. Levou seus braços para a cintura dela e enlaçou-a carinhosamente. Seu rosto encontrou com o ombro da divindade e ele se permitiu roçar o nariz na pele exposta, apaixonado. - Se isso não é amor, mostre-me o que é o amor de verdade. Se é maior do que eu sinto, é demais para alguém pequeno como eu. Deixe-me ser como você, deixe-me tirar esse peso dos seus ombros. Eu quero tudo. Eu posso ser tudo. Por favor._

_Ela franziu o cenho, incapaz de rechaçá-lo. Sentia a pior das dores. Nunca se sentira tão frágil, e a solidão que secretamente alimentara desde o começo de sua existência parecia mordiscar seus dedos, implorando por atenção. Por mais que fosse astuto, Lúcifer estava certo naqueles aspectos. Por uma fração de segundo, ela considerou ceder, concordar, se entregar a verdades que eles poderiam construir. Sabia que gostaria de fazê-lo._

_Seu silêncio foi, para ele, um consentimento. Deslizou uma mão para o ventre dela, mantendo-a próxima de si, como se nunca a quisesse deixar partir. Subiu a outra mão pelo braço macio envolto em véus; correu os dedos pelo ombro delicado e segurou-lhe o pescoço. Levou os lábios até ele, numa carícia firme e tênue, à qual ela, em seu maior momento de insanidade, deixou-se imergir por um momento._

_Mas aquilo não podia ser. Jamais poderia._

_Ela se permitiu ser tocada por alguns segundos - os melhores e mais dolorosos de sua vida. Inclinou-se contra o corpo dele e apreciou o contato. Tomou a mão que ele tinha em seu ventre nas suas; acariciou a pele ardente por um tempo. Tinha o cenho franzido sobre olhos apertados, e lágrimas abundantes nasciam sob cílios grossos para morrer em seus lábios._

_Ela apreciou um último beijo antes de expulsá-lo permanentemente de sua casa e de tudo o que conhecia._

Abriu os olhos, então. Estavam nublados, exatamente como haviam ficado no dia em que tudo mudou.

Suspirou e puxou mais os cobertores, sentindo-se despida e friorenta. Cogitou chamar por alguém, pedir companhia por uma noite, implorar por carinho no cabelo e uns segundos de silêncio e calma. Lembrou que deveria continuar a checar os relatórios das atividades diárias do seus filhos, observar as preces urgentes, as emergências, as almas desviadas e aquelas que chegariam no dia seguinte.

 _Não acaba_ , ela pensou e sorriu para si mesma. E foi um sorriso triste. _Isso nunca, nunca acaba._

Afastou os cabelos da fronte e se obrigou a desviar a atenção. Passeava pelos nomes, lembrava dos rostos - porque ela conhecia cada face, sabia de cada medo -, sentia-se menosprezada a cada reclamação pejorativa. Se eles soubessem o quão difícil era administrar aquela profusão de sentimentos, não a julgariam tão ausente.

Desejou que eles a amassem tanto quanto ela os amava. Colheu uma gota incômoda com as pontas dos dedos ao lembrar que havia aberto mão de um amor tão grande quanto o seu. Suspirou.

Desligou seu aparelho e o soltou em algum canto, incapaz de se concentrar sob o peso da solidão que a arrebatava. Encolheu-se sob as cobertas, um travesseiro entre os braços. 

Afundou o rosto na maciez do tecido, tentando projetar nele a sensação de ter uma pele quente contra a sua própria. Não funcionou, entretanto. O tecido sedoso se recusava a ficar quente, e a frustração despertou nela uma ira que raras vezes era vista. 

A divindidade jogou o travesseiro no chão, exasperada. Jogou o outro, onde antes tinha a cabeça. Arremessou, um por um, todos os ítens que cobriam sua cama, até ficar só sobre o lençol amassado. Caiu de bruços, os punhos em riste, e gritou contra o colchão. Gritou até sentir a garganta crua. Chorou até que mal pudesse abrir os olhos.

Queria, por uma vez na vida, não ter o peso de um mundo inteiro sobre os ombros. 

-x-xx-x-x-x-


	14. Catorze

Naquela manhã, Edgard Nathaniel Danes, comerciante local, 56 anos, havia acordado com dores terríveis. Seu rosto, já marcado pela idade, estava quase azul por conta das dores que as cólicas intestinais lhe causavam. Ele não foi capaz de ir trabalhar, e ligou para sua ajudante, dizendo que ela deveria aproveitar e tirar o dia de folga. 

Culpou o restaurante indiano do quarteirão ao lado pelo seu indigesto problema. Amaldiçoou as últimas duzentas gerações da família Faaris, dona do restaurante, por cozinhar pratos tão deliciosos e mortais ao intestino de um britânico. Após alguns minutos, envergonhou-se do pensamento, e amaldiçoou a si mesmo por ter arruinado seu casamento com uma boa mulher, que cozinhava jantares deliciosos e ele perdeu ao ceder aos encantos de uma garota qualquer. 

O que Edgard Danes não sabia era que a comida indiana da noite passada não causara seu infortúnio. A única e exclusiva causa disso era o fato de que o local onde funcionava sua pequena mercearia era solo neutro. Nem sagrado, nem maldito: uma das poucas zonas de solo neutro em todo o território inglês. E aquele espaço seria requisitado naquele dia, e por isso Edgard Danes deveria faltar ao trabalho. 

Deus pensou em deixá-lo apenas indisposto, mas Lúcifer foi mais rápido ao demandar que o homem mal pudesse se afastar do banheiro. De toda forma, foi eficaz. Quando Lúcifer chegou à mercearia, ao entardecer, bateu à porta sabendo que o local estaria vazio e disponível para o jogo que definiria o resto da vida e da morte de Frank.

Os dois homens andavam próximos um do outro, mas não se falavam. Frank estava prestes a vomitar as tripas de ansiedade, e tinha as mãos enfiadas bem fundo em seu moletom. Lúcifer, por outro lado, parecia extremamente ansioso, a despeito de sua malemolência ao falar de suas imbatíveis habilidades no pôquer. Estava introspectivo e extremamente contido – até mesmo nas roupas, que não pareciam tanto de seu gosto extravagante. Tinha jeans negros extremamente justos e botas gastas, mas sem rasgos indiscretos, como o normal. Vestia uma camisa de abotoar, preta, que caía perfeitamente sobre seu corpo esguio, revelando apenas uma parte de seu peito. Ainda tinha as jóias nos dedos e os olhos esfumaçados por maquiagem preta, mas estava, definitivamente, discreto. Elegante, até. 

Belial, que era a terceira do grupo, reparara nisso. E tagarelava sem parar. Falou sobre roupas – as do grupo deles e as do _Dela_ \- , sobre o quão Lou era bom nas cartas e o quanto Frank estaria ferrado. Passou um bom tempo descrevendo, com admirável criatividade, as tarefas sofridas que ele teria de executar. 

Mas nenhum dos dois estava escutando.

Quando chegaram à Ed’s Groceries, Lúcifer parou em frente a porta e ajeitou os cabelos no reflexo do vidro. Respirou fundo um bom par de vezes antes de bater. Frank permanecia atrás dele, nervoso demais para dizer uma palavra, desesperado com a perspectiva de que estava prestes a reganhar ou perder de vez a sua vida.

A porta se abriu poucos segundos depois. Lá dentro estava escuro, mas a mulher que abriu a porta emanava uma aura que a iluminava mais que suficiente. 

Deus usava um vestido azul claro, da cor de seus olhos. As sedas leves eram sua escolha mais freqüente. O modelo, contudo, surpreendeu. As sedas e rendas moldavam-se contra o corpo dela, delineando com precisão os seios fartos, contidos num decote generoso; caíam-lhe pelas coxas em véus esvoaçantes que não tinham mais de um palmo de comprimento. Ela estava descalça e tinha pérolas nos cabelos imensos, soltos em cachos cuidadosamente arranjados ao redor de seu rosto perfeito. Tinha uma jóia fina de prata ao redor do tornozelo e um sorriso amplo nos lábios. Cheirava bem como o Paraíso. 

\- _Lou_ – Sorriu ela, tomando o rosto do homem na mão e pousando um beijo suave sobre o rosto pálido dele. – Que bom que você chegou. 

Lúcifer sentiu o coração – ou o que quer que fosse aquilo dançando um sapateado russo em seu peito – afundar pra lá do estômago. Suas pernas fraquejaram. 

\- Que linda a sua roupa - Belial se colocou ao lado de Lúcifer, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Deixou que seus olhos percorressem pelas curvas da mulher diante de si, intrigada. Aquela postura não lhe era familiar. - Se inspirou na pequena sereia?

\- Bom dia, Belial - ela sorriu, divertindo-se com o comentário. Seu deboche fez com que a outra franzisse o cenho. - Sempre adorável. Vamos entrar?

Lúcifer suspirou, ignorando o rompante da moça ao seu lado. Assentiu e seguiu os passos da divindade, maravilhado pela forma como ela andava quase sem encostar os pés no chão. Se não fosse tão improvável, ele poderia jurar que ela estava agindo de forma a seduzi-lo.

\- Gostou da minha roupa? - Ele disse, bonachão, o rosto transfigurado em uma expressão satisfeita. - É Prada.

\- O diabo veste Prada - ela gargalhou, balançando a cabeça. A reação fez com que ele se arrepiasse. - No mínimo interessante. 

Frank caminhava em silêncio atrás de Lúcifer, um pouco desconfortável por conta do comportamento inapropriado de... Deus. Deusa. Entidade. Não tinha mais idéia de como deveria se dirigir a ela, no final das contas.

\- Bom dia - Michael os aguardava próximo a uma mesa redonda. Tinha os pés desnudos e o rosto iluminado. Novamente, era a imagem da calmaria. - Eu serei o seu crupiê, tudo bem?

\- Não, não está tudo bem - Belial se manifestou imediatamente, cruzando os braços de maneira bastante autoritária. - Não confio na sua parcialidade.

\- E nós deveríamos confiar na sua, Belial? - Lúcifer pigarreou, surpreendendo a moça. Voltou-se para o rapaz, rindo quando o viu estremecer. - Fique tranqüilo, longe de mim querer possuí-lo hoje. Sem trocadilhos, claro.

\- Mikey é mais do que indicado para o posto - Deus cortou a piada, rolando os olhos. Michael suspirou, sentando-se no lugar que lhe cabia. - Eu sentarei ao lado dele. Acho que a minha presença é suficiente para garantir que tudo correrá bem, correto? 

Logo que estavam em seus lugares, Deus se inclinou sobre a mesa, aparentemente interessada no trabalho de Michael. Os olhos de Lúcifer cresceram em sua direção.

\- Frank, você está tão falante hoje - ela murmurou, recebendo um pequeno sorriso como resposta. - Acalme-se. Não dizem que o diabo ajuda os seus?

\- É exatamente isso que me preocupa – murmurou Frank, sem saber o que mais dizer enquanto seu estômago revirava de ansiedade. Ofereceu um sorriso tímido a Deus, que tinha, inegavelmente, uma atmosfera calmante a seu redor. Ela lhe sorriu de volta.

\- Boa sorte, minhas crianças – ela entoou quase num canto maternal. Apoiou a mão no ombro de Michael enquanto se curvava para o lado, para pousar um beijo nos cabelos de Frank. O rapaz sentiu um formigamento descer pela nuca até a base da coluna, onde explodiu numa onda de calor pacificador que parou a tremedeira nas mãos dele.

\- Eu não ganho beijo? – Sorriu Lúcifer, sentado de lado, com o cotovelo no encosto da cadeira e a cabeça apoiada na mão.Tinha o rosto virado para ela, a expressão zombeteira já engatilhada e pronta para a retaliação. – Também sou criação sua.

Deus o fitou por um segundo, imóvel. Parecia prestes a ignorá-lo quando um sorriso iluminou seus olhos. Ela se aproximou de Lúcifer tão leve como poderia. Levou o indicador ao queixo dele para mantê-lo no lugar; pousou-lhe um beijo casto nos lábios.

O calor que provocou nele, entretanto, não foi calmante. O Diabo sentiu o estômago cair em perplexidade, um frio descer pela coluna e uma bomba de calor subir-lhe ao rosto, que ficou vermelho como um tomate pela primeira vez em milênios. Ele se sentia zonzo quando ela o fitou com olhos carinhosos e desejou-lhe sorte.

Belial engasgou, pousando a mão sobre os lábios vermelhos, os olhos crescidos na direção dos dois. Pensou em berrar, em acusar a divindade de qualquer coisa terrível, mas sabia que Lúcifer não compartilharia da sua opinião. Resignou-se e abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente entristecida e incomodada.

\- Cuidado comigo agora - Lúcifer murmurou, embasbacado, diante dos olhares chocados. - Nada me segura depois de uma dessas.

Frank e Michael se observaram por longos instantes, confusos, sem entender ao certo o motivo pelo qual aquela estranha situação havia se desenrolado. Michael balançou a cabeça como quem dizia que não era a hora de discutir, mas confiar. _O papo das linhas tortas precisa ser real_ , pensou Frank, mordendo o lábio inferior. _Pelo amor, que seja real._

\- Sabe no que eu estava pensando? - Deus mexeu nos cabelos e começou a andar ao redor da mesa. - Alguns dos meus meninos pediram para assistir ao jogo. Vocês sabem, eu tenho sérios problemas em dizer não. Vocês se importariam se eles viessem? Prometo que não farão muito barulho.

\- Que meninos? - Lúcifer ergueu as sobrancelhas, a fronte ainda tingida. - Aqueles ogros que você convencionou chamar de crianças sabe-se Deus lá por quê?

\- Deus realmente sabe o porquê - ela disse, sem se afetar pelo linguajar do outro. - Se são meus filhos, são meus pequenos para sempre. Mesmo que tenham, não sei, por volta de cento e vinte quilos e um e noventa de altura.

\- Enfim - Lúcifer rolou os olhos, esforçando-se para passar uma imagem sóbria e indiferente. Sua atuação, entretanto, não era das mais convincentes. Sentia o toque dela pulsando ainda e não conseguia desviar as vistas das formas que se ofereciam por debaixo do vestido. - Chame-os, não ligo mesmo. Não é como se eu tivesse medo de torcida organizada. Vou chamar os meus _hooligans_ também. 

Deus ofereceu um sorriso condescendente. Curvou os lábios no que pareceu, a princípio, ser um beijo prestes a ser soprado. Contudo, o que ela fez foi assoviar. Um assovio longo, num tom de sussurro, mas que soou como música aos ouvidos de todos. Aos poucos, das sombras do bar, surgiram uma grande quantidade de pessoas - a maioria deles eram de fato, homenzarrões tatuados que poderiam partir Frank no meio a qualquer instante.

\- Espero que você não se importe, Frank - Ela ofereceu, com uma piscadela. - Esteja certo de que estão todos torcendo por você.

Frank encarou a gangue. Reconheceu alguns deles como antigos clientes do estúdio de tatuagem.

\- Essa é a _sua_ turma? - Perguntou, um tanto perplexo. - Imagino a turma _dele_.

\- Ah, Frankie, Frankie - Cantarolou Lúcifer, ignorando o olhar impaciente de Michael. - Você me subestima. Aposto que você crê que minha verdadeira forma é uma massa deformada, vermelha e chifruda, não é mesmo?

Frank se limitou a franzir a boca e levantar a sobrancelha em desdém. 

\- Pois aí que você se engana. Ela não faz coisas feias. Eu sou, naturalmente, a mais bela de suas criações - riu, olhando de esguelha para Deus. - E eu sou o mestre dos disfarces. Veja só a minha trupe. Muito mais afável do que você poderia imaginar. 

Do outro lado do bar, silhuetas surgiram no escuro, transformando-se no grupo mais heterogêneo que Frank já vira. Senhoras idosas que cheiravam a chá, homens charmosos, mulheres bonitas e rapazinhos com espinhas e óculos fora de moda. Frank não se surpreenderia se encontrasse a própria mãe ali. Sentiu-se preso no meio de uma trincheira, lutando uma batalha no meio de uma guerra muito maior que seu próprio destino. Teve de se controlar para não perder o fio de tranquilidade que Ela lhe havia depositado minutos antes. Sabia que a vida de Gerard, tanto quanto a sua, dependia daquele jogo.

\- Podemos começar logo? - Cuspiu de uma vez, ansioso. - Eu tenho compromissos.

\- Oh, meu bem, não se apresse tanto - Lúcifer começou e seu tom de escárnio era óbvio. - Já preparei sua lista de afazeres para daqui a pouco. Não pensei que você ficaria tão nervoso, entretanto. Vamos lá, então.

Michael murmurou um “graças a Deus” e voltou-se para as fichas. Separou-as com cuidado, seus olhos passeando volta e meia pelas duas figuras que iriam protagonizar aquilo. Pensou que jamais acreditaria no que estava prestes a acontecer se não estivesse envolvido.

Belial acendeu um cigarro e respirou fundo. Sentia-se deveras incomodada. Não costumava se sentir intimidada por ninguém, mas a presença da rival não lhe permitia ser a mulher segura de sempre. Não compreendia a razão pela qual a divindade parecia tão receptiva aos encantos de Lúcifer, uma vez que sempre o havia repelido. Não conseguia, entretanto, pensar que aquilo era uma armadilha: era Deus! Deus não poderia participar de qualquer coisa daquela estirpe. Bufou e afundou na cadeira.

\- Vamos recapitular - Michael soou firme, erguendo a cabeça. Lúcifer lhe causava um mal estar tremendo, mas não lhe faria mal. Não enquanto Michael estivesse com sua salvadora. - As torcidas podem se manifestar abertamente, mas sem atirar latinhas de cerveja e afins nos participantes do jogo, por gentileza. Os que estão fora não devem dar pitacos na mesa. Dúvidas serão respondidas por Deus, uma vez que, obviamente, a palavra certa é a dela. Comecemos, então.

Frank engoliu em seco enquanto recebia suas cartas. Não queria evidenciar a sua insegurança, mas não tinha certeza de que conseguiria se manter impassível. Havia uma entidade divina literalmente ao seu lado e aquilo não era o bastante para abrandar o que lhe tomava o peito. Como que compreendendo o que ocorria, a moça correu para afagar seu ombro.

\- Fique tranquilo, Frank - Deus disse, quase num cantarolar. - Acontecerá a coisa certa. Confie em mim. Confie em si mesmo. Boa sorte.

Ela se afastou e colocou-se atrás de Michael, enquanto ele terminava de dar as cartas. O jogo, por fim, começou. 

-x-

 

Tinha amarrado um pano de cozinha na mão. O tecido, antes já meio encardido, havia ficado rubro, empapado como sangue que não parou de jorrar do corte durante um bom tempo. Entretanto, havia parado, e a mão estava latejando debilmente desde então.  
Gerard mal se movia há horas. Sentia o corpo fraco e a mente entorpecida. Seus pensamentos vagavam por tudo que aconteceu e provavelmente estaria acontecendo naquele momento. A sensação de impotência diante de sua própria vida o esmagava contra o colchão.  
Mal sabia ele que, naqueles exatos instantes, tudo estava prestes a mudar.

-x-x-x-

Lúcifer tentava manter sua atenção nas cartas. Estava ansioso como o inferno, sentindo que aquele era o momento certo. Pelo que a linguagem corporal de Frank entregava, ele não tinha o suficiente para ganhar, e o momento deveria ser aquele, tinha de tomar uma decisão...

Mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Poderia jurar que ela o estaria seduzindo. As sedas do vestido eram demasiado apertadas, reveladoras, e de poucos em poucos minutos ela passeava por trás do corpo dele, cheirosa como nunca, ou o tocava com os dedos leves, ou sorria para ele, e - seria possível? - ela até chegou a _piscar_ para ele algumas rodadas antes. 

Os dedos de Frank tremiam. Michael parecia ansioso, os olhos fixos na carta que havia acabado de virar na mesa - a segunda da rodada. Lúcifer sorriu de canto e restou ao tatuador prender a respiração. Tentou se acalmar, depois. Ele poderia estar blefando. Não seria algo impossível.

\- Ora, ora - Belial ergueu as sobrancelhas, a expressão surpresa e satisfeita. - Rei e dama de copas. 

\- Aposto - Lúcifer empurrou boa parte de suas fichas para o centro da mesa e olhou para Frank com uma confiança gritante. O moço quase se encolheu na cadeira, mas escolheu mimetizar o gesto. Seu jogo estava longe de ser ruim.

\- Que bonito jogo - foi quando _ela_ sussurrou, de repente, no ouvido do anjo caído.

Ele estremeceu. Voltou seus olhos para ela, ignorando o fato de que ela observava a mesa com admiração. Quis dizer alguma coisa, mas seus galanteios não lhe pareceram bons o bastante para ela. Pensou em tocá-la, mas aquele não era o momento, tampouco o lugar. Pensou em tocá-la, mas o receio de estar errado pela segunda vez não permitiu que ele o fizesse.

\- Isso é permitido? - Belial se manifestou, de repente, recebendo um olhar atravessado de Lúcifer e um questionador de Michael. - Ela viu o jogo dele e nós sabemos bem de que lado ela está.

\- Querida - Começou Michael, devagar, como se explicasse algo muito simples a uma criança. - Qual é o princípio do mundo? 

\- O quê?

\- Qual é o princípio do mundo? - Diante do silêncio, o anjo prosseguiu. - Deus não mente. Deus não erra. Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria com esse planeta se isso mudasse. 

\- Não se preocupe - a divindade se fez ouvir. - Não estou fazendo nada. Eu é que deveria estar preocupada com vocês dois.

\- Não se preocupe comigo - Lúcifer grunhiu. - Não preciso de magia ou de roubalheiras para competir com o Frank. Você me subestima.

\- Pelo contrário - ela comentou, surpreendendo-o mais uma vez. - Estou ciente de tudo o que você está fazendo e surpresa pela sua, como direi... _sorte_?

Andou mais um pouco, afastando-se dele para conversar com um dos rapazes que assistia ao jogo. Lúcifer encarou-a por longos instantes, antes de ter sua atenção chamado por um constrangido Michael. 

Minutos depois, a terceira carta dançava sobre a mesa: um valete de paus . Frank massageou sua nuca, tenso.

Do outro lado, Lúcifer apenas sorria. O ás e o dez dançavam, presos em sua moldura de copas. Não estava preocupado em denunciar o seu jogo com a óbvia alegria. Já havia enganado o outro duas vezes antes e sabia que ele ficaria confuso. 

Deus, sentada confortavelmente perto da mesa, apenas analisava a situação. Não havia qualquer traço de estresse ou preocupação em sua face e ela parecia, como sempre, muito superior. Lúcifer acharia aquilo tremendamente irritante se não fosse tão atraente. Era apenas _natural_ que ela parecesse tão inacessível.

Sua língua coçou. Pensou em falar alto sobre o dia em que havia se aproximado de quebrar as barreiras dela. Pensou em provocá-la, em dizê-la que aquela pose lhe caía bem, mas conhecia poses muito melhores e que as ensinaria quando ela quisesse. Manteve-se calado, entretanto, e aquilo era raro. Havia algo atípico ali. Ele sabia. Ele torcia.

Ele quase rezava.

\- Uma aposta lhe cairia bem, Frank - ronronou, atirando algumas fichas na direção dele. - Estou preocupado com você, está tão calado. Abra o seu coração.

O moço pensou em responder. Teria feito isso, na verdade, se os olhos de Deus não se voltassem para os seus. Engoliu as grosserias. Lúcifer queria desestabilizá-lo, como já havia feito algumas vezes antes. Observou as suas fichas, nervoso pelo fato de que logo elas acabariam.

\- Cubro - disse, fingindo decisão, acrescentando sua colaboração ao monte. E que Deus lhe ajudasse, como ele esperava que ela estivesse fazendo.

Lúcifer não disse nada. Contemplou-o com visível interesse, quase comovido pela sua tentativa de enganá-lo. O cheiro do medo infectava as suas narinas. Passou a língua pelos lábios, aguardando a próxima virada.

A torcida, que desde o início da rodada não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer, começou a murmurar palavras desconexas.

Michael parecia não respirar. Seu semblante denunciava o que se passava pela sua cabeça. Pensou em virar a mesa, pegar a mão de Frank e sair correndo. Sabia, entretanto, que aquilo seria inútil. Lúcifer iria atrás deles como um leão atrás de uma presa ferida. 

O nove de espadas reluziu sobre a mesa. Frank engoliu em seco. Pensou em desistir. Novamente, os olhos _dela_ lhe disseram para ficar. Não posso, quis gritar. Não posso, eu vou perder. Não há o que fazer aqui.

\- É um belo dia para um terremoto - Lúcifer cantarolou, feliz. - All in.

Em dois segundos, o cheiro do perfume dela lhe confundia os sentidos. Emudeceu, a coluna rija enquanto ela ria baixinho. 

\- Se a próxima for assim tão boa, vou lhe dar um presente - ela pronunciou devagarzinho, cada palavra escorrendo de sua boca numa promessa deveras tentadora. Lúcifer cogitou agarrá-las pelos braços e arranjar finalidades melhores para a mesa, mas se conteve. 

Belial abaixou os olhos.

Frank engoliu em seco quando abandonou suas últimas fichas. Lúcifer apenas sorriu.

 

Michael pensou em Gerard. Gerard e a face entristecida. Gerard, despedaçado.

Um valete de copas.

Lúcifer abriu a boca para gargalhar, mas foi surpreendido por dedos em sua lapela. Deixou-se conduzir, embasbacado, as cartas firmes na mão enquanto a divindade atacava os seus lábios.

Houve o silêncio. Belial afundou o rosto nas mãos. Frank parecia chocado demais para fazer algo além de apertar o próprio jogo contra o peito. As torcidas não ousaram pronunciar absolutamente nada. Temeram a ira dos dois.

Lúcifer envolveu-a imediatamente, tremendo. _Tremendo_ , quem diria. Ela tinha um toque firme, dessa vez. Ela não parecia receosa; pelo contrário. Estava entregue em seus braços e depositava tanta coisa naquele carinho que Lúcifer quase pensou que era demais. Quase.

 

Produziu um som baixo contra ela, que apenas sorriu. Havia algo de dominante em sua figura, mesmo que ela estivesse encaixada em seu abraço como se ele a protegesse. Ela sabia que teria o que quisesse, da forma que quisesse e, mesmo exposto aos seus caprichos, Lúcifer não se sentia um refém. Ela tinha gosto de liberdade.

Afastaram-se devagar. Ele roçou seu nariz contra o dela, deliciado pelo gosto que ainda sentia e quase amedrontado pela percepção de que esperaria mais uma eternidade por outro beijo como aquele.

\- Michael - ele disse, então, sem ousar quebrar o contato entre os olhos deles. - Observe as minhas cartas.

E atirou-as sobre a mesa.

**  
Ela podia ser Deus. Podia construir ou destruir toda e qualquer coisa que desejasse a todo momento. Ela era, para simplificar, invencível. 

Mas ainda assim, sentiu o coração acelerar - e não foi apenas pelo que havia acabado de fazer, pela vergonha da trapaça ou pelo toque dos lábios de Lúcifer. Ele temeu, pela primeira vez, a reação que sabia estar prestes a acontecer. 

Lúcifer jogou suas cartas na mesa, embora ainda tivesse o olhar grudado nela. Ele tinha um sorriso enviesado costurado ao rosto, e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca. O espírito dele era, naquele momento, imbatível. Parecia esperar as vibrações daqueles que torciam por ele, mas o que veio foi muito diferente. Foi a voz de Michael, incrédula e vacilante.

\- Frank ganhou - murmurou ele. Limpou a garganta e repetiu, mais alto e claramente. - Frank ganhou.

E foi ali que o sorriso de Lúcifer caiu, seus olhos se encheram de confusão e ele virou o rosto para a mesa. Ali, Deus temia, teria sido a última vez que ele o veria tão de bem com a vida... e com Ela. Havia tantas coisas importantes acontecendo, e ainda assim, naquele momento ela só conseguia sentir a dor de estar causando uma mágoa que talvez não tivesse volta. Embora ele merecesse, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir-se horrivelmente mal com isso. Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar a respeito.

\- O quê? - Lúcifer se levantou de repente da cadeira, olhando as caras com uma expressão incrédula. - Não. Não, não, não, não, não, _não_!

Frank tinha um misto de confusão e triunfo estampado no rosto, mas se assustou quando Lúcifer urrou tão alto que as paredes vibraram. Assim como todos no salão deram um passo para trás, Frank e Michael se levantaram e se afastaram. Deus permaneceu parada, tentando parecer impassível e inocente, enquanto Lúcifer encarava as cartas na mesa, apertando as bordas de madeira.

\- Não pode ser, não, não, não! - Todo o cômodo começou a ficar muito quente, mais quente à medida em que ele arfava em ódio. Lúcifer começou a emanar uma luz clara, que ficava mais forte a cada segundo, e Frank pensou ver uma mudança em suas feições.

\- Lou - chamou Deus, apreensiva. Havia muito tempo que não o via daquele jeito. - Se acalme...

\- Não! - Berrou ele, e grudou o olhar em Frank. - Você não vai...

\- Michael, tire-o daqui - Indicou Deus rapidamente, enquanto as primeiras pessoas desapareciam por si mesmas. - Depressa!

Michael se precipitou para o lado de Frank. No entanto, antes que pudesse alcançar o braço de Frank para que desaparecessem dali, o tatuador teve a oportunidade de ver Lúcifer, a Estrela da Manhã, o Anjo Caído, sem disfarces ou máscaras. Furioso demais para se dar ao trabalho de se esconder, Lúcifer urrava em sua real forma, e Frank se surpreendeu ao perceber que nunca, em toda sua vida, havia visto algo mais bonito e deslumbrante do que o Diabo.

Desapareceu com Michael.

\- Você - Lúcifer esbravejou, voltando-se para a divindade. Era a primeira vez em que ela lhe parecia nociva. - Você, como você _pôde_ fazer isso? Logo você, entre todos, como? 

\- Do que você está falando? - Ela murmurou, preocupada em manter as aparências para os poucos que ainda os observavam. - Lúcifer, eu não fiz absolutamente nada. Não é culpa minha se você tentou blefar até o último minuto...

\- Pare! - Ela emudeceu e quase recuou, como se temesse que ele a atingisse de alguma forma. Mais dois desapareceram, apavorados. Apenas Belial permaneceu, silenciosa e contraída, mirando os próprios sapatos. - Como isso é possível? Você não deveria deixar de existir, cair nos seus joelhos, _explodir_ , qualquer coisa? E toda aquela babaquice sobre Deus não errar e não mentir? Você esteve me enganando o tempo inteiro com esse seu papo de honestidade sem limites?

\- Eu não minto - ela murmurou, os ombros caídos. Lúcifer balançou a cabeça e mexeu nos cabelos, as mãos trêmulas e emanando calor. Parecia prestes a entrar em combustão. - Eu não minto, eu só... Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

\- Mais mentiras vindas dessa sua boca adorável - riu, nervoso, voltando-se para a mesa e virando-a de uma vez. - Eu me cansei desse jogo. Eu me cansei disso. Você deveria ter vergonha do jeito como me trata. Como _se eu merecesse_ tanto desdém. Vale à pena?

Ela não respondeu. Lúcifer, irado, alcançou-a em dois passos. Agarrou seu braço e trincou os dentes, encarando-a com tal severidade que ela se sentiu constrangida. Não se mexeu, apesar disso.

\- Responda! - Gritou, sacudindo-a com um pouco mais de força do que deveria, num misto de ódio e incredulidade. - Vale a pena me quebrar mais uma vez pra salvar dois mortais que nem acreditavam em você? Dois mortais que cuspiriam na sua cara, uns dias atrás? 

\- Você que se quebre sozinho, Lúcifer - ela estreitou os olhos, visivelmente aborrecida pelo teor da fala dele. Se ele soubesse o quanto a menção daquilo a machucava, céus, se ele soubesse. - Você que se quebre sozinho, você e a sua arrogância, a sua patifaria. Você e o inferno que você trouxe à vida das pessoas por mero capricho.

\- Não é capricho! - Ele segurou o queixo dela, firme, sem pensar no que fazia. Belial desapareceu com um som de estalo, mas ele não percebeu. - Não é capricho! Você destruiu tudo o que eu mais amei, me empurrou uma existência de distrações, de tentativas de abrandar a dor que _você_ me trouxe. Você me vendeu essa sua imagem de perfeição, essa... essa coisa toda, por quê? Por que destruir isso por dois mortais? E o resto do mundo, onde ele fica? E eu? E o seu egoísmo, desde quando você o tem?

\- Lúcifer - ela proferiu devagarzinho, incomodada pelo toque violento dele em seu braço. Seus dedos queimavam a pele dela. - Primeiro, eu quero que você me solte.

\- Eu não vou soltar você - ele disse, rude, fazendo com que ela erguesse as sobrancelhas. - Sabe-se lá o que você é capaz de fazer agora, não é? Sabe-se lá. E se eu soltar você e você simplesmente sumir e me deixar aqui querendo quebrar paredes?

\- Quebre as paredes, se isso fizer você soltar o meu braço - ela disse, com certa ironia. Ele, à contragosto, fez o que ela pediu. O formato dos dedos dele dançava na epiderme da outra. - Lúcifer, eu não vou responder às suas palavras da forma como eu deveria. Não quero piorar o seu estado de desatino e inconformação. Você nunca vai entender o tamanho do meu amor, nem o quanto ele me move contra todos os que querem destrui-lo. Meus filhos são tudo o que eu tenho. Você deveria saber que não há dor maior para uma mãe do que perder...

\- Pare com isso, meu Deus - ele gritou novamente, fazendo com que ela se sobressaltasse. Lúcifer não costumava interrompê-la. - Pare! Olhe para si mesma, perceba os absurdos que você fala. Muitos deles não te amam de volta, será que é tão difícil assim de notar? Se você abandonasse os seus relatórios, se parasse de catalogar características imbecis e histórias de vida sem importância, você perceberia que a maioria deles só se preocupa com você quando vai morrer ou quando fez alguma merda muito grande.

\- E que maldito amor é esse, Lúcifer, que só pode existir se houver reciprocidade? - Ela esbravejou de volta, ofendida e com os olhos cheios. O anjo engoliu as palavras, surpreso por vê-la à beira das lágrimas. - Você, melhor do que nunca, deveria saber exatamente que não é preciso ser amado para amar.

Silêncio. Ela prendeu a respiração, compreendendo a intensidade do que havia acabado de dizer. Lúcifer afastou os lábios, mas não teve coragem de dizer nada. Diria, se não fosse tão absurdo, poder sentir a mão dela contra o seu rosto. 

Manteve-se calado por um longo tempo. Ela cogitou pedir desculpas, mas refreou seu ímpeto. Não estava naquela posição, no final das contas. Não podia se permitir fraquejar diante dele. Lúcifer se aproveitaria de sua fala, a tornaria mais confortável, mexeria com a sua cabeça daquela maneira inaceitável de sempre.

\- Vê - ele riu, então, aumentando o desconforto dela. Ele tinha os olhos turvos e ela se culpou por aquilo. - De todas as coisas horríveis que eu já ouvi, e acredite que não foram poucas, eu... Eu devo dizer que essa é, possivelmente, a mais violenta delas. Você me usa para satisfazer o seu ego? Isso é... inesperado, vindo de alguém que é um estandarte de bondade e gentileza. Você podia usar um pouco do seu amor em mim. Eu nunca o senti, embora você clame entregá-lo ao mundo inteiro. O mínimo dele teria me servido. O mínimo.

\- Lúcifer - ela pensou em pegar as mãos dele, mas desistiu. Tocá-lo não era, nem de longe, a melhor opção. - Não diga isso. De todas as suas acusações, a de não amá-lo é a menos coerente. 

\- Não mude o discurso - ele riu de novo, usando os dedos compridos para afagar os cílios úmidos. Sua cabeça doía. Quantos anos desde a última vez que havia sentido aquilo? - Não mude o discurso, você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando. Duvido muito que o seu... tempo de experiência não tenha sido o bastante para saber que não é possível voltar atrás do que se afirma. Você, principalmente. Você que não erra, não é mesmo? 

\- Ache o que quiser - ela cedeu, então, com uma expressão de tristeza que não lhe era familiar. Ela ardia. Ela ardia, mas ele não saberia disso. - Ache o que quiser, Lúcifer. Você sempre foi bom em fazer suposições e tomá-las como verdadeiras.

\- Eu não estou fazendo suposições - murmurou, sua voz saindo num tom infeliz. - Estou me utilizando das suas verdades absolutas para descobrir a verdade sobre mim.

\- Você nunca saberia da verdade.

\- Porque você nunca deixou! - Ele berrou, mais uma vez, as bochechas pintadas de um vermelho chamativo. - Porque você nunca permitiu que invadissem a sua zona de conforto, porque você tem essa maldita fortaleza, esse medo desgraçado de quê? De quê? Não é como se você não tivesse o controle, o tempo inteiro, de tudo. Não é como se você tivesse deixado de ter esse controle.

Ah, Lúcifer, ela disse alto, em seus pensamentos. Eu o perdi. Há muito tempo.

\- Eu sei disso - foi o que saiu, então, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça. - Não fale comigo desse jeito. Você ainda me deve respeito.

\- Respeito - ele repetiu. - Respeito. Novamente, é como você disse. Dar respeito não implica em ser respeitado.

\- Nunca lhe faltei com absolutamente nada.

\- Só com o mais importante.

\- Pare.

Ele afagou os olhos, nervoso. Aquele sentimento não lhe era natural. Apesar de todas as dores que lhe acometiam, ele sempre soube fingir bem. Naquele momento, porém, não havia como disfarçar nada.

\- Você é muito mais fria do que eu imaginei que você fosse - disse ele, decidido a afetá-la, pelo menos um pouco. Por vingança, talvez. - Não foi um dos seus filhos que falou que não é possível conhecer Deus de verdade?

\- Eu não vou dar a você o que você quer, Lúcifer.

\- Isso não seria novidade.

\- Eu não vou - ela repetiu, reunindo forças. - Eu não vou permitir que você tire de mim o pouco que falta para que eu o coloque em seu lugar. Isso não é sobre você. Nunca foi sobre você. O que aconteceu hoje, o que quer que tenha acontecido, não foi para machucá-lo nem uma represália. Eu tive que escolher um lado.

\- E a corda sempre arrebenta do lado mais fraco.

\- E Deus é justo e bondoso, mas prefere o lado dos fortes - ela suspirou. - Você podia ser um forte, também.

\- Ser forte é seguir no caminho de Deus - ele riu. - Você é pior do que eu imaginei. Em matéria de maldades, talvez estejamos mais próximos do que você imagina.

\- Não fale bobagens.

\- Jogue a sua ira em mim, se discorda.

\- Eu já tive o bastante disso, Lúcifer. Deixe-me ir embora.

\- E quem é que segura Deus, mesmo? Certamente não seria eu.

Ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos. O anjo sequer se moveu. Ela tinha mil desculpas prontas, mas preferiu trancá-las na garganta.

\- Faça o certo, Lúcifer - ela murmurou. - Aprenda que não deve nem tentar me segurar. É o que você deveria ter feito desde o princípio.

E desapareceu.


End file.
